La princesa de la Costa
by MGCT94
Summary: "Sonó el teléfono y supo que la iban a matar. Lo supo con tanta certeza que se quedó inmóvil, la cuchilla en alto, el cabello pegado a la cara entre el vapor del agua caliente que goteaba en los azulejos." Adaptación de "La Reina del Sur" de Arturo Pérez-Reverte
1. La Huida (pte1)

Esta historia está basada en el libro de Arturo Pérez-Reverte "La reina del sur" y los personajes a usar son propiedad de SEGA. Las personalidades también se cambiarán para que la historia cobre su sentido.

Fumaba un ligero churro de marihuana mientras se llenaba de espuma su bello y firme cuerpo rosado, escuchaba en la grabadora el éxito romántico de trova más famoso hasta la fecha a través de la historia; ésa era su canción favorita, su historia de amor resumida en sólo unos versos que alegraban a la chiquilla rosada mientras recordaba la pasión con la que su novio le daba los besos que sentía merecer antes de salir a trabajar en la avioneta de su amigo de dos colas, Amy Rose era la chica más afortunada de todo el planeta, o al menos así se sentía cuando estaba junto a su adorado Sonic, aquel erizo que le quitaba el sueño, pero al que jamás le había mostrado ser "fácil", pues ella no era como las demás mujeres de la colonia en la que vivía, donde trabajaba como una simple vendedora de una tienda de abarrotes, a la que siempre llegaba su amado erizo a comprar "chilli dogs", claro, éste no perdía la oportunidad de verla a los ojos esmeralda, pero siempre era corrido por ésta, quien suspiraba por él hacia sus adentros y terminaba jadeando por las emociones fuertes que éste le creaba. El vapor de agua se pegaba a los azulejos del baño y la tina desbordaba la espuma de las sales para su jacuzzi, el que Sonic le había comprado para ellos, para esas noches oscuras en las que él regresaba de trabajar en su avioneta. Tomó un trago de vodka, su bebida favorita por excelencia, cuando escuchó timbrar un teléfono… "¡Cómo se dedican a fregar!" pensó de mala gana; se dirigió a su habitación… una cama matrimonial con sábanas blancas destendidas al centro y un tocador de madera de roble a un costado, la habitación, por excelencia era mitad azul y mitad rosa, para ambos sentirse cómodos en un terreno a compartir. Tomó su teléfono celular en cuanto lo sacó de la revoltura de cobijas en el que se veía envuelto y lo abrió para que dejara de sonar, pero su sorpresa fue que éste seguía sonando… como un golpe al tórax, se percató de la existencia del OTRO teléfono, aquel que estaba guardado en uno de los cajones del tocador por mera seguridad, pensando que jamás iba a sonar… Si este celular suena, es porque estoy muerto Recordó las palabras que Sonic le profirió en algún momento de su vida después de que se dejó querer por él y se la llevó a su casa en la zona más lujosa de "Emerald Town", tomó el teléfono cautelosamente abriendo el cajón poco a poco y lo respondió.

-¿Bueno? –dijo lentamente, con la voz a punto de quebrarse.

-¡Mataron a Sonic, Amy, Mataron a tu novio! –aquellas palabras hicieron que abriera los ojos como un par de platos verdes, las pupilas empezaron a brillar por las lágrimas pero no dejaba de sostener ese teléfono contra su oído –¡huye, Amy huye, que pronto te buscarán para matarte!

Sin pensarlo dos veces ni reparar en secarse el cuerpo, tomó una bolsa blanca y metió la ropa que le cupo, unas bragas, un brassière y una playera tan verde como sus ojos. Se vistió tan rápido como pudo sin revisar que sus prendas combinaran dado que normalmente le tomaría mucho tiempo vestirse si la situación no le demandara abandonar su casa; finalmente tomó una fotografía de una tímida ella con un alegre Sonic en un ambiente caluroso, al parecer, en la playa y le lloró por algunos segundos, después la metió a su bolso y salió como un silbido de la estructura que fue su hogar en algún momento de su vida.

Vestida con un pantalón de mezclilla ceñido al cuerpo y una blusa del mismo color que el vestido que usaba cuando conoció al erizo, caminó por la calle mientras volteaba a todos los lugares con un semblante temeroso, preocupado y con la guardia puesta en alto… nunca sabía quién o qué iba a llegarle por la espalda, pues tuvo experiencias muy malas en su juventud, cuando solía ser una niña de once o doce años de edad, pero eso le serviría en la actualidad, ya que no era más una niña y podía defenderse sola de, casi, cualquier cosa ¡Claro! Un disparo en la sien no estaba contemplado en sus planes cuando aprendió autodefensa con Sonic y otros chicos de la ciudad, como lo eran su amiga Cream, una coneja que se enamoró del mejor amigo de su novio: "Tails" así le decían por el atributo de las dos colas, él era quien le proporcionaba a Sonic su avioneta para hacer efectivo su trabajo, aunque ambos también eran compadres en los negocios por haber sido amigos desde sus días de juventud. Ella se sentó en un puesto de comida rápida del viejo barrio en el que solía trabajar como vendedora y se quitó los zapatos de tacón alto que resultaban ser muy incómodos para una escapatoria tan apresurada como la que ella estaba planeando efectuar, aunque eso llamó la atención de una de las trabajadoras del lugar, una mesera que le contempló los pequeños pies lastimados y los tacones a un lado de éstos, se le acercó a la rosada y le pidió la orden "Un jugo de limón" ordenó la chica quien volvió a sacar la foto de ella con su Sonic, un chico al que jamás volvería a ver. Recordó de inmediato lo que vivió con él como si fueran sólo una película de 30 segundos, guardó la fotografía y sacó su teléfono celular para llamar a Cream.


	2. La Huida (pte2)

Cream estaba en el patio de su casa juntando flores para hacer una de sus típicas coronas para "Tails" de quien se había prendado increíblemente, éste también le correspondía con algún regalo que le compraba con el dinero que obtenía de trabajar con Sonic, estaban viendo la televisión tranquilamente cuando empezó a sonar el teléfono de la conejita, ahora de 20 años de edad. "Tails" no encontraba su teléfono y esperó a que Cream lo encontrara… cuando lo hubo hecho, contestó el teléfono al ver que era Amy, su amiga de 26 años de edad…

-Era Amy –informó a "Tails", éste volteó a ver a Cream.

-Lleva tiempo que no la vemos ni a ella ni a Sonic ¿nos vamos para su casa? –sugirió "Tails" mientras su novia tenía el teléfono en el oído. La empezó a besar.

-Espera –le pidió con una risita mientras escuchaba el mensaje de voz Cream… mataron a Sonic… -aquello disipó su sonrisa ya completamente formada –tienes que decirle todo esto a "Tails" ¿me entiendes? ¡Tenemos que escapar!, nos estarán buscando -Mataron a Sonic.

"Tails" dejó ver un ceño frunciéndose lentamente y entró a su cuarto para ir por sus cosas.

-¡Vámonos de aquí! –exigió en ese momento "Tails" mientras buscaba abrir la puerta trasera, pero para su desgracia, entraron Knuckles y Shadow, unos jóvenes sicarios que tenían desenfundadas sus armas, con las que empezaron a disparar y desquebrajar el sensible techo de cemento de su humilde morada, "Tails" y Cream intentaron huir de ellos, pero Shadow se les adelantó a la puerta de salida gracias a su velocidad.

-¿A dónde chiquillos? –preguntó con una voz macabra, definitivamente su nombre iba con él, siempre haciéndose una velocidad intensa acompañada de una oscura combinación de rojo vino y un negro fuerte y predominante a los cuales añadía una sonrisa blanca como las perlas, penetrante, como un cuchillo a la luz de la luna llena –que de aquí no van a ninguna parte… no más –tomó a Cream por la cintura, ésta intentó forcejear para liberarse de él, incluso su Chao, Cheese estuvo intentando ayudarle, pero Shadow le golpeó al piso, rompiéndole la cabeza con un pisotón, pues Cheese estaba muy impresionado con la escena presente, pero pronto dejaría de ser un estorbo para Shadow y Knuckles. El primero le golpeó el estómago con mucha fuerza para dejarla sin aire y después dispararle en la cintura con su Eagle semi-automática. La chica no pudo contener el grito de dolor y, como última escena, vio a un impotente "Tails" tratar de acercarse, pero éste era retenido por Knuckles, quien le arremetía puñetazos en el rostro con las púas de sus manos, Shadow pronto dejó el cuerpo de Cream en el armario para que se enfriara poco a poco, el rastro de sangre en el piso delataba su paradero. "Tails" fue llevado bruscamente a su salita y azotado contra su mesita de centro, Shadow le tomó por la coronilla.

-¡Ay, querido "Tails"! ¿Quién te creíste para esto? Si ya sabes quién soy, bato –empezó su discurso, Knuckles sólo lo veía en silencio, con su mirada púrpura fría y analítica –a mí, los rajones me "chilan", pero los traidores me purgan, cabrón –agarró al chico de ojoz azules y le metió un poco de la cocaína que traía consigo para que el zorrito la aspirara -¿Quieres un pase? ¡Pues ahí tienes tu pase, chingá! –arrastraba su cabeza por toda la mesita, éste sólo podía llorar por Cream –bato maricón, échatelo compadre.

Knuckles sacó su arma y fríamente apuntó a la sien del zorrito y, sin mirarlo, disparó el arma, en parte se sentía triste, traicionero por tener que arremeter contra su propia gente, gente que alguna vez le hizo el "mandado" y con quien había llevado una relación repetuosa, y ahora se veía obligado a matarlos, tanto a él como a la conejita que nada tenía que ver con los negocios sucios del Sonic con la merca que transportaba en la avioneta del zorrito, pero pronto lo superó.

-Ahora vamos por la Rose –dijo Knuckles al ver cómo caía la cabeza de "Tails" contra el suelo y azotaba en él.

Llegaron a la mansión de Sonic y su chica, Amy, la encontraron vacía, desde la piscina hasta las habitaciones más remotas pasando por el sótano y el maldito ático. Entraron de nuevo a la habitación principal, la que había quedado tal como ella la dejó, revuelta y con charcos de agua saliendo del jacuzzi. Tomaron un teléfono celular que estaba sobre el tocador y revisaron la última llamada.

-Me cae, compadre, que a esta chavita le avisaron todo –dijo Shadow mientras aventaba el teléfono y éste se destruía por el impacto que recibió del muro y el suelo –pero sé dónde puede estar ¡sígueme, Knuckles!

Amy había dejado su bebida sin tocar para tomar un taxi, asegurándose de que nadie la estaba viendo, era obvio que tenía mucho miedo, se le veía en los ojos, en su respiración agitada, en sus manos cuando éstas hacían la parada nerviosamente y en el ceño de su mirada, la que denotaba una preocupación extrema, no venía taxi alguno, pero se encontró con Sally, una vieja amiga, tanto de ella como de Sonic, quien convivía mucho con ellos cuando ésta era vendedora.

-¡Amy! ¿Qué no me reconoces? –dijo vivamente mientras le daba un abrazo conmovedor, la joven ardillita Sally, una chica quien siempre quiso algo con Sonic, pero sus deseos no se le cumplieron -soy–yo, ¡Sally!

-…Hola –contestó nerviosamente, lo que no convenció a la ardillita.

-Ya era raro verte por aquí, ¡claro! Desde que tú y la Cream se sacaron la lotería con esos papacitos… pues no era de extrañar –Amy sólo asentía sin ponerle real atención –muchas de esas viejas envidiosas dicen que ustedes se volvieron muy "pipiris nais" y que ya no querían volver a estos barrios ¡su origen chingá!

-¡Un gustazo, comadrita! –cortó la conversación en cuanto vio un taxi –me tengo que ir mujer, un beso.

-…¡Claro, mi reina y saludos a Sonic! –respondió sin verle bien el rostro, el que estaba hinchado por tanto llorar. Llegó a la casa de Cream y "Tails", abrió la reja, la que estaba sin seguro, cosa que se le hizo muy extraña dado que siempre tenía que pedirle a alguno de los dos que abrieran, sin pensarlo dos veces, entró, claro que sin dejar de voltear a su alrededor y vio en el suelo de la sala el cuerpo de "Tails" sangrando y tirado de bruces en el suelo, también vio un camino de sangre que llevaba al armario de la sala, en él estaba tirado el celular de su amiga Cream. Siguió el camino y llegó al cuerpo muerto de la coneja y al decapitado cuerpecito de Cheese, la conejita no podía moverse si no era para algo más que caer de bruces al suelo, estaba manchada en sangre toda su ropa y sus ojos ahora no tenían la vida que hace mucho tiempo tenían cuando la veía entrar a su tiendita para comprarle dulces a su Chao.

-¡Cream! ¡CREAM! –empezó a sollozar mientras recargaba su cuerpo en ella. Pero pronto se dijo que tenía que ser fuerte y evitar el mismo destino que sus amigos y, si llegaba el día en el que pudiera vengar su memoria, lo haría gustosa, mas tenía que salir viva para lograr siquiera contarlo.

Salió de la casa, recordando una vieja conversación que había tenido con Sonic durante algunos años, pues llevaron juntos seis años, desde que empezaron, hasta ese fatídico día en el que, curiosamente, cumplían su sexto año juntos.

Llegó a una vieja calle y entró a una tienda de reparación de joyería, una de esas tiendas en las que te estafan diciéndote que tu reloj estará como nuevo y subió por las escaleras hasta llegar al último piso, mientras subía, recordaba cada una de las facetas de esa conversación.

"_-¿Y cómo sabré que es La Situación, Sonic? –preguntó curiosa ese día._

_-La Situación es un instante en el que tu vida se decide en fracción de segundos, puede estar presente en todos lados, puede ser que alguien pase a tu lado y te diga "buenos días" Tal vez tú lo conozcas y te sonría, pero habrá algo en esa sonrisa, una sensación de "aquí hay algo chueco" y un segundo después estarás muerta o viva… claro, eso dependerá de ti_

_-¡Ya! Mugre Sonic, no quiero saber de eso, ni oír nada de eso…_

_-Pues tendrás que escuchar lo siguiente que es lo más importante –dijo mientras sacaba ese maldito teléfono –quiero que guardes este celular como tu vida misma, cuídalo, nunca lo dejes._

_-¿Para qué? –preguntó preocupada._

_-Si este celular suena, es porque estoy muerto; entonces ¡corre mi rosita, corre! Que ya no estaré ahí para ayudarte, y si llegas a algún lugar viva, échate un buen vodka en mi memoria, por los buenos ratos mi chula._

_-¡Maldito Sonic, quítate! –dijo con tristeza al escuchar todas esas palabras, lo peor de todo es que no era su única conversación al respecto, venían más y más._

_-Lo siento mi chula, pero así nos tocó vivir, te cuidaré mientras tenga la oportunidad –le decía mientras la besaba poco a poco."_

Llegó al escondrijo de su novio, un sitio al que él mismo le aseguró nunca haber mostrado a nadie más que no fuera ella y al que también tachó de inseguro a pesar de ello "uno nunca sabe quién me pudo ver entrar o salir" fue la frase que usó ese día, "en tierra esmeralda, todo se sabe mi reina". Respiró agitadamente en cuanto entró al cuartito y tomó lo que él le había indicado, incluyendo una agenda de piel de víbora teñida de naranja, la que guardó en su bolso junto con otra Eagle semiautomática para defenderse eficazmente, alguna vez Sonic le dijo que su martillo era útil… pero no lo suficiente, por lo que le enseñó a disparar y más técnicas de autodefensa. Una vez guardado todo, empezó a llorar a lágrima viva el recuerdo de su amado Sonic con la fotografía que volvió a sacar de su bolso… escuchó pasos ¿o era su mente jugándole una broma de mal gusto? No quería averiguarlo, por lo que metió lo que le pertenecía, lo que le había dejado, en su bolsa y…

-¿Pa' dónde Amelia? –Llamó Shadow, a quien ella volteó a ver rápidamente, éste la veía pervertidamente con su sonrisa de daga brillante, su respiración se agitó y dejó caer su bolso al suelo, Knuckles sólo lo vio acercarse a la pequeña dama, él también hizo ademán de entrar –mira mira mira, ¿a quién tenemos aquí? ¡A la mismísima Amy Rose ¿sabes Knuckles? Siempre me he querido coger a esta morrita.

-A lo que venimos, Shadow –respondió fríamente Knuckles, quien veía el miedo a flor de piel en Amy, ésta seguía firme, pero con el cuerpo brillando en una combinación de lágrimas, sudor y agua.

-¡No seas aguafiestas, güey! Que está bien buena ¿Qué no? –respondió Shadow, quien la tomó de los brazos, haciéndola forcejear.

-¿Qué hicieron con Sonic? –preguntó furibunda.

-Pues… tu noviecito… -iba a responder Shadow, pero ella repitió la pregunta –se quiso pasar de listo y, se murió.

-¡Hijos de su perra madre! –recibió un manotazo de parte de Shadow, el que la tiró a la cama.

-¿Qué pasó Amelia? Eres demasiado bonita como para decir malas palabras, además, como lo oíste… siempre te he querido usar, mi chula.

Knuckles vio las intenciones de Shadow cuando éste se inclinó sobre Amy en la cama y lo apartó con un jalón del brazo.

-¡Hey, esto no es justo, deberías tenerle más respeto a la morra de Sonic, quien fue nuestro compa! –dijo Knuckles, quien se acercó con su arma a Amy –Amy, esto no te dolerá –Shadow colocó su arma en la sien de Knuckles.

-¡No tan rápido mi Knucky, que aquí hay de tres sopas nomás! Una, me dejas que me la coja, dos, nos la cojemos los dos o tres, nos agarramos aquí a plomazos –Knuckles cerró los ojos y salió del cuarto reclamándole a Shadow por su futuro acto "Haz lo que se te pegue la gana" fue su frase exacta.

-¡Verás que nos vamos a divertir! –garantizó Shadow mientras se quitaba el cinturón de su pantalón de mezclilla.

-Si me vas a violar, no seas culero y quítate la chaqueta de Sonic –exigió Amy, pero no le hizo caso, es más, le dio puñetazos en el rostro para que se callara la muchacha.

-Así me gustan, flojitas y cooperadoras ¿o no mi Amy? –empezó a deshacer sus ropas con una navaja que cargaba en la hebilla de su cinturón, le sacó el pantalón sin repararse en coquetearle a Amy para que al menos se agradara con todo lo que ocurría y terminó por romper sus bragas, dejándola desnuda de todo el cuerpo a excepción del brassière verde que llevaba encima; olió sus bragas mientras añadía "Tú no me decepcionas para nada, Amelita" En ese momento, empezó el ataque. Jamás concibió que él pudiera en algún momento de su vida terminar dentro de ella de la misma forma en la que lo estaba haciendo "Hijo de tu perra madre" pensaba mientras se venía en ella, mientras descargaba todos esos deseos lujuriosos que tuvo desde la primera vez que la vio en una reunión con Eggman y el resto de su equipo, quienes dominaban la gran parte de la costa Esmeralda con el tráfico de drogas –si quieres saber qué le pasó a tu azulado… presta atención –Amy no se movía, seguía dejándose violar con una mirada perdida, pero a la vez, con mucho dolor, no era suficiente lo que había vivido hace apenas dos o tres horas –tu queridísimo Sonic iba a aterrizar en su bendita pista corta, pues para eso bien le hubiera venido correr, pero lo que no sabía, era que le teníamos una sorpresita en la zona de aterrizaje… lo recibimos con una buena acribillada y, tantos kilos de merca y plomo, tuvieron que hacer que el avión se cayera, cuando pasó, recogimos la merca y él… murió calientito –mientras decía todo esto, seguía disfrutando a Amy, quien volteó a ver la puerta… cerrada. Tomó la pistola de su bolso, le quitó el seguro y colocó el cañón en su mejilla. Shadow, por el placer, no reaccionó a tiempo y bendito plomazo el que recibió en la cara el erizo negro. Knuckles abrió la puerta lentamente preguntando por el "trabajo" pero recibió como respuesta un balazo que pasó cerca de sus púas rojas y después otro igual; éste se ocultó tras el muro de la puerta y vio que Amy estaba casi desnuda, por lo que decidió no ver completamente. Ella salió por la ventana mientras volvía a disparar, asestándole al marco ahora casi cerca de la sien del equidna.

-¿Shady? –preguntó por su estado con el nombre cariñoso que le habían puesto los otros sicarios, pero sólo recibió un gemido, por lo que decidió perseguir a Amy Rose. Salió por la ventana y vio una figura rosa con una camisa de hombre sin abotonar que subía por una escalera, Knuckles de inmediato la siguió, pero la perdió de vista por un par de segundos hasta que la vio saltar a otra azotea, le metió dos disparos que no la alcanzaron en ningún sentido y, finalmente la perdió, bien podía ir tras ella, pero pensó primero en la salud de su compañero, con quien volvió con la cola entre las patas y derrotado por una fémina para colmo, de color rosa.


	3. Una idea

Gracias por sus dos comentarios positivos, intentaré modificar los diálogos de la historia, pero en general, el libro está escrito con modismos, lo que en lo personal se me hizo muy interesante… SEGUIMOS

Súplica

-Cómo que no enfriaron a la eriza… ¿qué no pueden con la niñita? –preguntó el jefe de Knuckles y Shadow por teléfono, Knuckles sólo escuchaba el bullicio de la música electrónica y griteríos desde la bocina de su teléfono.

-No, patrón, no es eso sino que, las cosas aquí se pusieron feas y… no vi de dónde ella sacó una pistola… y huyó.

-A mí no me interesa cómo le haces, pero me vas y te quiebras a la rosa –advirtió el jefe a Knuckles, quien volteó a ver a Shadow, éste no paraba de sangrar de su rostro.

-Pero… no puedo dejar aquí a Shadow, está desangrando ¡se va a morir! –señaló él, pero a su jefe no le interesó y le ordenó ir tras Amy antes de que ésta pudiera huir con lo que aparentaba saber de todos ellos. "Pues déjalo que se muera" fueron sus palabras precisas "Pero vas y te quiebras a Amy Rose".

-…Sí patrón –fueron las palabras de Knuckles quien se fue no sin antes llamar a una ambulancia para que ayudaran a su amigo "te repondrás, hombre, deja de quejarte".

Amy Rose estaba en el mercadito de la colonia en la que antes trabajó: la colonia Rubí, la que, a pesar de llevar nombre de alcurnia, no hacía gala de elegancia ni mucho menos. Amy entró a uno de los puestos de ropa, donde vio a Sally, quien trabajaba ahí desde hacía muchos años y ya lo había heredado. Ésta la vio llegar y entró rápida fingiendo no verla.

-¡Sally! –llamó desesperada Amy a la joven ardillita.

-¡Amy! –dijo la chica mirándola con preocupación mientras volteaba a todos los lugares en espera de las malas compañías de ella –será mejor que te vayas de aquí, ya supe lo que les pasó a Cream y "Tails"…

-¡También mataron a Sonic! –confesó Amy, Sally quedó en shock al recordar al erizo por quien alguna vez suspiró –y necesito ayuda, ¡mujer!

-No'mbre- contestó la ardillita sin dejar de voltear –porque esos cabrones van a matar a todo aquel que te ayude.

-¡Sólo necesito ropa! – dijo aludiendo la camisa de hombre que llevaba sin cerrar –esta cosa la tomé de un tendedero mientras huía de quienes me querían matar, ni a calzones llego, mujer, ¡no puedo andar así!

-Está bien –contestó después de pensarlo mucho –pero te vistes y te vas ¿eh? Que yo no quiero problemas por culpa de nadie.

-Sí, no te preocupes –contestó sin darle importancia. Se vistió tan rápido como pudo, Sally le dio un vestido rojo como el que solía usar cuando era una niña con el volado blanco y un par de botas que hacían juego, también le prestó un pantalón corto de licra para usar como ropa interior, una vez vestida por completo, salió como una exhalación del puesto de ropa de Sally dado que ésta la forzó a irse "Y por aquí no vuelvas".

Llegó a una cueva cercana a "Green Hill zone" una parte meramente religiosa del lugar, donde los citadinos iban a entregar un pequeño tributo en especie a una imagen gelatinosa que simulaba ser agua, la imagen de Chaos, creyendo los ignorantes que ahí residía el espíritu y, sobretodo que su función principal era la de ayudar a los citadinos. Amy entró y reclamó a la imagen de gelatina pensando que lograría algo, pues, ella era una muchacha inteligente, mas su educación formal fue interrumpida por falta de dinero cuando ella era joven… muy joven cabe destacar.

-Tanto que te pedí por mi Sonic… ¡y me lo dejaste solo! –empezó a llorar la memoria de su novio, mientras volteaba y daba la espalda a la imagen del Chaos, se sentó lentamente en una de las butacas, pero pensó mejor su situación y se recargó detrás de uno de los muros de la cueva, sabiendo que en algún momento iban a entrar más personas, personas que no conocía y que podían meterle un balazo en la frente. Sacó las cosas que llevaba: la foto, el arma, la agenda, el millón destinado a su escape, su visa y pasaporte, el teléfono celular… ya no llevaba la ropa, pues se había quedado en el escondrijo donde la… violaron. Aún recordaba la escena y cómo fue que Shadow entró violentamente en ella, golpeándola para que, en sus propias palabras "aflojara" Tragó saliva fuertemente y tomó el teléfono celular mientras veía la agenda naranja.

-Es Amy… entendemos que tiene su carácter desde los 12 años, pero no creo que sepa nada la niña –empezó a decir Eggman, quien había dejado sus metas de dominar al mundo y crear su imperio de manera notoria y optó por la creación de centros de entretenimiento juvenil y adulto, aunque, estos eran únicamente una tapadera, porque el verdadero dinero lo ganaba ahora con el tráfico de drogas ilegales… eventualmente se "retiró" de ese negocio y decidió vivir una vida tranquila, donde otros se ocuparan de estresarse por él –no hay que matarla… además, Sonic nunca hablaba de su trabajo con ella.

-No creas eso, las mujeres siempre encuentras la forma de hacer hablar a sus hombres –decía Fang, la comadreja que había dejado el negocio de la cacería de recompensas para ganar dinero fácil como esbirro de Eggman en el tráfico de drogas, pero también aspiraba a ser su mano derecha, cosa que parecía ser imposible por la presencia de Mephiles, un erizo frío que sabía siempre cómo permanecer cerca y lejos del tráfico de drogas, conocía perfectamente todas las rutas y era jefe de los sicarios que habían ido tras Amy, Cream y "Tails" –¿sabe? Yo soy quien debería ponerle fin a esa chica Rose.

-¡No seas impaciente, hombre! –Eggman hablaba mientras escribía ciertas cosas en su computadora –aunque sigo sin creer que lo que sepa esa niña haga peligrar a alguien.

-Pero ¿si habla? –preguntaba Fang, Eggman sólo no lo miraba.

-No hablará, si sabe lo que le conviene… –respondió Eggman mientras su teléfono sonaba -¿Quién?

-¿Eggman? –preguntó Amy por él mientras éste se extrañaba por la llamada.

-Hablando de la reina de Roma –susurró – ¡Amy, ¿cómo estás?! –saludó con expresión alegre, pero Fang no se quería confiar. Finalmente, Eggman sólo escuchó a la rosada y salió de su oficina apenas colgó el teléfono –quiero que ustedes me acompañen.

Amy se quedó con el arma en posición de guardia esperando a Eggman, a quien citó en la cueva de "Green Hill zone", tomó la agenda y salió en cuanto escuchó que alguien entraba.

-¿Eggman? –exclamó rápida y con ciertos aires de tristeza en su voz, pues no era para menos lo que había vivido en tan sólo pocas horas. Se quedó en la cueva todo el día, no había salido ni siquiera para comer, pues de tantas preocupaciones y miedos que tenía, temía que el estómago la fuera a traicionar devolviendo todo lo que ella le metiera. Respiró hondo y le imploró por ayuda.

-Lo siento, Amy pero yo ya no puedo hacer nada por ti –confesó Eggman –tú ya estás muerta, Amy Rose.


	4. Escapando de nuevo

-¿Cómo puede decir eso? –preguntó con las lágrimas a punto de florearle en los ojos –Yo no sé nada y eso a usted le consta –ahora lloró al ver la impasible cara de Eggman, definitivamente ya no era el mismo que había conocido en su afán de querer conquistar al mundo por medio de una violencia evidente, Amy lo conoció cuando fue secuestrada por él y Sonic la rescató, desde ese día se enamoró del erizo, a quien no volvió a ver sino hasta que cumplió los 16 años, ya cuando trabajaba en la tienda de abarrotes, pero para entonces, ella ya se había dignado en ignorar a todo aquel que pretendiera algo con ella –no sabía de ninguna de las tranzas de Sonic.

-Eso ya no está en mi jurisdicción, Amy. Ambos lo sabemos, pero esos guarros no querrán detenerse a escuchar órdenes de alguien que ya está viejo –en efecto lo estaba, el bigote que alguna vez brillaba con fuerza ahora estaba caído y canoso en una combinación pálida de grises y blancos que jugaban al efecto de blanco y negro de un teléfono celular con cámara incluida –además… tú, como hembra, te quebraste a un hombre y eso en estas tierras es imperdonable.

-¡No me dieron opción! –contestó sin saber qué hacer además de crear temblores con sus manos, sus ojos seguían lagrimeando –iban a matarme, pero por favor, ordéneles, no pierde nada.

-Ay, Amy, créeme que si pudiera hacer algo para evitar tu destino, lo haría –y hablaba con sinceridad, en el pasado odiaba a los erizos, pero desde que entró al negocio de las drogas, se volvió un ente importante en todo Emerald Town, incluso más de lo que pudo haber sido creando su imperio, pero eso ahora es agua pasada, incluso llegó a sentir algo de cariño por la eriza desde que empezó su relación con Sonic, quien ahora era su "aliado" –pero no lograré nada…

Amy expuso la agenda de Sonic en frente de Eggman, quien al verla la reconoció de inmediato.

"_-Y también quiero que me hagas un viajecito a Angel Island y me consigas un poco de… -interrumpió al ver a Sonic escribiendo en la agenda -¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no anotes nada en esa mugre agenda?_

_-No se preocupe, señor, no caerá en malas manos –aseguró Sonic –antes me la trago a dejar que se la lleven…"_

-¿De dónde sacaste eso? –preguntó con curiosidad, Amy siguió mostrándola.

-A mí Sonic me dijo que si era urgente, cambiara su agenda por mi vida –dijo llorando y con la mano temblando, Eggman la miró dudoso y tomó la agenda para abrirla y leerla él mismo.

-¿La leíste? –preguntó, Amy se le quedó mirando directamente a los ojos sin responder a la pregunta -¿la leíste?

-¡No! –dijo con gran tono de voz –le puedo asegurar que no la leí, que no sé qué pueda contener, se lo juro, Doctor.

-Doctor… llevaba años desde la última vez que alguien me dijo "doctor" –empezó a pensar y a analizar a Amy, una joven desfalleciente quien haría lo que fuera para mantenerse viva, definitivamente no la podía relacionar con la Amy de 12 años quien por mucho tiempo fue uno de sus dolores de cabeza, la veía frágil y temerosa de todo su entorno, su aspecto quebrado fue lo que le conmovió –está bien, Amy, puedes contar conmigo para tu escape.

Aquellas palabras hicieron sonreír a Amy, lo había logrado, había logrado convencer a Eggman de que la dejaran con vida, pero aún no podía "cantar victoria", porque le hacía falta huir de Emerald Town.

-¿Tienes con qué huir? –preguntó Eggman a la rosada.

-Sí, tengo un pasaporte y un millón que me dejó Sonic –respondió confiada, pero no fue suficiente para convencerlo de lo que era realmente necesario.

-Esas cosas no te servirán de mucho, mujer –contestó –el pasaporte te sirve más que nada para lugares cercanos… y tú lo que necesitas es que la tierra te trague. ¿Qué te parece irte a "Seaside Hill"? Ahí nadie sabrá quién eres… podrás iniciar de ceros.

-Realmente… no tengo muchas opciones ¿o sí? –cuestionó la eriza al verlo… parecía confiable, y hasta cierto punto lo era, pues solía ser una persona de palabra salvo con Knuckles, pues él era muy ingenuo.

-No, no muchas –respondió con una risita.

-Está bien, me iré a "Seaside Hill" –declaró firmemente mientras Eggman salía de la cueva -¡Muchas gracias!

-Por nada, señorita –respondió finalmente mientras salía de la cueva. Se encontró con Fang y Mephiles.

-Entonces nos la fregamos… -aseguró Fang mientras se dirigía a la cueva y desenfundaba su arma.

-¡Amy Rose no se muere! –ordenó Eggman –a pesar de ser la misma niñita que nos arruinaba la vida ahora ha madurado y si digo que no se muere… NO SE MUERE.

-¿Cómo de que no? –dijo Fang mientras seguía su camino a la cueva –si va a conocer la muerte ahoritita mismo.

-Mephiles…

-¿Sí señor? –preguntó mientras le miraba con frialdad y cautela.

-Ve tras él.

-Usted sabe que cuando a ése bato se le mete una idea en la cabeza, es difícil de sacarla... –decía mientras desenfundaba su arma.

-¡Que vayas! –ordenó Eggman por último, Mephiles entró a la cueva, pero sólo vio a Fang acuclillado y cubriéndose las partes nobles con las manos, siendo el único dentro de la cueva. Mephiles tomó a Fang del oído y se lo llevó a rastras Vas a ver un día, Amelia Rose… decía mientras se quejaba por el dolor, al parecer le pegó en el orgullo… y fuerte.

-¡Bien merecido lo tienes… por imbécil, Fang! –le dijo Eggman a la comadreja, quien no estaba de ánimos para hablar de nada, pues perdió la oportunidad de matar con su presa, pues así era como la veía, una presa común y corriente con la que se debía acabar rápido.

Amy se fue inmediatamente a la estación de autobuses, donde tomaría un transporte que la llevara al aeropuerto, sitio donde abordaría un avión directo a Seaside Hill, un lugar no muy diferente a Green Hill zone, casi igual en clima y arquitectura… lo que lo hacía un lugar precioso para todo aquel visitante amante del calor y Amy era de esa categoría. Cuando fue su turno para comprar su boleto de ida, dio sus datos y su identificación Aquí tiene su boleto, señorita Rose Le dijo la señorita de la taquilla, ella agradeció y se fue. Amelia Rose, eriza rosa de 26 años y dos meses acaba de comprar un boleto de autobús al aeropuerto con conexión a Seaside Hill que sale dentro de media hora, repito, con conexión a Seaside Hill

Fang y Mephiles discutían, pues Fang no estaba de acuerdo con la posición de Mephiles sobre hacerle caso a Eggman, no quería obedecer, pues quería el cadáver de la eriza en sus manos. No güey, no vamos a hacer nada fuera de las órdenes de Eggman además, esa niña tal vez ya ni está en este sitio, pues está bajo la protección del patrón El celular de Mephiles empezó a sonar, cuando vio que la llamada procedía de Knuckles contestó de inmediato, éste se encontraba en el hospital, pues se dirigió allí en cuanto se rindió al buscar a Amy.

-¿Qué dices, Knucky? ¿y el Shadow cómo está? –preguntó, pues a pesar de mostrar desinterés en él, lo apreciaba como gatillero.

-No, pues muy mal jefe, me dijeron muchas cosas los doctores, cosas que no entendí –empezó a contar, Mephiles empezaba a preocuparse por lo que decía su esbirro –pero lo poco que capté fue que tal vez este se nos va pa'l otro barrio por culpa de la maldita Rose porque está desangrando, patrón.

Mephiles colgó su teléfono tomando a Fang del brazo, después le susurró algo ininteligible para otras personas.

-¡No te arrepentirás! –garantizó éste.

-Por lo que tengo entendido aún no se ha ido, sale en 30 minutos y está en la estación de autobuses –informó, a lo que Fang se quedó extrañado.

-¿No que no sabías? –espetó.

-Era para que dejaras de fregar, pero ahora tienes trabajo que hacer… ¡rápido antes de que me arrepienta!

Amy estaba a punto de ser cateada y de perder todos sus metales gracias al detector de la estación, cuando vio dos figuras conocidas por ella, un equidna rojo con ojos furibundos y una comadreja que llevaba ropa estilo películas "spaghetti western", éstos la vieron y se dirigieron corriendo hacia la fila en la que estaba. Sin reparar en ordenar sus cosas, metálicas o no, se fue corriendo haciendo que el detector de metales se volviera loco, pues los sicarios iban tras ella con las armas desenfundadas. ¡Hija de puta, perra! eran los adjetivos con los que se dirigían hacia ella cada vez que la veían alejarse corriendo.

Amy se dirigió a la cinta transportadora del equipaje y salió por el conducto que conectaba a la salida. La siguieron los sicarios corriendo por todo aquel espacio al aire libre que simulaba ser un patio hasta que ella topó con una reja de gallinero que dividía la calle de la estación. Los sicarios no tuvieron suerte, pues los elementos de seguridad correspondiente los tomaron por los brazos, éstos sólo vieron a Amy huir a través de la reja y llegar a la calle.

Amy tomó el primer carro que vio acercarse a ella, el que era un taxi y en él decidió ir a Emerald Hill zone a hacer una visita muy especial a alguien a quien extrañaba desde hace mucho tiempo.

Llegó a Emerald Hill zone, exactamente a una de las zonas más privilegiadas, donde había una mansión, la misma palabra describía la casa: una propiedad de fachada blanca y pilares a la entrada de unas escaleras chicas de aspecto imperial, los ventanales con los marcos dorados hacían juego con las cortinas color amarillo brillante y justo en frente había una playa limpia cuya arena tenía la textura del mismo talco y su mar era azul… tan azul como su erizo. ¡Vaya ironía! Ella siempre había querido ir a esa playa con él, pero no lograba convencerlo por su fobia al agua… "Y me negaste ese momento contigo" Pensó la eriza mientras salía del taxi y le pagaba al chofer del mismo. En cuanto éste se fue, tocó el timbre de la puerta y esperó.

-No pues, pa' tarugo no se estudia, me cae de madres –dijo Mephiles mientras se llevaba a Knuckles y a Fang por los brazos, totalmente iracundo por el mal rato que le hicieron pasar -¿cómo carajos se les ocurre entrar a la estación y armar reverendo desmadre ahí dentro? Sólo a un imbécil…

-Pero estuvimos cerca de… -replicó Fang, pero le jaló el brazo con más fuerza.

-Cerca mis huevos de…

-Serán los de Shadow –Knuckles añadió, a lo que recibió una bofetada –bueno, patrón, y ahora ¿qué hacemos?

-Pues sigan buscando a la Rose esa… ya tendrá que pagar su delito que pa' luego es tarde –respondió sin muchos ánimos, Knuckles vio por encima del hombro de Mephiles.

-Pa' luego es tarde ¿qué, Mephiles? –escuchó el aludido la voz de Eggman, quien le estaba viendo tras esos lentes que nunca cambiaba –responde, cabrón.

-Para nada, señor… -respondió agachando la mirada, Eggman vio esto muy inquietante, por ende, sabía que le mentía, pues no era la primera vez, mas siempre le descubría.

-Sabes que odio las mentiras, Mephiles, y por lo mismo quiero que me digas lo que está pasando… y sobre todo ¿por qué están Knuckles y Fang en las noticias de último minuto?

-…-murmuró Mephiles, pero Eggman no se hizo esperar –los mandé yo, mi jefe, tras la Rose por lo que le hizo al Shady, verá, en este mundo quien te la hace te la paga ¿o no?

-¿Andas diciéndome cómo chingados hacer mi propio trabajo? –preguntó a regañadientes, Mephiles le vio más fúrico, por lo que decidió corregir su respuesta sin embargo, eso no bastó para contentar a Eggman –si yo digo "no toquen a Amy Rose" significa que no la tocarán, ¡bola de pendejos!

-Sí, señor… -respondió Mephiles con la cara gacha.

-Mientras tanto, préstame al Kcnuky, necesito que me haga un par de favores… y tú, te vienes acá conmigo –Eggman encendió un cigarro y se lo llevó a los labios –mira, tú no tienes más jurisdicción que yo sobre los asuntos éstos, compadre… pensaba que éramos un equipo, que estaríamos en esto juntos, pero a ti te late hacer lo que te de la pinche gana ¿o no?

-No es eso, patrón. Le prometo nunca volver a hacer algo sin su consentimiento.

-Así me gusta, Mephiles, pero antes… como recordatorio –tomó su cigarrillo y plantó la parte encendida en la palma de la mano de su compañero, quien no hizo más que poner mueca de dolor por el fuego concentrado en el centro de su mano –espero que esta marca te recuerde a quién le debes tu lealtad, y también que… quien me traiciona, no vive para contarlo ¿me entendiste?

-Sí –respondió Mephiles con dolor en su mano.

-Así que… ya estamos, le tengo un trabajillo a Knuckles, por lo que me lo llevaré todo el día. Adiós y buena suerte –se despidió apretando su palma quemada fuertemente, lo que volvió a recordarle el dolor a Mephiles –y espero que esta charla te haya servido de algo –sacudió la mano y la separó tan pronto se tuvo que ir.

-Sí, patrón –contestó Mephiles finalmente sin esperar otra reprimenda, pues ya había tenido suficiente con ese cigarrillo en la palma de su mano.

Amy llevaba cinco minutos esperando a que abriera la puerta… aún recordaba la primera vez que Sonic la había llevado a la casa de su hermana: Sonia, otra eriza muy parecida a él, y a Amy por las púas rosas peinadas en un fleco que le caía en la frente cual cascada de chicle.

"_-¿Qué es este sitio? –preguntó Amy con los ojos cubiertos -¡Ya, déjame ver!_

_-No, que quiero que sea una sorpresa –respondió Sonic mientras la sacaba del taxi y la guiaba hasta las escaleras –"tarán" –exclamó el erizo cuando la dejó ver la casa._

_-No entiendo –empezó Amy a decir -¿a qué me trajiste?_

_-Quiero que conozcas a mis hermanos –explicó Sonic, pero a Amy no le causó gran impresión su revelación._

_-¿A tus hermanos? –preguntó aún incrédula, pues ella esperaba que la presentara a su madre como su novia o algo similar, no a sus hermanos._

_-Sé que esperabas que fuera a mi madre, pero ella murió hace muchos años, es más, ya ni la recuerdo –explicó Sonic con la sonrisa de siempre, no era un tema del que le incomodara hablar, pero Amy era otra historia, ella siempre fue reservada en cuanto a su vida privada –pero mis hermanos son parte vital de mi vida y quiero que sepas quienes son y con quien me volví así de loco… claro, Sonia no se queda atrás, pues ella me volvió lo que soy –diciendo esto sacó una risa grande y genuina, después Sonia abrió la puerta al reconocer esa voz de su hermano._

_-¡Que me parta un rayo! –exclamó al ver a su hermano, entonces se acercó a él y lo abrazó por los hombros, esta escena enterneció a Amy al grado de desear tener a alguien en su familia que le demostrara ese afecto… acto seguido: Sonia le dio un manotazo que sorprendió a ambos, Amy y a Sonic._

_-¿Qué? –preguntó extrañado el erizo azul -¿así me recibes después de tanto tiempo?_

_-Pues tanto tiempo fue el que pasó sin que llamaras o nos dijeras si al menos seguías vivo güey –reclamó la eriza, pero después volteó a ver a Amy, quien iba vestida con un pantalón ceñido al cuerpo y una blusa escotada de la espalda de color púrpura fuerte strapless, un bolso color negro con correa de metal y unas guanteras de motociclista que desentonaban con el resto de su estilo; Sonia la miró con desaprobación apenas se dignó en darle la primera paseada -¿y esta teibolera qué? –espetó su pregunta con desdén que Amy sintió fuerte contra ella._

_-Tendré la pinta, pero no lo soy –empezó a defenderse –vengo de Emerald Town, de la colonia Rubí, donde era vendedora de una humilde tienda de abarrotes… ¿algún problema?_

_-¡No seas agresiva con Amy, Sonia –pidió Sonic al escuchar el tono que empleó –si ella va a ser la futura madre de tus sobrinos! –Sonia le miró incrédulo, pero empezó a razonar sus palabras._

_-Primera vez que presentas a una chica como lo acabas de hacer… -hizo notar Sonia –y si Manic siguiera aquí, en Emerald Hill zone, diría lo mismo que yo, así que… ¡Bienvenida a la familia, Amy! –gritó con un fuerte abrazo a su nueva cuñada ¡Entra, que tengo unos postrecitos bien ricos y recién salidos del horno…!_

La puerta le fue abierta por la eriza Sonia, su cuñada, con quien después de ese día había mantenido una excelente relación, no tenía problemas con ella y siempre tenían tema de conversación para poder llevar la fiesta en paz a pesar de ser muy diferentes en todos los aspectos. Sonia la vio y le dio un abrazo muy fuerte mientras exclamaba de alegría al verla, en ese momento llamó a Manic, el erizo hermano de ambos con las púas color verde, en ese momento llevaba un par de baquetas en las manos, y lo presentó ante él como "la cuñada", éste se emocionó tontamente y le dio un fuerte abrazo… pero Amy no estaba de ánimos para esas muestras de afecto.

-¿Cómo estás? –empezó a preguntar Sonia mientras vertía café en una taza -¿Dónde está Sonic?

Amy tiró la taza, pues ésta se le resbaló de los dedos como si estuvieran hechos de mantequilla al escuchar las palabras de su cuñada… "¿dónde está Sonic?", pues le partieron el corazón dado que ella sí sabía dónde se encontraba en ese momento, es más, desde cuándo se encontraba ahí.

-Él… -empezó a hablar, pero en ese instante se le empezó a quebrar la voz, un detalle del que Manic no se perdió –él ya no… -empezó a negar con la cabeza, situación que obligó a Sonia a comprender lo que estaba pasando por la mente de su, ahora, amiga. Ésta comprendió todo al momento y empezó a llorar, Manic sólo agachó la cabeza; duraron así un minuto, sin decirse nada, sin pensar en algo más que en darle a Sonic un "adiós" que sería eterno.

Cuando ese momento hubo terminado, Manic regresó a su cuarto, pues quería estar solo. Sonia se quedó en la sala con Amy, quien seguía llorando silenciosamente a su erizo. Le contó todo a Sonia, desde cómo empezaron esas malditas charlas en las que Sonic tocaba el tema de su muerte y cómo esperaba él que ella huyera… hasta esos momentos, ella era la primer persona a la que le contaba ese mal silencioso que lo único que supo hacer fue crear una raíz en el alma de Amy.

-¿Cómo pretendes sacar tanto dinero de aquí? –preguntó Sonia con curiosidad, Amy no sabía ni lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-Pues… retirarlo, pero no sé cómo si nunca he estado en un banco –explicó Amy, quien se encontraba nerviosa, Sonia lo percibió pronto y le explicó qué hacer.

Cuando le hubo dicho lo que necesitaba, se despidió de ella y le mandó saludos al erizo verde, quien no estaba de muy buen humor por la noticia recién reibida. Amy salió al banco, donde intentó sacar el dinero, pero le pidieron su identificación para hacer válido el proceso para después entregársela de vuelta. "La Situación" pensó de inmediato al ver a su intermediario hablar con otro encargado de alto rango al parecer y salió corriendo de ahí, en ese momento, se dirigió al aeropuerto y le llamó a Sonia para explicarle lo ocurrido. Compró su boleto de avión y se desapareció de Green Hill zone y Emerald Hill para siempre.


	5. Recuerdos

Arribó a las 4 de la tarde al aeropuerto de Seaside Hill, desde el que pudo visualizar una playa que se le hizo preciosa a simple vista, salió del aeropuerto para caminar un poco… 8 horas de vuelo sentada definitivamente no le venían bien a la joven eriza, mucho menos si tenía que "cambiar" de aires, siendo que el lugar al que había ido no era especialmente diferente a "Emerald Town" o a "Green Hill zone", en cuanto abandonó el aeropuerto con únicamente su bolsa y la ropa que había llevado puesta durante todo el vuelo, decidió que sería prudente usar su dinero en ropa y rentar un cuarto por al menos una semana, Amy era muy hábil para usar los números y eso era una cualidad que apreció mucho el gerente de la tiendita en la que trabajó en la colonia Rubí… esa cualidad entre muchas, siendo él una de las razones por las que no confiaba en los hombres, pues Shadow no fue su primera violación y, siendo ella tan hermosa como era, muchos intentarían que tampoco fuera la última…

Llegó al centro del parque en el que acordó verse con el contacto que le había proporcionado Eggman cuando hizo la llamada desde el aeropuerto de "Emerald Hill zone", paseó un par de veces por el centro, donde había una hermosa fuente que olía a agua de mar, volvió a pasear un rato, esperando que la tristeza de haber abandonado todo y a todos no la consumiera viva de nuevo, trataba de sentirse fuerte… "¡Increíble que haya tenido que cruzar el charco para asegurar mi vida, lo veo y no lo creo!" Pensó cuando se fue a uno de los prados a recostar su cuerpo en el pasto.

Una abeja, grande, se interpuso entre los cálidos rayos de sol y ella, lo que a Amy llamó la atención. La abeja se presentó como "Charmy" y le dio ciertas instrucciones a la muchacha.

-Ahí encontrarás a Scourge, el erizo, el dueño del sitio del que te estoy dando información, tienes que hablar directamente con él para que te atienda y te ayude con tus papeles –informaba Charmy mientras volaba suavemente cerca de la eriza, él también tenía curiosidad sobre la chica nueva, pero no demasiada, pues a simple vista sabía quién era foráneo y quien no… pueblo chico, infierno grande –él te dirá después qué hacer.

-Entiendo, gracias… Charmy –dijo vacilante, aún no confiaba ni en su propia sombra.

-Y cuidado con el dinero, bonita –le empezó a advertir –porque apenas vas llegando, eres desconocida y nadie te empleará tan fácil como Scourge, así que se ahorrativa, porque si se te acaba el dinero… lo único que tendrás para mantenerte será eso que tienen las mujeres entre las piernas –apenas terminó su advertencia, él se fue volando justamente como vino, dejando a Amy muy desconcertada, pues la única persona con la que de verdad había querido acostarse era con Sonic, y lo había logrado, cada vez que éste regresaba de sus viajes en la avioneta de "Tails" entraba a la cama con ella, quien fingía dormir para sentir cómo la abrazaba y cómo la besaba lenta y tiernamente, hasta que ella fingía despertar e iniciaba el juego de besos y caricias y terminaba con ambos jadeando por el cansancio de una actividad física tan intensa como lo era tener sexo a la mitad de la noche o a la primera hora de la mañana. A ella no le interesaba el dinero que él tenía, nunca le interesó, sólo quería estar con él durante todas las noches de toda su vida… pero ahora eso era imposible.

Empezó a recorrer las calles con la dirección que le había proporcionado Charmy en la mano, esperando encontrar el lugar que le habían indicado, pero se perdió cerca de 3 ocasiones y regresó al mismo prado en el mismo parque… ella era buena con los números, muy buena, pero no como con las direcciones porque siempre se perdía. Un sonido llamó su atención y se levantó, apenas pudo ver que alguien huía vestido de negro con propiedad ajena y veía también a una niñita llorar… "Pueblo chico, infierno grande" Pensó inmediatamente en la famosa frase y suspiró, se acercó a la niña e intentó consolarla, todo había sido inútil… hasta que llegó una joven equidna de color rojo con dos púas vendadas y vestida de manera provocadora, con los senos alzados y una falda chica que casi podría parecer un cinturón de color azabache.

-¡Ay niña…! –Empezó a decirle mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas –vamos, te compraré un helado ¿quieres? –preguntó jovial, cosa que se le hizo muy rara a Amy al verla vestida de manera tan… alegre, la niña empezó a reír por la alegría de la sugerencia y siguió a la equidna. Amy también siguió a la joven por mera curiosidad. La muchacha la vio y, por mera lástima al ver su rostro de novata en el lugar, la invitó de igual forma.

-Gracias… -contestó dudosa Amy, quien la siguió tambaleante hasta un puesto de helados que se encontraba al final del parque.

Cuando llegaron empezaron a platicar mientras veían a la niña alegrarse con su gran helado en una copa de vidrio del tamaño de una pelota de playa, la joven empezó a hacerle la plática a Amy, quien seguía reacia a todo el ambiente.

-Supongo que eres nueva en Seaside Hills –sugirió la equidna al ver su vestido corto color rojo –pero si quieres iniciarte en la prostitución vas por muy mal camino, muchachita…

-¿¡Qué!? –esa frase la exaltó por completo, jamás hubiera pensado en ello, pues no le gustaba pensar en la posibilidad de despertar junto a otros hombres que no fueran Sonic, eso significaba que ya no quería despertar junto a ninguno… en su vida –estás cometiendo un error, yo no le entro a eso –explicó –usé este vestido porque era lo único que había… me llamo Amy Rose, de Emerald Town.

-¡Una fuereña, mi vida! –Exclamó la interlocutora con alegría –casi no vemos a gente de fuera por estas tierras, es un honor… Tikal, ese es mi nombre –se presentó con formalidad mientras extendía la mano para agitarla con fuerza y ánimos –y soy nativa de "Angel Island", mucho gusto.

-¿"Angel Island"? –Amy preguntó curiosa al escuchar esa declaración -¿y qué hace una nativa de esa tierra por acá?

-Lo mismo que una chica de "Emerald Town" viene a hacer a Seaside Hill, ganarse la vida –respondió Tikal con su tono jovial de voz y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras reía jocosa.

-Sí, supongo que vengo a eso –añadió Amy, dejando en duda a Tikal, a quien le había agradado la compañía de la eriza rosa –bueno, Tikal, fue un placer conocer a alguien en esta ciudad de locos, pero será bueno que busque mi destino –Tikal se le quedó mirando con extrañeza al escuchar esa última frase –bueno, la dirección que me indicaron, vaya.

-¡Ah, ok, ok! –exclamó divertida nuevamente, le dedicó otra sonrisa sincera –en ese caso dejo de entretenerte y te permito seguir con tu destino… ¡buena suerte, chica!

-Gracias, de verdad Tikal –dijo Amy mientras emprendía de nuevo su camino hacia sepa la fregada dónde –espero nos volvamos a ver. Adiós.

-¡Adiós nena! –se despidió nuevamente con el grito y llevó a la niña con su madre, quien la había buscado todo el día, pero ésta no se inmutó en darle las gracias y se llevó a la niña rápidamente, dándole una mirada de desdén a Tikal, Amy fue testigo de la escena y maldijo a la señora en silencio "Pinche perra malparida"

Pasó cerca de dos horas volviendo a buscar un famoso bar de mala muerte, al parecer, tenía su fama en las zonas bajas del lugar el muy conocido "Alatrofska" un bar donde trabajaban una serie de prostitutas que, en apariencia, eran jóvenes extranjeras, bonitas, pero ilegales. En cuanto le dieron la dirección exacta y cómo llegar, entró a un edificio de color rosa descascarado en la fachada y, bajando las escaleras, había un bar donde mujeres que lucían divertidas y muy alegres, coqueteaban con hombres de diversos estatus sociales y edades, Amy de inmediato se incomodó al entrar a ese sitio, jamás pensó tener que poner un pie en algún lugar que se le pareciera… mas ahora se veía en la necesidad de.

Llegó y se sentó en un lugar disponible en la barra dispuesta a hablar con el dueño, Scourge, se acordaba bien de ese nombre… Scourge el erizo… "¿pues cuántos erizos hay en este mundo?" se preguntaba a sí misma mientras intentaba hablar con el camarero, sin embargo éste la ignoraba por estar ocupado con los tragos a servir.

-¡Disculpa! –volvió a preguntar Amy ahora con impaciencia, la niña de 12 años volvía por la fuerza –estoy buscando a Scourge el…

-¡Ya te oí! –respondió el mesero, un armadillo llamado Mighty, quien aparentaba tener una actitud mala cuando se le fastidiaba, y lo que no sabía Amy era que lo estaba fastidiando –deja de joder, maldita sea…

-Entiendo, pero sólo quiero hablar con el tal Scourge ese… -se explicó, Mighty volteó a verla.

-¿Esmeralda? –preguntó con cierta duda.

-Amelia –corrigió mientras guiñaba el ojo –pero si esperas a otra, lo entenderé.

-No, no… es que esperábamos a una chica de "Emerald Town" esta misma tarde, pero no llegó, aquí les llamamos a las chicas por el nombre de su lugar de origen.

-Esa chica se perdió en la ciudad al tratar de encontrar este maldito escondrijo de mala muerte–confesó apenada y un poco sonrojada mientras indicaba con el índice hacia su propio rostro, Mighty hizo ademán de reírse mientras limpiaba un vaso con uno de los trapos.

-¡Vaya chica que eres! –exclamó jocosamente –será divertido tenerte por estos rumbos y… creo iniciamos mal, me llamo Mighty.

-Un placer –respondió Amy mientras le extendía la mano para saludarlo –y… Esmeralda es un lindo nombre –de inmediato recordó las esmeraldas del caos que tanto se empeñaban ella y sus amigos en recuperar de Eggman cuando éste las buscaba, después fueron tomadas por el estado-nación y la experimentación con ellas inició, por lo que no las volvió a ver en su vida.

Llegó Scourge al bar rápidamente, después, Mighty le llamó para que viera quién había llegado al fin al "Alatrofska", Scourge vio a Amy de arriba abajo, por lo que no pudo evitar notar que era perfectamente bella, lo suficiente al menos para su negocio.

-¡Esmeralda! –exclamó al verla de pie –a ver, párate aquí –le pidió, situación que le extrañó por completo, también la obligó a darse la vuelta –pues… pareces calificada para el puesto.

-¿Puesto? ¿De qué…? –la interrumpió Scourge cuando le preguntó sobre sus enfermedades -¿qué cosa, SIDA? No, me cae que se está equivocando…

-A mí no importar si tú estás podrida por dentro, pero a mis clientes… no me los contagies –sacó varios paquetes de condones de su bolsillo, lo que extrañó y desconcertó a Amy "Cree que vengo para piruja". –inicias mañana, hoy te ves muy… sencilla, y para cuando vengas, te quiero más alegre ¿entiendes?

-¡Yo no vengo a prostituirme! –exclamó, llamando la atención de todos en el bar, muchas caras cambiaron de semblante al escuchar aquella declaración, pues se entristecieron al ver que aquella cara y cuerpo bonitos no iban a estar a disposición –yo le entro a cualquier otra cosa, pero a eso no.

De la nada apareció Tikal, quien parecía apenas entrar, ésta iba vestida ahora con una faldita de mezclilla y un top color rosa, su maquillaje exagerado delataba su puesto en el "Alatrofska", pero había llegado a tiempo para escucharla.

-Pero, es un trabajo cualquiera… -se interrumpió al distinguir a Amy, quien iba con el mismo vestidito rojo de ese mismo día, la chavala no fue capaz de comprarse ropa -¡Amy, qué alegría verte por aquí, nena! –exclamó mientras le besaba ambas mejillas –te aseguro que te vas a divertir usando esa belleza para fines personales, mi reina.

-Gracias Tikal, Scourge, pero no quiero entrarle a eso –declaró, después añadió –si quieren que sea otra cosa, le entro, pero no una prostituta.

-…Ok, Esmeralda... –confirmó Scourge cuando la vio firme en su decisión, había algo en su mirada que le intimidaba, pero a la vez llamaba la atención, su firmeza y determinación y valor para exigir lo que quería y obtenerlo ¿o tal vez las tres cosas a la vez? –empiezas mañana como mesera, pero eso sí, no ganarás ni la mitad de bien sirviendo tragos que como puta.

-Eso es verdad –confirmó Tikal guiñando un ojo, pero no la convenció, ella simplemente tenía el millón que Sonic le había dejado en efectivo y el resto del dinero lo dejó a la deriva cuando se escapó del banco para no ser arrestada, pues pronto dedujo que ese dinero venía de sus tranzas. Con el millón pensaba rentar un departamento más o menos decente y comprarse ropa, porque cuando estuvo en Emerald Hill zone olvidó por completo hacerse de al menos tres juegos para usar.

-Vienes a trabajar y tendrás un departamento para ti –explicaba Scourge, a lo que Amy le ponía atención precisa, él le entregó una dirección en un pequeño trozo de papel–desde luego éste lo restaré a tu salario.

-No importa, le entro –aseguró Amy mientras salía por la puerta principal del bar –mucho gusto –dijo mientras subía las escaleras para retirarse a su nueva casa.

Cuando llegó a un edificio departamental de fachada amarilla sin cuidar le pidió las llaves a la cuidadora, una vieja ardilla gorda que cuidaba la puerta de la entrada, "otra puta" se dijo a sí misma, situación a la que Amy decidió no tomarle importancia, finalmente, quien decidía qué hacer con su vida, era ella. Cuando entró al departamento libre, el número siete de abajo hacia arriba en el segundo piso, y lo vio totalmente desordenado y empolvado, recordó de inmediato su antigua y muy lujosa casa en Emerald Town, cosa que la deprimió demasiado, pues se veía lejos de todo lo que conoció, tal vez demasiado lejos. Empezó gustosa a ordenar, sacudir, hacer y deshacer todo el desorden del departamento dado que consideraba todo ese trabajo como una iniciación a su nuevo estilo de vida.

Los meses pasaron muy rápidos en el "Alatrofkska" y Amy ya se sentía ligeramente más segura sin embargo, eso no significaba poder andar por ahí con total seguridad, "Si tiene amigos aquí… enemigos también" Pensó de inmediato al recordar las palabras de Eggman aquel día en la cueva del Chaos, por lo que decidió mantener la guardia alta siempre que se pudiera, tan alta que ni su propia sombra la pudiera sorprender.

Cuando tenía tiempo libre durante las mañanas y parte de las tardes lo ocupaba en decorar las paredes de su departamento con finas líneas de colores vivos sobre la pared de color salmón, dejando ver su fino gusto por las flores y un poco del arte abstracto, su inspiración para llegar a formar tan delicadas figuras en sus muros venía de pequeños tragos de vodka contenido en unos vasos de cristal muy chiquitos, pues lo primero que hizo con su primer pago fue comprarse dos botellas de su bebida preferida: vodka solo, a ella le atraía ese amargo sabor picoso que le dejaba después de pasarlo por su garganta y el efecto tardío que solía traer junto con los recuerdos de su primer trago, más que nada, era eso lo que la llevaba a sentir tanto agrado por esa bebida, la primera vez que la tomó fue mientras "Tails" le enseñaba un poco de mecánica para poder arreglar la avioneta más rápido ¿qué mejor que una dupla haciendo el mismo trabajo? Fue en una de esas ocasiones en las que había visto de reojo al erizo que la había salvado, en esos tiempos ella tenía 14 años y… se había vuelto fría con los hombres para entonces, pero en orden de calmar sus impaciencias, "Tails" le ofreció una bebida que le supo áspera, mas pudo tolerar gracias a que sus ojos se posaron en el erizo azul que corría por la pradera, "Sabe muy bien" Admitió Amy mientras empezaba a reír un poco por el efecto del alcohol y a cerrar los ojos, entonces volvió a ayudar a su amigo con la avioneta. "Bueno, eso es agua pasada, chica" se dijo a sí misma mientras dejaba de mirar la botella, pero los recuerdos de sus amigos en parte la obligaban a querer soltar lágrimas otra vez sin embargo, logró evitar llorar con otro trago pequeño de vodka puro.

Así fue como pasaron seis meses de soledad y trabajo para Amy Rose hasta que un día, exactamente en la fecha en la que cumpliría con Sonic 6 años con seis meses, Amy decidió tomar varios tragos de vodka mientras sonreía y cantaba tontamente hacia la foto de ella con él en esa playa… analizó su tímida sonrisa de aquellos tiempos, pues poseía unos ojos grandes, y la imagen acentuaba el tamaño desmesuradamente, por su parte, Sonic se veía alegre y confiado, mostrando aquella risotada que tanto lo caracterizaba ante sus compadres y ante la cámara…

"_-Ya está la foto –informó "Tails", quien se estaba dirigiendo a Cream. Amy y Sonic los veían divertirse y, sintiéndose extraños, decidieron dejarlos solos._

_-Pues ya se están emparejando ambos… era cuestión de tiempo –dijo Sonic con una risa y su trago de vodka en la mano, lo chocó con el vasito de Amy mientras brindaba – ¡Por la mujer más bella de toda "Emerald Town"!_

_Amy sonrojó notablemente y tímidamente chocó su vasito con el de Sonic y volteó a ver el piso. Volteó a verle los ojos color verde y regresó su mirada al suelo mientras éste trataba de mirarla._

_-Tranquila, mujer; que no muerdo –dijo entre risas Sonic, quien veía una gran timidez en Amy, una timidez que estaba dispuesto a desquebrajar._

_-¿Por qué me buscaste a mí, Sonic? –preguntó ella con curiosidad y con los ojos escondidos en su flequillo rosa –habiendo tantas chicas en esta ciudad… ¿por qué yo?_

_-Porque eres rete-fea y a mí me gustan las feas –contestó entre más risas a la vez que ella también correspondía a su humor mientras le decía "menso" con una sonrisa en el rostro –pero ya en serio… tú y yo nos gustamos muchísimo y desde hace tiempo tú te me resistes y, la verdad, ya me picó la curiosidad –ella sonrojó aún más y abrió los ojos mostrando expresión de timidez -¿por qué te cuesta tanto dejarte querer? –preguntó con curiosidad para después añadir -¿acaso soy el primero? –preguntó con ademán de ternura. Ella volteó a verlo incrédula._

_-No… no eres el primero… -respondió mientras se llevaba su trago de vodka a los labios._

_-Ya decía yo que una chica tan linda debió tener muchos novios –guiñó el ojo él mientras le tomaba la mano, ella sólo sonrojó ante el comentario mientras le miraba a los ojos, ojos que expresaban seguridad en él._

_-No, los primeros fueron unos chicos de la colonia Rubí cuando tenía 14 años –Sonic empezó a escucharla con atención mientras fruncía el ceño, ella hablaba con indiferencia y un poco de tristeza –eran como 6 y entre todos... me estrenaron –ante la respuesta, Sonic la miró con compasión, no podía creer que ella ocultara una historia así -¿eso cuenta? Porque si no también podemos contar al desgraciado que me puso de vendedora en esa tiendita y que… se cobró el favorcito tiempo después –Sonic la tomó de la mano con más fuerza y la besó, Amy dejó salir una lágrima, la que él limpió con el dedo pulgar mientras le acariciaba la mejilla._

_-Perdón… -contestó sin poder mirarla a los ojos –no creí que…_

_-No importa –respondió interrumpiéndolo –pero nunca me ha pasado, nunca, algo bueno con los hombres –la respuesta empezó a desanimar al erizo –hasta que llegaste tú –él volteó a verla con sorpresa –la verdad es que… jamás alguien en mi vida me había dado tantos detalles o hecho pasar un momento así, agradable como este o hecho reír como tú lo haces y… se siente muy bonito, pero raro._

_-Yo te haré la mujer más feliz de todo este mundo –le prometió el azulado mientras le acariciaba las mejillas con ternura para después darle un beso tierno –te quiero, Amy…"_

"Pues… no lo lograste" Se dijo a sí misma mientras recordaba la promesa que el erizo le hizo "hijo de tu chingada madre" empezó a maldecir mientras se servía constantemente tragos y más tragos de vodka, era su día libre también, por lo que Mighty se haría cargo de los tragos a servir esa noche, así que ella estaría totalmente sola para sumirse en su dolor personal.

Una vez ebria salió de su departamento para vomitar hacia la calle, pero terminó por quedarse sentada en el pasillo en frente de su puerta, la que había dejado abierta y con las luces encendidas. Empezó a cantar aquella canción de trova que le recordaba toda su historia hasta que cayó de bruces al suelo; pronto se acomodó en posición fetal para poder llorar y reír tranquilamente.

-Son 400 por la relación y otros 20 para la propina –hablaba Tikal con uno de sus clientes, el que ya se había ido satisfecho a las 3 de la mañana, curiosamente Tikal era vecina de Amy, por lo que a veces se reunían para platicar sobre los asuntos esporádicos o sobre cualquier tontería… Amy era muy reservada en cuanto a su vida privada, no le gustaba que la gente supiera mucho de ella, le agradaba no tener reputación en esa tierra y así podría vivir el resto de su vida, en cambio a Tikal le gustaba hablar con Amy de igual manera, pero ella la consideraba su mejor amiga, por lo que le contaba pequeños pasajes de su anterior vida en "Angel Island", datos que la eriza no le pedía, pero de todas maneras le daba. La equidna se acercó a una luz que había visto encendida al final del pasillo lentamente, por lo que decidió ver qué ocurría con Amy en su único día libre al año, pero se encontró con una decepcionante sorpresa: La joven eriza rosa estaba acostada hecha un novillo en el suelo mientras balbuceaba para sí misma cosas ininteligibles "Oh no" Tikal pensó de inmediato, por lo que la tomó por los hombros y la metió a su departamento; una vez adentro, la sentó en uno de los sofás para que ésta decidiera que era buena idea caer de bruces en la almohada de éste. Tikal se le acercó con una taza de café cargado y aspirinas, muchas aspirinas.

-¡Amy, reacciona! –la eriza sólo reía ininteligiblemente y volvía a llorar mientras bebía el café amargo, el cual la hizo reaccionar ligeramente –vamos mujer, traga e ingiere esto –le dio las pastillas, pero se las tuvo que meter a la boca y obligarla a pasarlas –estás hecha un desastre, mujer –Amy reaccionaba poco a poco mientras se recargaba en el sillón de su sala, Tikal vio que tenía una foto fuertemente sujeta a su mano, con la curiosidad en la mente, se la quitó sigilosamente y contempló a una joven Amy Rose a un lado de un erizo azul que se le hizo increíblemente atractivo y jovial –con que esto es lo que escondías, mi reina –se dijo a sí misma mientras veía lo buena pareja que hacía con el joven, la eriza empezaba a reaccionar un poco más, por lo que vio a Tikal observar la foto con curiosidad y humor, de vez en vez observaba a Amy y la comparaba con la niña de ojos grandes y brillantes de la imagen "Ha cambiado mucho la niña" se dijo a sí misma con el mismo jocoso humor. Amy fingió haber recién despertado y le vio la foto en la mano.

-¿Qué haces? –le preguntó con un poco de ira, a lo que Tikal no supo cómo reaccionar –te hice una pregunta –recalcó la eriza.

-Pues yo… nada, sólo tenía curiosidad... –respondió Tikal mientras dejaba la foto en la mesa de centro.

-Pues para curiosidades hay tiendas de regalos –respondió con enojo –así que muévete… que quiero estar sola –exigió Amy, dejando con la duda a flor de piel a Tikal. Ella ya se estaba levantando y abriendo la puerta de la salida…

-¿Y ese guapo quién es? –preguntó inquisitivamente la equidna, a lo que Amy se congeló en su lugar para volver a llorar a lágrima viva… La roja la vio hundirse en la depresión, a lo que se le acercó, pero recibió un silencio de parte de la rosada –si no me contáis me voy ¿eh? –advirtió mientras, lentamente, hacía el ademán de caminar por la puerta y salir –me estoy yendo… adiós… cuídate… nos vemos…

-¡Gracias! –dijo Amy con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar –gracias por tu apoyo, Tikal.

-¡Oh, nena, no lo agradezcas! –dijo mientras se le acercaba de nuevo –sabes que para lo que quieras puedes contar conmigo –respondió guiñando el ojo izquierdo.

-Me he estado ahogando… -empezó Amy mientras volvía a llorar, pero no terminó la frase.

-¡Oh vamos, niña! Tienes que sacar todo ese veneno que te está matando, te está haciendo daño –dijo Tikal –Ok, olvídalo y… mejor cuéntame –empezaba a sugerir mientras tomaba la foto de ella con el erizo –quién es este hombre ¿tu chico por el que viniste hasta acá? –preguntó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, a Amy aún le dolía la cabeza por tanto alcohol ingerido, las pastillas aún no hacían todo su efecto.

-Él es Sonic, el erizo –empezó a contar –y ha sido el único hombre verdaderamente importante en mi vida –añadió, Tikal se sentía dentro de una historia de amor –ha sido mi consuelo, mi sueño y ha sido todo lo que un hombre podría desear ser para una chica –Tikal volvió a sonreír -¡Y me lo mataron hace 6 meses! –Tikal deshizo su ceño y abrió los ojos impactada por lo que acababa de contarle Amy, quien empezó a llorar otra vez –lo mataron el mismo día en que asesinaron a mi mejor amiga y a su novio.

Tikal no pudo creer lo que le contaba Amy, pues ella empezó su relato desde el día en que lo conoció; pasando por sus malas experiencias con los hombres, cómo empezó su relación, llegando a la parte del teléfono celular y, por último, su escape en la estación de autobuses en "Emerald Town", también le confesó seguir temiendo por su vida incluso estando en donde se encontraba en ese mismo instante. Tikal se levantó de su asiento sin poder creer lo que le decía su amiga y fue por un café para ella.

-Nena… esa es la historia más horrible y triste que me han contado en mi vida –dijo mientras se sentaba a un lado de ella y la abrazaba por los hombros –no puedo creer que hayas sufrido tanto en todo este tiempo… y yo pensaba que lo mío era malo.

-Ahí se van –dijo jocosamente Amy tratando de suavizar el ambiente, pero no pudo reírse –mujer… gracias por escucharme, de verdad necesitaba desahogar esta pena.

-Ya sabes que cuando lo necesites…

-Sí, Tikal, lo sé… y de verdad lo agradezco –dijo sinceramente Amy mientras se levantaba para poder ir a su cuarto y dormir un poco, a pesar de que su turno iniciaba a las 6 de la tarde como mesera, tenía que reponerse en sueño –y creo que es hora de que te vayas, porque si no, no llegarás mañana.

-Es cierto, hermosa –notó con un poco de alteración en cuanto vio el reloj de pared de Amy indicar las 5 de la mañana –bueno, mujer… cualquier cosa que requieras, estoy justo a un lado –dijo con buen humor mientras le daba un abrazo a la eriza con fuerza, duraron unidas unos 10 segundos, después ella se fue del departamento para dormir un poco.

Al día siguiente Amy despertó con un dolor de cabeza peor que los que tenía cuando tomaba con Sonic en la sala de su casa… "mugre vodka barato" maldijo poco antes de salir de su casa. Llegó al bar, donde encontró a Mighty cantando una canción en otra lengua que no pudo entender, esa dupla de inmediato se habían hecho amigos, pues se llevaban muy bien y tenían gustos similares en todos los sentidos. El trabajo prosiguió como era típico: hombres bebiendo y gastando todo su dinero en las prostitutas del bar quienes les hacían comprar las bebidas más caras del menú para sacar la ganancia. Amy iba de mesa en mesa sirviendo los alcoholes y recibiendo piropos de todos los asistentes al bar, pero ella sólo les mostraba el dedo medio o los ignoraba por completo; un día, durante ese día, ella había terminado de servir a los clientes, éstos estaban completamente ebrios tratando de tener sexo en el mismo bar con las prostitutas, por lo que Amy se sentó del otro lado de la barra y empezó a escuchar a Scourge contar el dinero de la caja y frustrarse por no lograr contarlo bien, Amy se le acercó y escuchó todas las cifras exactas de las bebidas vendidas en el día.

-Fueron 453,000 en ventas –respondió ella al hacer la suma mental, pero Scourge no le quiso creer, por lo que revisó en su calculadora, dando la misma respuesta que la joven eriza había dicho… Scourge la interrogó sobre su magia numérica–fui vendedora en una tiendita de abarrotes en la colonia Rubí, allá en "Emerald Town" y como mi jefe era un imbécil, yo me encargaba de hacer que la caja cuadrara –dijo esto último con cierto desdén hacia su pasado, Scourge se interesó aún más en ella por este talento.

-De ahora en adelante ya no serás mesera, ya no más –esto incomodó a Amy, pues creyó que la había despedido, en cuanto empezó a replicar, Scourge corrigió el asunto –a partir de ahora serás encargada de la caja –la noticia sorprendió a todas las chicas del bar, quienes no le deseaban nada bueno a Amy al ser tan cerrada con ellas, a excepción de Tikal, quien le dio un fuerte abrazo mientras brincaban de alegría.

-¿Ves Amy cómo te cambia la suerte? –señaló Tikal mientras veía a ésta ocupar su nuevo puesto laboral.

-Pues no sé, Tiky –así le decía en ocasiones a su amiga roja –cuando algo bueno me pasa, algo lo quiere arruinar…

-¡Ay, no seas así, Esmeraldita! –la llamó por su apodo del primer día –que algo bueno te tiene que pasar.

-Pero seamos realistas –empezó a replicar la eriza mientras hacía la caja cuadrar rápidamente –ese "algo" no va a venir entrando por esa maldita puerta de este bar de mala muerte… esto sólo fue un golpe de suerte ¡y ya!

-No seas pesimista, nena, puede que algo bueno entre por…–dijo mientras volteaba a la puerta de entrada y veía a un joven y guapo erizo color plata con algunos terminados color verde agua, su mirada confiada, su cabello blanco y su porte confiado llamaron de inmediato la atención de la eriza rosa, obligándola a verlo de reojo -¿viste nena lo que acaba de entrar? – preguntó Tikal emocionada mientras notaba que Amy lo veía con curiosidad -¿por qué no le hablas?

-¿Qué? –preguntó confundida, Tikal no se dejó engañar.

-Está bien chulo y… sería bueno que te sacaras al muerto de la mente.

-¡Qué tonterías dices! –exclamó la rosada mientras contaba el dinero de la caja para sacar los impuestos a pagar –pues lígatelo tú.

-¡Ay, niña si serás rara! –terminó de decir Tikal mientras se sentaba al otro lado de la barra para descansar y tomar un pequeño trago. Amy ni se inmutó en mirar al erizo plateado de nuevo.


	6. Persecución

Silver iba entrando por la puerta frontal del "Alatrofska" con su ceño indiferente ante… todo y todos, él iba caminando junto con Bark, un oso polar robusto quien fue el primero en entrar, éstos dos eran mejores amigos desde muy jóvenes y juntos habían creado su propia meta: hacerse los hombres más ricos del lugar donde vivieran del modo que fuera… fue así como incursionaron en el mundo del tráfico iniciándose primero en las zonas nortes de Seaside Hill, sitio donde nacieron y crecieron, ahí fue donde empezaron sus vidas como traficantes de tabaco, hachís y otras drogas para el clan de los "Matruzco" una familia de liebres muy reconocida por, sobre todo creerse los dueños de las líneas marítimas correspondientes para carga y descarga de mercancía ilegal, compuesta por August Matruzco y su hijo, narco de segunda generación Félix Matruzco. Pasaron cerca de 6 años traficando para ellos, pero sentían que los explotaban demasiado para la "miseria" que era como Silver la describía, que les pagaba dicha familia a ambos, pues sólo los ponían a traficar con tabaco y eso era demasiado riesgo para tan poco dinero, siendo una aventura nocturna a través del estrecho de Seaside, que conectaba con "Kingdom Valley" a sólo pocos minutos de viaje en una lancha a toda velocidad, Silver era reconocido como el mejor piloto de toda la playa de la zona norte, el mejor sobre cualquiera y tanto era así que siempre podía ingeniárselas para escapar de la policía a toda máquina sin preocuparse del peso de la mercancía que llevaba encima. Bark le vio el rostro preocupado y suspiró al ver a su amigo así, pues no era muy normal… bueno, últimamente sí pues Silver llegaba a quejarse demasiado sobre todo lo que le rodeaba en el mundo, en especial sobre lo lejos que estaba de conseguir la meta de hacerse rico con la diminuta cantidad de dinero que les pagaban por viaje, veía así muy lejos sus sueños y las maneras de emplear el dinero del que en esos instantes carecía.

-Anímate, hombre, ya verás que pronto nos van a reconocer el talento y nos pagarán el dinero que merecemos –animó Bark, pero Silver no le escuchaba, él únicamente miraba al frente a la barra -¿Silver? –preguntó al verlo tan absorto en aquello que él no podía percibir. Pronto vio a una eriza, joven, de una edad promedio de 20 o 25 años de edad, delgada, alta, pelirosada que vestía una playera blanca que hacía juego con un pantalón ceñido a sus piernas, la muchacha se veía ocupada contando unos dineros y platicando con una equidna de color rojo, pero pronto volteó los ojos y se encontró con la mirada de Silver, la joven sólo no le hizo caso, mas no significó que lo dejara de ver.

Llegaron un par de prostitutas a visitar a sus nuevos visitantes, pues tenían cara de no haber entrado a ese bar antes. Una de ellas pudo atontar a Bark, quien empezó a gastar su dinero en bebidas para ella como si no hubiera un mañana y la otra fue a intentar algo con Silver, pero éste se alejaba de ella sutilmente, hasta que se desesperó de ella y le pidió que se alejara.

-A mí, la única chica que me interesa está detrás de la barra –señaló Silver, a lo que la rosada volteó a ver que la estaban apuntando con el pulgar y rápidamente volvió a su trabajo –así que… gracias pero no, gracias.

-¿Qué le vas a ver tú a esa… Espanta-hombres de primera? –preguntó la prostituta, una zorra de pelaje castaño y flequillo muy peinado, estaba exageradamente maquillada y no tenía atractivo real.

-Lo que no te veo a ti… belleza –le espetó su respuesta con fuerza y sin ninguna educación, en ese momento se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a la barra, la zorra le siguió para verlo sentarse y mirar a la eriza fijamente -¿me puedes servir un poco de ese whiskey? –pidió cortés y seductor, la eriza sólo lo miró confundida, extrañada y sin haberse percatado de su presencia antes de que hiciera esa pregunta. Ella no le respondió y sólo se dedicó a servirle la bebida que le había pedido, la zorra, derrotada, se alejó de ahí y se dedicó a coquetear con otros hombres.

Silver no dejaba de posar sus ojos sobre Amy, ella sentía la mirada incomodarle, también podía notar que ciertas zonas de su cuerpo era visualmente exploradas, lo que la disgustó en demasía, entonces decidió no darle el gusto de que la viera y se colocó del otro lado de la caja y terminó de hacer el recuento.

-Quiero más –le escuchó comentar –por favor, sírveme otro poco –le pidió, pero ella fingió no escucharlo. Él se desesperó y le volvió a pedir.

-Ahí anda la botella –le respondió sin dirigirle la mirada –le sugiero que usted se sirva porque yo estoy muy ocupada.

Él no se incomodó con la respuesta y se sirvió, pero la siguió mirando, le gustaba a cada segundo más y más, cómo ésta se concentraba y también como miraba la libreta donde hacía sus anotaciones. Pronto llegó Scourge con ella y le preguntó si todo iba bien con la caja, a lo que ella respondió afirmativamente sin prestarle atención, el dueño vio al erizo plateado beber tranquilamente y observando a Amy, entonces le dijo a ésta que ya iban a cerrar y que era su turno dé.

-Sí, Scourge, apenas termine con estas cuentas –le respondió sin mirarlo en realidad, Silver seguía sin moverse, sin llevarse su trago a los labios, sólo la miraba, como si quisiera penetrar su mente con los ojos. Scourge le dio otra mirada y se acercó al oído de Amy.

-Al parecer este no se va a ir sin ti –señaló Scourge, ella le prestó atención pensando en que le iba a dar algún consejo para sacárselo de encima –así que, si es necesario, te recomiendo que seas dos profesionistas a la vez.

-¿Qué? –preguntó sin entender a lo que se refería.

-Vendedora y puta –respondió dándole un par de palmadas en el hombro, después se fue, ella le miró con extrañeza y regresó a sus cuentas. Tikal se acercó rápidamente.

-Mujer ¿me acompañas de regreso? –pidió la equidna, pero Amy se negó aludiendo a su nueva responsabilidad –es una mierda eso de entrar primero y salir al último pero bueno –ella, aún detrás de Silver, empezó a hacerle señas sobre lo guapo y fuerte que estaba, sin mencionar que, articulando los labios, le dijo que debía llevárselo a la cama antes de que otra lo hiciera, pero Amy la mandó a volar.

-Hey, linda –Amy no respondió a su comentario a pesar de saber que se refería a ella –tú, rosita –ahora volteó viéndose obligada a ello –no me puedo ir sin saber tu nombre.

-Lástima –respondió indiferente, pero Silver no se rindió.

-O ¿al menos puedo terminarme este trago? –ella volteó a verlo, el trago estaba casi lleno, a punto de desparramarse con sólo una gota y era whiskey solo, por lo que entendió de inmediato su truco, pero al ver que no podía cerrar hasta que todos salieran, y éste no se veía dispuesto a salir, accedió a que terminara su trago con voz indiferente. Él terminó de beber y salió de inmediato deseándole a la eriza las buenas noches, ella no respondió.

Cerró el local y salió con destino a su departamento, donde la esperaba su cama para poder descansar del dolor de cabeza que se incrementó después de ver tantos números en una sola sesión de trabajo. Llegó a su departamento, entró y de inmediato, después de cerrar la puerta, empezó a llorar nuevamente por el mismo motivo que la tuvo ebria la noche anterior: Sonic, quien parecía haber reencarnado en aquel erizo plateado a quien intentó ignorar sin el éxito que ella esperaba, pues el chico tenía sus habilidades ocultas y supo exactamente cómo acercarse a ella. Amy se dirigió a su cuarto con la foto del erizo azul y lo recordó toda la noche, sus besos, caricias, abrazos, momentos íntimos… todo mientras se tocaba el sexo como acto instantáneo y automático. Presionaba más fuerte cuando le recordaba en sus días de juventud y buscaba un nivel mayor de éxtasis al instante de recordar su primer beso con él… después, cayó dormida en su cama, con la ropa bajada y las lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas.

Silver salió feliz del local al poder ver y conocer bien a la eriza rosa, a la que no le pudo sacar el nombre, pero se encontró con el mesero Mighty, quien gustoso le dio la información que le pidió.

-Vive cerca de la playa en un edificio departamental amarillo a pocas calles de aquí, su nombre es Amelia Rose, pero le gusta que le digan Amy, mas nosotros la llamamos Esmeralda –le dijo por completo mientras Silver mostraba una sonrisa de lado que parecía ser de victoria.

-¡Gracias! –respondió y salió corriendo por las escaleras del lugar sin esperar a Amy. "Ya quiero verte mañana, linda" se dijo a sí mismo mientras dormía plácidamente en su lancha, ése era su estilo de vida y ése era Silver el erizo, un chico que seguía su propio camino, por eso fue que dejó a la deriva al clan "Matruzco" y emprendió su propio viaje. Estaba esperando a su amigo Bark, pero éste no llegaba "ha de estar cumpliendo los deseos de esa perra" en efecto, la acompañante de Bark era una perrita poodle chiquita y muy bonita, por lo que dejó de preocuparse por su compadre y decidió dormir para pronto alcanzar a Amy.

Al día siguiente caminó desde el muelle hasta la dirección que Mighty le proporcionó y vio a dos chicas salir, una mujer equidna roja con dos púas vendadas y una eriza que vestía un overol de mezclilla con lo que parecía una blusa de tirantes café abajo. Silver les siguió hasta la playa y bajo una palapa consiguió tres cervezas, empezó a beber de una, se quitó la playera negra que llevaba encima y se acercó a las muchachas.

-Hoy me dijo la zorrita, cuyo nombre no me sé que me alejara de todos los hombres –empezó a contar Amy a Tikal, quien estaba tomando el sol de espaldas –y la verdad no me incomoda su propuesta, eso quiero hacer.

-¡Ay niña! ¿Qué no ves que te lo dijo por celos? –agregó Tikal, Amy la vio con duda.

-¿Celos de qué, Tikal? –Preguntó con la misma duda con la que la miraba –si yo no tengo la atención de los hombres, soy sólo la cajera.

-¿Qué no recuerdas al erizo plateado de…? –una sombra interrumpió a Tikal, quien volteó a ver a quien le tapaba el sol, pero en lugar de eso, vio la cara del erizo a quien ella estaba mencionando ser irradiada por la luz de la mañana – ¡hola! –saludó nerviosamente mientras se quitaba del medio entre Amy y Silver.

-Hola, chicas –saludó jovial y les entregó dos cervezas -¿cómo están?

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Amy casi escupiendo las palabras y con el ceño de la mirada indiferente y… enojado.

-Estaba en la palapa, las vi y pensé en visitarlas un rato –dijo guiñando un ojo, pero eso no convenció a Amy, quien seguía fulminándolo con los ojos "Niña ruda que es ésta" pensó de inmediato una mejor excusa, pero sabía de antemano que eso no iba a servir -¡Ok, ok! Le pregunté al mesero del bar en el que trabajan tu dirección y… heme aquí.

-Me seguiste –resumió Amy sin emoción en sus palabras, sólo estaba sentada sobre su toalla y recargada en el overol que se había quitado para mostrar un cuerpo perfecto bajo la escasez de su bikini.

-Sí… y como soy pésimo para mentir mejor te conté de una buena vez, me traes hecho un loco –admitió sin sonrojarse, pero su mirada brillante delataba sus intenciones –bueno, eso sobra decirlo porque jamás hubiera perseguido a una mujer así, como un tonto –le sonrió, pero Amy seguía sin inmutarse, sólo lo veía fijamente pero ahora más furiosa – ¿y no vas a decir algo, bonita?

-Yo no tengo nada que decir –contestó sin sentimiento, lo que decepcionó a Silver un poco, pero a la vez le llenó de curiosidad sobre la chica.

-¿Cómo no tienes nada qué decirle? –Agregó Tikal uniéndose a la conversación –no es difícil decir cualquier tontería como… "la cerveza está muy buena" o "Qué lindos ojos color miel" o "qué bueno estás" ¡o que te llamas Amelia Rose y que tu número es…!

-¡Tikal! –le gritó haciéndola callar -vete –pidió Amy viéndole los ojos al erizo plateado –iniciaste mal con ese comentario sobre seguirme –dijo, alterando negativamente a Silver,–yo no soporto que me persigan, así que si pretendes conseguir a una chica haciendo lo mismo que estás haciendo conmigo, te recomiendo que vayas a uno de esos clubes para hombres donde las hay por montón, adiós.

Se levantó, tomó sus cosas y se fue alejando de la playa rápidamente, Tikal seguía ahí y la veía de reojo alejarse. Silver quiso adelantarse para alcanzarla, pero cuando ésta aumentó su velocidad, él ya no pudo hacer nada.

-Perdona a mi amiga, es un poco rara –explicó Tikal –debe ser por su lugar de procedencia, ella es de Emerald Town.

-¿Emerald Town? –preguntó incrédulo –bueno, no importa…

Salió corriendo tras ella y la vio entrar a su departamento, ahora sabía qué número era el que le correspondía de habitación.

Amy entró a su departamento y notó una figura muy extraña sentada en el sofá de su pequeña sala tomando una cerveza fría, la figura era de un cocodrilo ligeramente robusto y de ceño confiado, éste volteó a ver a Amy fríamente, pero no le extrañaba su llegada de hecho… la esperaba.

-Ay no –balbuceó la eriza, quien creía que no era su día de suerte –otro ladrón –tomó el teléfono de la cocina y trató de marcar, pero el cocodrilo se le acercó rápidamente y evitó su llamada.

-¿A quién crees que llamas? –preguntó asertivamente, lo que desconcertó a Amy.

-Pues a un policía… allanamiento de morada ¿no es ese un crimen? –defendió la rosada, pero éste no se hizo el imbécil.

-¿Dónde la tienes? –preguntó sin vacilar, Amy le miró nuevamente dudosa –responde.

-¿De qué hablas? –preguntó ella, el cocodrilo empezó a desesperarse y sacó una pistola, cuyo cañón puso en la barbilla de la eriza, ésta se quedó quieta.

-La agenda –de inmediato llegó un recuerdo a Amy, una agenda naranja de piel de serpiente siendo entregada a Eggman, lo que le obligó a perdonarle la vida -¿dónde está la puta agenda o, mejor dicho, a quién le diste la agenda, Amy?

-¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –preguntó asustada y con los brazos en alto.

-¡Luego nos presentamos, –gritó el cocodrilo –ahora contéstame!

-Si no sé de qué estás hablando –explicó Amy mintiéndole al cocodrilo, quien no se inmuto en averiguar la verdad, porque la sabía –yo sólo soy una residente de Emerald Town…

-¡Tu nombre es Amelia "Amy" Rose, tienes 26 años de edad, tu tipo de sangre es o Rh positivo, trabajaste en la colonia Rubí y te viste forzada a HUIR de tus tierras bajo una serie de instrucciones que Sonic te dio! –le recitó toda esa información a la eriza, quien volvió a sorprenderse… ahora resultaba que el cocodrilo conoció al erizo –así que a mí no me haces imbécil, Amy… o me dices dónde está la agenda ¡o te lleno de plomo, muchachita!

Amy, con los ojos abiertos por la impresión, aún no podía entender lo que ocurría… se suponía que el asunto de la agenda, de su escape, de toda su vida anterior había sido enterrado junto con su identidad real en Seaside Hill, la joven eriza rosa volvió a llorar, pero ahora las lágrimas eran silenciosas. El cocodrilo no se inmutó a su reacción y le pegó el cañón del arma aún más a la barbilla.

-¿De dónde conociste a Sonic? –preguntó completamente nerviosa, sin sentir nada más que a su corazón latir desmesuradamente por el miedo que le estaba causando aquel evento… lo único que quería ella era descansar de todo y alejarse de aquel erizo plateado, pero nunca creyó tener que verse involucrada en otra persecución en su contra, el cocodrilo bajó la cabeza un poco sin saber cómo responder a esa pregunta sin delatarse a sí mismo… Amy vio su movimiento y, rápidamente como su novio le había enseñado, se quitó el cañón de la Beretta con una llave, pisó al cocodrilo y le asestó un golpe en la garganta con la palma abierta; toda esta serie de acciones lo dejaron sorprendido, pero no muy debilitado. Amy aprovechó para salir corriendo de su casa, bajar las escaleras del edificio y huir de aquel extraño que le hacía preguntas sobre un pasado que ya no quería tener.

Vector se recuperó rápidamente de los ataques de la eriza "vaya que es hábil… pero no más que yo" y fue tras ella, salió del departamento, cerró la puerta con un empujón fuerte y vio a un pequeño punto rosa correr por la calle, éste saltó del edificio, pues estaba en buena forma, y cayó con una voltereta para después incorporarse y perseguir a Amy, quien no paraba de correr, mas no era su culpa, sólo estaba siguiendo el consejo que alguna vez le hizo su novio "Corre, Amelia, corre… y no pares de correr". La muchacha entró a una tienda de ropa cuyo escaparate era llamativo… y oscuro, en él, la eriza entró y se escondió por unos minutos. Vio al cocodrilo desde el vidrio de la ventana sin embargo, para su mala suerte éste tenía una vista aguda… nada se le escapaba a sus ojos, por ende, vio a Amy y entró para perseguirla. Corrieron ambos, primero iba Amy tirando los maniquíes para crear obstáculos inútilmente para que éste cediera en su carrera, pero no lograba hacer que redujera su velocidad… la rosada subió las escaleras de la bodega de ropa hasta llegar a la sección de telas, una sección chica y claustrofóbica en la que se vio encerrada muy pronto. Vector sólo respiraba agitadamente, pero la alcanzó de todas maneras… estaba atrapada.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Silver después de ver que Amy había bajado las escaleras corriendo y se había alejado a toda velocidad, para pasar a ser perseguida por un cocodrilo. Sólo vio un rayo rosa bajo un overol, el mismo que ella se fue poniendo en su camino de vuelta a su casa -¿algo que me puedas contar, Tikal?

-La verdad, yo no sé –decía la verdad la equidna, pero Silver no se veía muy convencido –te digo que esa niña es un misterio, hombre –y él no lo dudaba, alguien que se veía en situaciones como esa definitivamente era una persona preocupante… en ese momento entendió por qué a la joven eriza detestaba que la persiguieran, mas llegó a pensar que ese odio debía tener un trasfondo.

-Sería interesante conocerlo…

-¿Qué dices? –preguntó Tikal al escucharle pensar en voz alta.

-Nada… ¡Vamos! Lo más seguro es que esté en problemas.

Llegaron al centro de la ciudad y decidieron rendirse en la búsqueda, pues no podían saber con exactitud lo que estaba ocurriendo o dónde podría estar Amy. Escucharon dos disparos salir de una tienda de ropa, y Silver, todavía más curioso, si es que se podía estar, decidió entrar a ver. La gente corría fuera de la tienda, pero él estaba decidido a entrar.

-¿Qué haces, Silver? –preguntó Tikal, quien quería no meterse en problemas -…ya qué –se dijo a sí misma y entró después de él, lo siguió hasta la zona de telas, donde vio al cocodrilo esposado en uno de los barrotes de la escalera de metal -¡Oh por Dios!

-Hija de su puta madre… -refunfuñó el cocodrilo mientras trataba de levantarse impedido por las esposas en sus muñecas.

-¡No puede ser! –dijo Silver al verlo en ese estado -¿quién te ha hecho esto?

-Esa eriza rosa… ha escapado –escupió el cocodrilo, quien seguía incrédulo a la opción de admitir que una chiquilla sin mucho entrenamiento, le había vencido –me engañó –decía con esfuerzo, se notaba que le faltaba el aire –me hizo creer que vendría conmigo y… después… me golpeó en el estómago… tiré mi arma, ella la alcanzó y me obligó a… esposarme a los barrotes.

-¿Amy? No se lo creo –dijo Tikal –si es la chica más tierna y amable que conozco, ¡no sería capaz de hacer algo como lo que usted ha dicho!

-Créame… esa chica no es una santa palomita… -decía con dificultad –como ustedes imaginan.

-No, ya vi que no –añadió Silver, quien rápidamente encontró las llaves de las esposas y dejó libre al cocodrilo, éste de inmediato tomó su arma y salió corriendo de la boutique. Cuando salió, Silver volteó a ver a Tikal -¿y qué habrá hecho esta chica para que la persigan?

-Es una larga historia –respondió Tikal, quien sabía una parte de la vida de Amy, en cuanto notó haber hablado de más, añadió –pero a mí no me corresponde hablar de ello.

Salieron de la boutique y separaron sus caminos, Tikal se fue al bar, pues era día de paga y Silver se regresó al departamento de la eriza, esperando una explicación… "no, no te la dará" se dijo a sí mismo, y tenía razón, Amy no era la clase de persona que contaba su vida o respondiera a alguien más que no fuera ella por sus acciones.

Amy regresó a su departamento y cerró la puerta con seguro para que nadie pudiera entrar, no tardó en darse cuenta de que la puerta había sido forzada con algo, por lo que se rindió en intentar cerrarla o… bloquearla. Se sentó en el sofá y empezó a recordar lo que había ocurrido en esos instantes. Pronto, decidió sacarse las ideas negativas de la cabeza y encendió el televisor para distraerse. Las noticias mundiales estaban siendo transmitidas, por lo que pudo ver novedades sobre su ciudad: Emerald Town, la que había sido víctima de una serie de asesinatos sobre gente relacionada con Sonic o Eggman, ella lo sabía porque conoció a todas esas personas. "Ahora resulta que tienes un hechizo, quien te conoce, termina muerto… ¡Faltaba más!" pensó mientras veía al viejo Eggman posar para las cámaras de los periodistas de política y economía… en cuanto pasó en el noticiario la muerte de un agente de la D.D.N. ella apagó el televisor de golpe y abrió los ojos como dos platos blancos… "Creo que han sido demasiadas sorpresas por un día". Pensó… entonces tocaron el timbre de su puerta. Con cautela ella fue hacia ésta y vio por una pequeña rajadura que se hacía a la mitad de la madera, para colmo, vio a Silver de pie bajo el marco de la puerta, fastidiada, la abrió y se recargó en ella mientras lo miraba fríamente a los ojos.

-¿Me puedes explicar qué fue todo ese desmadre? –preguntó Silver quien se veía preocupado, Amy ni siquiera parpadeó -¿qué hacía persiguiéndote?

-Eso quisiera saber yo –respondió la eriza sin dejar de verlo a los ojos con firmeza –y si me disculpas…

-¡No! –ordenó Silver al ver que Amy estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta –de aquí no te vas hasta que me expliques… algo.

-Yo no tengo NADA qué explicar –dejó en claro mientras regresaba a su departamento, el plateado la tomó de la muñeca pero ella se liberó fácilmente -¡Suéltame!

-No –dijo él por última vez.

-¿Qué quieres saber? ¿Quién soy? ¿De dónde vengo? O lo que quiere ese tipo conmigo.

-Todo eso, por favor.

-No pues, fíjate que qué pena… -empezó a contestar la eriza –porque ni a mi madre le rendía cuentas de nada y… sería bueno que empezaras a alejarte de mí –sugirió ella mientras le miraba con los ojos de una manera fulminante –porque… las mujeres como yo sólo sabemos traer desgracias.


	7. Reencuentros

Silver no supo cómo reaccionar con la dura respuesta que recibió de Amy, pero su mirada lo decía todo… ella no quería verlo y, por lo que había dicho la zorra del bar aquel día sobre la tendencia de la eriza a ser una "Espanta-hombres", decidió dar la vuelta y alejarse del departamento de la chica, pero sus pies lo traicionaron y ahí se quedó, de pie y totalmente impactado, Amy se veía firme en su decisión.

-Seguiré insistiendo –dijo el plateado.

–No pasa nada, porque no soy nada, nadie – Amy lo miró a los ojos mientras lograba resistirse a la atracción que le generaban mientras le decía toda esa clase de cosas, cosas que decepcionaron a Silver, quien empezó a mirarla extrañamente -Si hoy me muero no pasaría NADA, porque a NADIE le importo en este perro mundo, ¡por eso!

-Bueno, no sabré lo que te pasa, pero… al menos déjame ayudar, quiero ayudarte –volvió a decir el erizo mientras tomaba de los hombros a la chica.

-Es que nadie me puede ayudar –explicó sin dejar ningún cabo suelto y retirándose las manos del plateado –aunque… si de verdad quieres hacer algo útil… olvídate de mí –pidió la joven sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos –ya tengo suficiente como para que tú quieras entrometerte.

Terminó su frase y, en lugar de ser Silver quien diera la media vuelta, Amy cerró con un azote la puerta de su departamento, el joven quedó impactado con lo que acababa de escuchar, más de lo que había estado antes, incluso mucho más del impacto que experimentó cuando escuchó a aquel cocodrilo decir que ella no era lo que aparentaba… o buscaba aparentar. Silver dio un puñetazo al muro del departamento de Amy y bajó enojado por las escaleras, donde se encontró a Tikal, quien venía del "Alatrofska" a su departamento por algunas cosas que había olvidado.

-¡Tu amiga sí que está loca! –gritó mientras bajaba furioso por las escaleras, Tikal, extrañada por lo ocurrido, corrió hacia la puerta de Amy. Cuando llegó tocó frenéticamente hasta que, después de un minuto, ésta le abrió la puerta.

-¡Amiga, ¿qué ha pasado?! –empezó a preguntar frenéticamente –vi al plateado bajar las escaleras hecho toda una fiera ¿qué ocurrió?

-No estoy de ánimos, Tikal –explicó Amy mientras se hacía un té de lima y tila para bajar los nervios, Tikal, como era de esperarse, insistió -¡Que no te voy a contar!

-Ok, ok "Esmeralda", bájale a esos humores que te van a dejar toda arrugada –bromeó la equidna, quien se había sentado en el sofá de Amy, ésta llegó con una taza de té que se derramaba por el temblor de sus manos… La equidna deseaba entender algo de lo que acababa de ocurrir -¿ya mejor, nena?

En ese instante Amy tomó un trago de su té y se recargó en el almohadón de su sofá mientras trataba de controlar su respiración.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Bark al verle llegar al puerto tan… ¿enojado? No, nunca había visto a Silver enojado, era muy rara la ocasión, él podría frustrarse sin embargo, ¿enojarse? -¿lograste algo con esa chica?

-¡Sí… -respondió con el ceño aún fruncido –hoy logré descubrir que esa chica está hecha para hacerme rabiar! –contestó el erizo mientras respiraba con dificultad. Dio un suspiro fuerte y se llevó las manos a la frente.

-¿Queréis contarme? –preguntó propiamente Bark, quien a veces usaba arcaísmos para hablar -¡Dios! Debió haber sido una experiencia fuerte para que te alteraras así ¡Vaya que hacer enojar a Silver… lo ha logrado esa niña, lo ha logrado…!

-¡Cállate! –gritó Silver a su amigo, quien definitivamente confirmó lo que sospechaba… algo había ocurrido entre ambos ¿una riña o un rechazo? O tal vez ambas –no estoy de ánimos para nada ahora… no sé ni qué le vi, ni que estuviera tan buena o guapa la chica.

-Anoche no parabas de suspirar por ella –indicó Bark, quien ahora recibió una mirada fulminante, éste calló de inmediato y se puso al timón de la lancha –bueno, hombre. Para quitarte ese enojo podríamos…

-¡Hey, déjalo en mis manos! –pidió el erizo mientras se subía a la lancha y tomaba el timón para dejar a Bark sentarse del otro lado, el oso sólo lo vio conducir con el semblante pensativo y se hizo preguntas, de las cuales jamás obtendría una respuesta.

Amy llegó a trabajar al bar, donde el día transcurrió para ella en hacer las cuentas del lugar y en platicar con algunas de las prostitutas del "Alatrofska" a excepción de la zorra, quien siempre la miraba con recelo al ver que varios hombres intentaban hacerle la plática, igualmente se alegraba en cuanto la veía correrlos sin sutilezas "si de verdad quiere una chica, váyase con las putitas, que aquí hay muchas y a mí, me deja hacer mi trabajo…" le oía decir a la eriza en cuanto alguien se le acercaba a la barra, siempre tan osca y fría con la gente que no fueran Tikal, "Algo se trae esta… y yo averiguaré lo que es" se dijo a sí misma la "trabajadora" del bar mientras intentaba hacer su trabajo.

Scourge llegó con un amigo que tenía, resultando éste ser un coronel muy famoso por ser el dueño de la frontera entre Seaside Hill y Turquoise Hill zone, éste se llamaba Coronel Hawk, o mejor conocido como Jet, un águila verde cuyos cabellos ya empezaban a encanecer y siempre llevaba un bastón consigo con una joya encima, Amy reconoció la joya, era una "esmeralda del caos" era raro ver una ya en esos días pues, desde que el nuevo estilo de gobierno entró a Green Hill y por ende a Emerald Town, los dirigentes decidieron aprovechar la energía de las esmeraldas para algo más productivo… incluso le quitaron a Knuckles la esmeralda maestra, la que él, con tanto ahínco protegía de día y noche; con sol y sombra o lluvia y sequía. Él se vio destrozado en cuanto le quitaron su única pasión en el mundo… años después Eggman lo empleó como sicario bajo las órdenes de Mephiles. Amy se les quedó viendo mientras hacía las cuentas y lograba hacer que la caja le cuadrara, pronto se acercó Mighty.

-Hey… -le llamó Amy, éste se le acercó con la jovialidad y jocosidad de siempre -¿quién es ese y por qué Scourge anda tan amable?

-¡Silencio! –pidió el mesero a la eriza mientras le chitaba –ven para acá.

La llevó a la oficina de Scourge y ahí empezó a explicar:

-Él es un coronel muy importante de Turquoise Hill Zone y amigo personal de Scourge.

-¿Y luego por qué tanto alboroto? –preguntó Amy, pero Mighty le siguió mirando incrédulo.

-Pues, si vienen aquí a hablar es por negocios… trata de personas, Scourge es el jefe de todo este lío de los viajes en lanchas que traen a inmigrantes a Seaside Hill y que también albergaron alguna vez a las chicas que conoces de aquí –de inmediato le llegó el recuerdo de Tikal y su conversación con el helado "Soy de Angel Island" –pero el verdadero dinero no viene de eso… sino del tráfico de drogas –aquello le dio una punzada en el corazón a Amy, quien, desde que estaba en Seaside Hill, apenas había oído algo sobre mercancía ilegal, sobretodo del "Hachís" que ella no conocía bien –así que, si te piden que lo atiendas, atiéndelo… sería muy bueno que lo tuvieras como protector, así como todos nosotros.

-¿Sabes? –empezó a decir Amy mientras miraba a Mighty a los ojos –quiero conocerlo.

-Dije que "sería" no que estuvieras obligada a –aclaró Mighty mientras veía un extraño brillo en los ojos verdes de la eriza –para una recién llegada como tú no creo que sea bueno ponerse a hacer tratillos por ahí, así que sólo dedícate a ser buena en el negocio y ya ¿de acuerdo?

-Como digas –respondió Amy dándole por su lado mientras salía de la oficina de Scourge para dirigirse de nuevo a su puesto laboral. Llegaba a ver de reojo al águila verde, quien platicaba con soltura y educación son Scourge, su interlocutor, llegó a cruzar su mirada con la eriza.

-¿Y quién es esa niña de cabello rosa? –pregunto el ave sin dejar de agarrar su bastón.

-¿Quién? –preguntó Scourge mientras le señalaban a Amy -¡Ah! La eriza, "La Esmeralda"

-¿Esmeralda? –volteó a ver su bastón –curioso nombre.

-Apodo, es de Emerald Town.

-¿Y qué viene a hacer hasta acá? –preguntó curioso sin dejar de verla –luce como una mujer… educada, bien hecha.

-Yo no sé –contestó Scourge –pero es hábil con los números y eso es de ayuda para mí.

-¿Me la presentarías? –pidió Jet mientras no dejaba de verla con interés, ella correspondió con un brillo curioso.

-Ella no es una puta de las de aquí –agregó como advertencia.

-No me interesa para eso, Scourge –añadió con una risa que se escuchó ligeramente forzada –sólo, quiero conocerla.

-Está bien… ¡Esmeralda! –gritó, la joven volteó a verle con duda, él hizo el ademán con la mano para que se acercara, la chica acató la orden y se presentó con ellos rápidamente, el coronel y la eriza se voltearon a ver inmediatamente –ella ser Amy "Esmeralda" Rose y trabaja aquí como la cajera cobradora.

-Mucho gusto… ¿con quién tengo el…? –preguntó, pero el águila añadió:

-Con el coronel Jet the Hawk –señaló el águila verde, quien tomó la mano de Amy y la besó con educación y cierta galantería –es un placer para mí conocer a semejante belleza de mujer.

-El gusto es todo mío –respondió con educación, la que nunca supo de dónde salió –ahora si me disculpa, volveré a mi puesto de trabajo.

-Como guste, señorita y déjeme decir que, su afán por el trabajo es admirable.

-Muchas gracias, coronel –dijo y regresó a la caja para contar el dinero de las nuevas bebidas consumidas.

-Es una señorita interesante, Scourge –dijo el coronel –reservada, educada y muy bonita.

-Y muy buena con los números –volvió a añadir el erizo mientras la veía trabajar con recelo.

-Ojalá ella pudiera, algún día asistir a alguna de las fiestas que suelo hacer –aspiró el águila, Scourge volteó a verlo.

-Yo metería las manos al fuego asegurando que ella no asiste a ninguna fiesta –añadió Scourge con una risa –es una antisocial de primer categoría.

-Por favor –empezó a decir el coronel –yo no metería las manos al fuego por una chica tan reservada e inteligente como esa, ya que ella podría cambiar de opinión con mucha sencillez si algo la motivara a.

-Como digas –respondió Scourge mientras bebía un poco de ron, inmediatamente cambiaron el tema de conversación.

Silver había llegado al puerto del norte de Seaside Hill, donde le habían pedido hacer un trabajo a través del estrecho de Seaside para recoger algunas cargas de Tabaco en Kingdom Valley, esto era lo único que le podía distraer del mal rato que había pasado con Amy afuera de su casa, cómo le espetó cada una de sus palabras y cómo le quiso obligar a que la olvidara, pero no podía hacerlo, no podía quitarse el recuerdo de esa mujer de color rosa del pellejo, quería lograrlo, quería sacársela de la mente lo más pronto que se pudiera, mas se veía impedido por el mismo inconsciente que le traicionaba con el recuerdo de ella detrás de esa barra, contando dineros mientras él la observaba desde el otro lado, cómo se quedaban mirando… pero todo era arruinado con su descortesía en la playa y su regreso al departamento, como si tuviera algo que ocultar, algo que jamás le iba a decir a nadie, y estaba confirmado por completo. Era una noche lluviosa en el norte de Seaside y el estrecho estaba hecho un desastre por la fuerza de la marea, intentó hacer su trabajo sin fallas, sin distracciones. Y lo logró, sin haberse quitado el recuerdo de la eriza en el proceso. El amaba pilotear lanchas rápidas y arreglarlas con sus propias manos, apenas recuerda cuando empezó en aquel negocio, cuando se inició en la mecánica y reparó lanchas para navegar a toda velocidad y economizando combustible al mismo tiempo, pero su trayecto en la vida cambió cuando uno de sus clientes, un traficante que ahora está pasando una larga condena en la prisión, le incitó a entrar el tráfico aludiendo a las buenas ganancias y a la emoción de correr a toda velocidad durante las "noches de caza" con el viento contra el rostro y el agua empapándole todo el cuerpo, como si la vida se acabara en un par de segundos para volver a nacer en otro hombre, un aventurero que va al mando de su nave y vive experiencias nuevas con cada viaje.

Amy seguía laborando como siempre solía hacerlo, intentaba mantener el trabajo al margen del resto de su vida, como cuando tomaba y veía la fotografía en la que estaba ella con el erizo azul abrazada y con la mirada tímida… ya no recordaba ser esa chica, no podía visualizarse en esa etapa del tiempo, no podía creer que alguna vez estuvo intensamente enamorada de un chico como él, desde los ocho años. "Ahora te olvido porque te olvido" se prometió a sí misma mientras volvía a servir los tragos de vodka en sus alargados vasos de cristal. Era lo único que necesitaba en ese momento… y al erizo plateado que vio aquel día y que mostró interés por ella, no podía evitar recordar sus ojos del color de la miel enternecerse y mostrar sentimientos que ella no estaba dispuesta a corresponder, no por mala persona o insensible, sino porque no quería volver a cruzar esa línea, en la que algo evitaba que las cosas ocurrieran como ella quisiera. "intentas olvidar a uno y llega el otro como si fueran parte de un maldito círculo vicioso".

Al día siguiente Amy despertó temprano mientras iba al mercado a comprar la comida del día y regresaba con cantidades inmensas de verduras y carne, pues era de lo poco que sabía hacer cuando vivía en Emerald Town. Volvió a su departamento, pero durante su camino de vuelta, se encontró con una figura verde muy peculiar, que a ella le desagradaba por completo, esta figura reptil la miraba a través de unas gafas polarizadas mientras fingía leer un libro. No parecía ser muy astuto, pues el libro estaba al revés, ella lo miró con recelo y se alejó con dirección a su departamento "si se atreve a regresar… no respondo, por nada no tengo esa arma guardada". Recordó una de sus charlas con Sonic, una de esas ocasiones en las que la preparaba para lo inminente.

"_-¿Pa' qué tanta preocupación mi Sonic? Esto será divertido ¿Qué no? –dijo la eriza mientras mantenía el arma apuntando al suelo, un revólver de nueve tiros con el seguro puesto y al menos seis balas en el tambor, pero no era problema porque Sonic siempre llevaba más._

_-Esto no es un juego, bonita –decía mientras acomodaba unas latas en un tronco seco a la mitad del desierto –quiero que aprenda a defenderse de lo que pueda pasar en el futuro… ya te lo he dicho, el enemigo anda por todos lados._

_-¿Cuáles? Si Mephiles se ve buena gente junto con tus cuates del negocio –dijo entre risas, pero Sonic la vio con desaprobación mientras se levantaba e iba con ella._

_-Ahora… asume la pose que te enseñé –dijo mientras se acomodaba detrás de la eriza y la obligaba a tomar el revólver, ésta sujetó ambas manos en el mango de éste –así no, eso sólo pasa en las películas… ahora plántate, eso es y… dispara._

_Amy dio su tiro asestando al tronco, se decepcionó un poco porque ella solía aprender rápido._

_-Apunta debajo del objetivo –instruía, ella le ponía atención con cuidado, esperando que él no se decepcionara –imagina que cada una de esas latas, son personas que te quieren matar._

_Amy volteó aún incrédula a esa opción, ella tenía apenas 23 años de edad en ese entonces y seguía siendo la misma chica tímida de la fotografía. Volvió a disparar, se concentró y logró perforar el centro de todas las latas. Sonic, al ver esto celebró su puntería y la abrazó de la cadera, Amy sólo vio las latas con media sonrisa en el rostro…"_

No dejó de mirar al lagarto que la perseguía silenciosamente, suspiró y se fue de ahí. Como se imaginaba, el lagarto fue tras ella y, junto con dos personas más la emboscaron en una calle angosta, intentó la eriza liberarse, pero le fue completamente inútil.

"Hijos de su…" no terminó de formar el pensamiento en su mente, pero el lagarto llegó a ella muy pronto. La tenían sujeta por los brazos.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó mientras forcejeaba, él se quitó las gafas -¿quién eres? ¿me quieres matar? ¡Adelante!

-No seas pendeja –contestó inmediatamente, metió su mano a su saco y mostró una placa de identificación –Soy el oficial Víctor Reptilia, alias Vector el cocodrilo del Departamento de Detección de Narcóticos y no, no busco quitarte la vida… pero debería después de... –añadió con ira, pero pudo controlarse.

-¿Y yo qué te hice? –preguntó con duda y la mirada fruncida –si vas a jugar así te recomiendo que ya me vayas matando, porque no sé nada de lo que quieras preguntarme.

-Mira… no estoy para jueguecitos estúpidos ahora y… sólo quiero saber lo mismo que la vez pasada ¡¿a quién le diste la puta agenda?!

-¡Ya le dije que no sé de qué me está hablando! –volvió a mentir de forma convincente, pero siguió sin creerle.

-En esa agenda venía mucha información sobre mis hombres, mis agentes, los que ahora ya están muertos –ella ni se inmutó al oír esa información pues ¿qué le afectaba a ella? –seguramente se la diste a ese hijo de puta de Eggman ¿no? Anda, dímelo… para tenerte un poco de consideración al menos.

-¿Cómo voy a decirte algo que no sé? Yo no la tengo –se defendió.

-¿Dónde está? –la chica no habló –no vas a decir nada entonces… -llévatela –la oficial que lo acompañó la tomó de los brazos y se la llevó –eres una maldita mentirosa, le diste la agenda a Eggman.

-Aquí el maldito eres tú… Allanaste mi casa y me amenazaste con un arma, creí que eras de alguno de ellos… pero eres un policía ¿desde cuándo me sigues?

-Desde que entraste al escondite de Sonic, y nos percatamos de que estuviste ahí –respondió con seguridad sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Yo sabía del escondrijo y no había nada –respondió firme –ni la agenda, y no te miento por esto –mostró el pasaporte de Sonic, el que ella había olvidado hace 6 meses.

-Y si eres tan buen policía… ¿por qué no agarraste a Shadow antes de que me violara? –preguntó aun recordando la escena.

-Llegué tarde –respondió ahora sin el valor de mirarla.

-Si eras de la DDN, no creo que hayas sido amigo de Sonic –dijo con la voz desquebrajándose.

-Mi pregunta es muy sencilla y la respuesta es "sí o no" ¿Le entregaste la agenda a Eggman?

-¡Que no sé nada de esa maldita agenda! –dijo finalmente –y al tal "Eggman" es un sujeto al que, después de los 12 años, sólo vi como dos o tres veces en mi vida nada más. Y si eras tan amigo de Sonic, deberías saber que él nunca me involucró en NADA –ambos quedaron en silencio –a mí me dijo que si me querían agarrar consiguiera un abogado… ¡así que quiero a mi maldito abogado!

-¿Un abogado de qué? ¿Para qué te defienda de qué? –empezó a interrogar Vector -¿del dinero robado que no pudiste sacar de Emerald Hill?

-¡Ese dinero no era robado! –respondió la rosada sin inmutarse o mostrarse nerviosa.

-¡Claro, Me imagino que es de la venta de paletas! Ese dinero es producto de la venta de la droga que Sonic y "Tails" robaban del cartel de Eggman ¿cómo ves? –ella quedó paralizada con tal información, después de seis meses no esperaba que su pasado llegara a arrancarle la vida de nuevo.

-¿Quién te esperó hasta aquí en Seaside? ¿Quién te está ayudando hasta acá?

-No sé nada y no diré nada –Vector la miró con desesperación y caminó un par de pasos al frente.

-¡Suéltala! –le ordenó a su agente, quien le preguntó sobre su decisión –sí, suéltala –los agentes la soltaron y le entregaron su compra del mercado, pero Vector siguió mirándola con un poco de odio –No sé si Sonic te hubo dicho que… aunque corras y te escondas, tarde o temprano te atraparán… -Amy lo miró con miedo, pavor y sorpresa al escucharlo decir toda esa sarta de cosas que ella no quería escuchar -y el terror de saberte perseguida toda tu vida… es la única herencia que te dejó el erizo azul –lo dijo con mucha seguridad para, posteriormente, irse caminando en sentido contrario al del departamento de Amy -¡y asegúrense de que llegue sana y salva a su pinche casa!

Cuando llegó a su departamento, la muchacha entró en espera de que su escolta se marchara, cuando ésta lo hubo hecho, ella salió de ahí con su botella de vodka y su fotografía del erizo… deseando en ocasiones no haberlo conocido como en otras añorando su presencia y protección. Lloró hasta que la joven terminó nuevamente dormida en brazos de su vodka favorito, pues nada de lo que hiciera iba a poder evitar que su pasado la persiguiera sin aviso alguno "Pinche pasado, justo cuando menos lo necesitas, ahí está para fregarte toda la vida". Desde entonces no volvió a recibir visitas inesperadas dentro de su casa o en la misma calle donde ella caminaba todos los días.

Y así pasaron dos semanas largas y ocupadas para ambos erizos, Amy contando dineros en el "Alatrofska" y Silver pasando mercancía ilegal de un lado a otro en el estrecho durante todas las noches, y recibiendo poco dinero en el proceso, situación que lo molestaba de sobremanera.

Tikal y Amy iban caminando a la luz del día por el parque en el que se conocieron por primera vez con un helado en ambas manos, a Amy no le preocupaba comer o no comer, pues ella era de un metabolismo rápido increíble, que lejos de dejarla ver como una flacucha, también distribuía las pocas grasas que no quemaba al busto, por lo que se podía decir que ella era "grande". Ambas platicaban sobre todo lo que vivían en esos días, todo lo que hicieron o no hicieron, pero en el caso de Tikal, se guardaba las maneras de trabajar para que Amy no la viera con desaprobación. Ella odiaba la forma de ganarse la vida de su amiga y varias veces la trataba de animar a conseguir otro trabajo o un puesto de mayor "alcurnia", y de eso iban platicando precisamente.

-…Pero dime, nena, ¿en dónde podría trabajar sin siquiera la educación básica? –preguntó Tikal, pero Amy la vio con desaprobación.

-Yo no terminé la primaria en donde vivía y ahora soy cajera –alegó la eriza mientras la miraba con los mismos ojos –es sólo saber dónde quieres estar.

-Fue el único trabajo que pude conseguir en el que se gana bien, entiéndelo –pidió la equidna a la eriza, quien la vio por un par de segundos y recordó a Knuckles, después, dejó de mirarla por lo mismo –a menos de que quieras hacerte dueña del "Alatrofska" y cambiarme de puesto, es la única forma posible que encuentro.

-Como si algún día eso fuera a pasar –dijo riéndose de la loca idea de su amiga –pero ya enserio, no puedes vivir dándole cariño a los hombres por poca plata, porque lo que se cobra… es mucho ese güey.

-¿Qué? –preguntó con duda del término que usó su amiga, pues la diferencia de horarios y de posición geográfica también determinaba un poco el lenguaje.

-Tipo, para que entiendas.

-Ustedes los Emeraldianos hablan muy chistoso –dijo mientras reía en voz alta –pero ya en serio, ¿no has pensado siquiera en darle cariño a alguien? Digo, esa soledad te va a matar.

-Créeme que no –dijo Amy tajante -…bueno, sólo ha habido alguien a quien he querido… no sé, consentir.

-¿A quién mi reina? –preguntó Tikal mientras volteaba a ver al frente, después movió los ojos a su amiga –al coronel.

-¿Qué? ¡No! –exclamó de inmediato –a mí las aves no me laten –explicó.

-¡…El plateado! –exclamó Tikal mientras miraba al frente.

-Sí, a él… ¿cómo lo…?

-No seas bruta, nena, digo que aquí viene –dijo mientras la veía con simpatía –después de esa locura de hace dos semanas te está cambiando la suerte, nena.

Amy se acercó a él lentamente mientras le miraba por el rabillo del ojo, éste la miró sin mostrar expresión alguna, pero pronto sus caminos se bifurcaron. Amy y Tikal volvieron a sus departamentos, Tikal se quedó atrás de Amy, quien le había contado sobre una teoría que tenía, ésta se adelantó a las escaleras de entrada y ahí se quedó sentada mientras tiraba su helado a la basura. Silver se le acercó, lo que confirmó lo que ella pensaba: que la seguía a donde ella fuera.

Éste entró y ahí la vio, como si lo estuviera esperando desde hace algún tiempo, sentada y jugando con su cabello ahora ligeramente largo, pues ya no era la misma Amy de 12 años. Tomó asiento junto a ella.

-¿Dónde estuviste, Silver? –preguntó en seco la chica, sin mirarlo, quien había sabido el nombre del erizo gracias a la zorra del bar.

-En el norte de Seaside, haciendo trabajos… -dijo mientras tampoco la miraba, de vez en vez la miraba de reojo.

-Entiendo… -asintió sin preguntar más, ésta se levantó y esperó al plateado, él la miró con la mano extendida y media sonrisa cínica en los labios de su cara, un poco sonrosada. Él tomó la mano y fue dirigido tras ella, Tikal sólo se dignaba a mirar la escena y murmurar sobre lo buena pareja que hacían.

Ambos subieron por las escaleras y entraron al departamento de la eriza, quien se paró en el centro de éste y lentamente dejó que el erizo se le acercara, éste posteriormente le tomó el rostro acariciándolo con suavidad, le miró a los ojos verdes y la besó tiernamente, beso al que ella correspondió para marcar el ritmo posteriormente de suave a intenso, después ella dejó que las manos de Silver juguetearan por su cuerpo mientras ella igual jugaba. Deshizo el beso para llevarlo, con la decisión marcada en los ojos, a su recámara. Ambos se ayudaron mutuamente para desnudarse, ella le quitó la playera blanca y él le quitó el top color magenta que llevaba cubriéndole todo el pecho y abdomen. No llevó mucho tiempo para que ambos se hicieran uno.


	8. Enfrentamiento

Se besaban intensamente, jugueteaban con las manos, se veían directamente a los ojos, pero Amy tenía la mirada perdida, viendo similitudes donde no las había, incluyendo la manera en la que le hacía el erizo plateado el amor, éste la trataba con ternura y unos pocos atisbos de salvajismo escondido en las mordidas tiernas que éste le propinaba en los desnudos hombros, en la cintura e incluso en las pequeñas piernas del mismo color rosa pálido que le teñían las mejillas. Recuerdos le llegaron a la mente, recuerdos de un erizo azul de antaño, de su última noche de amor con ese hombre a quien ella, tiempo después de su muerte, definió como un "Hijo de su puta-madre" por haberla obligado a cruzar todo un mar para salvar su vida, pero que en esos mismos instantes la había hecho la mujer más feliz de todas, la hizo sentirse mujer pocos días antes de sentirse desdichada.

Le miró sin inmutarse ante lo que creía ver, sin fingir sorpresa o miedo por la imagen creada para hacerla sentir cómoda con lo que estaba ocurriendo, creyó sentir de nuevo sus manos acariciarle el rostro con delicadeza y sintió una agitada respiración rozarle el cuello sin pedir más a cambio, esa respiración en su cuello la obligó a ceder sin más preámbulos. Quedó quieta unos instantes antes de que él la besara nuevamente.

-Mi Sonic –susurró, Silver, sin parpadear, pero con duda en el rostro, le miró confundido.

-…Sonic ¿qué significa eso? –preguntó sin mostrar emoción en su voz.

-Es un nombre... –contestó de igual manera, Silver se decepcionó.

-¿Así que, aquí… teniendo sexo mientras tú piensas en otro? –dijo sin sentir alegría por lo que oía, Amy le miró nuevamente el rostro, el que se veía imperturbable.

-¿Para qué te digo que no, si sí? –respondió sintiéndose decepcionada, Silver, quien se había acomodado sobre la eriza se recostó en el colchón y puso su cabeza en la almohada –pero ese es mi pasado –aclaró Amy en cuanto le vio molesto –ahora tú eres mi presente y… la única persona con la que quiero estar.

Silver le lanzó una mirada incrédula y ésta, desnuda en su totalidad únicamente cubierta por las sábanas, se recostó sobre su desnudo y fuerte pecho. El erizo le respondió al gesto con una sonrisa cínica y la volvió a besar con intensidad. "Te quiero" le dijo en forma de susurros mientras se convencía a sí misma de aquellas palabras; a pesar de saber que eso sería remotamente difícil dado que el amor que alguna vez tuvo para dar, fue succionado por otro erizo desde hace 6 años con 6 meses. Después de besarse, iniciaron de nuevo con la sesión de amor hasta que llegaron las horas en las que el sol se tornaba color naranja intenso.

Terminaron de tener su noche de pasión y la eriza se levantó de la cama para bañarse, vestirse y peinarse. Silver despertó y la vio alistarse con tanta soltura que le pareció de verdad enamorada, no hizo más que verla ponerse toda su ropa, la que estaba ordenada en todas sus gavetas y elegía con cierta decisión.

-¿Entonces qué? –preguntó Silver mientras le miraba todo el cuerpo.

-Esas han sido las noticias aquí –le dijo Amy mientras se cepillaba el cabello por última vez.

-No ha sido mucho –respondió –pero lo que ha pasado aquí es lo que más me interesa –dijo mientras la hacía acercarse a él y la besaba con lentitud. Ella sólo lo miraba a los ojos con cierta dulzura.

-Si quieres, puedes quedarte aquí –sugirió la rosada mientras la volvía a besar.

-¿Entonces sí puedo traer mi cepillo de dientes? –dijo entre risitas pequeñas, ella le besó nuevamente.

-Sí, un par de veces nada más –contestó con una sonrisa –pero que no se te haga costumbre –dijo mientras le tomaba las manos –y ya me tengo que ir a trabajar.

-De aquí no te vas –dijo mientras la tiraba a la cama y la besaba –que no quiero que te me marches a ningún lado ¿ok?

-Ok –contestó con alegría –pero si me descuentan sueldo será tu culpa ¿eh?

-No me importa, tú te quedas –dijo mientras la besaba en el cuello, ella cedió rápidamente y después le tomó por la cintura para besarlo otra vez.

Logró zafarse del agarre y salió deseándole un lindo día y haciéndole la sugerencia de tomar todo lo que le apeteciera en el hogar.

Silver salió de la cama y se metió a la ducha, el agua fría que caía de la regadera le hacía estremecer mientras recordaba lo vivido hace sólo un par de minutos… y no dejaba de recordar porque los besos de la eriza le hacían sentir increíble. La recordaba acariciándole la piel, besándolo y tratándolo con dulzura combinada con pasión y algunas sonrisas que bien podrían adornar la cara de un niño haciéndola ver inocente y pura junto con esos ojos verdes que brillaban de forma indescriptible para él. Apagó la ducha, se secó y cubrió con una de las toallas mientras iba a la sala para tomar una cerveza que estaba sobre la mesa de centro. Pronto vio una fotografía tirada al suelo en su marco transparente, la alzó y la contempló con cuidado mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

-Con que tú eres Sonic… -dijo mientras veía a una Amy tímida de ojos grandes abrazada a un erizo azul con ceño jocoso quien parecía reír estrepitosamente –extraña parejita la que hacían… bueno, tú no evitarás que la eriza sea feliz conmigo –se prometió a sí mismo mientras seguía viendo la foto. Se veía extraña a simple vista, como si de verdad no hubiera sido posible que aquel azul que parecía no tomarse la vida en serio hubiera logrado penetrar en el corazón de una chica como esa "Sí que tienes mi admiración, Sonic… lograste conmoverla" Pensó mientras devolvía la foto a su lugar y se vestía para salir y ver a Bark en el puerto.

Amy seguía trabajando en su puesto mientras Scourge le hacía mandatos y le pedía ayuda con los libros de contabilidad. Desde su lugar podía oír a la perrita hablar acerca de su noche con el oso… y las que seguían, pero a ella no le importaba, sólo se dedicaba a su trabajo mientras esperaba a que Silver entrara por esa puerta y se acercara a ella como en la noche en que se conocieron. Contaba el dinero de la caja mientras la voz penetrante de la perrita la interrumpía, Tikal pronto se acercó a la eriza.

-¿Y qué tal tu día con el erizo? –Preguntó inquisitiva, pero Amy ni se inmutó a mirarla para responder un simple "bien" -¡ay nena! ¿no vas a contar detalles?

-¿Qué puedo contar? –Respondió Amy mientras anotaba la última cifra en su libreta –no lo conozco bien, sólo sé su nombre. No tengo ni idea de a qué se dedica o qué hace o… no hace, por lo mismo no hay nada qué contar, nada.

-Pero para eso existe la perrita –dijo guiñándole un ojo, Amy la vio con curiosidad camuflada en una mirada indiferente –ella se acostó con el oso y, dice, le sacó harta información.

-Bien por ella –respondió mientras volvía a su trabajo, Tikal la tomó por los hombros y, aprovechando la fuerza de su raza equidna, la que le volvió a recordar a Knuckles, la alzó sobre la barra y llevó con la poodle -¡no me vuelvas a hacer eso en la vida! –exigió la rosada mientras la miraba con desaprobación al igual que aquel día en la playa.

-…Y así fue como me hizo el helicóptero…grandioso ¿no? –platicaba la poodle mientras suspiraba por el oso, Tikal la interrumpió.

-Sí, es genial… y adivinen quien se acostó con el erizo plateado la noche pasada –señalaba Tikal a Amy, quien abría los ojos como platos ante la afirmación de su amiga.

-No, Tikal… -respondió la rosada mientras la miraba fulminante.

-Por Dios, nena –dijo la equidna –aquí lo sabemos todo de todas –señaló con un guiño, inclusive la zorra estaba interesada en saber lo que había ocurrido, pues problemas con Amy no tenía y tampoco pensaba tenerlos, pues veía en ella a una persona dura de roer y no quería comprobarlo –ahora sí, cuéntanos…

-Te dije que no tengo nada de contar –repitió la eriza –que no sé nada de él, te dije que no sé ni a qué se dedica ni qué hace… nada.

-Pues yo sí sé –respondió la perrita, Amy volteó los ojos interesada, pero intentaba aparentar no estarlo –el erizo y su amigo se dedican al tráfico de drogas en el estrecho de Seaside –a Amy le dio una punzada en el tórax al escuchar todas esas palabras juntas en la misma oración "tráfico de drogas", en ese momento volteó interesada en las palabras de la perrita –trabajan en eso desde muy chavales y tienen interés en hacerse ricos muy pronto, Silver se destaca por ser el mejor piloto de lanchas rápidas en dicho estrecho y Bark por ser un gran marinero.

-Ay, chiquita –empezó a decir Tikal -¿no te estará tomando el pelo para sentirse importante?

-Nada de eso, Tiky –respondió la perrita segura de sus palabras –de hecho me contó que antes, cuando vivían en el norte, trabajaban para un famoso clan y que han huido para hacerse narcos independientes –a Amy no le hizo gracia la historia de la poodle, mas no dijo nada, sabía que si hablaba se le iban a salir todos y cada uno de los nervios junto con el miedo de confirmar la veracidad de esa historia –ahora dice que trabajan para una tal golondrina llamada Wave, quien es amiga directa del coronel Jet, pero también dice que aún no dejan de transportar tabaco y que quieren iniciar con el Hachís… que es eso lo que deja buen dinero.

-Disculpen –dijo Amy mientras volvía a su puesto de trabajo, de pronto, Mighty se acercó a ella mientras le analizaba la mirada.

-Algo te pasa, Esmeralda –señaló el armadillo mientras la veía a los ojos.

-No… nada –dijo con los dineros en las manos – ¿Quién es esa tal Wave? –preguntó haciendo que el armadillo casi se cayera de la impresión.

-¡No digas ese nombre en voz alta! –ordenó el armadillo mientras la veía a los ojos –¿no crees que ya tienes suficientes problemas como para empezar a transportar drogas?

-¡Obvio no! –respondió Amy mientras se servía un trago de whiskey -¿qué me ves cara de narco o qué onda?

-Esta conversación nunca sucedió.

-Ya dime –pidió Amy mientras se llevaba el trago a los labios.

-Esa tal Wave es la lesbiana más mierda de todas las mierdas… es más ¡La conoces! –dijo haciendo dudar a Amy.

-No la conozco –replicó ésta, pero Mighty la vio con duda.

-Sí, a veces esa vieja viene y trata de coquetear con tu amiga Tikal.

-No… no la ubico –respondió mientras trataba de recordar.

-¿Cómo no? Es una golondrina morada que a veces pide cerveza de barril mientras platica con el coronel. Pero eso sí… es muy mala persona, le encanta el dinero y no le importa cómo llegar a él. Suele ser cortés, pero es rara la ocasión.

-Pues… algún día la ubicaré –contestó Amy mientras se servía otro trago.

-Piensa bien cómo vas a jugar tus cartas, Esmeralda, es más: te recomiendo que te alejes de ese ambiente tan asqueroso como es el de lucrar con sangre y sueños –Mighty sirvió los tragos que tenía que servir y se alejó del lugar mientras dejaba a Amy pensando en las palabras de su amigo.

"La historia se vuelve a repetir" se dijo a sí misma mientras tomaba ese trago y un tercero para bajar el ansia y el miedo a una repetición absoluta de su vida pasada.

Los vio entrar al bar y entonces agachó la mirada para fingir no haberlos visto, ella se concentró en su labor más que nunca y fue a la caja para contar su dinero nuevamente… hacer que la caja cuadrara más de una vez no la distraía de sus pensamientos tortuosos sobre lo que pudiera pasarle al plateado en el futuro, y mucho menos quería verse en la necesidad de llorar por otra persona en su vida.

Escuchó la conversación que sostenía con Bark, pues su oído era muy agudo, escuchó mencionar a Wave y al coronel Jet, quienes les tenían un trabajo de poco esfuerzo y mucho dinero, ella volteó a verlo de reojo y después se puso de espaldas a la barra y esperó a que el dolor se le pasara por sí sólo… no ocurrió.

Silver la vio de lejos, ésta estaba de espaldas seleccionando bebidas mientras él se preguntaba por qué no iba ella a saludarlo a sabiendas de que en algún momento entraría por esa puerta. El erizo se acercó a la barra esperando una reacción amable o tierna, pero sólo recibió una fugaz sonrisa sin un significado real para que ella le dijera que la distraía de su trabajo de una forma fría y un poco grosera.

-¿Qué carajos te pasa? –le preguntó desesperado –esta mañana estabas más jovial.

-Esta mañana fue esta mañana –explicó –ahora no quiero hablar.

-Pues me vas a tener que decir qué pasa –pidió en tono de una orden.

-¿Quieres saber? –preguntó mientras lo tomaba de la muñeca y lo sacaba por la fuerza a la calle, donde se quedaron mirando fijamente a los ojos durante varios minutos.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó curioso nuevamente, ésta ni se inmutó.

-Por favor… mírame a los ojos y dime… -trataba de buscar las palabras correctas mientras todos los recuerdos de Sonic en su avioneta la invadían nuevamente – ¡dime que no te dedicas al tráfico de drogas!

-¿Y eso qué? –preguntó extrañado mientras trataba de entender lo que ocurría -¿qué tiene que ver eso?

-Sólo contéstame –imploró mientras la voz se le cortaba –dime que…

-Sí lo hago –respondió interrumpiéndola -¿qué tiene de malo? No le hago daño a nadie.

-No, pero a ti sí –respondió mientras le miraba con rabia –todos vamos a morir de algo, pero ustedes, los narcos traen una sentencia de muerte bajo el brazo cada vez que salen a "trabajar" o a la calle. No haré planes a futuro contigo, no voy a volver a cruzar ese puente, no pienso volver a ser la mujer de un traficante, no puedo más con ese dolor.

-Hoy me llamaste por su nombre, Sonic ¿es él el traficante del que me hablas? –preguntó con cierta furia mientras caminaba dando vueltas -¿tu marido?

-No hablaré de eso –dijo mientras entraba de nuevo al bar, pero Silver la tomó por la cintura obligándola a quedarse para seguir hablando.

-Amy… -dijo con cierta rudeza

-Tú no sabes lo que es que te persigan y que el miedo no te deje ni siquiera dormir porque no sabes en qué momento te van a disparar ¡No tienes ni idea! –reclamó mientras lo miraba con mucha rabia.

-Vi su foto en tu casa ¿era tu marido? –preguntó con enojo y esperando una respuesta.

-Eso ya no importa, está muerto, sólo existe aquí –dijo mientras señalaba su mente -¿y sabes quién lo mató? Aquellos que se decían ser sus amigos, los narcotraficantes, los mismos que te matarán a ti.

Salió Mighty a la calle en una encomienda, encontró a Amy y a Silver en una discusión que aparentaba calentarse.

-¿Eres Silver? –preguntó con cierta reserva.

-Sí –respondió sin dejar de mirar a la eriza –y dile a Bark que si me necesita…

-…No se trata de ningún Bark, sino del coronel Jet y Wave.

-¿Cómo supo…?

-El bocazas de tu amigo –completó Mighty mientras le miraba –tiene la lengua muy larga.

-¿Qué quiere la vieja esa? –preguntó Amy mientras le miraba con recelo.

-Ni idea, pero sería bueno que no los hiciera esperar –dijo Mighty mientras los miraba con rechazo –si le das permiso.

Entró rápidamente al bar cuando lo vio alterarse, Amy lo miró con miedo y pena.

-Silver… no vayas –éste volteó y e hizo ademán de entrar –¡no vayas, por favor, te lo estoy pidiendo!

-¿Pero de qué vas?

-Si negocias con ellos… eres hombre muerto –dijo Amy con seguridad infinita, pues su experiencia hablaba de más.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Es algo que siento ¡no vayas! –dijo mientras se le volvía a quebrar la voz.

-Que lo mataran a él no significa que me maten a mí… porque no soy tan imbécil como ese azul de tu fotografía.

-No entiendes –le dijo –él pensaba igual que tú, que nunca lo iban a matar, nunca iba a pasar nada.

-Algo haría mal –aseguró mirándola con seguridad en sus palabras.

-Sí, soñaba mucho, eso hacía… negoció con la gente equivocada y se lo… bajaron. –dijo mientras empezaba a llorar.

-Te equivocas –empezó a gritar –¡a mí ninguna mujer me dice lo que tengo que hacer –volvió a gritar mientras ella lloraba silenciosamente –y tú si quieres quédate a llorar a tu muerto que yo voy por mi futuro!

-¡Púdrete, imbécil! –gritó Amy con odio en su voz.

-¡Podrido está el otro –respondió mirándola con mucho recelo –porque yo estoy más vivo que nunca! –entró pateando las macetas exteriores mientras Amy se quedó afuera llorando silenciosamente la memoria de un hombre al que jamás volvería a ver, después le siguió y entró al bar para retomar su puesto de trabajo.


	9. Cambios

Scourge, el coronel Jet y la golondrina vieron entrar a un Silver enojado quien se dirigía a un asiento a un costado de Bark, en ese instante volteó a ver a Amy, quien le miraba con desaprobación, puso sus ojos sobre Wave, quien estaba mirando descaradamente a Tikal… Silver puso su atención en el coronel, quien empezó a aclarar su voz y le miró a los ojos.

Amy limpiaba varios de los vasitos para los shots mientras observaba al erizo hablar con los otros traficantes y se peía a sí misma dejarlo atrás, pues alguien como él no era bueno para su vida, mucho menos tratándose de un reinicio que parecía no querer llegar. Tikal se le acercó a la eriza y le preguntó qué había ocurrido afuera y qué fueron todos los gritos que escuchó sin embargo, ella contestó no querer hablar acerca del tema.

-¡Ay, nena! Cuéntame, que te ves hinchada –imploró la equidna, pero simplemente fue rechazada con la indiferencia de Amy –insisto, ustedes, los de Emerald Town, son muy raros –dijo y se fue de la barra a buscar clientes. Por su parte Amy seguía mirando a Silver, quien en su ceño frío y calculador tenía una apariencia muy similar a la de Sonic, no pudo evitar notarlo, pero también empezó a razonar sus diferencias… tanto en la forma de relacionarse con la gente como consigo mismos; Sonic era confiado, amiguero, risueño, soñador, presumido y un fiestero completo mientras que Silver era reservado, sin amistades, casi sin sentido del humor, con los pies puestos en la tierra, humilde y sin ánimos reales de convivir en una fiesta… aunque según ella eran parecidos en los negocios, aquella frialdad al momento de pedir cuentas o negociar un trabajo era la misma que pudo apreciar en el erizo azul cuando éste vivía. Incluso en la misma cama, donde Sonic era alocado al grado de divertir y cansar a Amy, donde podía exponer en su totalidad ese lado risueño, confiado y presumido cada vez que entraba en ella, pero Silver… Silver se dedicaba a tratarla con más cuidado, humildad y ternura cada vez que le ponía sus labios en la piel, tan distintos y tan iguales dependiendo de cada situación; eso era lo único en lo que podía pensar mientras sacudía las botellas del mejor whiskey que tenía el lugar, volteó a verlo y suspiró mientras se sentaba afuera de la barra.

-Eso es lo que te proponemos… -decía el coronel mientras Wave y Silver le ponían atención.

-De ninguna manera –dijo Silver mientras veía a la golondrina de manera reprobable –si vinimos a hacer negocio fue para cambiar la merca, no para transportar la misma mierda.

-¡Silver, por Dios! –exclamó la joven púrpura –Quién te entienda, ¡hombre! –empezó a decir –primero querías que te cambiara al proveedor y ahora le dices que no.

-No era lo que imaginaba, Wave –contestó sin mirarla a los ojos, ésta sólo pidió otro trago –si me cambias al proveedor, está bien, pero también cámbiame la merca, a algo que de verdad deje algo de dinero.

-Lo tomas o lo dejas –interrumpió el coronel mientras lo veía a los ojos –es un trato limitado… seguro en este lugar hay demasiados transportistas como tú…

-Pero ninguno como él –defendió la golondrina –me ha hecho muchos favores y… es muy rápido en el estrecho… simplemente el mejor.

-Entonces ¿qué exiges? –repitió el coronel mientras lo veía a los ojos.

-El cambio de mercancía –repitió Silver, Bark sólo lo veía negociar con ese rostro frío y… enojado nuevamente –si me dejan traficar con hachís, le entro.

-De ninguna manera…

-He traficado con tabaco y coca… no veo el problema con un ligero cambio –dijo mientras trataba de convencer al coronel, éste habló con Wave para pensar las cosas con claridad, voltearon a verlo a los ojos del color de la miel.

-No podemos encomendarte una transporte de hachís… -dijo el coronel.

-Entonces no hay nada de qué hablar… -respondió Silver mientras hacía ademán de levantarse.

-Pero hay otra opción–completó Wave, llamando la atención de la dupla.

-¿Qué proponen? –preguntó Bark mientras seguía viendo a su amigo, tan serio como siempre.

-Aumentarte la paga –contestó la golondrina mientras le guiñaba un ojo, acto que no pasó desapercibido para Amy, quien seguía observando apaciblemente desde la comodidad de su banco, pues ya había terminado una parte de las cuentas -5000, 3500 en la salida y 3500 a tu llegada…

-…Disculpa, ave de pacotilla pero eso no será suficiente –respondió Bark sin dejar de mirar al coronel.

-6000 al zarpar y otros 6000 al arribar, la carga: Tabaco –respondió el coronel mientras le miraba a los ojos, los que brillaron al escuchar esas cantidades de dinero –pero si no te convence, puedo aumentar hasta 8000 –dijo, Silver abrió los ojos aún más a la vez que Bark le convencía para tomar la carga -¿trato?

-Trato –garantizó el erizo sin pensarlo más de una vez, extendió la mano a la del coronel y la sacudió con fuerza, haciendo también gala de su palabra. Se levantó de la mesa y fue directamente a la barra para pedir un trago. Se encontró a una aún enojada Amy Rose.

-Una de vodka –pidió sin verla a los ojos, ésta le sirvió también sin dirigirle la palabra, a la vez que básicamente azotaba el trago con la barra –debo decirte que lo negocié… y mucho.

-¿Cuánto te ofrecieron? –preguntó Amy sin levantar la vista, Silver la miró con rabia -¿Cuál es tu precio, Silver? –no dejó de verla, ahora ella le dirigía una mirada fulminante.

-¿Mi precio? ¡Crees que me estoy vendiendo! –espetó Silver a la eriza, quien no dejó de reclamarle con los ojos.

-¿Sabes? Para ellos ahora vales mucho, mucho dinero –empezó a hablar, dejando a Silver callado –pero cuando te necesiten muerto vas a valer cero para ellos ¡y la diferencia entre ellos y yo –empezó a escupir las palabras mientras le miraba a los ojos –es que tú para mí, desde ahora, ya vales cero!

Amy se alejó del lugar dejando la caja cuadrada y salió por las escaleras sin reparar en las órdenes de un Scourge que la miraba con preocupación. Silver se quedó en su lugar mientras bebía y bebía a la vez que se le acercaba Bark para felicitarlo por el buen trato que habían hecho.

-No me interesa ahora eso… ¡no me interesa nadie, ni tú ni el coronel, ni la Wave esa, ni la eriza…! ¡NADIE! –dijo completamente enojado mientras salía corriendo del lugar, Bark se quedó de pie mientras la perrita se le acercaba.

-Con que… problemas con la eriza. Ya di con el clavo –dijo para sí mientras le coqueteaba a la chica y le proponía llevarla a un buen departamento para hacerla muy feliz.

Amy se sentó al pie de su cama y, mientras analizaba todos sus recuerdos, se levantó y del clóset sacó una botella de los ahora variados vodkas que guardaba para ocasiones como aquella… no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se puso ebria; a pesar de que aquel tampoco era su plan, sirvió medio vaso de vodka de mango y se lo llevó a la boca. "Ahora a ti te toca vivir en el olvido, blanquito" se dijo a sí misma mientras se levantaba y dirigía al ventanal de su cuarto y contemplaba la playa… la arena que se fundía en las olas del mar e iba y venía buscando nuevos recuerdos y experiencias "Ojalá fuera mar, carajo ¿por qué a mí?" Tomó toda la noche hasta caer ebria en su propio suelo… otra vez.

Silver estaba un poco más relajado después de lo ocurrido, sólo vio a Bark acercarse al muelle con la pequeña poodle rodeándole la cintura.

-Nos vemos luego –dijo en forma seductora la pequeña mientras lo dejaba en el puerto ante los ojos de la ciega luna nueva.

-Adiós, chiquita –le dijo mientras le susurraba en el oído y le tomaba un seno de forma despreocupada, a ésta no le importó.

-¡Bark! –Recriminó Silver –Ya es hora.

-Ok, ok, no te sulfures, viejo –le respondió mientras subía a la lancha, Bark estaba ligeramente tomado, pero aún era consciente de sus actos y, como buen marinero, a pesar de ese estado aún sabía perfectamente cómo hacer las cosas con soltura.

-Pues no me hagas enojar y súbete… -dijo mientras hacía las revisiones necesarias a su lancha, cuando notó que todo estaba en orden la encendió y, ya con Bark en ella, salieron a hacer su encargo.

Allá en alta mar, en el puerto de "Kingdom Valley" donde el tabaco iba a ser recibido a cambio de ese dinero prometido, empezaron a cargarlo y cuando hubieron terminado...

-¡No se muevan! –Advirtieron los policías de la guardia costera de "Kingdom Valley" –y pongan las manos en alto –Silver no contaba con ellos, siendo que se suponía que existía la total seguridad en la ausencia de ellos en ese momento… ¡me cago en…! Maldijo Silver mientras se colocaba en su puesto de piloto y se resistía a las advertencias constantes y órdenes de "abandonar el vehículo". Los policías al notar esto, empezaron a acribillar la lancha. Ambos se cubrieron, pero, por parte de Bark, quien aún seguía ligeramente tomado, no fue suficiente porque un tiro le penetró la rodilla. Éste emitió un grito muy fuerte.

-¡BARK! –gritó Silver al ver la sangre de su amigo fluir por su pierna, pero no podía darse el lujo de pensar en eso, ni en cualquier otra cosa que lo distrajera -¡Sostente!

El erizo empezó a acelerar y por un costado salió como una exhalación por uno de los lados de las hachejotas de los grupos de policías que pretendían mantenerlos a raya. Bark se sostuvo lo más fuerte que pudo, pero eso no fue suficiente…

El plateado sólo escuchó algo pesado caer al agua después de que éste hubo acelerado a toda velocidad para alejarse de las hachejotas, cuando volteó… no lo vio donde esperaba hacerlo, vio el gran hueco de la esquina que normalmente estaba destinado para el oso… vacío.

-¡Bark! –gritó mientras se alejaba, pues apreciaba a su amigo mas era una persona práctica, no podía dejar que la guardia lo atrapara con tanta carga en la lancha, volvió a gritarle, pero sólo veía al punto blanco intentar flotar en alta mar cada vez hacerse más y más chico por la velocidad.

-¡Silver! –gritó a todo pulmón mientras intentaba flotar para no morir ahogado en ese mar al que no estaba adecuado para nadar, las hachejotas se acercaron a él y le lanzaron un flotador, al que subió para ser recibido únicamente con un par de esposas en ambas muñecas.

Silver llegó al puerto de Seaside con el gesto frío y conteniendo la sensación de miedo y culpa que oprimía dentro de su pecho. Sentía querer sacarse el corazón con un solo golpe. La noche lo oprimía y aún llevaba la carga de tabaco en la lancha… con ello confirmó sus sospechas, las mismas que llevaba en la mente desde hace mucho tiempo. Vio a la joven golondrina, quien buscaba coquetear con una chica que iba paseando por la calle, la que, por algún motivo, pareció corresponderle.

-¡Wave! –llamó rápidamente, pero la golondrina no le hizo caso sin embargo, su compañía se fue rápida en cuanto vio al erizo –escúchame…

-¿Qué quieres? –le preguntó con desdén, pues para ella era realmente fácil ignorar a los hombres como él -¿no deberías estar en alta mar ahora?

-Quebraron a Bark –dijo con la pena en la voz, la golondrina sólo arqueó una ceja.

-¿Y luego? –Dijo con indiferencia –tú limítate a hacer tu trabajo y ya… narquillo de mierda –cuando concluyó su frase, Silver se enojó y casi le propinó un puñetazo a la chica, pero pronto recuperó la cordura.

-Ok, no debí…

-Desde luego que no debiste –dijo la púrpura –igual sería un riesgo que regresaras por esas aguas con toda esa merca… -empezó a pensar la muchacha hasta que lo vio con una idea en la mirada –vete a donde sea, porque esos tipos en "Kingdom Valley" van a ir por ti en cuanto te vean, cuando las cosas se calmen podrás volver.

-Abandonar… -empezó a pensar y pronto volteó en la dirección del departamento de Amy, sugiriendo una reafirmación en su decisión –intentaré volver en, al menos, un mes.

-Está bien… -dijo la chica sin mirarlo a los ojos, pronto le dio un abrazo –cuídate.

-Igual tú.

En ese momento Silver se hizo de su lancha y lanzó todo el tabaco al mar, dirigiéndose a un sitio del que sólo él tenía conocimiento.

Así pasó un mes, un mes en el que Amy no logró arrancarse el recuerdo del erizo y en el que siguió trabajando en el "Alatrofska" y en el que Silver sólo piloteaba para sentirse libre y hacía sus rutinas de ejercicios en las mañanas y tomaba un poco de alcohol en las tardes para poder sentirse parcialmente liberado de la culpa que le corroía en alma al no haber podido hacer algo para ayudar a Bark.

Amy y Tikal caminaban en plena luz del día e iban llegando al edificio departamental mientras Amy veía al suelo con unos ojos gachos.

-Creo que conoció a otra –dijo para sí misma, Tikal volteó a verla, pero ésta reaciamente evitó la mirada.

-No digas eso, Esmeralda –dijo viéndole el rostro… triste –él está loco por ti.

-¿Está? Ya no lo he… -volteó a ver a las escaleras, llevándose una sorpresa agradable y amarga a la vez: aquel erizo que logró entrar en ella de una manera sutil como él sólo podía lograr, en cuanto lo vio corrió hacia sus brazos mientras le dejaba su bolso a Tikal.

-Nena ¿qué haré con todo…? –fue interrumpida por la indiferencia de una Amy que se colgó en los brazos de un erizo plateado y muy fuerte sin embargo, no le importó porque su amiga era feliz "Linda pareja la que hacen estos dos" Se dijo a sí misma mientras subía a su departamento después de ellos.

Estaban ahí los dos… el erizo sobre la rosada mientras le besaba el cuello infinita cantidad de veces, mientras intentaba ser comprendido con lenguaje que sólo denotaba cariño, amor y comprensión en un solo par de besos, posteriormente, la penetró con delicadeza y suavidad mientras ella se dejaba invadir lentamente. Cuando terminaron los dos, éste la miró a los ojos esperando una reacción, la que fuera era buena. No la obtuvo.

-Torcieron a Bark –dijo finalmente sin decir nada además de ello, entre los dos no se necesitaban demasiadas palabras, sino únicamente entender lo mucho que se querían, que se deseaban. Amy lo vio a los ojos de forma inexpresiva y se incorporó en su cama… -y casi me trincan a mí

-Cuéntamelo si quieres.

Negó, moviendo un poco la cabeza, y Amy sabía que insistir era innecesario, pues sabía que lo haría cuando se sintiera más tranquilo, si ella mantenía la misma actitud y el mismo silencio. Y así fue, al poco rato él le empezó a contar, no a la manera de un relato, sino a trazos cortos semejantes a imágenes o a recuerdos, como si recordara en voz alta y entonces comprendió que, quizás, después de todo ese tiempo, era la primera vez que hablaba de eso. Entonces decidió que su vida no había cambiado demasiado, sino que lo único que cambiaban eran los lugares y personajes, más la misma mierda seguía igual, historias de narcotraficantes que pierden a uno de los suyos por un descuido o un enfrentamiento policial, se sintió entonces en su tierra, Emerald Town, donde morir asesinado era una causa tan normal como lo podía ser morir por la vejez. Apenas podía imaginar los recuerdos de Silver, las bengalas que pasaron inadvertidas ante ellos, el motor ronroneando, la silueta de Bark mientras corría de proa a popa a largar el cabo de la lancha, los zumbidos de las balas, la sangre corriéndole por la pierna, el estruendo al caer al agua y finalmente a un impotente Silver que sólo podía huir de dicho aquelarre para poder seguir con vida. Escuchaba quieta mientras el erizo desnudo rozaba sus labios contra la piel de la chica, ésta no miraba ni se dejaba mirar, no levantaba el rostro siendo que estaba absorta en ambas cosas: el poder del deseo y las imágenes mentales de un pobre diablo como Bark.

Silver se recostó de nuevo mientras llevaba a Amy con él y la abrazaba por la cintura, ésta seguía absorta en sus pensamientos.

-Quiero que vengas conmigo –dijo de golpe, situación que, por raro que pareciera, no sorprendió a Amy pues ésta sólo le dio una mirada vacía en la que parecía responder a su petición.

-Sí –dijo. Le cruzaba el recuerdo de la avioneta cessna en la mente y el fuego que consumió a Sonic durante dicho mandado –pero con una condición –Silver la miró incrédulo, arqueó las cejas y le tomó la mano –déjame trabajar contigo.

-¡Estás loca! –exclamó Silver en cuanto la escuchó hablar, ésta no se inmutó –te van a matar en cuanto subas a esa lancha.

-Tú sigues vivo –respondió Amy sin alarmarse, pero Silver la vio con desaprobación.

-¿Qué estás loca o eres estúpida? –respondió él sin mirarla, sólo podía llevarse las manos a la cabeza.

-Ambas –respondió inmóvil –la verdad… no quiero quedarme como espectador con la curiosidad de saber cómo va a terminar todo contigo, no sabes cómo es ese dolor y no pienso cruzar por el de nuevo –respondió finalmente –si uno muere el otro también, sin importar lo que pienses.

Silver lo pensó mucho antes de dar su respuesta, la que fue un "sí" forzado y a regañadientes.

-Pero tendrás que aprender porque si no… te va a pasar lo mismo que a Bark ¿estamos?

-Sí –respondió esbozando media sonrisa con atisbos de cinismo, por fin había salido con la suya –iré en la noche a renunciar al "Alatrofska" y a despedirme de todos ahí.

En efecto, llegó la noche y ambos fueron a dicho bar, donde Amy habló con Tikal y Mighty para explicarles su decisión, finalmente habló con Scourge, quien le imploró quedarse, pero ella sólo hizo ademán de entregar los libros de contabilidad con toda la semana cuadrada y se despidió de él con un abrazo.

Los dos salieron del bar y fueron a dormir un poco al departamento de Amy, quien por el giro de su nueva vida junto a Silver, no pudo dormir con la soltura que ella hubiera deseado a pesar de tenerlo a un lado de ella, abrazándola con los labios pegados a sus hombros.

Salieron a primera hora de la mañana sin hacer ademán de despedirse de nadie y fueron a Cocoa Island, sitio donde Silver tenía una pequeña pero linda casa junto a la playa para cuando necesitara huir como lo hubo hecho en la captura de Bark. Amy no tardó en acoplarse al lugar, una pequeña playa siempre era testigo de todo en su vida y, ahora que lo pensaba, siempre vivió en la playa, y no era de extrañar para una amante del calor como ella.

Pasaron los meses, y en ellos él le enseñó todo lo que sabía sobre mapas náuticos, lanchas, mercancías, radares, motores y sobretodo conducción junto con las zonas más peligrosas para hacer abordajes y aparcamientos forzosos, también le enseñó varias zonas geográficas en las que debía tener mucho cuidado cuando de una persecución se tratara. Para ella esa vida también resultaba ser interesante, pues poco a poco entendía que el tráfico de drogas no sólo era un delito, sino que también tenía demasiada ciencia dentro de él y un mundo de emociones y exitaciones, pues ya había empezado a probarlo con cargamentos de hachís y cocaína que, durante meses, le llenó a Silver los bolsillos de mucho dinero que ahorraba y seguía ahorrando y a veces depositaba en una empresa fantasma que había creado con ayuda de un abogado corrupto, para mantener las miradas alejadas de su riqueza, llamado Big, quien era un gato grande, gordo y azul a quien Silver le tenía mucha confianza, tal vez demasiada. Este rivalizó al inicio con Amy Rose, quien le preguntó qué hacía con el dinero de su amado, a lo que éste le había respondido que ese era asunto únicamente de los dos mientras ofendía a los de su lugar de origen con el hecho de ser "tercermundistas", situación que a Amy le desagradó por completo dado que odiaba ser discriminada por su lugar de procedencia, era suficiente con que todos la llamaran despectivamente "Jaiba" cuando la conocían a fondo, si es que llegaba a pasar.

-Esta guarra se quedará con tu dinero, te usará y te tirará a la calle –advirtió el gato mientras la fulminaba con la mirada de lejos.

-Si quiero que me haga todo lo que dices, será mi problema, pero ella se la ha jugado conmigo en las buenas y las malas así que es mi socia –defendió con garras y dientes a la eriza, quien volvía del baño –y si ella quiere que la empresa se llame "Seaside de la Esmeralda" así quedará y punto –dijo aludiendo al nombre de la empresa que ella sugirió en una conversación pasada, Big no podía creerlo, sólo no podía hacerlo.

El tiempo pasó nuevamente, hasta que se concretó el año desde que ella había abandonado Seaside Hill para estar con Silver trabajando. Iban y venían con diversas cargas de diversas drogas que poco a poco iban a casi cumplir los sueños de Silver: Comprar un yate para vivir con Amy y la familia que quería formar con ella y zarpar por todos los mares de Mobious, ver crecer a sus hijos, e incluso tener nietos, pero sobretodo: vivir con Amy hasta que se le cayeran las tetas, las nalgas o los dientes e incluso morir el mismo día que ella, porque sabía que su mundo se acabaría si estuviera ella de un lado y él del otro de esta vida.

Poco tiempo después, un sargento de la policía y un traficante al que le decían "el gato" los habían contratado para un viaje de negocios con aceite de hachís para la misma noche.

-El sargento Cañas sólo mirará para otro lado y listo, ustedes harán la entrega y, para garantizar la seguridad de la entrega, habrá notarios en el lado del desembarco –dijo "gato" mientras le veía a los ojos y volteaba de reojo a mirar a Amy –pero sería bueno que la chica no estuviera –pidió el interlocutor, lo que se les hizo extraño a los dos.

-Yo voy –respondió Amy asegurando su participación en la entrega –soy parte de esto y no…

-Ella va, si yo digo que va –interrumpió Silver –y los notarios se me hacen una tontería, quien me contrata confía en mi palabra –defendió, pero los interlocutores se opusieron –entonces no hay trato.

-¡Está bien! –accedieron finalmente –será como ustedes dicen, pero sólo son opciones.

-Para eso están otros traficantes, pero yo no –dijo Silver dando fin a la negociación y asegurando que dicha noche iban a estar en el punto acordado.

Cuando llegaron a su casa, Amy empezó a arreglar el motor como Silver le había enseñado mientras daba su opinión acerca del asunto.

-No me dan buena espina esos tipos, Silver, sólo no me la dan –dijo mientras arreglaba el motor, éste no le ponía mucha atención.

-Quien lo diría –exclamó –lo armaste sola otra vez, ya no me necesitas por lo que veo…

-Te necesito hasta para respirar –defendió la chica –pero no me cambies el tema… no tomemos esta carga, Silver, tengo un mal presentimiento.

-No podemos, ya di mi palabra, amor –respondió con resginación –además, todo debe estar listo… ahora siento que será una noche muy movida.

-Está bien –respondió Amy igualmente resignada.

Llegó la noche e hicieron la carga para salir como soplido del lugar, Amy iba a un lado de Silver, quien tomaba el timón de la lancha con seguridad hasta que Amy vio en el radar 3 puntos verdes acercarse rápidamente.

-¡Tres hachejotas vienen para acá! –gritó tratando de hacerse escuchar, pero el motor no le permitía ser escuchada, al menos no demasiado.

Silver apenas lo notó y aumentó la velocidad, pero pronto se le sumaron más junto con el "pájaro", un helicóptero al que llamaba así durante las "noches de caza", éste parecía casi tomarles por los cabellos al estar peligrosamente cerca, Silver aumentaba la velocidad poco a poco, no podía perderlo, parecía una proeza casi imposible mientras tomaba más y más velocidad para perder a las hachejotas que casi lo arrinconaron, en ese momento Amy recordó su primer misión como traficante "Vamos, Silver, antes has podido, ahora no será tu fracaso…" pensaba la chica mientras veía la dirección que tomaba el joven y prontamente recordaba las cartas náuticas que éste le obligó a estudiar, algo parecía pasársele de largo, pero cuando las hachejotas se acercaban más, presionaban a Amy a recordar, y cuanto el pájaro estaba más cerca, ella volteabay se enfriaba el miedo con el agua que la velocidad de la lancha hacía salpicar, sólo veía a Silver estando parado mientras recibía los ligeros goteos del agua que le hacían brillar la cara que ahora tenía un ceño concentrado, pensativo y muy amargo ante la situación. "La piedra" Recordó de inmediato la joven empapada eriza mientras visualizaba en su mente la piedra de Tritón, así se llamaba a ese conjunto de piedras grandes y pequeñas que muchos accidentes marítimos han causado y, tal vez, causarían en un futuro distante, pero ese no era el futuro distante.

-¡Hacia esa dirección está la piedra! –gritó Amy con todas sus fuerzas mientras le veía el rostro presionado y le veía girar el timón en dirección a aquellas rocas.

"_-…Y si, un día estuviéramos a punto de ser capturados… -empezó a formular la pregunta Amy vestía un top de un bikini y un short de mezclilla mientras veía las costas difuminarse ante sus ojos-¿qué haríamos?_

_-Ser más valiente que el más valiente –respondió mientras le besaba los hombros, pero Amy quedó en duda._

_-Explícate –pidió la joven mientras contemplaba el anillo que le había dado un mes atrás._

_-Iremos a esas rocas que ves por ahí –dijo mientras señalaba la piedra de Tritón, ella quedó extrañada._

_-Pero…_

_-¿Moriremos? Sí, pero no seremos capturados… a veces es mejor no ver lo que te van a hacer_

_-…Está bien –respondió sin convencerse mucho de lo que decía Silver, que en aquellos tiempos ya era su esposo, sólo deseaba que el día que había planteado nunca llegara"_

Seguía gritándole a Silver acerca de las rocas, pero después recordó la plática que tuvieron y se aferró más a él. La velocidad avanzó e hizo empapar a Amy más y más… la roca se veía cada vez más cerca de sus rostros, ella no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

La lancha chocó contra la piedra y se hizo añicos en el proceso con una explosión que dejó sorprendidos a los policías que iban en su persecución. Amy salió volando y cayó al agua en un impacto fuerte que evitó que pudiera tomar el aire para poder salir del lugar nadando.

Al día siguiente sólo se pudo ver en una cama de hospital con un yeso en el brazo que le recorría desde el hombro hasta la punta de los dedos. Abrió los ojos con pesadez y se pudo ver en un espejo cercano en la habitación, la eriza estaba herida y marcada por los golpes del agua, se vio el brazo sin poder moverlo por el dolor que le producía, después entró un viejo conocido de Silver, un periodista que gustaba frecuentar los mismos bares que ellos, el periodista, una guacamaya llamada Jake, tomó asiento a un lado de la rosada.

-¿Qué ocurrió? –preguntó con pesadez la chica, éste sólo le tomó la mano que estaba sana y la besó –sólo recuerdo las… las rocas –dijo con pesadez.

-Efectivamente, Esmeralda –la llamó por el nombre con el que la había presentado Silver el día en que se conocieron –chocaron con las rocas y la lancha explotó. Te has roto un hombro en el proceso y quedaste muy herida. Mañana te llevarán a la prisión del puerto de Cocoa bajo los cargos de tráfico de mercancía ilegal por el estrecho.

-… ¿Y Silver? –preguntó con dificultad, a lo que el periodista no le respondió, sólo se dedicó a voltear al suelo con pesadez –respóndeme ¿dónde está? –Siguió sin decirle, sólo le mostró unos ojos con pesada indiferencia –está muerto –dedujo la eriza –no entiendo para qué te pregunto si ambos lo sabemos.


	10. Encrucijada

-Cuando la lancha chocó él salió volando y se golpeó la cabeza con una de las piedras –explicó, a lo que Amy sólo pudo verlo con incredulidad sin llorar una sola lágrima por su promesa –no sufrió, fue una muerte instantánea… Esmeralda.

-¿Y dónde está? Digo, su cuerpo –preguntó con dificultad, pero no le era difícil de imaginar dado a su suerte o "perra suerte" como le solía llamar.

-Está en camino al norte de Seaside Hill.

-Qué bueno –dijo para sí –él hubiera deseado ser enterrado ahí… cuando muera quiero ser enterrada en mi Emerald Town –un hombre entró al cuarto de la enfermería y se quitó la gorra que llevaba –lo conozco –dijo para sí, Jake volteó a verle, era el piloto del pájaro.

-Él te salvó la vida, Esmeralda –explicó el periodista –él evitó que murieras ahogada en el mar.

-Y es uno de los culpables por la muerte de Silver… -dijo para sí a regañadientes mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada y empezaba a respirar agitadamente –debo guardarme… su cara y su nombre… en mi memoria –empezó a jadear mientras dejaba que la furia le carcomiera lo poco que le quedaba de calma –sólo así será… posible… vengarme…

-Estás enojada, chica –empezó a decir la guacamaya –y por eso te quieres vengar de aquel que te ha salvado el pellejo.

-Eso no me hace feliz –empezó a explicar con la voz rota –he vuelto a perder… perdí al hombre que amaba… otra vez –dijo para sí mientras el periodista le deseaba mucha suerte y le explicaba que su tiempo con ella era limitado.

-Tú puedes… si tantos huevos eran los que tenías cada vez que te subías a esa lancha, no creo que una cárcel sea difícil de enfrentar para ti –dijo animándola, pero ella no podía pensar en otra cosa, estaba desolada, él le dio un beso en la frente y salió por la puerta de entrada, ella sólo se quedó dormida mientras recordaba todos esos momentos que pasó con Silver, ya fueran buenos o malos, pero eran sólo suyos.

Al día siguiente despertaron a Amy y le quitaron el yeso del hombro para llevarla directamente al cateo oficial de la prisión y a su registro, pues la habían sentenciado a 5 años de estancia, tal vez 3 si tenía un buen comportamiento. Las policías la llevaron al baño donde la obligaron a desvestirse y le pidieron quitarse la joyería que tenía encima: el collar de rubí que le había regalado Eggman en el cumpleaños de Sonic, un semanario de plata que éste le regaló a ella por mero deseo de darle algo bonito y el anillo de matrimonio que Silver le había obsequiado… parecían todos esos recuerdos ser nítidos ante la eriza, sobretodo el del anillo…

"_Estaban en un restaurante sentados en una mesa al aire libre, Tikal había ido a visitarlos durante una semana y Amy se sentía extraña porque Silver había estado comportándose de manera misteriosa durante todo el día a pesar de haber superado una pelea en la que él casi la obligó a compararlo con Sonic en la cama, la que terminó con una bofetada y una improvisada confesión de amor sincero por parte de la eriza "¡Yo sólo quiero estar contigo toda mi vida, o hasta que se nos caigan las nalgas, o las tetas o los dientes… o hasta que ambos terminemos en el otro barrio, pero juntos, imbécil!" Fueron sus palabras exactas; ella aún no podía dejar de ver al erizo ir de un lado a otro mientras le pedía a uno de los meseros que le ayudara en algo que ella no podía entender._

_En ese momento él llegó a la mesa y se miraron a los ojos, Tikal era sólo observadora: "¿Quieres ser mi esposa?" Sacó el anillo y se lo mostró mientras formulaba lo que fue su pregunta, pero a Amy casi se le salieron los ojos al escuchar tal proposición, de tanta impresión, se quedó muda._

_-¿No me escuchaste? –preguntó confundido –sabes que las palabras no se me dan…_

_-Sí, pero el único que no escucha aquí eres tú –respondió con furia y salió del restaurante, Silver fue tras ella y la sujetó de la muñeca, demandándole una explicación._

_-¿Qué no entiendes que te amo y que quiero pasar toda mi vida contigo? –le preguntó extrañado por el frío comportamiento de la eriza, pero esta siguió sin responder._

_-Erizo imbécil… -fue lo único que dijo._

_-Sí, soy un erizo imbécil ¿y sabes por qué? –empezó a replicar Silver mientras la veía a los ojos –porque sólo un erizo imbécil se enamoraría de un témpano de hielo –salió corriendo del lugar, entró al restaurante y casi tiró el anillo al mar, pero Tikal lo hizo reaccionar._

_Amy llegó a su casa a la mitad de la noche y se quedó dormida mientras Silver caminaba en la calle esperando una respuesta a la lógica de la eriza; llegó al día siguiente pasado el amanecer y empezó a hacer su maleta mientras Amy le cuestionaba sobre su paradero y lo que había hecho. Cuando le persiguió afuera de su casa al fin le dio la respuesta, Silver se paralizó en la salida del patio a la playa._

_-¿Qué? Ahora te quieres casar –respondió con frialdad, Amy se le quedó viendo -¿acaso tienes miedo a quedarte sola?_

_-Tengo miedo a quedarme sin ti –respondió mientras le miraba –las palabras tampoco son fáciles para mí y… si quieres que nos casemos, pues va, lo hacemos y ya._

_-Qué romántica eres –le espetó con sarcasmo, pero ella sólo se le acercó mientras le tomaba por el cuello._

_-Tal vez ahora no, pero ¿qué tal si vamos a la cama? Ese es el único sitio donde no peleamos y… si quieres, me pondré a cantar canciones de trova para que veas lo romanticona que me pongo –dijo mientras guiñaba el ojo, fue entonces así como ellos, días después, firmaron el contrato de matrimonio en el que cumplieron incluso la frase "hasta que la muerte los separe"."_

En cuanto dejó sus pertenencias entró a la oficina de la trabajadora social de la prisión, la mujer que se encargaba de la revisión de las reglas y de adaptar a las presas para la vida laboral, entonces empezó a hablar con Amy y le pidió le recitara sus habilidades "narcotráfico de cocaína y hachís, creo que ya lo sabía" respondió en tono irónico, pero ésta, tan quebrada como estaba, no quería hablar de nada mas pronto empezó a recitar sus habilidades para la navegación y la contabilidad como un pajarito. "Mira, Amy, esta prisión está lejos de ser un paraíso, pero si te portas bien podré ayudar a que te saquen de aquí" le había dicho la trabajadora, a lo que Amy asintió; después le indicó dónde estaba su uniforme junto con un reglamento a seguir y la mandó con una guardia, quien la llevó a la celda que le tocaría.

-¡Teniente! –gritó la guardia con Amy sostenida por el brazo, ésta dio un murmullo por el dolor de su fractura y la guardia entendió –tienes compañera.

La guardia dejó a la nueva presa para que se estableciera en la celda: un cubículo de 4x4 construido con block gris y opaco, agrietado, pintado y con un inodoro a la vista de todas las demás reclusas, la nueva compañera de celda de Amy, una murciélago de ligeramente más edad que la eriza, de cabellos blancos cortos, ojos azules muy grandes, de figura curvilínea oculta bajo el uniforme azul percudido que usaban todas las reclusas y un libro que ocultaba su media sonrisa que se deleitaba en las ventanas a la calle que para ella representaba la literatura, ésta arqueó la mirada y vio a la rosada mirarle con cierta duda, pues su lado del cuarto estaba atiborrado de fotografías de la murciélago usando diversos vestidos y acompañada de selecta gente, varios parecían ser familiares de la joven y otros sólo amigos. Amy puso sus cosas lentamente sobre la cama mientras analizaba a su compañera de celda… había algo familiar en ella, mientras ésta la volteó a ver inescrupulosamente de todo el cuerpo mientras esbozada una sonrisa completa, a pesar de ser una presa más ya sabía quién era la que visitaba dado que en dicha cárcel todas sabían de todas incluso antes de que ingresaran al patio.

-¡Bienvenida, Esmeralda! –todos la llamaban así cuando conocían su tierra de origen, pero la murciélago se sentía especialmente atraída por su compañera –bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar.

Amy empezó a ver las fotografías más de cerca…

-¡Por eso te me hacías tan conocida! –exclamó la eriza al verle el rostro con detenimiento…

"_-¡Salud! –brindó el erizo plateado mientras besaba a la rosada en los labios tiernamente –por tu primera Y exitosa misión, Esmeralda._

_-Salud –respondió tiernamente mientras correspondía al beso –pero no me gustó ese méndigo susto ¿eh? –replicó Amy con la copa en los labios –esas malditas rocas… las podía sentir justo enfrente de mí –dijo mientras colocaba su mano enfrente de su rostro a pocos centímetros –sí fue uno de los sustos más grandes de mi vida._

_-Y los que vienen, querida –dijo Silver entre risas, Amy lo vio con desaprobación mientras, después, sonreía y le besaba los labios._

_-Te quiero, menso –le dijo –a pesar de que me hagas pasar esa clase de sustos._

_-Y yo a ti, mi Esmeralda –la besó tiernamente; mientras tanto, una murciélago entró borracha al restaurante mientras llamaba la atención de todos en el restaurante a excepción de la feliz pareja, ésta iba acompañada por otro murciélago macho llamado Javier, quien buscaba controlar a su pareja a base de puros regaños, pero ésta le hacía poco caso._

_-A mí nadie me dice qué hacer… Javi –respondía mientras iba caminando torpemente a través del pasillo, en ese momento se acercó a la mesa de Amy, quien se estaba levantando para ir a pedir un vaso de agua sin dejar de besar a su erizo. Le murciélago la miró inescrupulosamente y, cuando la rosada se incorporó por completo…_

_-Bonito culo –le dijo después de agarrarle con la palma completa y presionar ligeramente su nalga, situación que apenó, incomodó, indignó y extrañó de sobremanera a Amy, quien en su vida había conocido a gente con tendencias diferentes; ésta no supo qué más hacer además de enojarse._

_-¿¡Qué!? –le gritó con fuerza -¡Pinche blanca loca! ¿Por qué carajos me agarraste las nalgas? –le preguntó casi -¿estás peda o qué chingados…? –la pregunta fue interrumpida por el novio de la murciélago, quien la tomó por la cintura y se la llevó corriendo sin hacer comentario alguno o disculparse con la eriza, sólo la dejó parada ahí con las palabras en la boca y el puño cerrado a punto de soltar un golpe que logró contenerse. Se sentó olvidando la sed que tenía._

_-¿Qué acaba de pasar? –preguntó Silver quien tomaba la mano de Amy._

_-Eso quisiera saber yo… -respondió decepcionada._

_-La murciélago tenía razón…_

_-¿En qué? –preguntó extrañada y sin dirigirle mucho la mirada._

_-Tu culo está tan bueno como para hacer una fiesta –respondió entre risas mientras veía la cadera de la chica, pues definitivamente tenía tanto glúteo como busto. Pero eso a ella no le interesaba._

_-Hazme un favor y Cá-lla-te –pidió mientras le miraba a la cara, éste sólo hizo un gesto divertido…"_

-Tú eres esa pinche ebria loca que me agarró la nalga ese día en el restaurante –aclaró Amy mientras la veía a la cara –ya no hay dudas –aclaró Amy mientras la veía a la cara para saber qué expresión iba a poner, pero la murciélago no se inmutó a su confesión, es más, empezó a reír como nunca antes.

-No sé de qué me hablas –contestó divertida, pero Amy la tomó de la muñeca.

-¡Claro que sí, estabas toda ebria!

-Si he hecho eso seguramente estás bien buena –empezó a recitar mientras reía, a la eriza se le hacía extraña la actitud de la peliblanca –o yo estaba de verdad ebria como dices… ¡o ambas! –empezó a romper en risas mientras veía descaradamente el trasero de la rosada –mucho escándalo por tan poca cosa –empezó a decir decepcionada –no estás tan buena, querida… es verdad, el alcohol embellece y, si lo quieres saber: ese día iba completamente tomada y hasta aquí de coca –señaló su coronilla –así que no cuenta mucho, pero… si buscas desquitarte –se colocó en una posición inclinada mientras le mostraba una voluptuosa parte trasera a la eriza –puedes nalguearme un rato –Amy sólo arqueó una ceja ante la sugerencia y sonrió levemente casi a punto de romper en risas, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por la murciélago –o si no, no, tú te lo pierdes.

Amy no pudo aguantarse la risa, pues había descubierto en esa mujer una persona demente y muy divertida.

-¡Estás re-loca teniente! –empezó a balbucear mientras reía más y más y le extendía la mano –Amy Rose, "la Esmeralda" –se presentó, la murciélago hizo el mismo ademán.

-Rouge O'Batter, la murciélago de los aristócratas de mierda de Cocoa Island –añadió un toque de desagrado cuando pronunció su apellido mientras sonreía con locura –un placer, Esmeralda.

Amy empezó a trabar amistad con Rouge en cuanto la conoció, pues se le hacía una persona con clase, culta y muy inteligente sin mencionar que servía muy bien como fuente de respeto. Rouge llevaba apenas 6 meses en la prisión y, cuando le contó su historia a Amy, ésta empezó a relacionarla con la suya… distintas pero iguales siendo las mafias las causantes de su mala fortuna.

Rouge era hija de la adinerada y famosa familia O'Batter, pero ella era un caso muy especial al ser siempre, la primera en salir en las portadas de las escandalosas y polémicas revistas de farándula, la oveja negra de ellos, ninguno de los miembros de su familia se sentía especialmente orgulloso del comportamiento de ella al ser vista con diversos hombres y mujeres con demasiado perico encima. Sus padres decían que ella era una severa decepción y una mancha al apellido que llevaba y sus hermanos sólo esperaban el momento en el que ella hiciera algo mal para quedarse con su parte de la herencia, aunque a ella en particular, su comportamiento le importaba muy poco sin mencionar que odiaba ser particularmente miembro de esa familia o llevar el apellido que tanto la obligaba a ser una chica decente y educada, pero todo cambió un día en particular.

"_Rouge había tomado de más, estaba alegrándose la vida con todo aquel que se le cruzara enfrente mientras su novio la veía con seria desaprobación y entornaba los ojos para hacerse creer a sí mismo que lo que estaba ocurriendo era sólo un sueño. Entraron a un restaurante, donde la murciélago perdió el control y le agarró la nalga a una eriza rosa, después de eso salieron corriendo los dos por la parte trasera del lugar. Rouge entró a un carro que su novio, Javier, forzó para poder condicirlo._

_-¡Hay que salir de aquí! –se dijo a sí mismo mientras la murciélago lo miraba con extrañeza._

_-¿Qué carajos ocurre? –preguntó totalmente extrañada y confundida, pero su novio no le dio explicaciones -¿quieres huir? Vamos a esa maldita casa del sur de Cocoa…_

_Cuando llegaron, se instalaron mientras Rouge hacía comentarios obscenos sobre el lugar en el que se hallaban, "Es una de las casas más bonitas" señaló Javier, "Pues sólo para sacarle fotos sirve" respondió severa._

_-¿Ahora me vas a decir qué quieren esos…? –no terminó la pregunta, pero de todas maneras Javier no le iba a responder. Pasaron los días escondidos y en los periódicos y noticiarios ya se había hecho notar la presencia de los narcos de Splash Hill zone en el lugar, quienes habían acabado a balazos con las vidas de los amigos de Javier, todo esto se le hizo muy extraño a Rouge, quien después de ver lo que ocurría, obligó a su novio a abordar un yate para salir de viaje lo más pronto que se pudiera y evitar una muerte innecesaria… -¿de qué va todo esto?_

_-No –contestó Javier, pero Rouge siguió insistiendo._

_-Bueno, pero recuerda que me esmero por ti y… al menos quiero saber por quién estoy dispuesta a morir._

_-Está bien –respondió harto de la insistencia de la murciélago -¿recuerdas que salí de viaje hace poco?_

_-Sí, a Acuatic Ruin zone –respondió mientras le miraba a los ojos – ¿pero qué tiene que ver?_

_-Resulta que una vez ahí, cuando hice las gestiones para conectar al capo de Acuatic Ruin zone y a los de Splash Hill, sugerimos que se enviara una tonelada de cocaína de la fina._

_-Déjame adivinar, no pasó por aduanas y ahora esos Splashianos están más que enojados –supuso Rouge mientras comía su ensalada._

_-No –respondió –no hubo problemas para pasar la droga, pero pensamos mis amigos y yo que no era justo que esos tipos se quedaran con todo el dinero…_

_-¿Qué hicieron? –preguntó curiosa y un poco temerosa._

_-Escondimos la tonelada de cocaína para después negociarla –respondió con aires de superioridad, a lo que Rouge le dio una buena reprimenda._

_-¡Serás imbécil! Ahora entiendo por qué esos asesinos están tan enojados –dijo con voz alta –si te capturan te van a matar…_

_-Eso lo sé –respondió –sólo necesito salir de aquí hasta que todo el asunto se calme._

_Dejaron de hablar del asunto porque de tan sólo pensarlo a Rouge se le revolvía el estómago… pasaron así las semanas en las que estuvieron ocultos en alta mar hasta que se vieron obligados a pisar tierra firme, lo que escandalizaba a Javier, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, la murciélago le decía con el afán de convencerlo que devolviera la droga que había robado hasta que un día logró convencerlo._

_-Tienes razón, cariño –cedió el murciélago –la cocaína no debe ser un factor de riesgo y lo mejor es devolverla._

_-Así me gusta que pienses –dijo con tono seco, por lo que ella accedió a ir con Jaime a la negociación que había gestionado con Espío, el jefe de la mafia de Splash Hill zone._

_Apenas llegaron al punto de encuentro, una calle de una de las zonas más lujosas del lugar, vieron el carro de Espío acercarse a ellos, ambos salieron del automóvil en cuanto lo vieron llegar._

_Espío salió y uno de sus esbirros acribilló sin previo aviso a Javier, Rouge, impotente salió corriendo del lugar, pero fue recibida por ellos con tres disparos que cayeron uno en la espalda, otro en el brazo y el tercero en una parte de la clavícula. Tiempo después el comisario de la policía la llevó a emergencias al encontrar la escena de la negociación fallida y mandó a Javier a enterrar a un cementerio, por el lado de los policías, ellos encontraron la mitad del cargamento de los Splashianos y pronto lo decomisaron. Rouge llevó cerca de tres semanas en el hospital hasta que tuvo una milagrosa recuperación y durante el tiempo en el que estuvo internada fue constantemente visitada por el mismo comisario que le salvó la vida para sacarle la información de la media tonelada de cocaína restante. La murciélago negaba saber algo sobre los negocios de su ex novio y lo corría cuantas veces era necesario, hasta que llegó a ser considerada su versión y posiblemente tomada en cuenta como verdadera, pero el comisario la había amenazado con meterla a la prisión, si no cooperaba, bajo el cargo de posesión de drogas ilegales para consumo personal. En efecto, durante la rehabilitación de Rouge, el comisario hizo su trabajo y revisó sus pertenencias hasta encontrar un poco más de un kilo de perico y dos churros de marihuana en el closet de la O'Batter, tres días después, cuando la dieron de alta, la arrestaron y llevaron a la prisión del puerto de Cocoa._

_Durante los meses en los que se inició en la prisión, apenas empezaban a surgir todas las envidias puesto a que la murciélago poseía un cuerpo precioso y curvilíneo. Un día, mientras entraba al baño y colocaba sus cosas sobre una de las bancas del baño comunal, Valenciana, una joven gata de color negro tiró sus pertenencias al suelo mientras la llamaba "princesa O'Batter", situación que enojó a la joven murciélago quien, por azares del destino llevaba una navaja consigo, la que tomó estando en el suelo. Con calma la desenfundó y tomó a Valenciana por el rostro y parte del cuello._

_-A mí me dejas en paz –empezó a recitar con calma, como si matar o defenderse de esa manera fuera su pan de cada día –si no quieres morir ¿vale?_

_-Chica, pero si sólo estaba jugando –dijo con los nervios en la voz y mirándola con miedo, entonces Rouge la dejó y siguió con su camino. En la prisión no se metía con nadie, sólo se dedicaba a lo suyo: leía, caminaba, dormía, no solicitaba favores y los pocos que pedía los pagaba bien; por ende y desde entonces fue respetada por todas las prisioneras. Claro que, cuando solicitaba un favor, lo pedía como si se tratara de una orden marcial, lo que le valió para ganar el apodo de "la Teniente O'Batter"._

Rouge, al ser tan elegante y refinada, también era una apasionada lectora, pues cada vez que tenía un libro entre las manos, lo apreciaba con todos sus sentidos, presumía sobre lo mucho que amaba el olor a libro nuevo, pero tampoco menospreciaba el simple aroma que expedían las hojas viejas y amarillentas llenas de humedad, las que describía como "magia de antaño".

-No, Teniente, pues yo a duras penas hice la primaria… -explicaba mientras Rouge le ponía atención en el gracioso caminar, el que notaba se iba deformando con el tiempo y se convertía en el paso perdido y sin esperanzas de una presidiaria más –sé leer de puro milagro y… no me ha servido de mucho, en realidad.

-Entonces no te has abierto a todas las posibilidades –dijo la murciélago mientras se recostaba boca abajo con uno de sus libros predilectos.

-Bueno… entonces si me quiero iniciar en esto de la lectura ¿por dónde empiezo? –preguntó curiosa mientras checaba todos los libros que había acumulado su compañera, tomó uno que le llamó la atención "Romeo y Julieta", la peliblanca miró su elección y la cuestionó con los ojos.

-No… no es avanzado, pero tampoco va contigo para un comienzo real –empezó a decir la joven mientras agarraba uno de sus libros favoritos: "El conde de Montecristo", de hecho lo había leído tantas veces que las hojas empezaban a quebrarse –toma.

-¿Todo esto, teniente? –preguntó al ver un libro de al menos 600 páginas de grosor, no lo podía creer, pues creía que jamás lo iba a terminar en su vida.

-Es mi más grande tesoro y, cuando vayas por aquí –señaló con el dedo una pequeña parte del inicio de las hojas –no lo querrás soltar.

-Espero que tengas razón… aunque prefiero las telenovelas.

-Esas cosas, querida, son una pérdida de tiempo digna de gente poco educada o sin estudios reales –Amy la hizo verla a la cara, a lo que Rouge se disculpó con el ademán de una pequeña sonrisa –en particular, no son de mi agrado esas series en las que todas las tramas terminan de la misma manera.

-A mí me entretienen –dijo Amy mientras empezaba a ojear el libro.

-Pero pronto te reformarás –contestó con la esperanza puesta en sus palabras. Amy abrió el libro y empezó a leerlo con mucho cuidado, esperando entenderlo de alguna forma u otra.

Pasaron varios días y Amy no se despegaba del libro, pero de vez en cuando descansaba la vista para observar todo el ajetreo de la prisión, el sonido de las pisadas de las guardias haciendo su turno, las prisioneras que iban de un lado a otro, el ruido de los cerrojos y barrotes e incluso el olor de la ropa sucia de mujer ya empezaba a hacérsele familiar. De vez en vez veía a la O'Batter mirarla sin mirar, como si intentara penetrar en sus pensamientos o como si ella fuera parte esencial de los suyos, lo único que hacía Amy era desviar la mirada, sin nada mejor que hacer para evitar ser leída de mente y cuerpo. Volvía al libro: A Edmundo Dantés acababan de tirarlo por un acantilado dentro de un saco y con una bala de cañón a los pies como lastre, creyendo habérselas con el cuerpo difunto del abate viejito. El cementerio del castillo de If era el mar... leyó, ávida y concentrada "Ojalá salga de ésta" dijo para sí mientras pasaba a la siguiente página. Amy nunca había imaginado que un libro absorbiera la atención hasta el punto de estar deseando quedarse tranquila y seguir justo donde lo acababa de dejar, con una señalita puesta para no perder la página. La eriza admiraba la paciencia de su compañera y si quietud casi perfectas cada vez que abría un libro y parecía perderse en él.

-Los libros son puertas que te llevan a la calle –decía Rouge con seguridad y mucha sabiduría en sus palabras –con ellos aprendes, te educas, viajas, sueñas, imaginas, vives otras vidas y multiplicas la tuya por mil, y también sirven para tener a raya muchas cosas malas: fantasmas, soledades y mierdas así.

Amy no se imaginaba que a cada paso que daba junto con Rouge, iba educándose poco a poco, incluso, con el paso del tiempo, terminó el libro de "El conde de Montecristo" y de manera independiente se inició en la lectura de todos los libros del estante de su amiga. Así pasó el tiempo de forma rápida para la eriza, quien solía soñar en sus noches de amargura con los muertos que representaban su pasado: Sonic y Silver en una misma premonición nocturna que la hacía sentirse culpable del hecho de no estar muerta, pero se le pasaba la sensación cuando se despertaba de golpe y sudorosa y volvía a dormir durante lo que quedaba de la noche. A veces recibía la visita de Tikal, quien se había enterado de su arresto por medio del noticiario y de Scourge, de quien le sacó la información sobre los años de su estancia. A veces le llevaba ropa y algunas de sus comidas favoritas para no morir de hambre con las miserias que le daban en la prisión, fue entonces cuando le contó a Amy algo que ésta no pudo creer.

-¡No debí confiar en ese hijo de su madre! –se dijo a sí misma al enterarse de que Big había vendido todas sus pertenencias y la había dejado a la deriva para podrirse en la cárcel.

-Perdona, nena –le dijo Tikal a través del teléfono que estaba de su lado de la ventanilla –pero te traje lo que pude rescatar.

-Gracias, Tikal, eres una gran amiga –le dijo mientras la veía a los ojos.

-Lo extrañas ¿no es cierto? –le preguntó, y la respuesta fue un "sí" a solas, pues era lógico en ella, después de esa pregunta siguieron platicando y después Tikal se fue para poder seguir trabajando.

Pasaron dos meses y llegó el cumpleaños de Amy, quien quería celebrarlo solamente leyendo un poco más del libro que le había robado a su compañera de celda mientras bebían un poco de las bebidas que podía su amiga traer para compartir entre ambas, pero… Rouge no era de ese estilo, ella era una chica fiestera que sabía cómo tirar la casa por la ventana en un evento que a su criterio lo ameritara, pero, estando en la prisión no podía hacer la fiesta que ella pudiera querer, pero logró conseguir el mejor vodka para Amy y hacer que entraran a la celda varias de las chicas que se habían hecho buenas amigas de la eriza más que nada por el miedo a un salvajismo latente que se le veía en los ojos.

Bebieron, cantaron, corearon y varias de las chicas de ahí adentro empezaron a periquearse con las drogas que Rouge había conseguido. Pronto habían perdido, todas, la razón y salieron de la celda para terminar con la celebración.

Cuando todas las invitadas hubieron regresado a sus celdas correspondientes, Amy siguió tomando tragos pequeños de su vodka y volvía a su libro a ratos, pues con tanto alcohol en el cuerpo no podía concentrarse bien en las palabras que ahora le eran sinónimo de felicidad escrita. Mientras tanto, Rouge se había acostado en su colchón asqueroso al que en la prisión llamaban cama y empezó a mirar a Amy con dulzura, situación que llamó la atención de la eriza, pues antes no la miraba así.

-Wow –exclamó Amy… -desde Sonic que no me hacían una fiesta tan bonita.

-Sonic era el piloto –aseguró Rouge para hacerle ver que la escuchaba.

-Sí, él era el piloto y Silver el marinero –respondió con alegría, pues parecía que mientras aguantara el vodka esos recuerdos no la nublarían de lágrimas –pero hay que hablar de algo más, la paso increíble contigo, ¡un vodkita! –alzó su vasito al aire -¿sabes? Jamás he tenido una amiga como tú… bueno, sí, Cream, mi comadrita Cream, la conejita esa… sí que era una hermana para mí… ¡Que en paz descanse! –dijo mientras se llevaba un trago directo de la botella a la boca –pero como tú no hay… ¡Ah no, sí! Tikal –empezó a reírse –era bien bruta… bueno, es porque esa todavía anda por ahí –siguió riendo todavía más pero la quiero un buen -Gracias, mi loca teniente –dijo entre risas, pues el alcohol ya había podido con ella en todos los sentidos, por lo que dejó el libro a un lado y le hizo un espacio a Rouge, quien se estaba acercando a ella –en verdad, no puedo decirte lo mucho que agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí.

-Ni lo menciones, Esmeralda –dijo mientras la miraba con ternura a los ojos –de verdad.

-No… es que, en parte… me gusta mucho verte–empezaba a decir bajo los efectos del alcohol –tan… elegante, fina, educada y cómo caminas… caminas como toda una princesa… qué princesa ¡Reina! -empezaba a acercarse lentamente al rostro de Rouge –cómo te quedas leyendo tan absorta, aprendiendo lentamente todas y cada una de esas palabras… wow.

-Yo tampoco había conocido a nadie que me hiciera sentir como tú –declaró Rouge, quien correspondió al romper la distancia con un beso tierno y ligeramente apasionado a Amy, al que correspondió bajo los efectos del alcohol. Se miraron fijamente y cuando el beso se cortó:

-¡Ay, Rouge! –dijo al darse cuenta de lo que habían hecho –es que a mí las viejas no me van.

-Ya sé –empezó a reír –a ti te gustan los hombres bien machotes y con su trozote… -ambas empezaron a reír –y a mí también, pero a falta de pan…

-¡Oye! –reclamó ebria.

-No le des importancia, estamos muy borrachas.

Empezaron a servirse más y más tragos esperando a que se acabaran las palabras, que fueron sustituidas por puras risas y más risas. Antes de seguir, Rouge le dio una cajita envuelta en papel para regalo mientras le volvía a desear un feliz cumpleaños a la eriza, ésta tomó el regalo y lo desgarró para ver lo que era… vio el mismo libro que había terminado de leer: "El conde de Montecristo" ahora encuadernado en una bella pasta café con letras góticas doradas.

-¿Para mí? –Preguntó emocionada y a punto de llorar.

-Todo tuyo… para que nunca te olvides de tu abate Farias, mi conde de Montecristo –la llamó por el apodo cariñoso que con el tiempo ésta Rouge le había otorgado, Amy no supo qué hacer además de darle un gran abrazo, pues le debía demasiado, o al menos eso sentía –ahora sí, a dormir.

-Me has salvado, Rouge –le dijo –sin ti este lugar hubiera sido un verdadero infierno.

-No te resignes –le dijo la murciélago –que eso es peor que el amor, al menos aquí.

-Teniente…

-¿Qué?

-No duermas.

-No te acuerdes de lo de aquí, ¿vale? –le pidió la eriza.

-Como quieras, pero pasó –dijo Rouge mientras esbozaba una sonrisa para sí –buenas noches, Esmeralda.

-Buenas noches, mi abate Farias –se despidió, pero Rouge no podía dormir, sólo estaba pensando en contarle a su conde de Montecristo sobre su secreto.

-¿Sabes? Hay algo que te quiero platicar –le confesó, pero Amy no le escuchó bien.

-No creo que esté para confidencias –le dijo –estoy muy ebria.

-Se trata de un tesoro –le respondió, Amy sólo la miró incrédula.

-¿Qué clase de tesoro? –preguntó con fingido interés.

-Uno que se escondió y nadie encontrará porque quienes conocían su paradero están todos muertos… -le dijo con convicción, pero cuando lo pensó inmediatamente le dijo a Amy que creía que sonaba a una película del estilo de los piratas.

-No suena a película –respondió mientras pensaba –suena a la vida misma y no sé si sea capaz de escuchar todas tus confesiones, Teniente.

-En la mañana te platico más al respecto –le prometió.

-Eso si crees que lo pueda recordar –replicó la eriza mientras se acomodaba para dormir.

-Lo recordarás… buenas noches –se despidió mientras se recostaba del lado del muro graffiteado, ambas quedaron completamente dormidas.

Al día siguiente ambas se levantaron con una resaca muy fuerte, por lo que a Amy le fue muy difícil acordarse de la conversación, desde luego, el beso que tuvo con Rouge fue de los primeros momentos que pudo olvidar. Antes de ir a lavar su ropa, la murciélago le pidió que la acompañara a una esquina del patio que no compartía con nadie. Cuando llegaron empezaron a platicar.

-Te lo juro, el tesoro del que te conté existe y eso significa que hay un mañana para nosotras –dijo con la alegría entonada en su voz.

-Pues, para nosotras aquí, el mañana no existe –dijo mientras se sentaba –y lo último que supe de mi abogado ¿te digo qué fue? Una carta en la que me explica que no tengo ni en dónde caer muerta, estoy sin dinero –dijo con cierta alegría –y no me interesa, me siento mucho mejor aquí.

-¿En un sitio en el que intentaron matarte? La cárcel es el hogar de los desgraciados y de los que carecen de sueños –la miró fijamente –y yo tengo sueños, muy grandes, querida –dijo con más alegría.

-Esos sueños tienen un precio muy grande –ya no hablaba Amy, ahora era su experiencia la que tomaba su boca y articulaba las palabras –eso lo sé yo.

-Y yo –dijo mientras mostraba sus suturas por culpa de esas balas –tres balazos y heme aquí –dijo con mucha confianza. Amy sólo arqueó una ceja.

-¿Qué quieres con ese tesoro mi Teniente O'Farias? –preguntó con una sonrisa y sin encontrarle sentido a lo que escuchaba.

-Que… cuando salga de aquí iré a buscarlo –confesó con mucha seguridad en su decisión.

-¿Y tú para qué? –buscaba las palabras adecuadas para decirle lo que pensaba –tú eres una chica rica, bonita, con dinero, clase, elegancia, apellido y mucha educación altísima… no entiendo para qué quieres eso si tienes un padre rico que te paga lo que quieras.

-Que ese dinero no es mío, es de mi familia –aseguró con desdén –y el tesoro del que te hablo es dinero de verdad, mucho y del que genera más y más y más.

-¿No me mientes? Mírame y dime que es cierto.

-Te lo juro.

-¿Tiene dueño?

-Es excelente pregunta.

-Esa es LA pregunta –aseguró Amy al escucharla decir esa frase que se le hizo muy torpe sabiendo cual era la clave de todo ello.

-Y muy difícil de responder –replicó mientras se levantaba –claro, como gente que estuvo buscándolo creían tener ciertos derechos sobre el dichoso tesoro. Eso fue hace tiempo y nadie sabe que yo tengo la llave para acceder a él.

-A ver, tú… siempre has visto todo desde arriba… -dijo mirándola a los ojos –en cambio yo soy solo una pobretona que ha visto todo desde abajo y por eso sé mucho que tú no –Rouge se le quedó viendo con una sonrisa que confirmaba sus sospechas –yo ya me estrellé en una lancha con un tesoro que no era mío.

-Mucha vida vivida –contestó con inteligencia –y eso es lo que me atrae de ti, por eso te he elegido.

-¿No crees que puedo regar el chisme por ahí? –sugirió mientras la ponía a prueba.

-Tú eres callada y leal ¡vamos! Te he observado todo este tiempo –respondió con confianza –algún día te propondré recuperarlo… juntas.

-¿Y yo como por qué? –la cuestionó dudosa, sabiendo que algo la iba a poner de nuevo en ese camino.

-El tiempo lo dirá, Esmeralda –respondió mientras se iba alejando de su escondrijo, dejó a Amy pensando en todas sus palabras… lo que la puso tensa nuevamente.

Así pasó el tiempo, Rouge le daba libros a Amy para que leyera y de vez en cuando recibía visitas de sus padres, quienes se sentían decepcionados de ella y su comportamiento. Poco a poco Amy iba haciendo méritos para salir cada día más rápido de la prisión. Las navidades las pasaban de forma divertida, Amy leyendo y Rouge contemplando a su ávida lectora. Claro, la peliblanca no se quedaba atrás y a veces pedía favores a quienes iban a visitarla, gente con influencias y poder político que podían hacerle de vez en cuando un paro.

Pasaron dos años desde aquella noche en la que se besaron y Amy ya se había acabado de leer la estantería completa de Rouge, quien durante ese tiempo siempre le recomendó libro tras libro tras libro.

Y uno de los que más le fascinó: El amor en los tiempos del cólera, dicha historia la vivía al leer cada palabra como si de verdad estuviera adentro, como si fuera Florentino Ariza siendo rechazado hasta el final y también viviendo como una Fermina Daza que no supo decidir a tiempo su amor y terminó casándose con Juvenal Urbino… sintiendo todas las emociones plasmadas por esas palabras, entonces recordó las viejas palabras de Rouge: "Los libros son puertas que te llevan a la calle. Con ellos aprendes, te educas, viajas, sueñas, imaginas, vives otras vidas y multiplicas la tuya por mil."

-Y vaya que es cierto –se dijo a sí misma cuando terminó de leer el libro y se lo llevó al pecho mientras recordaba las emociones que pudo crear en su mente. Ya no veía telenovelas, esos dramas baratos prefabricados que no dejaban nada a la imaginación del televidente, ahora había encontrado su afición, una afición que educa más que una escuela o que un núcleo familiar.

-Rose, a dirección –llamó una de las guardias, Amy dejó su libro y la acompañó mientras preguntaba si había hecho algo que ameritaba que la llevaran –no lo sé, me mandaron llamarte, vamos.

Cuando llegó a la dirección, la recibió el director con un folder color azul rey y la miró a los ojos mientras la invitaba a sentarse.

-Este centro penitenciario nació para castigar a todas aquellas mujeres que han cometido el gravísimo error de actuar al margen de la ley –inició su monólogo mientras veía a los ojos verdes de Amy Rose, quien lo miraba confusa pero firme –pero al mismo tiempo creemos que todos los seres cometemos errores y tenemos derecho a enmendarlos –lo volvió a mirar aún más confundida –es por eso que después de una ardua evaluación, el ministerio de justicia lo ha concedido –Amy arqueó ambas cejas al escuchar sus palabras –aquí tienes tu libertad condicional; a partir de mañana eres una mujer libre, Esmeralda.

Amy, con la sorpresa en los labios, tomó el fólder sin poder creerlo, ahí estaba la orden tal y como el director se lo había notificado, éste le sonrió y en ella entró una expresión de regocijo, como si un alma errante hubiera regresado a su propio cuerpo.

-Pero aún me falta media condena –dijo dudosa, pero el director le explicó que tenía que presentarse una vez a la semana a la comisaría del lugar en donde se estableciera para poder notificar que la estaba cumpliendo ante lo que dictaba la ley.

-¡Vamos, ve por tus cosas! –le animó a ir a su celda y, en efecto, eso hizo.

Llegó ella a su celda, donde vio a Rouge acostada y leyendo otro libro, en cuanto la vio, la abrazó.

-Serás mañana una mujer libre –Amy asintió apenada –y dime ¿qué harás con tanto oxígeno a un lado?

-No sé, supongo que trabajar, mejoré mi contabilidad y los idiomas extranjeros…

-Y te acabaste la biblioteca entera –añadió Rouge con alegría –no te servirá mucho… ¡Ya sé! –agarró una libretita y un lapicero mientras anotaba algo –irás a esta dirección al este de Cocoa Island, una playa porque te conozco bien –dijo guiñando un ojo –ahí hay alguien que me debe favores, te empleará y toma este dinero –Amy iba a interrumpir en cuanto sintió el papel moneda en las manos –no me interrumpas –ordenó –te lo doy porque quiero y ya.

Se abrazaron otra vez mientras le pedía que la esperara.

-Gracias, Rouge –la miró con dulzura y se quedó un rato más en lo que preparaba sus cosas, volvieron a despedirse y entonces… Amy salió de la prisión no sin antes despedirse de las demás presas para volver a ser la mujer libre que antes era.

* * *

**¿LES GUSTÓ? UN POCO LARGO PORQUE NO ME AGRADÓ LA IDEA DE EXTENDER LA ODISEA DE AMY EN PRISIÓN SIN MENCIONAR QUE NO SE ME OCURRÍA NADA XD DISFRUTEN TANTO COMO YO AL ESCRIBIRLO Y SI PUEDEN, COMENTEN ;D GRACIAS 3**


	11. De vuelta a las andadas (Parte 1)

**LOS PERSONAJES UTILIZADOS SON PROPIEDAD DE SEGA Y LA TRAMA A LA QUE SE RECURRE ES OBRA Y GRACIA ORIGINAL DE ARTURO PÉREZ-REVERTE, PERIODISTA ESCRITOR DE "LA REINA DEL SUR" ESPERO LES ESTÉN GUSTANDO LOS CAPÍTULOS ANTERIORES Y GRACIAS POR LEER... CONTINUAMOS:**

* * *

Le devolvieron sus ropas: un pantalón de mezclilla ceñido al cuerpo (en ese periodo de tiempo no perdió la figura), una blusa color marrón con rayas verticales blancas, su collar de rubí, el semanario de plata y el anillo de matrimonio le fueron entregados en sus manos… ese collar, ¡Cuántos recuerdos no le traía! El cumpleaños que le habían celebrado a Sonic sus "amigos" del cartel de Eggman: Knuckles, Shadow, Fang, Mephiles y el propio doctor.

"_-¡Felicidades, ahijado! –gritó Eggman a los cuatro vientos al verlo acercarse, el erizo llevaba a una chica consigo, una joven eriza rosa a quien reconoció Eggman a los pocos minutos de verla -¡Amy Rose!_

_-¡Gracias, padrinito! –dijo con su tono risueño y angelical –sí hombre, al fin se me hizo tener a mi erizita conmigo –dijo mientras le besaba la sien, Amy sólo miraba con paciencia mientras analizaba al doctor quien ya no parecía ser quien era en un inicio._

_-Mucho gusto –dijo tímida y con una sonrisa grande que le cruzaba toda la cara, extendió su mano._

_-No, mi hija –dijo tomándole la muñeca – ¡salúdame bien! –la jaló, abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, situación que le causó cierta incómoda impresión y también alegría desmesurada al comprobar que ya no tenía enemigos por quienes preocuparse._

_-Está re chula la fiesta, de verdad –señaló Sonic mientras iba a saludar a los demás, Amy le iba a acompañar._

_-¿A dónde vas? –le preguntó retadoramente, esto la volvió a alarmar –no te vas sin esto –le enseñó una cajita, la que Amy recibió, sacando un collar de plata que llevaba un rubí en forma de una pequeña lágrima, la rosada se sonrojó y emocionó._

_-Pero… es cumpleaños de Sonic, no mío –aclaró confundida._

_-Sí, pero no está de más nombrarte mi ahijada –dijo mientras guiñaba un ojo, sacó un fajo de billetes –y toma, por si se te ocurre regalarle algo bonito._

_-Pero… son diez mil –contó confundida._

_-Entonces guárdalo, ya verás con el tiempo –volvió a sugerir, entonces Sonic llegó y la abrazó por la espalda… como era de esperarse estaba riendo, logrando contagiar a sus acompañantes con su alegría"._

Amy salió de la prisión y tomó un taxi que la llevó hasta la central de autobuses y después fue a la que solía ser su casa en Cocoa Island. La playa… esa playa le recordaba tantos momentos, besos, caricias, abrazos, peleas y reconciliaciones que no pudo evitar soltar algunas lágrimas cuando la vio tan vacía, tan falta de aquello que llenaba su vida. En el momento en que llegó, la encontró habitada por otras personas, una madre de familia en apariencia, una coneja mayor del color de Cream que estaba atendiendo a sus dos hijos chiquitos, la eriza se extrañó y se determinó a entrar, pero la coneja la vio y salió.

-¿Quién es usted? –preguntó la madre, a lo que Amy respondió con su nombre y preguntó qué hacía ahí y por qué estaba la casa de su marido siendo ocupada –me la he comprado –respondió con soltura.

-¿Quién se la vendió? –preguntó con calma.

-Big, el gato –aquello disipó las dudas de Amy, quien salió del lugar sin decir nada más que un forzado "gracias", la coneja no volvió a dirigirle la palabra... "engendro malnacido… me las vas a pagar" Se prometió a sí misma mientras caminaba a la calle para tomar otro taxi para regresarla a la estación de autobuses.

Compró un boleto para el este de la isla y fue a la dirección que le había dado Rouge. Cuando llegó no pudo evitar contemplar una playa muy distinta a la de Seaside Hill, Emerald Town o la misma del puerto de Kingdom Valley; buscó la dirección, encontrando un restaurante de playa al aire libre cuyo exterior estaba lleno de turistas en bañador y cubiertos de tanto protector solar que el olor llegó a la nariz de la joven, quien empezó a sentirse levemente mareada.

Tocó la campanilla de la barra y de inmediato fue recibida por un gruñón puercoespín que la miró con descaro y desdén, de inmediato se dio cuenta de quién era y para qué estaba ahí, es más, se lo recitó cual canario.

-A mí no me gustan las ex-convictas –señaló, lo que le dio un golpe al alma a la eriza –y mucho menos si son "jaibas" como tú –Amy le miró con mucho recelo –pero bueno, Rouge ha sido una excelente cliente y como correspondencia le haré este favor –le dio la espalda, Amy ya deseaba ahorcarlo por el término que usó con ella –nada de drogas ni alcohol delante de los clientes… también está prohibido ligar o coger con ellos. Y si metes la mano a la cajita te denuncio y te mando de vuelta a la cárcel de la que saliste ¿estamos, guapa? –Amy asintió con la cabeza –la jornada es de ocho horas más el tiempo que tardes en recoger las tumbonas y limpiar todo esto después de cerrar ¿lo tomas o lo dejas?

-Lo tomo –respondió con seguridad.

-Te daré la dirección de una pensión –arrancó un papel –Rouge ya pagó la primera semana, del resto te ocupas tú –Amy recogió la dirección –El lunes a las 8 de la mañana EN PUNTO.

-Gracias –dijo con tono seco de voz.

-De nada –le respondió, cuando la eriza salió él se le quedó mirando por un par de segundos, en efecto, era guapa.

Llegó puntual el día que la solicitó el empleador e inició un trabajo como mesera, pero no era fácil porque después de haber dejado el "Alatrofska" perdió la práctica sirviendo tragos y comidas, pero con el tiempo fue acoplándose a su trabajo.

Amy, cuando llegaba de trabajar, solía acostarse en su cama para leer los pocos libros que Rouge le había prestado para su viaje y estancia, aún recordaba sus palabras cuando se despidió de las presas "de mí no te despidas porque nos volveremos a ver, Esmeralda".

-Ojalá sea cierto –deseó Amy desde el fondo de su alma mientras seguía releyendo "El conde de Montecristo" ahora con su nuevo empastado, ese libro vaya que era especial y no sólo por el apodo del que se había hecho, sino por la persona que se lo había dado. Así pasaron todas las semanas y meses de una Amy que reiniciaba su vida y quien por las noches, en ocasiones, solía pasear por el puerto para recordar sus penas y glorias a gusto, varias veces lloraba por todo, por la pérdida de tanto Sonic como Silver o por el hecho de haber vivido una de sus mejores fiestas de cumpleaños. No había tenido ni un solo amorío en ese tiempo, su ética de mujer en luto se lo negaba, mas no faltaron los chicos que buscaron algo con ella, un día en particular cuando ella estaba en el puerto contemplando a las sabias estrellas, un erizo rojo se le acercó, la vio tomar agua de una botella y aprovechó aquello de excusa para hablarle con una petición.

-Sí –accedió y le dio un trago.

-No te había visto por aquí –señaló el erizo rojo -¿estás de vacaciones? –preguntó curioso.

-No –respondió mientras le veía los ojos negros –trabajo en el changarro de ahí enfrente.

-Curioso –dijo mientras intentaba seducirla con los ojos, su actitud empezó a divertir a la eriza –mira, yo trabajo en el de allá "El camarón" –Amy empezó a reír, el joven tomó la botella que estaba a su lado -¿y esto?

-Vodka –respondió con una sonrisa -¿te gusta?

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó confuso.

-El vodka.

-También –eso causó una fuerte risa en Amy -¿y estás sola?

-Sí –respondió.

-Ya no –sonrió seductoramente, Amy no podía aguantar la risa -¿Qué te parece si te ayudo a acabar?

-¿Acabar? –preguntó igualmente confundida.

-El vodka ¿no? Conozco un buen lugar, queda por allá –señaló a un lado de Amy –un lugar hermoso con la luna de Cocoa… ¡Qué guapa! –dijo mientras se le acercaba y le besaba la mejilla –o si quieres, podemos irnos de aquí, porque si es eso… te has topado con el chico más cachondo de Cocoa Island –dijo mientras se quitaba la playera y dejaba relucir sus marcados pectorales y abdominales, esto a Amy no le parecía realmente impresionante, mas fingió por un momento mientras asentía -¿no?

Ella no podía evitar reír por la gracia del chico.

-Ya sabes lo que dicen –empezó a decir con tono seductor de voz.

-¿Qué? –preguntó curiosa.

-Que la guerra, se acaba en la cama.

-No me digas –respondió la eriza con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Los besos son apenas una pequeña batalla y estoy muy preparado para la guerra –sacó su cartera y empezó a buscar en ella, desesperadamente porque no encontraba lo que buscaba, Amy seguía viendo al mar con tranquilidad.

-¿Qué buscas? –preguntó al verlo levantarse y tocar sus bolsillos.

-Mira que yo tenía aquí… yo tenía un condón –Amy rió un momento y se levantó

-¿Te puedo dar un consejo? –preguntó la rosada al ver al erizo a los ojos.

-Ajá.

-No le vuelvas a decir a una vieja que eres el tipo más cachondo de Cocoa Island –dijo con seriedad –no le vayas a hacer mala fama al lugar –se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su casa mientras reía apresuradamente.

-¡Mira, lo encontré! –gritó el erizo, pero Amy no le hizo caso.

-¡Bye! –gritó y se alejó de la vista del erizo.

Así pasó un año, un año en el que la eriza no tuvo ni un solo amorío, un año en el que se dedicó a leer y a su trabajo a pesar de que a su jefe no le agradara en lo más mínimo la joven y… el sentimiento era mutuo al parecer. Ella llegaba al trabajo y contemplaba la playa para recordar a su marinero amado: Silver.

-¡Amy –le gritó su jefe -¿Qué carajos haces ahí? Vuelve a trabajar!

Ésta volteó y lo fulminó con la mirada para regresar a su tan amado puesto de trabajo.

Así era su rutina desde que salió de prisión: llegar, abrir, atender a los clientes, limpiar, recoger y cerrar para llegar a dormir y hacer exactamente lo mismo, dicha rutina la hubiera desanimado, pero de no ser por la promesa que le hizo Rouge, sin mencionar que ese trabajo se lo consiguió la murciélago, tal vez ella se hubiera muerto por el hambre o el aburrimiento la hubiera llevado al suicidio.

-Toma tu paga –le dio cerca de 5 billetes de alta denominación –y mañana te quiero a las 8 de la mañana en punto.

-Mañana es domingo –replicó la eriza.

-Me vale, te quiero aquí temprano ¿eh?

-La joven salió y le respondió solamente un "sí" no muy convencido, pero sabía que si quería mantenerse tenía que hacer lo que él le pidiera sin importar lo absurdo que se tornara. Siempre que caminaba por la playa le gustaba visualizar su vida o proyectarla en el futuro y ese en definitiva no era lo que ella realmente añoraba. A pesar de que solamente por un tiempo viviría así.

Llegó al día siguiente y empezó sus labores como le era asignado, sirviendo cervezas y atendiendo incluso a la gente del exterior, cuyos olores y costumbres turistas le eran por completo desagradables, tal vez ella no tuvo la mejor educación escolar pero sabía distinguir entre un bote de basura y la arena de la playa. Su jefe la llamó.

-Amy –exigió su presencia.

-¿Sí? –preguntó extrañada –aguarda, voy a dejar eso.

-¡Carajo, ven aquí! –su agresividad la dejó perpleja y se acercó aún más –tengo a una clienta, una multimillonaria, ahí afuera y quiero que la trates muy bien –le pidió mientras le daba una charola con una champaña –ha pedido champaña especial y, si te portas bien, te llevarás una excelente propina ¿estamos?

-Pero yo no sé…

-Y si lo echas a perder, te mando a la pinche calle, yo no sé.

-Pero…

-¡Llévasela, carajo! –exigió, la joven lo dejó a su espalda y fue con la millonaria que le indicó con el índice mientras sonreía para sí mismo.

Amy llegó a una mesa ocupada por sólo una persona de cabello corto y blanco que vestía una chamarra del color de la arena misma, Amy no la vio a la cara.

-Su botella de champaña… -dijo, pero fue interrumpida.

-Nuestra botella de champaña –enfatizó la primer palabra y la vio a la cara, Amy volteó y sonrió por la sorpresa. Entre risas se saludaron.

-¡Teniente! –gritó a los cuatro vientos mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

-¡Esmeralda! –correspondió al abrazo con igual fuerza, pues Rouge no se quedaba atrás físicamente.

-No lo puedo creer –dijo para sí –saliste…

-¡Salí! –gritó mientras tomaba las manos de su amiga y celebraba –ven y siéntate.

Empezaron a platicar mientras ella checaba que su jefe no la viera, se preguntaron si se extrañaron durante ese periodo, a lo que la eriza respondió que sí, que la extrañó tal vez demasiado.

-He salido porque necesitaba ver a mi conde de Montecristo y también para llevarte al sur.

-¡Estás re-loca, Teniente! –repitió la misma frase que le dijo el día en que la conoció -¡me encanta!

-Me hacen una fiesta y… ya no las concibo sin ti –confesó mientras ponía cara de cachorro tierno –salud.

-¡Salud, mi Teniente! –respondió mientras chocaba su copa con la de su amiga murciélago. Llegó con ellas el jefe de Amy y el buen amigo de Rouge, quien las miró con cierta alegría.

-Años que no te pasabas por aquí –dijo mirando a la murciélago –y mira que los años te sientan muy bien, guapa –añadió guiñando el ojo, la peliblanca no se inmutó ni en mirarlo –el lunes a las 8, Esmeralda.

-Me temo que no será posible –dijo Rouge –me la robaré un par de días.

-A las 8, Esmeralda –dijo sin escucharla y se dio la vuelta.

-¡No me volverás a ver, nunca! –gritó a su jefe, Rouge la miró con extrañeza.

-¿Te ha tratado muy mal el pringado? –preguntó la murciélago con curiosidad, a lo que Amy negó con la cabeza y aseguró haber sido maltratada de peores maneras en la vida, pero ya no quería seguir hablando de penas pasadas.

Siguieron platicando, Rouge le contó el estado de las presas en la cárcel, como las había dejado y también le había contado acerca de su libertad condicional mientras agarraba un cigarro y se lo llevaba a los labios para prenderlo con una ligera flama de un encendedor dorado que llevaba siempre consigo. Se quedaron platicando durante varias horas hasta que llegó la media tarde y el cielo se tiñó de naranja.

Llegaron a una hacienda muy grande, la misma en la que se refugió con su novio durante esas semanas en las que ella se había involucrado en el asunto de la mercancía robada. Apenas eran las 7 de la noche y Amy seguía sin arreglarse para el evento.

-Interesante sitio este –empezó a decir Amy para sí –así es como son las haciendas de los narcos en mi tierra.

-Y de aquí es donde viene el parentesco con tus orígenes, estos son una parte de tus orígenes, mi reina –explicó Rouge –pero bien, este lugar nada más es para sacarle fotos y… no me gusta.

-Pero, esto es de tu familia, no entiendo para qué quieres separarte de tu propio dinero y tu apellido.

-Entre mi familia y yo hay un puente de mil kilómetros de distancia –aclaró segura en sus palabras –no tienes idea lo mucho que odio vivir bajo ese peso, mis hermanos sólo quieren que me vaya de la familia para quedarse con la mitad de la herencia y es por eso que quiero ir por el tesorito del que te conté.

-Vas a empezar con tu pinche tesoro…

-Luego te cuento, querida que necesitas arreglarte un poco.

Rouge le mostró a Amy su habitación y la dejó elegir las prendas que más le gustaran para después bañarse en una tina grande que le recordaba el jacuzzi del que salió corriendo ese fatídico día hace cuatro años con seis meses… y vaya que podía recordarlo con detalle; el agua corriéndole por el cuerpo no hacía nada más que acentuar esos recuerdos. Salió tan pronto se sintió lista y con calma se vistió y peinó los cabellos cortos en el peinado que se hacía cuando tenía doce años, el que adornó con una sencilla diadema roja. Se puso un pantalón negro ceñido al cuerpo y una blusa strapless roja con los bordes pintados de blanco.

-La fiesta está re-chula –dijo Amy mientras veía a todos los invitados alrededor, todos elegantes, como si se tratara de un cocktail; algunos de vestido y traje de etiqueta, muchos iban y venían saludando a Rouge, quien los atendía por mera cortesía hipócrita, siempre con una sonrisa acaramelada que mostraba unos dientes perfectos y se perdía en esas pequeñas arrugas que se le marcaban a un lado de los ojos cuando se forzaba a sí misma a asentir con la educación que odiaba tener. En cambio Amy se sentía fuera de lugar, como si no debiera estar en ese lugar y en ese momento, ella como mujer reservada que era odiaba esa clase de fiestas, no le gustaba que la gente la mirara y mucho menos la juzgara por ser fuereña, habían demasiadas miradas incrédulas sobre ella, miradas que se creían capaces de juzgar sobre cualquier ser que se les cruzara a los ojos, ella sólo devolvía una mirada con cinismo y cierta cortesía falseada mientras subía su vaso de cristal al cielo en señal de querer hacer un brindis. Rouge se le acercó poco a poco mientras dejaba a los demás invitados a un lado.

-Menuda odisea la que me he dado –dijo para sí la murciélago, Amy, por su parte, no dejaba de ver a un albatros alto y fuerte que se servía poco de comer, Rouge no dejó de seguir la mirada de su amiga y se topó con el joven… y guapo conocido, éste sintió la mirada y se la devolvió a la eriza –y a ti te gustan los tipos guapos ¿no?

-Obviamente –contestó sin dejar de mirar al joven, quien se acercó a ellas, pero la eriza volteó al suelo.

-Hola –saludó cortés, Amy le miró a los ojos.

-Storm, no fastidies –pidió Rouge mientras intentaba llevarse a Amy por los brazos, pero Rouge al ver lo ocupados que estaban con las miradas...

-Al ver que tu amiga no nos va a presentar… me llamo Storm –se introdujo a sí mismo a la vez que extendía la mano, Amy la tomó y estrujó con fuerza en señal de firmeza.

-Amy Rose.

-No te he visto antes por aquí –hizo la aclaración el albatros al verla con detenimiento.

-Soy originaria de Emerald Town.

-Sí… y él es de aquí, de Cocoa Island, felizmente casado con una mujer que tiene una actitud de mil demonios y a la que le esconde millones de amantes –añadió la peliblanca, pero Amy no le prestó real atención.

-Mucho gusto –agregó el ave –y si me disculpan, señoritas, me mandan llamar por otro lado… un placer –dijo seductoramente mientras besaba la mano de Amy.

-Igualmente –finalizó la eriza, Storm se había movido de sección y las dejó solas.

"La Teniente O'Farias" como solía llamarle Amy, se movió a una banca bajo un árbol mientras invitaba a su amiga a sentarse y le indicaba con los dedos quienes eran los murciélagos que estaban en la fiesta.

-Y esa puta que ves por ahí… es mi hermana –dijo señalizando a una murciélago muy parecida a Rouge salvo por el color de ojos y el cabello largo –fue a saludarme hace unos momentos.

-¿Y por qué no estás feliz con ella? Se acordó –preguntó Amy dudosa, a lo que Rouge le contestó:

-No me han preguntado nada sobre la prisión –la rosada volteó a verla –Tema tabú. Sólo "hola, bonita. Muá, muá. Te veo espléndida" Como si me hubiese ido de vacaciones a Acuatic Ruin zone.

Amy no la reconocía, como si la otra Rouge, la chica de la que se hizo amiga en prisión hubiera cambiado de forma súbita dándole explicaciones que no eran necesarias en una vida pasada y yendo de un lado a otro. Tardó en reconocerla.

En atribuirle realmente aquellas sonrisas que le espiaba de lejos, los gestos de complicidad con gente para ella extraña, los cigarrillos que aceptaba inclinando la cabeza para que le diesen fuego mientras echaba de vez en cuando una mirada a Amy, que seguía fuera de lugar, sin acercarse a nadie porque no sabía qué decir, y sin que nadie le dirigiese la palabra. En ese momento empezó a pensar en las leyendas personales de la prisión, cómo éstas podían otorgar estatus a cualquiera de las presas y podían desprestigiarlas a la vez… tal vez haya sido por eso que le rendía tantas explicaciones de una vida que se le hacía vaga y terrenal, tal vez los personajes, fuera de las rejas, obtenían un nuevo papel en el mundo y tenían que volver a actuar como éstos les indicaban… tal vez era eso, confirmar una vida reciente. Tal vez en ese mundo de apariencias Rouge era nadie, pero Amy sentía, después de ese pensamiento, una gran ventaja: nunca supo quién fue dentro de las rejas, no sabía quién era en esos momentos y no tenía que llegar al mundo a rendirle cuentas a nadie, nada qué explicar o demostrar… nada de qué convencer a alguien que además ni le interesaba.

-Sigues sin decirme qué hago aquí –dijo la eriza, Rouge encogió los hombros.

-Cada cosa tiene su momento –respondió como comentario final mientras volvía a atender a sus desinteresados invitados y a dejar sola a la rosada para volver a pensar en todo lo que veía y la relación que ella tenía con todo aquello. Seguía sin encontrarla. "Una teniente sin tropa a su mando, un general jubilado cuyo prestigio desconocen todos. Tal vez me ha hecho venir porque me necesita, decidió. Porque yo la respeto y conozco el último año y medio de su vida, y éstos no. Para ellos es sólo una niña fresita y envilecida; una oveja negra a la que se tolera y se acoge porque es de la misma casta, y hay camadas y familias que nunca reniegan en público de los suyos, aunque los odien o los desprecien. A lo mejor por eso le urge una compañía. Una testigo. Alguien que sepa y mire, aunque calle." Pensó mientras volvía a verla con soltura e hipocresía saludar a la gente y pronto regresó.

-Salud, Teniente –le dijo mientras chocaba su vasito con el de ella.

-A tu salud, Esmeralda –le respondió y ambas bebieron todo el vodka del vasito, vodka puro, era así como le gustaba a Amy su bebida favorita.

-Bueno, pues, Esmeralda –empezó a sonreír para sí –es hora de que te cuente la historia completita -Amy volteó a verla a los ojos –Yo tenía hace 3 años un novio que se llamaba Javier, un murciélago como yo de buena familia y que le gustaba la vida de la parranda… un bueno para nada como yo –empezó a reír, pero Amy siguió prestándole atención –bueno, él durante ese tiempo fue a Acuatic Ruin zone a hacer tratos y conectes entre los capos de ahí y los Splashianos, por lo que negociaron la entrega de una tonelada de coca de la buena escondida en bolsas de café, pero el muy imbécil decidió esconder la droga por partes, medio cargamento en una bodega de almacenaje y medio cargamento en un lugar que él conocía. El día en que nos conocimos tú y yo veníamos siendo perseguidos por esos Splashianos de mierda que querían matar a mi novio por haberles escondido la merca y nos vimos forzados a huir… así pasamos varias semanas aquí y en alta mar hasta que lo convencí de renegociar con los Splashianos esos –Amy seguía mirando, sin parpadear y sin perder detalle de todas y cada una de las palabras de su amiga –mas ese día el jefe de ellos llegó con un esbirro y le mató a balazos… por poco me cargan a mí –dijo mientras le mostraba las marcas de las balas, las que parecían ser sólo un trío de estrellas marcadas en una piel morena, es más, la embellecían más –me encontró el comisario correspondiente y me envió a un hospital, en el que me hostigaron hasta el cansancio sobre el paradero de la droga, casi todos me creyeron… excepto él, por lo que me mandó a prisión.

-Aguarda… con lo que me estás contando y el tesorito ese ¿me estás tratando de decir que sabes dónde está esa droga? –preguntó extrañada la rosada, quien la volvió a mirar a los ojos -¿y por qué me estás diciendo esto a mí?

-Lo dije una vez: Demasiada vida vivida y… de verdad que quiero que me ayudes.

-Es que esto no es como hacer enchiladas, mi Rouge –contestó Amy mientras desaprobaba su idea con la mirada –esa droga tiene dueño.

-No lo tiene –respondió segura –de ese asunto ya se han olvidado todos.

-De media tonelada de cocaína nadie se olvida –replicó igualmente segura –sigue ahí, en la memoria colectiva y si vamos a ponerla en el mercado hará ruido.

-Por eso quiero que me ayudes a recuperarla –empezó a explicar –y que juntas hagamos más dinero del que jamás has visto en tu triste vida.

-¿Y qué gano yo con todo esto? –preguntó audaz, Rouge la volvió a mirar con seguridad.

-La mitad –contestó guiñando un ojo –tú eres mi socia.

-¿Sabes que es la primera vez que me miras a los ojos y te diriges a mí con un poco de respeto? –replicó mirándola a los ojos, a lo que Rouge no se rehusó, y vaya que era cierto, en la prisión le tenía cierto cariño, pero un respeto como aquel, un respeto que era necesario y que se empleaba cuando se hablaba de buenos tratos… jamás se lo tuvo -¿y dónde está?

* * *

**¿CÓMO LO LLEVAN? ¿LES GUSTAN LOS CAMBIOS BRUSCOS A LOS PERSONAJES? COMENTEN Y DIGAN QUÉ LES HA AGRADADO... SI HE CAMBIADO PERSONALIDADES ES TAMBIÉN POR LA MADUREZ QUE DA LA EDAD. AMY YA NO ES UNA CHICA QUE PERSEGUÍA CHICOS PORQUE SU PASADO (DESPUÉS DE LOS DOCE AÑOS) ES ALGO TURBIO... Y SI QUIEREN SABER ALGO DE KNUCKLES... PRONTO VOLVERÁ :D Y LES AGRADARÁ EL GIRO DE LA HISTORIA, PUES EN UN INICIO ERA MUY ROMÁNTICA CON EL ASUNTO DE SILVER. COMENTEN AHORA O CALLEN PARA SIEMPRE.**


	12. De vuelta a las andadas (Parte 2)

**GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS... BUENO, EL ÚNICO QUE RECIBÍ: rickynl96... NO SOY UN COMPADRE, SINO UNA COMADRE**

**CONTINUAMOS:**

-Te va a encantar y pronto podrás deshacerte de esos harapos que sueles llevar –decía Rouge mientras reía animada por su nuevo estilo de vida sin embargo, Amy no le encontraba la fascinación al hecho de tener que ir a una de las calles más lujosas de Cocoa Island a despilfarrar el dinero que aún no tenían –vas a amar todas esas ropas, desde los trajes sastre hasta…

Amy iba fundiendo la voz de Rouge a la vez que veía la carretera quedar atrás gracias a la velocidad del carro y recordaba cómo habían llegado a ese estilo de vida.

"_¿Sabes, mi teniente? Este lugar se parece a varios sitios –indicó Amy, Rouge se le quedó mirando mientras apuntaba la luz de su lámpara a las paredes de roca de la cueva que se encontraba en el estrecho favorito de la eriza –a todas esas cuevas de tus libros de piratas que me prestabas en la cárcel; podrías matarme aquí… el sitio perfecto y nadie se daría por enterado._

_-¡Qué cosas dices! –exclamó Rouge mientras seguía buscando con la vista. Su traje de buceo seguía empapado, Amy la vio y empezó a reír._

_-¿La teniente tiene miedo?_

_-Claro que no, estúpida –dijo con la voz empezando a quebrarse, Amy le hizo ver el estado de ésta y de sus manos, las que hacían temblar la luz de su foco –deja de decir tonterías y ayuda a buscar._

_Avanzaron más hasta el final de la cueva, donde encontraron paquetes y más paquetes, algunos envueltos en bolsas negras y otros afuera de éstas._

_-¡La encontramos, Esmeralda! –gritó mientras tomaba uno de los fardos, que pesaba un kilogramo –me llevo esta para consumo personal –Amy la reprendió y la obligó a dejarlo de nuevo en el suelo, ambas sonrieron para sí mismas._

_Cuando llegaron a la casa de Rouge, ésta se encargó de sacar un teléfono que a Amy le resultaba desconocido, Rouge empezó a buscar un contacto y entonces marcó._

_-Disculpe ¿quién es usted? –preguntó una voz grave y fuereña por la fuerza del acento que empleaba._

_-La novia de Javi –esta respuesta dejó mudo al otro escucha –desde el teléfono del muerto, claro. Tenemos un trato que queremos que escuche._

_-¿De qué trata? –preguntó con seriedad, Amy podía escuchar las palabras exactas._

_-De un negocio al que no se podrá resistir–Amy abrió los ojos tanto como pudo, el interlocutor quedó igualmente sorprendido –Sé cómo abrirlo, y si quiere saberlo y aceptar mis condiciones, le sugiero que nos veamos mañana temprano en donde a usted le apetezca, sólo hágame saber dónde será –colgó la llamada, dejando a la eriza perpleja y desconcertada, la rosada miró a la murciélago con los ojos más expresivos que pudo._

_-¿Se puede saber qué fue eso? –preguntó con furia, pero Rouge la miró con seguridad, tal vez demasiada -¿tienes siquiera un plan formulado? –la peliblanca quedó muda con esa pregunta, por lo que dejó el tema cerrado y ambas fueron a dormir. Amy la hostigó hasta obtener un "Ya cállate" de parte de la murciélago. Les llegó pronto un mensaje y ambas, vestidas con una gabardina negra y un sombrero, fueron a ver a su posible conecte._

_Llegaron a un depósito oscuro cerca de los barrios bajos del sur de Cocoa Island. Ambas iban seguras de sus palabras y con aires de misterio y grandeza se acercaron a un camaleón de color rosa mexicano y con un gran cuerno en el centro de su frente y en medio de sus ojos. Éste tenía la mirada fría y puesta en las jóvenes, a quienes analizó fríamente._

_-Señoritas… guapas y misteriosas señoritas –empezó a decir. Rouge puso un paquete blanco sobre la mesa –admito que ustedes tienen mucha sangre fría._

_Hablaba bien el idioma, o eso entendió Amy al escucharlo hablar pausadamente y con precisión en las palabras que usaba, no tenía ese acento de malnacido que le atribuían los dramas televisivos de Emerald Hill y mucho menos tenía la apariencia de un mafioso como tal. La piel era lisa y sus ojos eran muy grandes. Parecía sano, fuerte y limpio, sin mencionar que muy inteligente y a la vez muy frío._

_-¿Proponen devolver un cargamento de mi propiedad a cambio de que pague de nuevo? –reflexionó mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas para explicar cómo entendió el asunto –estoy pensando en las palabras: "Extorsión" y "abuso"._

_Lo habían discutido Amy y ella durante horas, del derecho y del revés, desde las cuevas hasta sólo una hora antes de acudir a la cita. Cada pro y cada contra fue considerado muchas veces; Amy no estaba convencida de que los argumentos resultaran tan eficaces como su compañera sostenía; pero ya era tarde para volverse atrás. Rouge –maquillaje discreto para la ocasión, vestida caro, desenvuelta, en plan dama segura de lo suyo- empezó a explicarlo por segunda vez, aunque era evidente que Espío comprendió a la primera, apenas pusieron el kilo empaquetado sobre la mesa; después de que, con una disculpa que sonó neutra, el camaleón ordenara a dos guardaespaldas que las cacheasen por si llevaban micrófonos ocultos. Después de la revisión, Espío les pidió a su gente que les dejaran solos, entonces se sentó enfrente de su escritorio, nada parecía estar fuera de su lugar, Amy vio todo completamente arreglado, desde los papeles hasta el cenicero._

_-Sólo quiero saber –dijo interrumpiendo a la murciélago -¿cómo han traído esto sin llamar la atención? Quiero decir, debieron correr un riesgo._

_-Eso no importa –respondió la peliblanda. Espío sonrió invitándola a contar._

_-Claro que importa –respondió el Splashiano –he buscado este producto. No lo encontré, cometí un error y no sabía que usted conocía el paradero… ¡Cómo pasa el tiempo! Espero esté repuesta del incidente._

_-Estoy como nunca antes, gracias._

_En el escote del vestido que llevaba bajo la gabardina se veía una de las cicatrices._

_-La policía creyó que usted sabía algo y yo supuse que no sabía nada… vaya que ha sido usted paciente, casi tres años…_

_Amy veía a Rouge tratar de encender un cigarro con las manos temblorosas "deja de temblar" pensaba la eriza mientras la veía tardar en hacer su acto cometido "antes de que este se dé cuenta de que nuestra pose de niñas duras es pura farsa y todo se vaya directo al carajo"._

_-Las bolsas siguen escondidas, sólo trajimos una._

'_La discusión en la cueva. Las dos allí dentro, contando paquetes a la luz de las linternas, entre eufóricas y asustadas. Una de momento, mientras pensamos, y el resto como está, había insistido Amy. Cargar todo ahora es suicidarnos; de modo que no seas pendeja y no me hagas serlo a mí. Ya sé que te madrearon a tiros y todo el bolero; pero yo no vine a tu tierra por turismo, pinche peliblanca. No me hagas contarte completa la historia que nunca te conté del todo. Una historia que no se parece un carajo a la tuya, que hasta los plomazos debieron dártelos con perfume de Carolina Herrera. Así que no mames. En esta clase de transas, cuando una tiene prisa lo rápido es caminar despacio.'_

_-¿Se les ha ocurrido que puedo hacerlas seguir…?_

_Rouge apoyó la mano del cigarrillo en el regazo. Amy miraba con recelo._

_-Vaya que sí son misteriosas –dijo Espío para sí._

_-Nos daríamos cuenta, desapareceríamos y conseguiríamos otro comprador. Quinientos kilos son muchos –Espío no replicó, aunque su silencio les concedía la razón. De vez en vez observaba a Amy, quien escuchaba y no se movía, sin fumar, sin tomar nada, sin hablar… La eriza vestía la gabardina y debajo de ella la ropa informal, la que le serviría de mucho en caso de que tuviera la necesidad de huir corriendo por lo mal que percibía la situación, una murciélago que, para ella, titubeaba, sólo desentonaba en ella el collar de rubí y el anillo de Silver. Y allí estaban, mientras Amy se convencía más y más de que cometían un error. Calaba a esa clase de hombres desde joven. Podían cambiar el idioma, el aspecto físico y las costumbres, pero el fondo siempre era el mismo. Aquello no iba a ninguna parte, o más bien a una sola. A fin de cuentas -eso lo comprendía demasiado tarde-, Rouge era sólo una tipa consentida, la novia de un canalla fresita que no anduvo en aquella chamba por necesidad, sino por pendejo. Uno que se hizo dar lo suyo, como tantos. La eriza lo notó, el error que la murciélago cometía: refrescar la memoria de un asesino que buscaba su propiedad para reclamarla._

_-Ese es el detalle –repuso Rouge –Quinientos kilos son muchos, y por eso hemos venido con usted como primer opción._

_-¿De quién fue la idea? –Rouge miró a Amy._

_-De ella, quien es la mejor calculando riesgos y probabilidades._

_Amy sentía la mirada estudiarla con mucho detenimiento, se sentía nerviosa y se preguntaba qué clase de lazo podría unirlas._

_-No me imagino qué hace su amiga en esto…_

_-Es mi socia –aclaró la murciélago al verlo a los ojos, por fin decía una frase con verdadero convencimiento._

_-Con lo bueno que es tener socios… a ustedes no les daría tiempo desaparecer, al menos no voluntariamente –Amy observó las manos de Rouge temblar nuevamente, en ese momento pensó en levantarse y decir "¿Qué onda, mi Espío?, ahí nos vemos, quédese con la merca y aquí no pasó nada"._

_-Usted no ganaría nada –empezó a decir Amy fuera de sí –sólo ganaría la vida de dos mujeres y perdería demasiado a cambio._

_-La vida tarda en perderse –respondió Espío como un pensamiento, pero Amy notó que él no filosofaba –En el proceso intermedio se revelan verdades y… no me gusta pagar dos veces por la misma cosa. Gratis sí puedo._

_-Puede que usted lo recupere gratis, pero se privaría de un beneficio seguro –dijo Amy dejando que su mente empezara a manejar su voz._

_-¿Su nombre? –preguntó con interés en ella._

_-Amelia Rose._

_-¿Acuatic Ruin zone?_

_-Emerald Town –respondió con indiferencia. Pensaba en añadir la colonia, pero "por bocón muere el pez"._

_-Privarme… convénzame de eso, convénzanme de la utilidad que representa que ustedes sigan vivas –Rouge se echó contra el respaldo, "Amy, sácanos de ésta"_

_-Con el kilo a doce mil la media tonelada debe costar unos seis millones en su origen ¿correcto?_

_-Correcto –la miró inexpresivo, cauto._

_-No sé mucho de aquí, pero en la zona de Emerald el kilo sale a veintemil._

_-Treintamil para nosotros –Amy hizo un rápido cálculo, a ella no le temblaron las manos para su sorpresa, pues de alguna manera, le pareció que era un negocio tan rentable como cualquier otro –En tal caso y a los precios actuales, media tonelada puesta en estas zonas sale por quince millones, que fueron, y corríjame, cinco millones al contado y uno en… ¿cómo prefiere llamarlo?_

_-Material técnico –respondió divertido –de segunda mano._

_-Seis millones en total y, con esto le quiero decir que la media tonelada sólo le costará otros seis millones, un pago de tres con la entrega del primer tercio, otros tres del segundo tercio y el resto una vez confirmado el segundo desembolso, es un precio a coste._

_Lo vio reflexionar sobre todo aquello "vamos, mi Rouge, no tiembles ni bosteces, que si no, se nos cae el puto teatro"._

_-Ustedes quieren hacernos pagar dos veces, seis y seis –negó lentamente con la cabeza, Amy se inclinó hacia adelante "¿Por qué no tiemblo?" se preguntó al verse tan serena ante esa situación "estoy a punto de echarme a correr"._

_-A pesar de eso también le quedaría un margen de tres millones sobre una carga que daba por perdida y que me late ya amortizó de alguna otra forma. Pero además esos quinientos kilos de coca valen, si echamos cuentas, sesenta y cinco millones una vez cortados y listos para distribuir al por menor en su zona o en donde quiera –explicaba la eriza –deduciendo los gastos viejos y los nuevos, a su gente le quedarán cincuenta y tres millones de beneficio, cincuenta si usted deduce los tres de margen para amortizar el transporte, retrasos y otras molestias. Tendrá abastecido el mercado por una larga temporada._

_Cuando calló se sorprendió por la forma en que fue capaz de manejar todo el asunto y también por haberlo planteado en el tono más seco posible, sentía poner una rutinaria operación in consecuencias en lugar de la vida de su amiga y la suya._

_-Me temo… -empezó a decir._

_-Hay algo más –improvisó Amy –Hachís._

_-¿Qué pasa con el hachís? –preguntó extrañado Espío._

_-Conozco ese trabajo muy bien y sé que ustedes no tienen hachís –Espío se veía desconcertado._

_-Sí lo tenemos –Amy negó con la cabeza con aplomo, Rouge no movía la boca, no hablaba, se limitaba a mirar a su amiga con cierta admiración._

_-Hace año y medio -opuso- esparcían aquí y allá, y dudo que ahora sea diferente. Estoy segura de que siguen en manos de proveedores de Kingdom Valley, transportistas de ahí y allá… como todos –Espío se tocó la cara y empezó a pensarlo con cuidado mientras Amy se decía a sí misma del poco tiempo que disponía para lograrlo, pensó en la poca gracia que le haría tener que haber salido de un lado para que la mataran en otro -Queremos proponerle algo -precisó-. Un negocio. De esos seis millones de dólares fraccionados en dos pagos, el segundo lo retendría usted como asociado, a cambio de proporcionar los medios oportunos._

_-¿Qué medios? –"te tengo" pensó Amy._

_-Lanchas, motores fuera de borda, locales de acogida, pago de los primeros contactos e intermediarios…_

_-¿Usted entiende eso? –preguntó curioso por el conocimiento de Amy._

_-No me chingue… estoy aquí barajeando la vida de mi amiga y la mía –respondió con desagrado -¿me cree capaz de venir hasta aquí para cantarle rancheras?_

_Y así fue como se asociaron Espío y Amy Rose, lo único que después recordó fue haber salido al estrecho en alta mar y haberlos llevado a la cueva por la droga sin haber sido descubiertos… lo que nunca imaginó la eriza fue la amistad que pudo trabar con él desde entonces."_

-…Amy, contesta –gritaba Rouge a una eriza perdida en la inmensidad de la carretera –te llaman, joder.

-¡Ah, sí! –dijo mientras agarraba su teléfono y se ponía el auricular en el oído -¿bueno?

-Tus enemigos, Amy, han sido eliminados –informó Espío desde el otro lado del teléfono, Amy lo dejó caer al suelo de la cabina y empezó a jadear. Pronto le llegaron los recuerdos de "gato" y el sargento Cañas...

-Mujer… -empezó a decir Rouge, Amy no se sentía bien, creía que tenía un nudo en el estómago, algo había adentro que la revolvía y asqueaba, entrecerró los ojos y tras haberle gritado a su amiga que detuviera el carro, abrió la puerta y vomitó lo poco que había comido. Rouge la miró impactada y se llevó la mano a la boca -¿Qué pasó? ¿qué te dijeron?

-Murieron los… causantes… de la… muerte… -jadeó poco a poco –de… Silver.

-¡Qué bien! –exclamó Rouge extrañada.

-Yo los mandé matar –aclaró, la murciélago quedó impactada por la revelación de su amiga.

-¿En qué momento? –preguntó aún con los ojos casi afuera de sus órbitas.

-Después de salvar nuestros pellejos –aclaró –ahí mismo en el bar después del brindis… le conté a Espío porque me ofreció apoyo.

-¿Confiaste en ese Splashiano? –preguntó aún más confundida –bueno, mejor dejamos de pensar en eso, la calle de las estrellas está cerca, entra y ponte el cinturón.

Viajaron rodeadas de un silencio incómodo después de la noticia, decidió la peliblanca encender la radio, pero al pasar las noticias de "gato" y el sargento Cañas, la apagaron de inmediato "mujer… ya, no te desanimes" dijo Rouge cuando aparcó en una calle poco frecuentada y muy lujosa.

-¿Qué es esto, Teniente? –preguntó al salir del coche.

-Sólo la calle más lujosa de todo Cocoa Island –respondió mientras caminaba sobre el suave asfalto con soltura y lujo.

-Pero… creí que sólo sería un poco de…

-No existe la palabra "poco" –dijo Rouge mientras caminaba con la chica sostenida en el brazo –necesitarás ropa nueva ahora que eres de otro nivel socioeconómico.

La murciélago la llevó a todas las tiendas a medirse y comprar ropa, Amy veía los precios y terminaba escandalizada.

-No pagaré tanto por un bolso –replicó la eriza.

-Nunca hacen falta –dijo mientras lo compraba –además, necesitas aprender, mi chivata, además estoy harta de dejarte mi ropa -¿qué te parece esto? –Rouge se movía mientras se probaba y sacaba toda la ropa de los colgadores. Amy se probó también varias ropas –el traje de chaqueta con pantalón nunca pasa de moda, y a los chicos les impresiona sobre todo en tu, mi… nuestro ambiente –no tienes por qué dejar la mezclilla, pero combínala con chaquetas azul marino, quedan perfectas –decía mientras le acercaba la ropa de los colgadores para comprobar el efecto, pero Amy tenía otras cosas en la cabeza, cosas más complejas que el color de una chaqueta para llevar con mezclilla, demasiada gente e intereses, pues llevaba horas frente a un cuadernillo llenándolo de cifras, nombres y lugares. Escuchaba las conversaciones ajenas cauta y atenta, procurando aprender de todos todo lo que le fuera posible –ni un día más sin que llenes un armario con lo que necesitas. Y vas a hacerme caso. Yo mando y tú obedeces ¿bien? Además… vestir es menos cuestión de moda que de sentido común. Vete haciendo a la idea: poco pero bueno es mejor que mucho y malo. El truco es hacerse un fondo de armario y luego, partiendo de ahí, ampliar ¿me sigues?

Amy pocas veces había visto a "la Teniente" tan locuaz, disciplinada en alguna área. Pocas veces Amy vestía de forma elegante, y su modo de vestir sólo respondía a dos cuestiones: atraer hombres –de su mundo- y estar cómoda. Rouge rió ante el comentario de Amy de no haber visto la ropa como herramienta de trabajo "vestirse no es sólo comodidad o seducción. Ni siquiera elegancia, o status, sino sutilezas dentro el status".

- ¿Sigues siguiéndome?... La ropa puede ser estado de ánimo, carácter, poder. Una viste como lo que es o como lo que quiere ser, y justo en eso está la diferencia. Las cosas se aprenden, claro. Como los modales, comer y conversar. Se adquieren cuando eres inteligente y sabes mirar. Y tú sabes, Esmeralda. No he visto a nadie que mire como tú, perra jaiba. Como si leyeras libros en la gente. Los libros ya los conoces, y es hora de que también conozcas el resto. ¿Por qué? Porque eres mi socia y eres mi amiga. Porque vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntas, espero, y a hacer grandes cosas. Y porque ya va siendo hora de que cambiemos de conversación. En cuanto a vestirte de verdad -salían del probador, después de que Amy se viera en el espejo con un suéter de cachemira de cuello vuelto- nadie dice que vistas aburrido. Lo que pasa es que para llevar ciertas cosas hay que saber moverse. Y estar. No vale todo para todas. Esto, por ejemplo. Versace ni se te ocurra. Con ropa de Versace, parecerías una puta.

-Pues bien que tú los usas a veces –Rouge rió otra vez, tenía un cigarro entre los dedos pese al cartel de prohibido fumar.

-Yo tuve otro adiestramiento, querida. Sé cuándo debo parecer una puta y cuando no. En cuanto a ti, recuerda que a la gente con la que trataremos le impresiona las damas con clase. Las señoras.

-No me friegues –dijo en voz alta mientras la miraba incrédula –yo no soy una señora.

-¿Qué sabrás tú? Lo de ser y lo de parecer, y lo de llegar a ser o no se nunca nada, todo eso tiene matices muy delicados. Mira, echa un vistazo… una señora, te digo. Yves Saint-Laurent, cosas de Chanel y Armani para los momentos serios; las locuras como esto de Galiano déjaselas a otras… o para más tarde.

Amy miraba alrededor, no le importaba mostrar su ignorancia al mundo ni que los encargados escucharan su conversación. Era Rouge la que hablaba en voz baja.

-No siempre sé lo que es adecuado… combinar es difícil –se excusó Amy.

-Pues… atente a una regla que no falla: mirad y mitad: Si de cintura para abajo vas provocativa o sexy, de cintura para arriba debes ir discreta. Y viceversa.

Salieron con varias bolsas y caminaron al resto de la calle, siempre que veían un escaparate, Rouge la forzaba a detenerse y a probarse ropa tras ropa tras ropa -Para diario y sport -prosiguió-, lo ideal es que uses ropa de transición; y si te

basas en una firma, procura que tenga un poco de todo -señalaba un traje de chaqueta oscuro y ligero, de cuello redondo que a Amy le pareció muy bonito.

Entraron en aquella tienda, la que era un comercio muy elegante, las empleadas vestían uniformadas con faldas cortas y medias negras, "parecen ejecutivas de película Emeraldiana" pensó Amy, altas, guapas, maquilladas.

-Lo ideal –dijo Rouge –es venir a tiendas como esta, que tienen ropa buena y de varias marcas, frecuentarla y adquirir confianza. La relación con las encargadas es importante: te conocen, saben lo que te gusta y lo que te va. Te dicen "ha llegado esto" te miman.

Amy no se sentía ella misma en esos terrenos, yendo y viniendo de un lado a otro con varias bolsas en ambos brazos, pero de algo estaba segura: ya no era la misma chica que había llegado por querer escapar de las garras de un par de asesinos que la querían ver muerta. Ahora era alguien diferente "Por muy bien vestida que vayas, unos malos zapatos te hunden en la miseria" oyó a Rouge explicar. Pasaron después por perfumes y maquillajes, oliendo y probándolo todo sobre la piel de Amy, quien por ser Jaiba, explicaba Rouge, mostraba preferencia por los perfumes fuertes "El maquillaje cuando eres joven envejece, y cuando eres vieja, envejece mucho más" "tú tienes los ojos verdes, grandes y muy bonitos, por lo que con tu peinado, ahora corto, la raya en medio y la diadema, te ves perfecta". Lo decía sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, mantenía sus pupilas azules fijas en ellos. "Casi puedes oír mis pensamientos, Teniente, no estoy en esto por el dinero ni esas mierdas, sino porque siento que te debo mucho, reglas del extraño juego que ambas llevamos".

-La ropa -prosiguió Rouge, sin cambiar de expresión- debe adaptarse a cada momento. Siempre choca si estás comiendo y llega alguien con chal, o cenando y con minifalda. Eso sólo demuestra falta de criterio, o de educación: no saben lo adecuado, así que se ponen lo que parece más elegante o más caro. Es lo que delata a la advenediza. "Y es inteligente. Lo es mucho más que yo, y tengo que plantearme por qué entonces las cosas son como son, en su caso. Lo ha tenido todo. Incluso tuvo un sueño. Pero eso fue cuando estaba tras unas rejas: la mantenía viva. Sería bueno averiguar qué la mantiene ahora. Aparte de tomar como toma, y esas noviecitas que se echa a veces, y ponerse hasta la madre de pericazos, y contarme todo lo que vamos a hacer cuando seamos requeté-millonarias. Me pregunto. Y mejor no sigo preguntándome demasiado". Seguía diciéndose Amy a sí misma.

-Soy una advenediza –dijo casi interrogando.

-Obvio –dijo la otra riendo nuevamente –pero no hace falta que todos lo sepan, ya dejarás de serlo –"le ando dando vueltas a la vida misma, déjate de fregaderas, mujer" se dijo a sí misma después de resolver su duda –de cualquier modo, si te equivocas, la última norma es llevarlo todo con la mayor dignidad posible. A fin de cuentas, todas nos equivocamos alguna vez –seguía mirándola –me refiero a la ropa.

Big, el gato iba caminando de regreso del bar al que había ido para tomar algunos tragos y enfriar sus ideas. Se rumoraba, entre los que conocían a Amy y a Silver, que la primera ya andaba con los Splashianos, que éstos la habían contratado después de haber hecho una sugerencia "poca-madre".

"No, imbécil… no te pongas tan pinche nervioso… ha de seguir en prisión, sí. Eso es" trataba de convencerse a sí mismo, pero los nervios lo traicionaban cada vez que pensaba en ello. Dado que en el bar no logró tranquilizarse ni un poco, intentó llegar a su casa para ver qué lograba "En otras noticias, dos sujetos conocidos como Manuel Cañas y Erick "Gato" Peñazco han muerto a manos de balas Splashianas…" esa noticia lo había puesto mal, muy mal, de nervios y casi a punto de soltar un grito, pues él, al no haber ayudado a Amy tras su arresto, de alguna manera colaboró con esos dos para afectar a la feliz pareja. "No seas tan paranoico". Él era metódico y precavido, en ocasiones decía que la ignorancia era la mejor ciencia, pues era preferible no saber absolutamente nada que pudiere interferir con los negocios, madre de mucha ciencia y de no poca salud.

Encendió la luz de la escalera y se le cayó su portafolio de la mano como si sus dedos estuvieran hechos de mantequilla caliente. En efecto, la vio sentada en las escaleras del pasillo, mirándolo fríamente, como si sus ojos verdes fueran sólo un par de cuchillas deseosas de verter un poco de sangre en el mismo suelo. Estuvo un rato mudo, sin decir nada, apoyado en el muro y sin intención de recoger su bolso para hombres. "¿Qué te hice yo, a ver?" Preguntó al cielo, como si cuestionara a un dios que todo lo ve y oye mientras se hacía el mártir de la situación.

Ahí estaba ella, sin dejar de mirarlo e informando el motivo de su visita como si de un canto tenue y ensayado se tratara, despacio y con lujo de detalle, con aire de aquella chica que parecía estar en todo por casualidad, como si se tratara nada más de una chica tímida que era encontrada en cada rincón de cada lugar menos esperado, en efecto, él no la esperaba, ni su espera era siquiera concebida. No hubo preguntas, ni por las inversiones en cuadros, el dinero desaparecido, ni una sola mención de los dos años en prisión ni siquiera se tocó el tema de la omisión del gato en cuanto a la defensa. "De noche parece todo más serio. Impresiona, supongo. Por eso estoy aquí, Big. Para impresionarte." La luz automática titilaba como si de una falla eléctrica se tratara, dándole el semblante de oscuridad a una Amy que había cambiado demasiado con el tiempo, la eriza, desde el escalón, alzó una mano hasta el interruptor, y el rostro del abogado se veía pálido, ojos asustados tras esos lentes que solía usar para leer documentos importantes "quiero impresionarte" El gato ya lo estaba desde la aparición de aquellas noticias, en los periódicos y en la televisión, cuando su amigo, el sargento Cañas apareció asesinado a base de seis navajazos y tres días antes, el "gato" como le decía a Erick, apareciera boca abajo y desnudo a excepción de los calcetines, manos atadas a la espalda, estrangulado en una pensión de Torre Molinos, una zona cercana al centro del sur de Cocoa Island, aquello, si se podían atar los cabos suficientes, era para impresionar a todo aquel con memoria suficiente para saber de qué se trataba y a qué se dedicaban.

-¡Amy, Amy, te juro que no tuve nada que ver!

-¿Con qué?

-Ya sabes. Con nada –respondió titubeando. Amy lo sabía muy bien, por eso estaba ahí, en vez de haber hecho que un amigo enviara a otro amigo (Espío y ella se hacían favores "hoy por ti, mañana por mí").

-Necesito de tus servicios, Big –dijo fríamente, las gafas se le resbalaron al gato.

-¿Servicios?

-Papeles, bancos, sociedades, todas esas mierdas que sabes hacer –Amy le hubo explicado todo, éste exclamó lo fácil que era todo el favor –y tú dando la cara –pensó de inmediato que el propio Silver si viviera, hubiera vuelto a morir, pero de la risa con todo aquello. Se sentía verlo todo en dos ángulos diferentes, como si se tratara de dos Amelias que veían y vivían el evento: una que explicaba fría y certeramente lo que se iba a hacer y el ÚNICO motivo por el que Big seguía vivo, y la otra, una desapasionada observadora, con una singular ausencia. Una mujer que no sentía rencor ni deseos de venganza, la misma que se encargó de pasar factura a "Gato" y al sargento Cañas, no por ajustar cuentas ni por querer hacer justicia por su propia mano, sino por "sentido de la simetría". "Tendrás que matar" recordó las palabras de Espío "No al principio, ni con tus propias manos… a menos que seas muy apasionada o una estúpida".

-¿Entonces… todo nuevo? –preguntó Big con la guardia alta, a lo que Amy sólo asintió.

-Sí… nada de penas y tonterías del pasado. No hay que centrarse en sólo una cosa –pero esas palabras no se las podía creer por completo dado a sus acciones. No sólo les pasó la factura al sargento y al "Gato" sino que, entre el asesinato de Gato y el día en que ella fue a ver a Big, también salió otro acontecimiento en las noticias del periódico: "Dueño de puticlub amanece ahorcado en puente peatonal" Se trataba de Scourge, de quien averiguó Amy que fue el autor intelectual de la muerte de Silver, esto daba a entender que esa eriza no perdona ni olvida.

Pasaron las semanas, incluso los meses desde la negociación y ese encuentro poco deseado entre Amy y Big, las cosas iban bien, pero se necesitaba una fuerza legal mayor para poder seguir dentro del juego del narco. Recordó poco a poco su vida pasada, poco antes de matar al sargento y a su compadre… ¡Storm!

"De los mejores abogados de este pueblecito de quinta… te lo recomiendo como asesor financiero y además, ha mejorado mucho en la cama desde la última vez que nos vimos. Bueno, yo era una chica de poca edad, poca cosa y él también."

Una sugerencia que Amy no pasó por alto en cuando vio que Big necesitaba más ayuda para los asuntos legales.

En efecto ella lo contrató, pero esto empezó a crear riñas entre los miembros del equipo de la eriza, Storm y Big, quienes se acusaban de no saber lo que el otro hacía. Pero el efecto en el gran gato era de celos, incomodidad sobretodo.

-No estoy de acuerdo –replicó el gato.

-Me da igual, no estoy para oír tonterías –respondió sin gentileza.

-Yo soy… -empezó a decir Big.

-Tú eres un limosnero de cuarta-interrumpió el albatros.

-¡No te lo consiento! –dijo el gato.

-Big… Cállate –dijo Amy con frialdad y una obvia preferencia por el albatros, Big quedó desconcertado con la boca abierta en mitad de la frase, como un animal apaleado que miraba desaliñado al resto de los presentes, Rouge no se veía en particular interesada, pues no entendía nada de lo que se decía, pero no dudó en reír al escuchar la disputa –continúa, Storm.

Después de horas de discusión y un acalorado conflicto, Amy concluyó la reunión.

Al día siguiente, Amy inició con el trato con el coronel Jet, a quien ya había telefoneado días antes para acordar el sitio del contrato.

Llegaron a una cafetería al aire libre, donde Amy estaba esperando al coronel, quien estaba llegando con su bastón con el que lo conoció aquel día, el bastón que llevaba encima la esmeralda del caos. Eran tantos los recuerdos que le llegaban a la mente cuando veía al coronel Jet, ahora canoso, quien seguía acompañado de Wave… cuando lo conoció en el bar en el que trabajaba gracias a aquel erizo que arruinó su vida nada más por un acto de celos. Lo vio tomar asiento, cómo su cuerpo fuerte y fino tomaba forma en esa silla, sus ojos verla de manera penetrante y crítica, su inteligencia y caballerosidad…

-¿Qué te trae por aquí, querida? –preguntó galante, a lo que Amy sólo esbozó con una jovial sonrisa.

-El negocio –respondió con la misma expresión –siempre eres tan caballeroso y, como contacto mío y conecte… quisiera también corresponder a tus actos de gentileza.

-¿Y cómo pretendes eso? –preguntó –sabes que no es ningún problema.

-Mis jefes quieren hachís –dijo directa –aquí tienes –sacó el portafolio, el que llevaba cerca de dos millones –serán cuatro, la primera parte ahora, el resto con tu merca.

-¿Cuántos kilos quieres? –preguntó al ver todo el dinero.

-Tres toneladas –respondió con una sonrisa cínica –soy seria, de confianza y con gente Splashiana con la que puedes contar, pero ¿cuento con tu apoyo? –el coronel la vio de reojo.

-desde luego que sí –tomó el maletín –siempre es bueno confiar en gente seria como tú, Amy Rose.

-El placer es mío también –extendió la mano mientras le veía todo el cuerpo… varias oportunidades fueron las que tuvo de estar en la cama con él y todas… perdidas. Le llegaba el arrepentimiento a ratos, pero no era una cuestión de importancia mayor… en cuanto vio a Wave le llegó de golpe un recuerdo, una equidna roja, bruta, simpática y tierna con la que tuvo su primer contacto, una mujer con la que la golondrina siempre intentaba coquetear.

"Tikal" pensó de inmediato, después regresó rápida a su empresa y marcó por teléfono.

-¿Bueno? –respondió esa voz familiar, la primera voz en dirigirle la palabra.

* * *

**¿QUÉ PASARÁ CON TIKAL?**

**DESCÚBRANLO EN "LA PRINCESA DE LA COSTA" OK NO... DEMASIADO TELEVISIVO A MI PARECER. PERO BUENO. NO SE LO PIERDAN, DESPUÉS DE ESTE CAPÍTULO INGRESARÉ A KNUCKLES, FANG, MEPHILES Y SHADOW A LA TRAMA...**


	13. Consecuencias

**GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS POSITIVOS, AYUDAN A QUE LA HISTORIA SIGA SU CURSO... CONTINUAMOS**

* * *

Tikal iba en camino a Cocoa Island mientras acariciaba su bulto de mujer embarazada que apenas llevaba unos tres meses. Lo miraba con amor y mucha pasión al mismo tiempo que veía el camino que faltaba por recorrer para llegar a la isla y ser recibida por Amy, su mejor amiga del lugar. "En cuanto te cuente, nena, no lo vas a poder creer" se dijo a sí misma mientras seguía acariciando su pancita.

Amy había salido un par de ocasiones en el día a hacer el trabajo que tenía encomendado: encargarse de que el cargamento llegara a puerto sin complicaciones. En cuanto lo hubo hecho, seleccionado los motores y a los pilotos para dicha tarea, regresó a su casa, viendo que no había nadie afuera "Qué raro… a menos que" pensó y de inmediato entró a su casa, donde vio a Rouge ser servida por Tikal, quien le preparó la comida y el agua.

-¡Hija de la chingada! –gritó Amy al ver esa escena, Tikal se acercó a ella y la abrazó, pero Amy sólo podía fulminar con la mirada a Rouge -¡Querida! Por favor déjanos solas, tengo que hablar algo con ella.

-Shu –dijo mientras aplaudía, la trataba como si fuera un perro faldero, Tikal sólo respondió arqueando una ceja.

-Me refería a ti, murcielaguita –dijo mientras arqueaba la ceja y cerraba el puño por la furia que le provocó tal escena. La llevó al otro lado del patio de su nuevo apartamento, al lado opuesto de la piscina -¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó con la impresión en la boca –¿por qué…?

-¡Vamos, Amy por favor! –empezó a replicar Rouge –no querrás que esté aquí de balde, algo tendrá que hacer.

-Tú estás así todo el tiempo… paseándote por la piscina y despertando a sólo Dios sabe qué hora –respondió mientras arqueaba la ceja.

-Es diferente –defendió.

-No lo es –respondió –es una persona con dignidad y derechos y si quiero que viva aquí como nosotras vivirá aquí como nosotras.

-A ver… dime. ¿Qué era ella antes de venir aquí? –preguntó Rouge, a lo que Amy bajó la vista.

-Mesera –mintió.

-¿Y te enojas porque vino a servirte a ti? –replicó con sorpresa –vaya que a ti nadie te entiende –Amy volvió a poner su mirada incrédula.

-Se te sale lo racista por los poros ¿sabes? –dijo –eres una hija de la chingada.

-No soy racista –se defendió, Amy la miró incrédula.

-Mírame a los ojos –ordenó –y dime que nunca me has dicho "pinche jaiba tercermundista" –Rouge se levantó y se quitó las gafas.

-Lo único que puedo decir cuando te veo a los ojos es –empezó –que quiero compartir mi vida con una pinche jaiba tercermundista –aquel comentario hizo rabiar a Amy, quien le dio la espalda y empezó a gruñir por la misma furia.

-Perdón –se disculpó Rouge al ver que había cometido un error –no debí decirte…

-No, no debiste, peliblanca estúpida –respondió mientras se alejaba.

-¡Ven! –la tomó por los brazos y la abrazó –está bien… pero no puede quedarse aquí sin hacer nada.

-Ok –respondió –veré qué trabajo le consigo en su condición.

-Así me gusta –dijo mientras le miraba los ojos verdes por los que tanto se sentía atraída –será como tú digas.

-Pero su trabajo no durará mucho porque dentro de 7 meses nacerá mi sobrino –explicó Amy, a lo que Rouge puso mala cara, pero pronto la cambió al ver que su amiga eriza lo había notado.

Tikal las veía hablar y notaba el semblante serio de ambas, muchas veces pensaba que salir de Seaside Hill sería una mala idea, a pesar de que lo mismo pensó después de haberlo hecho de su tierra natal: Angel Island. La equidna suspiró y se sentó en uno de los elegantes sofás que había en la sala. El teléfono pronto sonó y se levantó a atenderlo.

-¿Diga? –preguntó una voz que a Espío se le hizo desconocida -¿hola?

-Quisiera hablar con Amy –pidió el camaleón, a lo que Tikal se movió con el teléfono inalámbrico hasta la eriza.

-Para ti –dijo Tikal mientras le entregaba el teléfono.

-¿Y dices que no debe trabajar aquí? –preguntó Rouge al ver su acto servicial, Tikal pronto la fulminó con la mirada.

-¡Serás estúpida! –reprendió y se llevó el teléfono al oído -¿Sí?

-Amy –empezó a hablar el camaleón –te has hecho de un buen negocio con el hachís, te felicito –la rosada esbozó una gran sonrisa –pero empiezas a causar envidias, en especial con los narcos de Kingdom Valley… y hay otro asunto que quiero tratar contigo.

-Claro, soy toda oídos ¿de qué se trata? –dijo extrañada, Espío empezó a hablar mientras seleccionaba con claridad todas las palabras.

-No debes llevar gente a vivir contigo –explicaba, por lo que Amy se quedó extrañada –es suficiente riesgo con que vivas con Rouge.

-¿De qué hablas? –preguntó nuevamente extrañada -¿Tikal? Pero…

-Sin peros –interrumpió –sólo una persona que ames es suficiente para que tus actuales y futuros enemigos te hagan presa fácil –explicó, Amy nunca consideró aquella opción –te atacarán por donde más te duela, Amy. Así que te recomiendo que la alejes de tu vida si no quieres causarle daño.

-Entiendo, Espío –dijo con la voz cortándosele –veré qué puedo hacer, pero por estos días no saldrá de casa.

-Así me agrada, Amy –dijo mientras se despedía de ella y colgaba el teléfono.

-Y bien, Tikal ¿qué quieres hacer? –preguntó con una sonrisa fingida -¿quieres un empleo o algo así? Saldré en un par de horas, así que no quiero que te quedes sola en casa –Rouge la vio y saludó en señal de que ella también estaba adentro –repito, no quiero que te quedes sola en casa.

-No sé, nena –dijo Tikal mientras la veía un poco confundida -¿qué te dijo ese señor para que te preocuparas así? –en efecto, ella conocía a Amy y al verle el rostro supo de inmediato que algo andaba mal.

-No, nada, -dijo mientras intentaba evadir el tema –pero dime ¿qué quieres hacer?

-Pues, conseguir un trabajo estaría bien –dijo –a lo que quiero empezar ya.

-¿Ya? –preguntó confundida Amy –pero… mujer, debes descansar.

-¿Y quedarme con esta explotadora todo el día? –susurró a su oído, Amy no evitó reír un poco –prefiero que me exploten y paguen a hacerlo todo gratis todo el día.

-Creo que tienes razón –dijo entre risas –y ¿sabes? Creí haber visto un letrero de vacante en algún puesto de los de aquí ¿vamos?

-Me parece bien –dijo entre risas mientras se acariciaba el vientre.

Pasaron varias horas juntas buscando letreros de "se busca emplead " y consultando los periódicos para encontrar un empleo bien pagado para Tikal… Los había, tal vez demasiados, pero éstos requerían estudios que la equidna no tenía, por lo que la joven tuvo que conformarse con un empleo de mesera en una cafetería del centro del lado sur. "Gracias, amiga, te quiero" Le dijo a Amy en cuanto le consiguió un empleo digno y con una paga decente, "Ni lo menciones" era su única respuesta "te veo en casa" Le dijo y la dejó trabajar a solas y a gusto.

Así pasaron tres días.

Un grupo de lagartos empezaron a rodear el lugar al que Amy se había acostumbrado a ir y en el que platicaba a gusto con Tikal, quien tenía antojo tras antojo… tras antojo. Les tomaban fotografías cada vez que las veían juntas. Una semana corrió rápidamente.

Los lagartos la vieron atender a una de las mesas de la terraza y se sentaron en una de las que estaban vacías, en cuanto la equidna se acercó a ellos, la amenazaron con una pistola en la sien y la obligaron a meterse a una camioneta no sin antes llamar la atención de todos los presentes gritando por ayuda. La amordazaron y llevaron a un sitio desconocido.

Amy estaba esperando a que Tikal llegara a su casa para decirle la buena nueva sobre un departamento igualmente lujoso del que se había hecho para regalárselo en cuanto la viera, pero le preocupaba el hecho de que su amiga no llegaba a la hora de siempre… "se habrá perdido la muy bruta" decía Rouge mientras Amy le lanzaba una mirada en forma de reprimenda "¿Qué? Es nueva en el lado sur" "Tal vez tienes razón" Asintió Amy, pero empezaba a tener un mal presentimiento, como los presentimientos de aquellos días en los que trabajaba con Silver o en los que era novia del erizo azul, no dejaba de impacientarse.

Tocaron a la puerta, un sonido abrupto y fuerte golpeó el metal de una puerta negra y muy grande, digna de un palacio lujoso en el que era obvio que se despilfarraba mucho dinero para su manutención. Rouge abrió la puerta y vio un sobre bajo sus pies. "Amy Rose" decía el destinatario.

-Querida, te dejaron esto –informó mientras le daba el sobre.

-¿Qué? –exclamó en cuanto abrió el sobre. Una serie de fotografías se mostraba ante ella, fotografías de todos los ángulos en los que se veía a una Amy Rose descuidada hablando con una Tikal igualmente despreocupada, las fotos seguían en un orden preciso, dé días diferentes, vestimentas diferentes y horas igualmente distintas -¡No!

-¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó Rouge al verla palidecer -¿qué te ha puesto así?

-¡Tikal!

-¿Ella qué? –preguntó confundida, las fotos se le cayeron de las manos, dejando ver a la murciélago varias imágenes de la eriza y la equidna platicando en una mesa de una de las cafeterías más respetadas de la zona sur –ya veo…

-¿Ya ves? ¡Ya ves! –exclamó furibunda –¡por eso no llega!

-No hace falta decirlo siendo algo tan obvio –indicó Rouge mientras tomaba el teléfono de la casa y marcaba a Espío –para esto necesitamos artillería pesada… ¿hola?

-¿Qué quieres, Rouge? –preguntó con su tono de voz más pesado.

-No soy yo, es Amy… requerimos un poco de tu ayuda –explicaba la situación mientras le pasaba el teléfono a la eriza.

-¿¡Cómo has podido permitirlo!? –empezó a regañar, la eriza no sabía qué más hacer además de llorar – ¡Esos tipos son los de Kingdom Valley, ellos están locos junto con su líder Yank! De verdad, te dije que no la dejaras vivir contigo…

-Eso ya lo sé –dijo Amy secamente y con una tristeza muy profunda -¿qué puedo hacer?

-No puedo ayudarte, si eso es lo que quieres, no puedo comprometer a mi país a una riña de este nivel –explicaba mientras se llevaba los dedos a los ojos en señal de estrés –pero puedo darte algunos consejos, presta atención –Amy escuchó atenta a las indicaciones de Espío mientras lloraba silenciosamente –¡ahora ve y compórtate como la líder que eres!

-¡No puedo! –explicó con la voz rota nuevamente.

-¡Sí puedes!

-Lo intentaré…

Pasaron un par de horas y volvieron a tocar a la puerta, ahora dejaron una caja chiquita a la entrada, Rouge la tomó y la abrió, decidió ocultarla en cuanto miró su contenido. Amy llegó preguntando qué había de nuevo, vio la cajita, la tomó por la fuerza y vio… un dedo recién cortado, Amy, escandalizada, lo tiró al piso mientras volvía a llorar funestamente. Se puso la misma gabardina con la que fue a negociar con Espío la primera vez y se dirigió al punto de reunión acordado con Yank, el líder de la mafia de Kingdom Valley con quien apenas había hablado.

Llegó a un terreno valdío cerca de una construcción, no había nada más que tierra y vigas que formaban la estructura inicial de un edificio, había algunas partes que ya estaban tomando forma por el cemento y ladrillos.

Amy llegó y tomó su lugar enfrente del carro, vio a los traficantes, Amy quería volver a echarse a llorar, pero mantuvo la compostura. Yank la miró y analizó lentamente. La eriza seguía firme en su lugar.

-¡Aquí estoy –notificó con un grito –sola como me lo pediste!

-Valiente, cojonuda –respondió Yank –así que tú eres la famosa "Esmeralda" a la que le ha dado por quitarnos el negocio.

-¡Quiero ver a Tikal! –exigió.

-¿¡Cuál es el trato!? –gritó con ganas de saber la respuesta.

-Les regresaré el negocio con los Splashianos si me entregan a la chica, en 24 horas me largo de Cocoa Island y no me vuelven a ver –hizo saber, a lo que Yank, el lagarto, no creyó.

-¿Por qué debo creerte? –preguntó –prefiero un intercambio: a ti a cambio de la chica.

Por su lado, Espío había enviado a varios francotiradores para apoyar a Amy en el intercambio, situación que fue inadvertida por los que estaban negociando, los francotiradores estaban ocultos en las partes terminadas del edificio.

-¡Está bueno, pues –dijo Amy mientras se acercaba lentamente a ellos –pero me entrego únicamente viendo a Tikal, que esté a salvo y lejos!

-¡Ja! ¿y cómo se irá? Es difícil conducir sin la mano completa –Amy suspiró -¡Traigan a la chica! –Amy la vio y no se inmutó.

-¡Amy! –gritó Tikal, la eriza se acercó poco al ver que le pusieron una pistola en la coronilla -¡nos van a matar!

-¡Quieta o la mato! –Amy se quedó de pie sin moverse -¡quieta!

-¡Por favor, no me maten! –imploraba Tikal.

-¡Suéltala! –exigió la eriza.

-Investigué sobre ti y dicen que eres una mujer que parece un hombre –Amy se les quedó mirando –y los hombres no cumplen su palabra, no dejarás negocio, querrás irte por otros países. ¿te mencioné que los hombres somos mentirosos? ¡De aquí nadie sale vivo!

Amy se desesperó, se quitó la gabardina y mostró un chaleco lleno de bombas on un interruptor que sostenía en la mano derecha, la que estaba adentro de uno de los bolsillos.

-¡Si la matas volamos en más de mil pedazos! –advirtió con voz firme –¡Tengo suficientes explosivos para volar todo este maldito sitio, así que tú decides, Yank, me entregas a la chica y cumplo mi palabra… o nos vamos TODOS al infierno!

Yank no dejó de sostener a Tikal, es más, puso su arma aún más cerca de la coronilla de ésta. Quedaron mudos de la impresión.

-No he conocido a ningún Emeraldiano que se haya sacrificado… ¡Ustedes no creen en la guerra santa! Esos explosivos no son verdaderos –aseguró con una sonrisa en la boca.

-¡No me retes, Yank, si acciono este botón no te reconocerá ni tu madre! –advirtió Amy, pero del carro salió un guarda espaldas de la eriza, sin que ésta supiera que él venía y la tomó por la cintura, sus órdenes eran asegurarse de que, por cualquier motivo, si la situación se salía de control, la tenía que salvar… eran órdenes directas de Espío. El guarda espaldas la aventó detrás de unos tambos de aceite vacíos para ser acribillado más tarde. Tikal se liberó del agarre y fue corriendo en espera de poder alcanzar el carro, pero le dieron un tiro en la espalda y así inició la masacre de los narcos de Kingdom Valley, la que inició con la muerte de su líder gracias a un tiro en la cabeza. Así fue como sólo Amy y los francotiradores resultaron los únicos supervivientes.

La eriza se acercó a su guarda espaldas, un erizo fornido con quien trabó amistad, se agachó esperando respuesta de él a una petición sencilla "contéstame"… NADA

Después se acercó a Tikal, quien estaba agonizando, para entonces Amy ya había empezado a derramar un par de lágrimas.

-¡Tikal! –le habló, ésta le preguntó qué había pasado, pero Amy decidió no responder, se le quebró toda la voz y no pudo emitir palabra alguna.

-¡Perdóname, Tikal! –pidió mientras la veía llorar por el dolor del balazo –perdóname a mí –entonces fue cuando Tikal poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos y desfalleciendo cada vez más y más rápido, Amy sólo la vio mientras se echaba a llorar cada vez más y más, después le acarició el vientre… tres, tres personas habían muerto en esa masacre, tres que de verdad le importaban y todo era su culpa. O al menos ella lo veía así. Ella se aferró al cuerpo y lloró como nunca antes. Se acercaron los francotiradores y la tomaron de la cintura mientras ella repelaba por quedarse con los cuerpos y gritaba por cómo estaba sufriendo a la vez que sentía su sangre fluir por el estómago de la equidna.

-¡De aquí no me mueve ni dios!, no me moverán, no quiero –gritó con fuerza, la tomaron y metieron al carro –¡sin ellos no me voy, déjame, suéltame!

Se alejaron en el carro y Amy no dejaba de gritar por cómo la estaba pasando.

Llegó a su casa y Rouge la vio desecha, como si no hubiera alma alguna en ese cuerpo de eriza crecida, la murciélago intentó animarla.

-¿¡Qué carajos sabes tú de perder a alguien que amas, Rouge!? –empezó a gritarle –¡si quieres te cuento la historia que nunca te conté… porque hasta los balazos que te dieron se me hace que fueron un juego! Así que NO MAMES y déjame en paz… así que LÁRGATE que quiero estar ¡SOLA!–se le quebraba la voz a la eriza mientras Rouge la veía con cierto miedo y pena –lárgate… sola… quiero… -jadeaba, Rouge la abrazó por los hombros y poco a poco terminaron en el suelo abrazadas. Amy se sentía nada, impotente por la pérdida de más seres queridos, en efecto y como era de esperarse… Rouge no sabía qué hacer además de compartir su tristeza.

Pasaron los días y, en efecto, Espío se le acercó en una playa y le dio una caja que contenía dos bolsitas negras que se sentían llenas de arena, le había prometido darle el último adiós a su amiga y a su posible sobrinito. Las lanzó al mar mientras lloraba por última vez. Esperaba ella que al menos entre Sonic, Silver y ella se hicieran compañía en donde fuera que estuvieran, Rouge se le acercó.

-No te preocupes, Teniente, no me ahogaré… no hoy.

-No pensaba en eso.

-Pero yo sí –aclaró mientras lanzaba las cenizas y recordaba a su amiga junto con los buenos y malos ratos pasados, todo y nada al mismo tiempo, pues eso era lo único que le quedaba: Recuerdos.

Pasó un mes y, poco a poco, Amy iba recuperándose… pero no por completo, pues siempre le quedarían esos recuerdos amargos a la chica, esa masacre, el sonido de las balas y el desesperado grito de su amiga que buscaba salvarse para poder dar a luz a un niño que poco merecía lo que le pasó.

Así fue Amy decidiendo y comprando libros y más libros para eliminar a todos esos males, eliminar esos fantasmas, soledades y mierdas por el estilo.

Un día, en frente de una librería, en la que ojeaba los libros, las portadas y autores que en ella despertaban su atención, sin juzgar nada de ninguno hasta que los leía. Se refugiaba en las novelas y en los textos filosóficos para poder mitigar su dolor, y funcionaba, creaba a sus personajes y llegaba a proyectarse en ellos… sufrimientos, alegrías y tristezas que amaba vivir mientras no le ocurrieran a ella.

Volteó la cabeza en cuanto sintió un sudor frío recorrerle la columna, esa misma sensación que tuvo cuando salió con aquella carga el día que mataron a su marinero… "no seas pendeja, no puede ser" se decía intentando convencerse a sí misma de que aquello no era nada más que una mala broma por parte de sus ojos, un pasado que la perseguía y la maldecía con la muerte de gente que ella amaba… pero era verdad, distinguió a una comadreja y a un equidna rojo caminar en su dirección, ambos con armas enfundadas en sus cinturones. Entró a la librería sin que pudieran verla y por la entrada trasera salió corriendo a través de un callejón. Volvió a verlos, éstos seguían sin verla. "¡No te apendejes, mi Amy y piensa!" Llamó a Espío y le pidió ayuda al respecto "Ve al centro y espera a Demitri" fueron sus instrucciones y en efecto, ahí lo encontró y se dirigió a su casa, donde el camaleón la esperaba paciente.

-Me encargaré de este asunto, no te preocupes, Amy –respondió dejando tranquila a la joven, quien fue a su baño y empezó a relajarse, aunque claro era que cada día que corría perdía un poco de vida. "Recuerda que hay dos palabras en nuestro trabajo: Imprescindible y prescindible, la segunda de esas palabras, a veces incluye la vida de los demás, y a otras la excluye" Era una frase que recordó de Espío "Ellos eran imprescindibles en mi vida, ahora estoy muerta por dentro" contestó, pero él se había negado "No Amy, ellos no eran necesarios porque estás viva y tienes que seguir" La había abrazado y entonces siguieron platicando, la eriza siguió pensando y dando vueltas a las palabras de su amigo.

* * *

**UN POCO CORTO, PERO YA LE DI UNA BREVE INTRODUCCIÓN A KNUCKLES, DE QUIEN SE VE QUE AMY TIENE MUCHO MIEDO, SIN MENCIONAR QUE YA ESTAMOS INTRODUCIÉNDONOS UN POCO AL VERDADERO MUNDO DEL NUEVO TRABAJO DE LA ERIZA...**

**SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO ¿LO QUIEREN LEER?**


	14. Pasando facturas

**GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS POSITIVOS... CONTINUAMOS**

* * *

Amy había cerrado negocios con los narcotraficantes de Windy Hill, y Rouge estaba encantada con los invitados extranjeros por ser, dos de ellos, murciélagos a su criterio muy guapos, pero la eriza se limitaba únicamente a pasar un rato agradable, pues, después de haber cerrado los negocios, Espío había logrado conseguir una botella de vodka, el más fino para celebrar la nueva victoria de la rosada al lograr conquistar un terreno tan difícil como lo era esa zona a pesar del machismo de sus clientes, dado a que estos querían hablar únicamente con Espío al considerar a las damas como un estorbo. "Creo que se debe a que soy extranjera, pero secretear, de donde vengo, es de mala educación… la murciélago aquí presente habla perfectamente su lengua y con quien deben hacer las negociaciones, es conmigo" dijo tajante, a lo que Espío había asentido con fervor, la miró de reojo y sonrió de lado "nuevamente te has impuesto… bien hecho, Amy" pensó en ese momento. Amy seguía sobria, no llevaba más de dos tragos de la bebida amarga por necesidad de mantener la compostura sin embargo, Rouge ya estaba hasta la madre de tanto alcohol, acabándose ella sola media botella combinada con una bebida extremadamente dulce, de alguna manera, terminó llevándose a uno de los traficantes y después de eso, no se les vio en horas.

-Amy –llamó Espío, quien seguía sobrio, compartía la misma idea que Amy –necesito hablarte.

-¿Sobre qué? –preguntó con calma, Espío la tomó de la mano y la llevó al exterior -¿qué ocurre?

-Silencio –contestó llevándose un dedo a la boca con la misma seriedad y lentitud al hablar que le caracterizaba –es una sorpresa.

La subió al carro dejando que los guardaespaldas le abrieran la puerta y le vendaran los ojos, ellos iban platicando en la parte trasera de la cabina de una Lincoln limusina de color negro mientras llegaban a su destino.

-Sal –le pidió a la eriza, quien iba peinada ahora con el cabello largo hasta la cintura, una raya que le partía el centro del cabello, un conjunto de saco café y una ligera sombra de ojos del mismo color que su traje, la eriza seguía sin entender qué hacían ahí, pues en cuanto se quitó la venda vio una construcción casi igual al edificio en el que murió Tikal, aquello le trajo recuerdos amargos, pero logró evitar llorar por la pérdida de su primer mejor amiga.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó todavía sin pensar en lo que le esperaría adentro.

-Todo a su tiempo, Amy –replicó Espío mientras la tomaba del brazo y entraban con galantería a lo que se parecía al sótano de la construcción, Amy no podía aguantar la curiosidad y, de vez en vez entre risas, preguntaba qué era ese lugar, qué hacían ahí y por qué era importante que ella fuera. Cuando bajaron, un guarda espaldas volvió a taparle los ojos, entonces Amy escuchó mucho silencio y de nuevo sintió ese sudor frío. Le quitaron las manos de los ojos y entonces ella, con sus enormes ojos verdes y expresivos, no pudo evitar mostrar su sorpresa.

-Amy –empezó a decir Espío mientras volteaba al frente tus enemigos están esperando a que decidas qué haremos con ellos.

En efecto, ahí estaban: Knuckles y Fang torturados, desnudos, ensangrentados, golpeados, colgando de las muñecas atadas a cadenas y a una viga encima de ellos en un ambiente que poco ayudaba a la sorpresa de la rosada, quien no sólo miró incrédula, sino que también abrió las fauces. La oscuridad lúgubre del lugar sin terminar y la desnudez torturada de sus víctimas no les ayudaban en absoluto.

-Les hemos preguntado acerca de la persona que os ha enviado –dijo Dimitri, el guardaespaldas –y el que parece más débil es ese tipo –señaló a una comadreja morada que sangraba de todas las partes de su cuerpo y temblaba, parecía a punto de desfallecer. En cambio, Knuckles se veía firme y determinado, como un silencioso y analítico cadáver en sus ojos púrpura, no tenía ganas de hablar sin embargo Fang deliraba y oraba al dios Chaos que le tuvieran piedad, le sangraban los pómulos y no emitía palabras coherentes. Se le veía en el rostro haber implorado por clemencia, pero no le fue otorgada. Ambos la miraron, Knuckles con firmeza y la comadreja con miedo a lo que fuera a salir de los labios de la eriza, quien sólo los vio sin cambiar la expresión perpleja. Se acercó lentamente al notar que no se podían mover gracias a las cadenas, entonces le brillaron los ojos verdes al acercarse a Fang, de quien recordó una conversación en la cueva de Chaos.

"_-¿Qué le dijiste al jefe para que te dejara ir? –le preguntó en ese instante, Amy, quien era joven, sólo se puso a llorar –algo sabes, puta._

_-Hicimos un trato –respondió con la voz entrecortada._

_-¿Qué clase de trato? –preguntó mientras apuntaba a la cabeza de la chica._

_-Mi silencio por mi vida –respondió sin dejar de temblar, pero Fang apretó el gatillo._

_-Pues, no hay mejor silencio que la muerte ¿o sí? –dijo con la mirada sádica y las ganas a flor de piel de lanzar el disparo a pesar de la orden que Eggman había emitido –pues me has dado la respuesta… no lo hay._

_Entonces Amy tuvo un golpe de suerte, pues Fang había volteado para asegurarse de que nadie había entrado al lugar y encontrar esa escena incriminatoria para él, pero la eriza fue en ese momento más inteligente, pues le dio una patada en la entrepierna que lo dejó fuera de combate por algunos momentos y le obligó a tirar el arma. La pateó lejos, tomó su bolsa y corrió por la segunda entrada a la cueva, entonces fue cuando Fang salió con el orgullo herido… literalmente"._

Se acercó la eriza a él y le sonrió con ira, tal expresión no había sido vista antes en su rostro, el que gustaba de ver sufrir a sus agresores… "te voy a matar" decían sus ojos. Empezó a reír estrepitosamente, Fang sólo la podía ver para arriba.

-¿No que muy macho? –dijo la chica mientras le miraba el temeroso rostro –quién lo diría, mi Fang… tú aquí. ¡Es una lástima que no seas el maldito del Shadow! A ese no lo he olvidado y… espero que se mire al rostro y no me olvide a mí –decía con los ojos a punto de llorar mientras recordaba lentamente.

"_-¡No seas aguafiestas, güey! Que está bien buena ¿Qué no?__ […]__-¿Qué pasó Amelia? Eres demasiado bonita como para decir malas palabras, además, como lo oíste… siempre te he querido usar, mi chula […] Así me gustan, flojitas y cooperadoras ¿o no mi Amy? –empezó a deshacer sus ropas con una navaja que cargaba en la hebilla de su cinturón, le sacó el pantalón sin repararse en coquetearle a Amy para que al menos se agradara con todo lo que ocurría y terminó por romper sus bragas, dejándola desnuda de todo el cuerpo a excepción del brassière verde que llevaba encima; olió sus bragas mientras añadía "Tú no me decepcionas para nada, Amelita" En ese momento, empezó el ataque."_

-Ni finjas que no te gustó lo que te hizo mi amigo, pinche perra –respondió la comadreja, en ese momento Amy se dejó cegar por la ira y le propinó una bofetada que resonó en la estructura, a lo que ella empezó a jadear –tú no eres nada sin tu pinche cocaína ni tu arma, güey, así que a mí no me jodas -su mano se embarró de sangre y volvió a repetir las bofetadas hasta que perdió el control, Dimitri tuvo que alejarla tomándola de la cintura y llevarla a Espío.

-¡Amy! –reprendió el camaleón, a lo que la eriza volteó a verlo con la mirada vacía -¡tranquilízate!

-¡No puedo, Espío, no puedo! –respondió alzando la voz –no tienes ni idea de lo que estos tipos me han hecho pasar…

-Entiendo, pero debes mantener la calma, la serenidad –explicó –no quiero que te ensucies las manos con personas que no lo valen.

-Dame tu pistola, Espío –pidió, pero éste se le negó –esto es una cuenta personal, dámela.

-No –volvió a responder con la misma frialdad –deja que mis hombres se encarguen.

Ella sólo los miró de nuevo e insistió.

-No te ensucies las manos con esta basura, que no merecen la pena –dijo nuevamente con el tono ligeramente más rápido, pero ella lo miró con indiferencia.

-No me las ensucio, al contrario –respondió con más furia, pero de alguna forma, más serena –sino que me limpio los recuerdos y el coraje… no sabes lo que me han hecho vivir.

-No, lo siento.

-No le pienso dejar a nadie esta responsabilidad.

-¡Amy, no! –respondió con enojo.

-¡Esta es mi guerra, carajo, no la tuya!

-A mí me vale madres quien me mate –dijo Knuckles mientras temblaba levemente -¡Dejen de platicar y jálenle, jálenle!

-¡Tú cállate, Knuckles, cállate –le gritó a la cara –que ya te vas a querer morir, cállate!

-¡Amy! –suplicaba Fang a pesar de su actitud reciente –ten piedad, por favor, ten piedad. Te juro que si me dejas libre yo…

-¡Cállate, Fang, cállate que pareces niña! –respondió mientras le miraba con una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¡No me quiero morir, no me quiero morir, no me quiero morir! –decía para sí.

-Sí pareces niña –le dijo Amy –repito: ¿no que muy macho? Eres muy suertudo… porque eres el primerito en irse al infierno –le dijo, dejando a Fang con el miedo en los ojos. Amy perdió el control y, agarrando la navaja que Fang llevaba escondida en la hebilla de su cinturón, decidió enterrársela mas Espío llegó antes y la sujetó -¡Suéltame, que todavía tengo que vengar a Cream y a Tails y… a Sonic y a… suéltame!

-Sonic… maldito traidor –murmulló Fang.

-Te vas a arrepentir… ¡Suéltame! –ordenó a Espío, pero éste siguió reteniéndola.

-¡Amy, cuando matas… cuando cruzas ese umbral, no hay vuelta atrás! Sé por qué lo digo –la dejó, creyendo que se había tranquilizado, pero la eriza se le acercó más y le dio una serie de patadas en la entrepierna -¡Basta, Amy. Mírame y haremos con ellos lo que digas! Pero no permitiré que pierdas el control. Entiendo lo que sientes y lo respeto, pero no les des el gusto de ver cómo pierdes el control.

-Lo más bajo de mí, lo peor que llevo dentro –explicó –lo han sacado las acciones de estos cabrones contra mí.

-Ellos son mensajeros, sólo cumplen hombres –estos sólo cumplían órdenes, les habló un capo, un tal Mephiles… preguntando si te habían liquidado ya.

-¿Mephiles? –suspiró, poco a poco se les acercó.

-Hora de irnos –notificó –mis hombres habrán acabado con esto.

Amy se les quedó viendo mientras asentía con la cabeza, los analizó poco a poco y entonces regresó su mirada a Knuckles.

"_-¡Hey, esto no es justo, deberías tenerle más respeto a la morra de Sonic, quien fue nuestro compa! –dijo Knuckles, quien se acercó con su arma a Amy –Amy, esto no te dolerá –Shadow colocó su arma en la sien de Knuckles._

_-¡No tan rápido mi Knucky…"_

Le vio los gélidos ojos morados, sin suplicar, sólo se mantuvo firme como siempre había sido, también recordó esos momentos en los que fueron jóvenes, cuando ella sólo tenía 12 años, cuando él sólo hacía su labor sin chistar, sin temer a las torturas naturales, en efecto, el equidna, confirmó, no había cambiado en absoluto.

-A este que lo lleven derechito al hospital –ordenó mientras señalaba al rojo –y cuando se cure, pónganlo en un avión con destino a Emerald Town para que le diga al matón de su jefe quién soy yo –Espío la miró con cierta duda, ésta volteó a ver a Fang – ¿y a ti? Buen viaje al infierno, pendejo.

Le susurró ciertas cosas a Espío, quien le repitió el mensaje a sus hombres en voz alta, para ese momento, Knuckles había sido liberado y Fang había cambiado su semblante a uno aún más temeroso. Entonces Amy salió del lugar con dignidad y llegó a la camioneta. Vio que se llevaran a Knuckles y después escuchó un balazo y el rugir de lo que parecía ser una sierra eléctrica.

-Gracias –dijo Amy mirándolo a los ojos.

-No agradezcas, Amelia –la llamó Espío por su nombre completo –tus enemigos ahora son parte de tu pasado.

Knuckles fue llevado al área de emergencias del hospital del sur de Cocoa Island y tratado de manera indiferente por sus agresores, quienes lo dejaron a las manos de Dios cuando se alejaron del lugar y pagaron de antemano la habitación y le entregaron un celular. Knuckles, en cuanto mejoró a los pocos días, marcó a Mephiles, quien, extrañado de que Amy le perdonara la vida, le dio a elegir entre dos opciones: volver con el cadáver de la eriza o conseguir trabajo con ella. Knuckles no lo había pensado con claridad, pues no creyó tener que verse en esa situación. En ese instante extrañó estar debajo del cielo de Angel Island, cuidando de una esmeralda que poco le causaba problemas… "pero ahora ando en esto, así que no te agüites y piensa en algo".

Pasaron los días nuevamente y pronto salió del hospital. "Si regresas, créeme que te daremos la bienvenida porque, balas con tu nombre… sobran cabrón".

Para entonces, Amy había entrado en un conflicto con el clan Matruzco, aquellos norteños de Seaside con los que Silver había trabajado como transportista de hachís y tabaco, pues durante una reunión importante, Amy entró en conflicto con Félix Matruzco, enemigo permanente del plateado desde la infancia, el problema acrecentó cuando se enteró de que la eriza había sido mujer de Silver y se negó a hacer una negociación en la que Amy le ofrecía 5 toneladas de cocaína de Acuatic Ruin zone a cambio de libertad para cruzar por dichas líneas marítimas de las que éstos clanes se habían apropiado. La negociación había acabado tan mal que Amy decidió no volver a saber nada acerca de los Matruzco y los declaró enemigos, no sólo de negocios, sino personales por los insultos que le lanzó a Silver.

Pasó un año desde entonces.

-¡Salud, mi Knucky! –decía la eriza mientras chocaba una copa llena del mejor vodka que pudo conseguir.

-¡Salud, mi jefa! –dijo animado mientras bebía de la copa.

-A mí nada de jefa, Knuckles –dijo con una risa que no pudo contener –a mí me llamas Amy, como en los viejos tiempos, güey.

-Pero… si te debo la vida –contestó confundido –lo más que aspiro a darte en mi condición es un poco de respeto.

-No lo entiendes, Knuckles… -dijo con una sonrisa silenciosa –pagaste ese día tu deuda. Y terminé debiéndote más de lo que crees…

"_Amy iba saliendo del complejo que Rouge había comprado para las operaciones de la empresa que había ella fundado con ayuda de Big y Storm "Transemerl" después de una operación que resultó ser un éxito con los narcotraficantes de Windy Hill, Knuckles llevaba dos días de haber salido del hospital y buscaba algo para comer, pues no podía seguir en tales condiciones. Poco le llegó para poder seguir andando, pues sus conocimientos de herbolaria no le servían de mucho en una ciudad pavimentada y con pocas áreas verdes de las que la mayoría eran sólo pasto. "A este paso moriré sin problemas" Pensó mientras llegaba a un edificio, en el que vio a dos sujetos forcejear la puerta de un automóvil, reconoció el nombre de la empresa "…emerl, tiene el mismo ingenio que Sonic" pensó al reír poco y deducir lo que era obvio. Los hombres se alejaron, un par de animales que no reconoció de lejos y que parecían tan nerviosos como felices de haber cumplido su labor, aquello no le agradó a Knuckles, quien vio a la eriza acercarse poco a poco al carro, entonces hiló los hechos y corrió a ella._

_-¡Knuckles, ¿qué te pasa?! –preguntó mientras le ponía una pistola en el cuello -¿quieres matarme de nuevo, güey?_

_Él se quedó helado ante el comportamiento de ella y confirmó la teoría sobre su actitud: no perdona ni olvida, o al menos no es fácil que lo haga, pero su guarda espaldas se acercó a la puerta del auto y la abrió, entonces, el equidna la tomó de la cintura y la tiró al suelo cubriéndole la cabeza… el carro había explotado y matado a Dima, el guarda espaldas. Amy quedó paralizada ante lo ocurrido y jadeó tanto que casi desmayó en brazos del rojo. "¿Amy? ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó mientras buscaba llamar su atención, pronto los conocidos de la eriza: Espío, Rouge y los demás trabajadores bajaron al escuchar tremendo estruendo._

_Los días pasaron y la prensa no dejó de seguirla, se hacían preguntas sobre quién podría querer ver muerta a una jaiba que apenas tenía fama en Cocoa Island, también esa era la temporada por la que Amy había empezado a ganarse algunas páginas en las revistas de sociedad __y economía (__quienes no tardaron en apodarla "La princesa de la Costa" alegando que después de haber pasado por un interrogatorio y un atentado, seguía hermosa, a su apodo ayudó Jake la guacamaya, quien aseguró a distintos medios que esa chica solamente ha vivido en playas durante toda su vida) al ser calificada junto con Rouge como una de las mujeres más bellas de la zona y dejando envidias y corazones rotos por todas partes. Dos días después, Knuckles regresó a la empresa de Amy._

_-Pues, aquí me tienes –dijo mientras la veía a los ojos con esa mirada inexpresiva, Amy lo analizó lentamente._

_-¿Sabes que pudiste haberme dejado morir para regresar "victorioso" a Emerald Town? –preguntó con ciertas reservas -¿qué te motivó a no querer verme muerta como todos los demás? ¿no me tienes ira por lo de Fang?_

_-La neta, no –respondió mirándola con poca indiferencia y mostrando su media sonrisa, esa media sonrisa que no perdía a pesar de todo lo que había vivido, su cinismo personal –además, usted tenía su derecho a vengarse._

_-¿Y luego? –dijo con pesadez -¿nada de nada de furia?_

_-Tenía usted derecho por lo de Shadow, y por todo lo que pasó –dijo tocando las fibras de Amy, las más recónditas de su alma –yo me opuse por completo a que él te hiciera lo que te hizo._

_-Pero, ese no era tu problema –dijo Amy con las lágrimas de coraje saliéndole por los ojos, por el hecho de que Shadow no hubiera llegado a Cocoa para morir en sus manos._

_-Pero tú fuiste la morrita de Sonic –replicó, Amy sonrió tontamente –y él fue mi amigo por mucho tiempo, te consta._

_-…La morrita de Sonic –dijo para sí –hace mucho tiempo que no me decían así –recordó todas esas noches de amor y las fiestas que se daban en la hacienda de Eggman, donde todos le pusieron el ojo, para bien (cuando la halagaban por bonita) y para mal (cuando Shadow la violó) –creo que… puedo –empezó a suspirar –darte un chance ¿no?_

_-¡Dígame cuando inicio! –dijo emocionado –y con qué, pues, para luego es tarde, mi jefa._

_-Amy… -corrigió –no por amigo mío, sino por el tiempo y el respeto que nos debemos, llámame Amy._

_-Está bien… Amy –dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro._

_-Guarda espaldas personal, ese es tu puesto –añadió la eriza –ve con Carlos –señaló a una ardilla macho que estaba en una computadora, usaba grandes lentes y compartía un parecido increíble con Sally Acorn, la chica de su colonia, la dueña de la tienda de ropa que la corrió el día en que su vida cambió –y pídele tu arma, un revólver de 9 tiros con tres paquetes de balas y no tardes, que hoy inicias._

_Espío entró en cuanto vio al equidna salir, ambos estaban solos en la habitación, éste miró a Amy con desaprobación._

_-Sólo tú puedes hacer eso –dijo reprobándola con la mirada._

_-¿Hacer qué? –preguntó con dudas._

_-Contratar a quien te quiso matar, dos veces, para cuidarte y estar contigo todo el día –dijo mientras se llevaba los dedos a los ojos._

_-No entiendes –respondió Amy –porque no eres Emeraldiano –él la miró con más duda –él no es capaz de traicionar a ningún jefe… ¿viste cómo actuó durante la sesión de tortura? No soltó la sopa… y ahora yo soy su jefa._

_-Listo… Amy –aún no se acostumbraba a llamarle por su nombre de pila mientras ella fuera su superior, cosa que ella notó especialmente en ese momento y le pidió que iniciaran poco a poco llamándola Amelia, después le pidió que la acompañara a un lugar muy especial._

_Llegaron a un aeropuerto en el que la esperaban varios de los hombres de Espío con una liebre macho a quien identificaron como el primo de Félix (Lo habían secuestrado al verlo en la zona sur de Cocoa Island y se lo llevaron) éste andaba atado de las manos y de las piernas, después la eriza le pidió a los hombres que le quitaran el teléfono, marcó y obligó a Aurelio, la liebre, que hablara en cuanto su primo llegara. Hizo lo que le pidieron mientras lo metían a un saco y le amarraban los pies por fuera, lo ataron a un avión conducido por Félix, la petición de Aurelio fue "Abre vuelo, no te preocupes, estaré bien…" Murió a las dos horas de haber despegado._

_Amy se fue y llegó a su casa, marcó al clan Matruzco._

_-Ese es el precio que se paga cuando tratan de atentar contra mi vida –aclaró con el tono más firme que pudo lograr –así que… si quieren guerra, guerra es lo que obtendrán y yo no juego limpio ¿estamos claros?_

_Knuckles apenas había llegado de la licorería con dos bolsas en las manos, Amy le cuestionó sobre su paradero, a lo que el equidna sacó cinco ejemplares de distintas marcas lujosas de vodka y whiskey, Amy sonrió tanto que le dolieron los músculos de la cara._

_-Bien hecho, mi Knucky –dijo mientras destapaba una de las botellas, la que era de vodka obviamente –así te ganarás mi confianza muy rápido… ¡Salud!"_

* * *

**PUES… ASÍ TERMINA LA ODISEA DE KNUCKLES, QUIEN AHORA ES CERCANO A AMY, MÁS DE LO QUE SE ESPERABA Y POR MOTIVOS QUE NO SE CREÍAN POSIBLES. SU PASADO LA SIGUE ATORMENTANDO PERO YA CASI TERMINA EL FIC, SÓLO ALGUNOS CAPÍTULOS MÁS Y LLEGA EL GRAN FINAL. COMENTEN Y DIGAN SI LES HA GUSTADO **** SUBIRÉ CAPÍTULOS MÁS LARGOS CUANDO ME LLEGUE LA INSPIRACIÓN Y DEJE DE DOLERME LA P* CABEZA. LOS DEJO Y REPITO: COMENTEN**


	15. Quebrándose

**GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS Y NO, SI SE PREGUNTAN SI KNUCKES TRAICIONARÁ A AMY... NO LO HARÁ PUES ELLA LO DIJO UNA VEZ: ÉL SIEMPRE ES FIEL A SU LÍDER**

* * *

Amy seguía en la cama mientras veía a un albatros fuerte y bien parecido salir de la ducha, la eriza no dudaba en voltear a verle, aunque fuera por el rabillo del ojo, el cuerpo firme que lavaba más de dos veces. El vapor empañaba el gran espejo del baño, donde ella era una mancha rosa. Junto al lavabo, frasquitos de champú, loción corporal, un peine, jabón en su envoltorio. Al otro lado de la cama con las sábanas revueltas, la ventana enmarcaba un increíble paisaje medieval: piedras antiguas recortadas en la noche, columnas y pórticos dorados por la luz de focos ocultos.

-Pásame la toalla, por favor –pidió Storm.

Era un tipo sumamente limpio, siempre se bañaba antes y después de tener relaciones, como si tratara de darle importancia higiénica, Minucioso, neto, de esos que parece que no sudan nunca ni tienen un solo microbio en la piel. Los hombres que Amy recordaba desnudos solían tener limpieza corporal, pero ninguno como aquel, la eriza llegó a pensar que el albatros no tenía olor propio; su pielera suave, apenas un aroma masculino indefinible, el del jabón y la loción que usaba después de afeitarse, tan moderados como cuanto tenía que ver con él. Después de hacer el amor siempre olían a ella, a su carne fatigada, a su saliva, al aroma fuerte y denso de su sexo húmedo; como si fuera ella la que terminara colonizándolo y poseyendo la piel de aquel hombre. El anillo de casado a ella le importaba lo mismo como le interesaba la carrera política de Eggman, de quien había oído hablar bastante gracias a las noticias locales, ahora le había entrado a la cámara de senadores y empezaba a tener un alto poder en la zona de Emerald Town.

El albatros llegó a la cama y se recostó a un lado de la rosada, quien seguía absorta en sus pensamientos. No podía dejar de pensar en aquella reunión con los narcotraficantes de Great Turquoise zone.

"_-Bienvenida, señorita –recibió a Amy un extranjero que solía pronunciar la "r" con gangosidad y la veía con ciertas reservas –qué bien que pudo atender a la cita el día de hoy._

_-El placer es mío… -dijo Amy mientras volteaba a ver a través de una puerta, donde vio a un grupo de mujeres bonitas que sólo vestían con ropa interior acompañada de ligueros, la eriza miró a su interlocutor por el rabillo del ojo, las jóvenes se veían impacientes… abstenidas._

_-Quiero proponerle un negocio a tu empresa –empezó a explicar –un negocio que a ambos nos beneficiará._

_-¿Qué clase de negocio? –preguntó desconfiada, arqueó las cejas, éste no dejó de mirarla._

_-Quiero que me transportes un elemento muy especial –mientras decía esto, uno de los esbirros de Garou, su interlocutor, entró al cuarto contiguo, las jóvenes empezaron a encimársele y a rogar –se trata de un elemento vital en mi negocio._

_-Dígame qué puedo hacer –respondió._

_-Heroína –ante esta palabra, Amy abrió los ojos como si fueran dos platos, volteó con las pupilas al cuarto contiguo y vio una jeringa presionar fuerte al brazo de las chicas –y de la buena._

_-¿Heroína? –preguntó dudosa._

_-Sí, ¿qué no escuchas o qué, jaiba? -Ese comentario enervó en Amy la furia que le quedaba –si me transportas, haremos el negocio más grande de tu vida._

_La eriza se quedó pensando en las maneras corteses de negar la propuesta, pero no encontró ninguna que le agradara._

_-Mire… Garou –empezó a decir –mi empresita ha traficado con hachís, que es una droga masomenos popular –dijo mientras sacaba de su bolso una botellita con whiskey –cocaína, una droga de pendejos sin embargo la pagan muy bien… pero la heroína es veneno para pobres –dijo mientras mostraba un rostro apacible –y yo no trafico con esa clase de chingaderas que dejan a la gente como fantasma._

_-Pero señorita –replicaba Garou, un joven oso de estatura media –todo mata, el licor que se está bebiendo causa hígado graso, los cigarros y, recuerde que, el que por su gusto se muere, hasta la muerte le sabe a gloria –señaló al cuarto contiguo –mire a todas esas chicas… aman mi producto y matarían por más y más… ¿qué tiene de malo darles un poco de placer?_

_Amy se le acercó poco a poco al rostro._

_-Usted es un cerdo –contestó –y yo no negocio con cerdos ¡Vámonos, Knuckles!_

_Garou quedó severamente indignado, cuando la eriza empezó a caminar a la puerta de salida, iniciaron los insultos "A mí ninguna zorra Emeraldiana me pisa los huevos" Fue su último comentario, el acento extranjero hizo todavía más desagradable su frase._

_Cuando llegaron a la empresa, Amy entró hecha una furia._

_-No puedo creer que me hayas obligado a pasar tal humillación, Storm._

_-A ese tipo se le dice que sí o que no… ¡está loco Amy! –explicó el albatros mientras los demás le preguntaban cómo había salido la negociación, ella se limitó a contestar que jamás en su vida harían negocios con alguien de Great Turquoise zone mientras ese cártel siguiera siendo liderado por un cerdo como ese._

_Amy, no dijo nada durante tres días: ni una palabra, ni un comentario. Nada. En su interior, serena y silenciosa, planeaba movimientos, pros y contras, como si anduviese en medio de una compleja partida de ajedrez. Había descubierto que aquellos amaneceres grises que la encontraban con los ojos abiertos daban paso a reflexiones interesantes, a veces muy distintas de las que aportaba la luz del día. Y tres amaneceres_

_después, ya tomada una decisión, fue a ver a Espío "Vengo a pedirte consejo" dijo, aunque los dos sabían que eso no era cierto. Ella planteó en pocas palabras el asunto y el camaleón se la quedó mirando "Cuando se crece mucho, estos inconvenientes van incluidos en el paquete. Sí. Yo no puedo meterme en eso. No. Tampoco puedo aconsejarte, porque es tu guerra y no la mía… nos vemos enfrentados por cosas parecidas. Sí, quien sabe. Sólo recuerda que, en este negocio, un problema es como el cáncer: Tarde o temprano, mata."_

"_Me los voy a chingar hasta la madre" decidió la eriza, recordando varias tácticas utilizadas en su viejo barrio. Amy consiguió ayuda para aquella proeza que tenía planeada, un viejo amigo y contacto: Jet el águila seguía siendo el mismo afamado coronel a quien enriqueció en un pasado, le proporcionó raza pesada, ex policías y ex militares que hablaban la lengua de la eriza. Sicarios que no recibían órdenes distintas que no fueran las ya encomendadas y en caso de captura, gente imposible de relacionar a alguien. Así, a Garou lo atraparon saliendo de una discoteca de Benalmádena a las cuatro de la mañana. "Dos hombres de aspecto turquoisano se acercaron para atracarme" dijo a la policía cuando recuperó el habla. Y tras despojarlo de la cartera y el reloj le partieron la columna vertebral con un bate de bé la dejaron hecha un sonajero, o al menos ésa fue la gráfica expresión que utilizó el portavoz de la clínica -sus superiores lo reconvinieron luego por ser tan explícito- para describir el asunto a los periodistas. A la semana siguiente, amaneció muerto en su casa tras haber ido Knuckles a su casa a asfixiarle con una almohada._

_Apenas corrió la noticia y los miembros del clan Matruzco, llevado un año de haber perdido a Aurelio, decidieron sentarse a negociar con Amy, pues no les convenía tener a alguien tan salvaje por enemiga._

_August Matruzco llegó con su hijo Félix a las oficinas de Amy Rose._

_-¿Entonces cuáles son sus condiciones? –exigió saber el veterano, quien no veía a Amy, sino al ave a su lado._

_-A lo mejor –prosiguió Amy despacio –es que soy extranjera y no conozco las costumbres… El señor Storm tiene toda mi confianza; pero cuando hago negocios me gusta que se dirijan a mí. Soy yo quien decide mis asuntos ¿Capta usted la situación?_

_Féliz seguía observándola con silencio, las manos a ambos lados de la amable taza de café que ella les había ofrecido, el ambiente estaba próximo a la congelación. "Quién dijo cuates" Pensó Amy, "Si me silban el corrido, yo le pongo letra, y de Seaside le sé algo". Y dijo cómo lo veía ella. Lo hizo muy claro y separando bien cada frase, con las pausas adecuadas para que todos captaran los matices. "Tengo el máximo respeto por lo que hacen en Seaside Hill lado norte, raza pesada y demás, muy padre. Pero eso no me impide saber que están fichados por la policía, bajo estrecha vigilancia y sometidos a procedimientos judiciales. Tienen madrinas e infiltrados por todas partes, y de vez en cuando alguno de ustedes se deja atrapar con las manos en la masa. Todo bien gacho, que decimos en mi barrio. Y resulta que si en algo se basa mi negocio es en extremar la seguridad, con una forma de trabajar que impide, hasta el límite de lo razonable, las fugas de información. Poca gente, y la mayor parte no se conoce entre sí. Eso ahorra pitazos. Me llevó tiempo crear esa estructura, y no estoy dispuesta, uno, a dejarla oxidarse, y dos, a ponerla en peligro con operaciones que no puedo controlar. Ustedes piden que me ponga en sus manos a cambio de un porcentaje o de qué sé yo. O sea: que me cruce de brazos y les deje el monopolio. No veo qué puedo sacar de eso, ni en qué me conviene. Excepto que me estén amenazando. Pero no creo, ¿verdad?... No creo que me amenacen."_

_-¿Con qué íbamos a amenazarla? –preguntó Féliz Matruzco._

_Mientras seguían negociando, Amy recordaba el acento de Silver._

_-Pues fíjense que se me ocurren dos maneras -respondió-: filtrar información que me perjudique, o intentar algo directamente. En ambos casos sepan que puedo ser tan perrona como el que más. Con una diferencia: yo no tengo a nadie que me haga vulnerable. Soy una persona de paso, y mañana puedo morirme o desaparecer, o marcharme sin hacer las maletas. Ni panteón me mandé hacer, aunque sea Jaiba. Ustedes, sin embargo, tienen posesiones. Pazos, creo que llaman a esas casas hermosas del norte. Carros de lujo, amigos... familiares. Ustedes pueden hacer venir sicarios de Acuatic Ruin zone para trabajos sucios. Yo también. Ustedes pueden, llegados al extremo, desencadenar una guerra. Yo, modestamente, también, porque __me sobra lana y con eso te pagas cualquier cosa. Pero una guerra atraería la atención de las autoridades... He observado que al ministerio del Interior no le gustan los ajustes de cuentas entre narcos, sobre todo si hay nombres y apellidos, posesiones que incautar, gente que puede ir a la cárcel, procedimientos judiciales en curso... Ustedes salen mucho en los periódicos._

_-Usted también –apuntó Félix con mueca irritada._

_-No cada día, ni en las mismas páginas. A mí nadie me ha probado nada._

_Concluyeron la negociación con el éxito que Amy había esperado."_

-Me preocupa Rouge –señaló Storm, Amy se le quedó mirando.

-¿Qué ocurre con ella? –preguntó extrañada.

-Tú sabes lo que le ocurre y es cada vez peor.

Lo era. Tomar y meterse perico era mala combinación, pero existía algo más dentro de todo aquello, como si la Teniente O'Farias se rompiera poco a poco, pues vivía en silencio la misma vida que había llevado toda su vida, pero bajo el precepto de la palabra "resignación", a pesar de que Amy no lograba adivinar a qué se pudo haber resignado su amiga. A veces la murciélago parecía de esos náufragos que dejan de nadar, o estaría cansada o había perdido la fe.

-Ella es dueña de su vida –respondió.

-Ese no es el problema –dijo –la cuestión es si te conviene o no.

Muy propio de él, no era la peliblanca su preocupación, sino sus acciones y las consecuencias, que siempre le eran transferidas a Amy. Durante las reuniones de trabajo

-cada vez iba menos, delegando en Amy -permanecía como ausente o bromeaba sin rebozo: todo parecía encararlo ahora como un juego. Gastaba mucho dinero, se desentendía, frivolizaba asuntos serios en los que iban muchos intereses y algunas vidas. Hacía pensar en un barco soltando amarras. Amy no lograba establecer si era ella misma quien había ido relevando a su amiga de las obligaciones, o si el distanciamiento provenía de la misma Rouge, de la turbiedad creciente que salía de los recovecos de su pensamiento y de su vida. Tú eres la líder, solía decir. Y yo aplaudo, tomo, periqueo y miro. Aunque tal vez ocurrían las dos cosas, y Rouge se limitaba a seguir el ritmo de los días; el orden natural, inevitable, a que todo las encaminó desde el principio. Quizá me equivoqué de Edmundo Dantés, había comentado Rouge en la casa de Tomás Pestaña. "No era esto, ni eras tú. No supe adivinarte. O quizá, -como dijo en otra ocasión -empolvada la nariz y los ojos turbios-, lo único que ocurre es que tarde o temprano el abate Faria siempre sale de escena."

Se había vuelto conflictiva, una muerta en vida y sin interés en aquello. Amy poco a poco se iba enojando más y más con ella, a pesar de que su nueva idea sobre los "bombardeos" (el uso de aviones livianos de fumigación que soltaran en el estrecho la merca envuelta en material ligero como lo era la fibra de vidrio) resultó tan bien como ella esperaba, llegaba a impacientarse.

-¿Tienes un poco de coca? –preguntó mientras llegaba con la cara demacrada cubierta por unas gafas de sol grandes.

-No, no tengo coca –respondió Amy con furia –pero puedo conseguirte toda la que quieras… y si quieres matarte con tanto pericazo, ¡mátate! Es tu vida, pero por favor no nos perjudiques a nosotros con tus… ¡pendejadas!

Amy estaba hecha una furia, pues había acabado de perder la paciencia por el hecho de que el "Aurelio Carmín" había sido atrapado en la movida, pues les había caído encima la vigilancia aduanera y el control de drogas, descubriendo en carretes de hilo, cinco toneladas de cocaína de la buena, cocaína proveniente de Acuatic Ruin zone. No le interesaba la carga en sí, pues la pérdida venía prevista en las cuentas, pero alguien poseía información privilegiada, información que estaba siendo regada. "Si hay alguien aquí, que ande dando información a los policías esos, pagará con su vida ¿entendido?" Advirtió la eriza durante una de las juntas, per Rouge seguía perdida en sus divagaciones.

-¿Has pensado en Rouge? –preguntó Storm.

-No seas cabrón –respondió, dando el tema por cerrado.

-No digo que pase información a nadie –explicó –pero cuando se droga y toma, no tenemos el control de lo que dice… ni a quién.

-No seas imbécil –espetó –una cosa es hablar a lo tarado y otra soltar detalles a los que ella no presta atención.

-No tenemos el control de a quién le dice las cosas.

-Pero, ¿a quién se lo puede contar? –preguntó, tratando de cerrar de nuevo la conversación.

-No hace falta nadie en especial -opinó al cabo -ya has visto cómo anda últimamente; se pierde en divagaciones y fantasías sin sentido, en paranoias raras y caprichos. Y habla por los codos. Basta una indiscreción aquí, un comentario allá, para que alguien saque conclusiones. Tenemos una mala racha, con los jueces encima y la gente presionando. Tal vez deberíamos… dejarla al margen.

-¡No! –espetó, pero Storm siguió mirándola –ella es mi socia, mi amiga.

-Socias nada más, porque la amistad se perdió hace mucho.

-¿Tú qué puedes saber? –preguntó fúrica.

-Lo suficiente para ver que sigue enamorada de ti –respondió al fin tras el silencio y agitando un poco su copa… pues estaban en su departamento.

-Es raro oírte decir eso –señaló –siendo ella quien te buscó y contrató.

-A lo mejor lo hizo porque te conoce –empezó a especular –y sabía que no habría riesgos.

-¿Cómo cuáles? –preguntó curiosa.

-Enamorarte. Complicarte la vida –la sonrisa del abogado restaba importancia a sus palabras –tal vez me vio como un sustituto, no como adversario. Y, según se mire, tenía razón. Nunca me has dejado ir más allá.

-Empiezo a odiar esta conversación –notificó Amu mientras buscaba su ropa. La eriza sintió un mareo, pero logró fingir no tener nada y se apoyó en la piecera de la cama matrimonial que el albatros compartía con su esposa. "Maldita sea…" Pensó al sentir el mareo.

-Entiende –le pedía –que ya no son amigas, tú sólo crees deberle la cuenta del tesoro de Montecristo, siendo que ya saldaste aquello.

"_-¿Segura que estarás bien –preguntó Knuckles mientras la sujetaba de las manos –Amy?_

_-Sí, Knucky, son estudios de rutina –dijo ella sin mirarle a los ojos violeta, los que decían "si tú lo dices…"_

_El doctor pronto salió de la oficina y recibió a la eriza con un abrazo._

_-¡Felicidades –exclamó –está usted embarazada!_

_-¿Qué? –preguntó extrañada –pero yo no puedo tener hijos… lo he intentado demasiadas veces –dijo recordando a Sonic, quien pensaba pedirle matrimonio en la noche en la que todo se torció y a Silver, quien le había dicho querer muchos hijos y todos con ella._

_-Pues… ahora sí lo logró, felicidades y siga estas recomendaciones…"_

Amy recibió una llamada telefónica que la mandaba llamar al hospital.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó mientras se llevaba el auricular al oído.

-Pues, Amy –decía pesadamente Knuckles –tu amiga, tu socia… anda por aquí, por el hospital.

-¿¡Rouge qué!? –exclamó mientras se vestía rápidamente y salía del lugar, Storm se ofreció a llevarla a donde ésta le pidió y, juntos a través de la ventanilla, vieron a una irreconocible Rouge, una mujer lisiada de la cara, con moretones y suturas en las mejillas morenas que se arrugaban cuando fingía una sonrisa. Amy entró a la habitación.

-¿Qué carajos…?

-Una fiesta –explicó –veníamos de una puta fiesta.

Tenía la lengua torpe y la expresión aturdida, como si no alcanzase a comprender lo que pasaba. Amy conocía a la muerta, una joven agitanada que en los últimos tiempos compañaba siempre a Rouge: dieciocho recién cumplidos pero viciosa como de cincuenta largos, con mucho trote y ninguna vergüenza. Había fallecido en el acto, hasta arriba de todo, al golpearse la cara contra el parabrisas, la falda subida hasta las ingles, justo cuando Rouge le acariciaba el coño a ciento ochenta por hora. "Un problema más y un problema menos", murmuró Storm con frialdad, cambiando una mirada de alivio con Amy la difunta de cuerpo presente, una sábana por encima teñida de color rojo a un lado de la cabeza -la mitad de los sesos, contaba alguien, se quedaron sobre el capó, entre cristales rotos-. "Pero mírale el lado bueno. ¿O no?... A fin de cuentas nos libramos de esta pequeña guarra. De sus golferías y sus chantajes. Era una compañía peligrosa, dadas las circunstancias". En cuanto a Rouge, y hablando de quitarse de en medio, Storm se preguntaba cómo habrían quedado las cosas si...

-Cierra la boca –dijo Amy –o juro que te mueres.

La sobresaltaron aquellas palabras. Se vio de pronto con ellas en la boca, sin pensarlas, escupiéndolas igual que venían: en voz baja, sin reflexión ni cálculo alguno.

-Yo sólo… -empezó a decir Storm.

-Sólo bromeaba –dijo al fin.

Storm las dejó solas a petición de una amenazadora Amy Rose, quien quería estar con su amiga el tiempo posible.

-¿Y cómo te sientes? –preguntó mientras la miraba impactada.

-De la verga –contestó la murciélago –pásame un espejo.

-Tendrás tiempo para mirarte después –contestó Amy incrédula a su petición.

-Quiero el espejo –pidió Rouge con la mirada a punto de quebrarse.

-Todos esos moretones y cicatrices se irán en un mes ¿entiendes? –le pasó un espejo de mano

-Esta no soy yo –se dijo a sí misma –no me reconozco –Amy sintió cierta lástima hacia su amiga –sácame de aquí.

-¿Qué? No puedo.

-Te he visto hacer cosas más peligrosas que esta, por favor, aunque sea por la puerta de atrás… las enfermeras ya me conocieron y esto será el infierno cuando los periodistas lleguen.

Llegaron a la casa de Amy, el primer departamento que se habían comprado en el sur de Cocoa Island y dejó a su amiga recostada en la cama, quien no podía dormir.

-¿Estás despierta, Esmeralda?

-Sí

Rouge se acercó un poco hasta rozarla.

-Lo siento.

-No te preocupes, duérmete.

Otro silencio. Hacía una eternidad que no estaban así las dos, recordó. Casi desde El Puerto de Cocoa. O sin casi. Permaneció inmóvil, los ojos abiertos, escuchando la respiración irregular de su amiga. Ahora tampoco la otra dormía.

-¿Tienes un cigarro? –preguntó.

-Fumar no te hará bien en esa condición.

-Nada puede empeorar mi aspecto –contestó, entonces Amy acercó una cajetilla y tomó un cigarro de ella, lo prendió y se lo acercó a la boca.

-Creí que podríamos conseguirlo, Amy

La eriza se tumbó boca arriba en el borde de la cama, Agarró el cenicero de la mesilla y se lo puso sobre el estómago. Todo despacio, dándose tiempo.

-Lo hicimos, llegamos muy lejos.

-No me refería a eso.

-Entonces no sé de qué hablas.

Rouge se removió a su lado, cambiando de postura. Se había vuelto hacia ella, Amy no estaba segura de que si la veía o la recordaba.

-Imaginé que podría soportarlo –dijo Rouge –tú y yo juntas, de esta manera. Creí que funcionaría.

Qué extraño era todo, Amy meditaba, La teniente O'Batter. Ella misma. Qué extraño y qué lejos y cuántos cadáveres atrás, en el camino, "Gente a la que matamos sin querer mientras vivimos".

-Nadie engañó a nadie –cuando hablaba, entre dos palabras, le acercó el cigarrillo a la boca y vio la brasa brillar entre sus dedos –estoy donde siempre estuve, nunca quise…

-¿De verdad crees eso?... ¿Qué no has cambiado? -Amy movía la cabeza irritada.

-Respecto a Storm…

-Por Dios santo –la risa de Rouge era despectiva –al diablo con ese.

Existió un silencio incómodo y muy largo.

-Se acuesta con otras ¿sabes?

Amy encogió los hombros por dentro y por fuera, consciente de que su amiga no podía advertir ni una cosa ni otra. No lo sabía, concluyó para sí misma, Quizá sospechaba, como alguna vez sospechó de Sonic, a quien, en una noche siguiéndolo, lo encontró en un bar, compartiendo mesa con la soledad y una cerveza.

-Nunca esperé nada –prosiguió Rouge –Sólo tú y yo, como antes.

-¿Los tiempos felices del Puerto? Tú y tu sueño del tesoro del abate Faria.

Nunca antes habían ironizado sobre eso. Nunca de aquel modo, Rouge calló.

-Tú estabas en ese sueño, Esmeralda –dijo al fin.

-Me vale madres, no pedí estar. Fue tu decisión, no mía.

-Es cierto. Y a veces la vida se desquita concediendo lo que deseas.

"Tampoco es mi caso" Pensó Amy, quien se decía a sí misma no haber deseado nada, pensando que esa era la paradoja de su vida.

-Nunca pude elegir –se dijo a sí misma –Nunca. Vino y le hice frente.

-¿Qué pasa conmigo?

-No lo sé… En algún momento te quedaste atrás, a la deriva.

-Y tú en algún momento te convertiste en una hija de puta –hubo una pausa muy larga, ambas inmóviles. "Si oyera el ruido de una reja, juraría estar en el Puerto" pensó Amy.

-Creí que tenías cuanto necesitabas –dijo –Cuidé tus intereses, te di a ganar mucho dinero, corrí los riesgos ¿no es suficiente?

Rouge tardó un rato en responder.

-Yo era tu amiga.

-Eres mi amiga.

-Era. No te detuviste en mirar atrás, y hay cosas que nunca…

-Aquí está la esposa redolorida porque el marido trabaja mucho y no piensa en ella todo lo que debe ¿no? ¿vas por ahí?

-Nunca pretendí…

Amy sentía crecerle el enojo. Porque sólo podía ser eso, la otra no tenía razón y ella se irritaba, la pinche Teniente o lo que ahora fuera.

-Maldita seas, Rouge –dijo –no me chingues con telenovelas baratas.

-Claro… olvidaba que estoy junto a la "princesa de la costa".

Rió bajo y entrecortado al decirlo, haciendo sonar mordaz su comentario, situación que no mejoró las cosas.

-¿Qué es lo que te debo? …dímelo de una vez, cara a cara. Dímelo y te pagaré.

-No se trata de eso

-¿No? –Amy se acercó más –yo sé de qué se trata. Por eso me miras raro, porque crees que entregaste demasiado a cambio de poco. El abate Faria confesó su secreto a la persona equivocada ¿verdad?

-Nunca te reproché nada –dijo en voz muy baja.

Después se acercó más a la que había sido su amiga, y la abrazó en silencio. Sentía algo deshecho e irreparable adentro. Un desconsuelo infinito. Como si la chica de los ojos grandes y asombrados, hubiera regresado a llorarle en las entrañas. Permanecieron abrazadas, inmóviles.

Rouge O'Batter se quitó la vida tres días después en su casa de Cocoa Island zona sur, la encontró Amy, quien le llevaba la comida a la cama, la encontró en una tina ensangrentada y ella sumergida hasta el cuello en agua fría. Sobre la repisa halló varios envases de somníferos, una botella de tequila y una navaja de afeitar, con la que se cortó las venas. Había quemado sus papeles, fotografías y documentos personales en la chimenea, pero no dejó nota alguna de despedida, ni para Amy ni para nadie. Salió como quien sale discretamente de una habitación, entornando la puerta con cuidado para no hacer ruido.

* * *

**¿LES AGRADÓ EL GIRO DE LA HISTORIA? NO SÉ USTEDES, PERO SU SUICIDIO FUE UN POCO TRISTE... COMENTEN SI LES GUSTÓ Y SIGAN LEYENDO, QUE CASI TERMINAMOS... Y STORM VA A SER IMPORTANTE PARA EL FINAL**


	16. Decisiones

Duró cerca de dos días navegando en alta mar, le pidió al capitán de su yate, "S.S. Rubí" (un regalo de ella para ella) que no tocara ningún puerto y siguieran un curso indefinido hasta que ella dijera "Basta". Llevó a Knuckles con ella y ahí se quedó, en la cubierta contemplando el mar que la mareaba, alegraba y entristecía al mismo tiempo. No podía dejar de pensar en Rouge; en cómo le tocó la nalga aquel día, cuando la conoció en la prisión… y, de pronto, todos los momentos buenos y malos llegaron a su mente como una fugaz imagen que no volvería a hacerse realidad. Respiraba agitadamente mientras tomaba tragos de vodka y leía a la luz de un sol que no hacía nada más que quemarle la piel, buscaba quitarse los demonios con cada palabra, pero por más exquisita que ésta fuera, no lograba sacarle las tristezas.

-Amy –llamó Knuckles, quien después de bastante tiempo logró acoplarse a llamarla por su nombre –necesitas comer, dos días en ayunas no son buenos –en efecto, ella llevaba dos días sin comer absolutamente nada a pesar de su embarazo, del que sólo llevaba una semana –mira, te traje un cafecito –señaló con una sonrisa en la roja cara, pero ella no volteó a verlo, seguía llorando las penas y tratando de limpiarse los males a la vez que navegaba a un rumbo desconocido sin ver los mapas náuticos.

Sólo se acercaba a ella a la hora de la comida o de la cena, sin decir nada, apoyado en la borda y esperando hasta que su jefa negaba con la cabeza y él desaparecía de nuevo; o para traerle un chaquetón cuando las nubes tapaban el sol, o éste se ponía en el horizonte y el frío arreciaba. Los tripulantes se mantuvieron aún más lejos. Sin duda el equidna había dado instrucciones, y procuraban evitarla.

Aún recordaba el frío cuerpo de su amiga en la tina.

"_-¿Sabes? –empezó a hablar con el cadáver justo cuando lo vio –a mí también me dan ganas de dormir como tú, ¡pero no me puedo rajar! –se le salían las lágrimas –he iniciado algo y… debo seguir en pie._

_Abrazaba el cuerpo de su amiga y se lo llevaba al pecho mientras seguía empapándose en el agua teñida de rojo._

_-Ni siquiera me diste… -empezó a balbucear –ni siquiera me diste la oportunidad de decirte que estoy embarazada –dijo mientras seguía llorando -¿oíste? Estoy embarazada de Storm."_

En cuanto regresó de su viaje y tocó tierra firme, no dejó de ser perseguida por los periodistas, quienes la acosaban constantemente porque el suicidio de su amiga se volvió noticia nacional, no sólo en Cocoa Island, sino también en Seaside Hill. Amy no fue al entierro de su amiga, no quería verla demacrada y pudriéndose en una caja de metal y mucho menos en el estado en el que la encontró poco antes del suicidio, con la cara llena de moretones y puntadas que deprimían en automático a la murciélago.

Extrañó estar en alta mar. La gran ventaja del mar era que podías pasar horas mirándolo, sin pensar. Sin recordar, incluso, o haciendo que los recuerdos quedasen en la estela tan fácilmente como llegaban, cruzándose contigo sin consecuencias, igual que luces de barcos en la noche. Amy lo había aprendido junto a Silver: aquello sólo pasaba en el mar, porque éste era cruel y egoísta como los seres, y además desconocía, en su terrible simpleza, el sentido de palabras complejas como piedad, heridas o remordimientos. Quizá por eso resultaba casi analgésico.

Amy Rose salió al mismo lugar donde despidió a Tikal, la esperaba Knuckles, quien llevaba una cajita en sus manos.

Abrió la caja y sacó una bolsa de tela negra, entonces, sin orden ni aviso previo, Knuckles encendió la grabadora que llevaba consigo y dejó a Amy alejarse.

-¿Recuerdas, Rouge? –empezó a gritar mientras se le quebraba la voz –esa es la canción que pusiste el día de mi cumpleaños en la celda –dijo –nunca la olvidaré, ¡nunca! Ni a ti, ni nada de lo que hemos pasado juntas, vivido… ¡nada! -Knuckles se enterneció al ver dicha escena, sólo hubo contadas ocasiones en las que la vio tan débil y desesperada y, de tanto cariño que le había agarrado a la eriza, detestaba verla en ese estado –espero que… en algún lugar del universo… -lloraba cada vez más y más –encuentres la felicidad, amiga, y… de ser posible… el día que me muera, en el que ya no aguante más… ¡Llévame contigo!

Abrió la bolsita y dejó salir las cenizas grisáceas de Rouge, el viento se las llevó, Amy sólo podía mirar cómo aquello que alguna vez pudo abrazar se iba junto con todos sus sentimientos bondadosos.

-¡Adiós, amiga! –gritó y se sentó a llorar en silencio, Knuckles se quedó de pie detrás de ella, esperando a que diera una orden sin embargo, pasaron las horas y ella no se levantaba, seguía absorta en sus pensamientos y recuerdos. No quería seguir viviendo así, empezaba a hartarse.

Llegaron a la empresa y Amy seguía sin querer hablar con nadie, Storm inclusive se le acercó e intentó animarla.

-Piénsalo mejor, Amy… ya no tendrás que preocuparte por ninguna filtración de información –dijo, pero ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¡Cállate, Storm –dijo con tono fuerte de voz –o te juro que te mueres! –ya había dicho esa frase antes, pero ahora no aclaró el hecho de haber sido una broma, lo que preocupó a Storm aún más.

-Mujer… tranquilízate, sólo quería…

-Me lo imagino, Storm –respondió, éste trató de tranquilizarla y se acercó para besarla.

-¿Es cierto que tienes una amante? –preguntó, Storm quedó paralizado… ¿cómo había descubierto eso? No podía ser posible, pues era uno de sus máximos secretos… recordó de golpe todos los días en los que estuvo yendo al hotel en el que se encontraba con esa golondrina verde y le decía lo mucho que la deseaba en una cama.

-No, ¿de dónde te ha entrado esa idea? –dijo inmediatamente –sabes que he cambiado desde que nos conocimos, Amy.

-No me tienes que rendir cuentas de nada –aclaró la eriza –somos adultos, finalmente… sabes lo que haces y, no me quita el sueño.

El comportamiento del albatros hizo dudar a Amy, lo vio titubear y últimamente se le veía más nervioso de lo habitual. Lo miraba con atención, sin sentir remordimientos ni penas que no se merecía.

Amy pronto se quedó sola en la sala de juntas, esperando a despejar sus pensamientos, había corrido al albatros de forma directa y suave, exigiéndole dejarla sola por varios minutos. Pronto Carlos, la ardilla, se le acercó.

-Amy, te busca un agente de la DDN –notificó, Amy volteó a verlo con curiosidad –se llama Vector.

Llegaron dos recuerdos a su mente, cuando ella ya vivía en Seaside Hill.

"_Había corrido hasta esa zona de la tienda en la que ya no había escapatoria, el cocodrilo la había encarcelado y ya no había vuelta atrás. Amy castañeaba por el miedo, esa sensación fría que le recorría la columna cuando algo malo iba a pasar, aquella señal que caracterizaba su poder de previsión._

_-Ya no hay escapatoria, Amy –dijo mientras sacaba unas esposas, la eriza lo vio con furia –no hay más. O vienes conmigo por las buenas o por las malas._

_Amy, cerrando los ojos extendió sus muñecas y dijo "accedo". El lagarto la iba a esposar cuando de pronto a Amy se le ocurrió pegarle en el estómago. Le sacó el aire con un puñetazo y un rodillazo que lo obligaron a encorvarse. Empezó a toser y tiró las esposas. La eriza aprovechó y agarró la pistola._

_-¡Ponte las esposas! –ordenó, el lagarto la vio impactado._

_-Oye, tranquila… -pidió, pero pronto pensó –no la vas a disparar -Amy cargó la recámara y disparó al techo –ok, ok…_

_-¡Ponte las esposas! –volvió a ordenar, ahora le apuntaba a la cabeza. El cocodrilo le hizo caso, agarró las esposas y se las puso, atándose a un barandal de tubos -¡Tira las llaves!_

_-Están en mi bolsillo…_

_-¿¡Crees que soy estúpida!? –preguntó furiosa -¡Tíralas! _

_Le hizo caso inminente y arrojó las llaves al suelo, la chica sólo las tiró con el pie alejándolas de él y se fue corriendo por la parte de atrás… entonces Tikal y Silver habían entrado a la tienda…"_

-Dile que pase –ordenó extrañada la eriza, quien, después de 6 años… no esperaba tal visita.

Entraron dos hombres a la sala de juntas, un águila azul y Vector, quien se veía ya más viejo, incluso tenía una barba incipiente canosa, la que Amy no le recordaba. La eriza no buscaba mirarlos al rostro, pues tenía una idea de quienes eran y para qué querían verla.

Hubo un silencio incómodo de cerca de cinco minutos, la rosada sólo tomó un sorbo de vodka mientras respiraba para mantenerse tranquila. Seguía sin creerlo, ver a una figura ligeramente significativa de su pasado, a aquel hombre que la hostigó, ahora hablarle con cierto tono de respeto.

-¿Qué los trae por aquí, caballeros? –preguntó mientras se sentaba en su silla -¿una copita? ¿un café?

-No, gracias –dijo Vector, quien se desparramaba en la silla.

-Debe de existir una muy buena razón para que yo tenga el gusto de tenerlos aquí –dijo con un poco de sarcasmo frío y seco -¿les molesta si tomo? Soy toda oídos.

-Mi visita no tiene que ver con lo que le ocurrió a Rouge…

-¿Qué quieres, Vector? –preguntó con cierto desdén –al grano, porque no estoy de ánimo.

-Contra todo lo que estés pensando, mi visita no tiene nada que ver con tu forma actual de ganarte la vida –le dijo mirándola a los ojos -¿no es así, embajador?

-Sí –respondió el aludido.

-Es por cosas que ocurrieron en el pasado –completó Vector.

-Y por cosas que están a punto de ocurrir en su país –añadió el águila.

-En Emerald Town.

-¿Te dice algo el nombre de Mephiles "el oscuro"? –preguntó, pero Amy quedó desconcertada… había oído ese nombre antes, pero ya no era capaz de recordar todo aquello que no tuviera que ver con Sonic.

-No –respondió.

-Ahora resulta que no lo conoces –dijo Vector con tono divertido –lo conociste hace mucho tiempo ¿Qué no?

-Qué raro, no lo recuerdo.

-¡Al grano, Amy! –exigió Véctor –La DDN no es un departamento de operaciones especiales como sale en las películas, nosotros recopilamos información de primera mano para sostener los casos en los tribunales.

-Interesante… pero ¿qué tengo que ver yo en toda esta chingadera? –preguntó la eriza.

-Déjame termino… ¿cómo hacemos para obtener esos casos y sostenerlos? Infiltrando a nuestra gente en organizaciones narcotraficantes.

-Necesito a mis abogados aquí –dijo poniéndose de pie.

-Yo no te estoy acusando de absolutamente nada –replicó exaltándose por la poca comprensión de su anfitriona.

-Esta reunión no tiene ningún sentido –dijo sin dejar de sostenerle la mirada.

-¿Y Sonic sí tiene algún sentido? ¿El hombre de tu vida? –Amy seguía sin inmutarse -¡El también era un agente de la DDN! Él era de la DDN, trabajaba para mí… por eso lo mataron.

Eso era cierto, Sonic, después de que Eggman se hubo ido, a diferencia del resto de la población de Emerald Town, desconfió junto con "Tails", él, al haber hecho aquello, decidió desaparecer e investigar por su cuenta qué estaba pasando, pero cuando volvió se encontró con un desmadre en cuanto a las drogas, ya sabía que había gente que las consumía y prefería evitar el tema, pero en cuanto le dieron nombres de proveedores y mercancía de prueba, decidió enlistarse en la DDN para corroborar sus teorías, fue entonces cuando conoció a Vector y terminó bajo su cargo. A "Tails" le encomendaban misiones poco riesgosas, pero era de mucha ayuda también hasta que se enamoró y decidió dejar ambos negocios, lo único que hacía era prestarle la avioneta a Sonic, quien seguía trabajando para la DDN… el erizo siguió en su trabajo en cuanto vio que Eggman era el líder del cartel, a sabiendas de que ese estilo de violencia indirecta pronto sería peor que las máquinas que solía construir en el pasado.

-Cuéntame algo que yo no sepa.

-Ahora resulta que lo sabías –exclamó con una carcajada, pero después lo pensó con cuidado -¿desde hace cuánto lo sabes?

-6 años y 3 meses –contestó segura, Vector se levantó y se llevó las manos a la sien.

"_Nunca abras esa agenda, porque lo que dice puede llevarte a la tumba, o te puede salvar, ni la mires. Llévasela a Eggman e intercámbiala por tu vida" Amy no pudo resistir la tentación. Pese a lo que pensaba Sonic, ella tenía ideas propias, y sentimientos. También la curiosidad por saber en qué infierno acababan de meterla. momentos antes de que Shadow y Knuckles aparecieran en el apartamento cercano a la colonia Rubí, infringió las reglas, pasando páginas de aquella libreta de piel donde estaban las claves de lo que había ocurrido y de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Nombres, direcciones. Contactos a uno y otro lado de la frontera. Tuvo tiempo de asomarse a la realidad antes de que todo se precipitara y se viera huyendo con la Doble Águila en la mano, sola y aterrorizada, sabiendo exactamente de qué intentaba escapar. Lo resumió bien aquella misma noche, sin pretenderlo, el propio don Eggman. A tu hombre, fue lo que dijo, le gustaban demasiado los albures. Las bromas, el juego. Las apuestas arriesgadas que hasta la incluían a ella misma._

_Amy sabía que al acudir a la cueva de Chaos con la agenda que nunca debió leer y que había leído, maldiciendo a Sonic por semejante forma de ponerla en peligro justo para salvarla. Un razonamiento típico del jugador cabrón aficionado a meter en la boca del coyote su cabeza y la de otros. Pero había una remota posibilidad:_

_demostrar que ella realmente actuaba de buena fe. Porque Amynunca habría entregado la agenda a nadie, de conocer lo que tenía dentro. Nunca, de estar al corriente del juego peligroso del hombre que llenó esas páginas de mortales anotaciones. Llevándosela a Eggman, padrino de Amy y del propio Sonic, ella demostraba su ignorancia. Su inocencia. Nunca se habría atrevido, en caso contrario. Y esa tarde, sentada en la cama del apartamento, pasando las páginas que eran al mismo tiempo su sentencia de muerte y su única salvación posible, Amy maldijo al Sonic porque al fin lo comprendía todo muy bien. Echar a correr sin más era condenarse a sí misma a no llegar lejos. Tenía que entregar la agenda para demostrar precisamente que ignoraba su contenido. Necesitaba tragarse el miedo que le retorcía las tripas y mantener la cabeza tranquila, la voz neutra en su punto exacto de angustia, la súplica sincera al hombre en quien el Sonic y ella confiaban. La morra del narco, el animalito asustado."_

-Si lo sabías… es porque leíste la agenda –dedujo Vector –tú leíste la pinche agenda.

-Sí, la leí… esa misma noche antes de entregarla a Eggman –confesó –a él lo tuve que engañar de que no lo había hecho para que me dejara ir. Lo engañé, al igual que te engañé a ti. Todos estos años he guardado el secreto.

-No olvides, que fui yo quien te sacó de Emerald Town –Amy cambio su expresión y frunció el ceño "este me está timando" pensó de inmediato -¿y sabes por qué lo hice? Porque Sonic no sólo trabajaba conmigo, era mi cuate, mi hermano. Por eso decidí infiltrarlo en el cartel de Eggman, porque tenía bastantes amistades por allá. Pinche Sonic, ya sabes cómo era ¿no? Le gustaba jugársela, volar. Por eso rápidamente el piloto estrella de Mephiles.

-El rey de la pista corta –no tardó en añadir Amy, quien tenía demasiados recuerdos en la mente -¿cómo fue que nunca te conocí?

-No lo hiciste, pero yo… fui el hombre que te hizo esa llamada para avisarte de su muerte.

"_-¿Bueno? –dijo lentamente, con la voz a punto de quebrarse._

_-¡Mataron a Sonic, Amy, Mataron a tu novio! –aquellas palabras hicieron que abriera los ojos como un par de platos verdes, las pupilas empezaron a brillar por las lágrimas pero no dejaba de sostener ese teléfono contra su oído –¡huye, Amy huye, que pronto te buscarán para matarte!"_

-Siempre nos encontrábamos en las playas de Emerald Town –recordaba –me dio mucha información valiosa.

-Hasta que valió madres y lo mató Mephiles –empezó a atar cabos.

-Mephiles no –respondió –no tenía ni idea de que trabajaba en la DDN, lo apreciaba de verdad –Amy arqueó las cejas –a él sólo le dieron la orden de matarlo cuando estaba aterrizando porque le dijeron que traficaba por su cuenta y tenía que matarlo para hacer escarmentar.

-¿Y según tú, quién le dio la orden para matarlo? –preguntó retadora.

-Eggman –contestó a Amy.

-El futuro presidente si no hacemos algo al respecto –añadió el águila, Amy se les quedó mirando.

-Eggman no pudo haber sido –empezó a replicar la eriza mientras caminaba hacia una ventana –él siempre nos quiso mucho, a los dos. Él siempre nos protegió, era nuestro padrino –empezó a caminar agitadamente y sintiéndose ofendida –el que dio la orden fue Mephiles.

-Claro que lo hizo, nosotros estábamos –replicó sacándose de quicio –pero el que descubrió que Sonic trabajaba para nosotros fue Eggman.

-¿Cómo sabes?

-Hace poco un integrante de su cartel desertó y nos pidió ponerlo en el sistema de identidades protegidas a cambio de darnos toda la información sobre el cartel.

-La información que va a escuchar es confidencial –dijo el embajador.

-¿Quieres saber realmente cómo se enteró Eggman? Fue porque un funcionario de aduanas corrupto, al descubrir que Sonic trabajaba en la DDN fue y le vendió la información a Eggman por 80,000 dólares.

-No les creo ni una sola palabra de lo que están diciendo –declaró Amy –y ya me estoy cansando ¿les falta mucho?

-Sí –dijo el cocodrilo –hay más, pero si le temes a la verdad hasta aquí le dejamos ¿no?

Amy lo fulminó con la mirada, no quería seguir con esa "chingadera".

-Sí… al grano ¿no?

-Gracias a la información de nuestro testigo descubrí que hace un tiempo, cuando empezaste a crecer de este lado, tu fama se regó como pólvora, Eggman se arrepintió de dejarte salir viva de Emerald Town.

-Y le dio la orden a Mephiles de enviar a dos sicarios para matarte –dijo el águila, el que parecía no hablar mucho, sólo se limitaba a observarlos, como si tuvieran alguna cuenta pendiente y reanudaran una vieja conversación.

-La orden la dio el mismo hombre que pudo matarte, pero tuvo piedad y que ahora está arrepentido.

Amy se negaba a creer en las palabras de sus invitados, pero también le cabía la posibilidad de que lo que fuera que dijeran, era cierto.

-Sigo sin entender para qué me están diciendo todo esto –replicó la eriza.

-Eggman hizo mucho dinero tiempo atrás, con eso compró medio Emerald Town y cuando inició su carrera política… sospechosamente comenzó a morir gente que estaba relacionada con su pasado –Amy ponía atención -18 exactos en menos de 3 meses entre esos Sonic, sabía demasiado de sus negocios. Él ordenó a Mephiles la muerte de Sonic, de "Tails", Cream y… el resto lo sabes tú.

-¿Y qué gano yo al saber todo esto en caso de que sea cierto? –preguntó con sus reservas y protección.

-Eres el último cabo suelto ahora que él quiere ser presidente.

-El gobierno de mi zona no ve con buenos ojos que el diputado Eggman, con el historial que tiene, llegue a transformar a Emerald Town en una narcozona –añadió el embajador.

-Se ha creado una comisión de alto rango para investigar el pasado del candidato y no descartamos su extradición –complementó Vector.

-¿Y qué demonios tengo que ver yo en todo esto? –preguntó aún más desesperada.

-Emerald Hill y Emerald Town hemos estado siguiendo con mucha atención tu "carrera" –dijo el embajador.

-Estamos dispuestos a llegar a un acuerdo que nos satisfaga a ambos –aclaró –cooperación a cambio de inmunidad.

-¿Qué clase de cooperación? –preguntó divertida.

-Eres testigo de primera mano de las actividades ilegales de Eggman.

-Queremos que vaya a Emerald Town y declare en un juicio en contra del diputado Eggman –explicaron los dos, Amy quedó perpleja y con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-No sé como no los he sacado de aquí –dijo -¿Quieren que regrese a Emerald Town? –exclamó con impresión.

-Sí, eso es lo que queremos, incluso las autoridades de aquí han sido sondeadas al respecto y hay una especie de acuerdo con el ministerio de justicia de Cocoa Island.

-Hay una serie de investigaciones en tu contra.

-Que podemos detener –explicaron –porque las cosas se pondrán muy feas para la princesa de la costa aquí.

-Es una amenaza.

-No, borrón y cuenta nueva –corrigió Vector.

-¿Quieren que declare en contra de Eggman? ¡¿Siendo quien soy?!

-Irías con inmunidad absoluta, con todas las garantías jurídicas y personales –explicó sin dejar de sostenerle la mirada -¿Qué decides?

-Con todo el respeto que me merecen –empezó a decir –ustedes están completamente locos.

Salió del lugar dirigiéndoles un "buenas tardes".

-Usted tiene 1 semana para tomar su decisión –le dijo el águila.

-Buenas tardes –repitió.

-O aceptas –amenazó –o enfrentas a la justicia de Cocoa Island… tú decides, Amelia.

Los vio marcharse y se sentó… empezó a sentirse mareada por el embarazo, pidió que le trajeran comida mientras Knuckles le llevaba un té con mucha azúcar. Llamaron a su teléfono.

Se encontró con Espío para desayunar, pues de él procedía la llamada. Pantalón de mezclilla, chaqueta oscura, el mismo peinado, zapatos deportivos, fornido como siempre. Lo recibió en el porche de su jardín, frente a la piscina y la pradera que se extendía bajo los sauces hasta el muro junto a la playa. Llevaban casi dos meses sin verse.

-Cuánto tiempo, Amy.

-Sí –contestó –no necesito consuelos.

-No se trata de eso –contestó el camaleón –sólo un poquito de negocios y un poquito de amistad, como de costumbre.

-¿Quieres una copa, Espío?

-Claro que no quiero una copa –contestó -no a esta hora, por Dios. Sólo soy un gangster de la extinta Unión de Repúblicas Splashianas. No una Emeraldiana con el estómago forrado. Sí. De amianto. No. Estoy lejos de ser tan macho como tú.

Ella empezó a reír.

-Veo que puedes reír –dijo sorprendido.

-¿Y por qué no iba a hacerlo? De todas maneras no hablaremos de Rouge para nada.

-No he venido a eso. Hay cosas que debo contarte, varias.

-Desayuna primero

El día era luminoso y el agua de la piscina parecía reflejarlo en azul turquesa. Se estaba bien allí, en el porche templado por el sol levante, entre los setos, las buganvillas y los macizos de flores, oyendo cantar a los pájaros. Así que liquidaron sin prisas las tostadas, el café mientras charlaban sobre asuntos sin importancia reavivando su vieja relación como lo hacían cada vez que estaban frente a frente: gestos cómplices, códigos compartidos. Los dos se conocían mucho. Sabían qué palabras era preciso pronunciar y cuáles no.

-Lo primero es lo primero –dijo Espío más tarde –Hay un encargo, algo grande. Sí, para mi gente… prioridad absoluta

-¿Necesitas chiva?

-Hachís. Mis jefes se han asociado con los del oeste de Cocoa. Pretenden abastecer varios mercados allí y demostrar a los del noreste que hay proveedores alternativos. Necesitan 20 toneladas… Turquoise… primera calidad.

Amy frunció el ceño y señaló que el momento no era el adecuado, pues había demasiados cambios políticos sin mencionar lo ocurrido con la embarcación del "Aurelio Carmín"… Espío escuchaba con atención e hizo un gesto de asentimiento.

-Comprendo, si tú lo decides así. Pero me harías un gran favor. Los míos necesitan ese chocolate dentro de un mes y he conseguido precios muy buenos.

Entraron a la casa y Knuckles se apareció, le dedicó una sonrisa amable y salió del recinto.

-¿Y qué tal tu equidna?

-Bien… no me ha matado –respondió, Espío rió con fuerza –Quien lo hubiera dicho… cuando lo conocí…

Terminaron de planear la operación, pero Espío la miraba con un poco de inquietud.

-Sería muy bueno que consideres con quien preparas esta operación –dijo el camaleón, Amy lo vio de reojo.

-Si hay algo que deba saber… dímelo.

Un eco sospechoso en la pantalla de radar. El viejo vacío en el estómago, sensación conocida, se ahondó de pronto.

-Hay un juez, Martínez Pardo, que anda detrás de ti y de mí desde hace un tiempo…

-Dime lo que me tengas que decir –se impacientó Amy.

Él observaba indeciso, luego desvió la mirada a la ventana y la volvió a ver.

-Tengo gente que me cuenta cosas, pago y me informan. Y el otro día alguien habló en el centro de Cocoa de aquel asunto tuyo. Sí, ese desembarco apresado… Lo que voy a soltar, agárralo con pinzas. No respondo de que sea verdad o mentira.

-Me late que fue un pitazo de los Matruzco.

-No –corrigió –la filtración vino de "Transemerl". Martínez Pardo está presionando a alguien de tu entorno a cambio de inmunidad, dinero o lo que sea. Puede ser verdad o sólo en parte… mi fuente nunca antes me falló, y teniendo en cuenta a Rouge…

-Es Storm –murmuró Amy.

-Lo sabías –dijo sorprendido, pero Amy negó con la cabeza. A ella le calaba un extraño frío que nada tenía que ver con sus pies desnudos sobre la alfombra. Volvió la espalda a Espío. Amy seguía callada. Así es la perra vida, y así son sus pinches bromas. Chale. Estaba concentrada, intentando situar los pensamientos según un orden razonable de prioridades. Y no era fácil.

-Estoy embarazada –dijo.

Salieron a pasear por la playa, con Knuckles y uno de los guarda espaldas de Espío siguiéndolos a distancia. Había mar de fondo que rompía en los guijarros y mojaba los pies de Amy, quien seguía descalza y caminando por el lado más próximo a la orilla. El agua la sentía muy fría pero le hacía bien.

Charlaban durante algunos pasos y luego quedaban callados, pensando en lo que se decían y en lo que no se llegaban a decir.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer con la criatura?

-Todavía no es una criatura –repuso Amy –todavía no es nada –Espío movió la cabeza como si ella confirmara sus pensamientos.

-De cualquier modo, eso no soluciona lo otro, sólo es la mitad del problema.

-Sólo digo que todavía no es nada.

-Me temo que no puedo aconsejarte, Amy… no es mi especialidad.

-No te pido consejo, sólo que pasees conmigo, como siempre.

-Eso sí puedo –dijo sonriente.

-¿No te cansas nunca, Espío?

-A veces, pero no es fácil decir "No, hasta aquí llegué, dejen que me retire" Tengo una mujer, bellísima, un hijo de cuatro años y dinero suficiente para vivir el resto de la vida sin problemas. Pero hay socios, responsabilidades, compromisos. Y no todos entenderían que me retirara. Se desconfía por naturaleza, si te vas los asustas. Sabes demasiado sobre demasiada gente y ésta sabe demasiado sobre ti. Eres un peligro suelto.

-¿Qué te sugiere la palabra vulnerable?

-No lo domino bien, pero sé lo que dices… un hijo te hace vulnerable –contestó –te juro, Amy, que nunca tuve miedo de nada. Ni siquiera en mis tiempos militares, tampoco cuando empezaba en el negocio, pero desde que nació mi hijo sé lo que es tener miedo. Cuando algo sale mal ya no es posible. No. Dejarlo todo como está. Echar a correr.

-Es bueno echar a correr –dijo mirando al horizonte.

-Cuando se necesita. Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie. Si no has hecho otra cosa en tu vida. Correr, con ganas o sin ellas –seguían contemplando las nubes -¿ves a tenerlo?

Lo miró sin responder.

-¿Cómo fue tu infancia, Espío?

-No sé, creo que como todas en Splash Hill zone… demasiadas patatas.

-Yo supe lo que era el hambre, tuve sólo un par de zapatos y mi mamá no me dejaba usarlos además de ir a la escuela… mientras fui –sintió un rencor interno –era alcohólica y medio prostituta desde que mi padre la dejó… me hacía traer cervezas a sus amigos, me arrastraba a puras greñas, a golpes y patadas… dejé de ser virgen antes de perder la virginidad entre varios chavos, alguno de los cuales tenía menos edad que yo…

Calló de pronto y estuvieron así un buen rato, el pelo revuelto en la cara, sentía diluirse despacio el rencor en su sangre, respiró profundamente para que se desvaneciera por completo.

-En cuanto al padre –dijo Espío –supongo que se trata de Storm –dijo para sí.

-Esa es la segunda parte del problema.

-Una cosa que aprendí en el ejército, Amy: Territorio enemigo: peligroso dejar bolsas a la espalda. Núcleos hostiles. Una consolidación del terreno exige la eliminación de puntos de conflicto. Sí. La frase es literal. Reglamentaria.

Se había detenido otra vez y de nuevo la miró.

-Hasta ahí puedo llegar yo, el resto es cosa tuya.

-Me estoy quedando sola, Espío.

-Qué extraño oírte decir eso. Creía que siempre estuviste sola.

Pasaron los días después de esa charla y entonces Amy mandó a una junta con el personal con el que contaba: Carlos, sus doctores de logística y su secretaria, a quienes les explicó de un señuelo llamado "Luz Angel" y la carga real de hachís para Splash Hill zone… todo iba a prepararse para esa misma noche, en la que Amy estaría vigilando la salida de las cargas desde su yate.

Pasaron las horas y Amy seguía tomando vodka mientras se preparaba mentalmente para lo que le seguía. Iba vestida con un abrigo de piel y un vestido negro, maquillada de negro con ligeros toques brillantes y unos zapatos altos de tacón.

-Amy –llamó Knuckles a la eriza, quien aún no podía voltear a verle, entró Storm a la fuerza a la recepción del yate.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo, Amy? –preguntó con mucha duda, pero la eriza sólo lo vio con indiferencia.

-Aduanas detuvo a "Luz Angel", lo mismo q con Aurelio Carmín, lo detuvieron hace poco ¿sabes de lo que hablo?

-Claro que lo sé –respondió.

-Lo que no sabes es que venía limpio, lo más ilegal que encontrarán serán un par de botellas de whiskey sin pagar impuestos ¿sabes qué quiere decir?

-Creo…

-¿Y sabes por qué no te dije que era un señuelo? –lo miró –porque quería que a la gente a la que le pasas información… se la creyera igual que tú. Era la única forma de estar segura de lo que no quería creer.

-Hiciste otra operación…

-La verdadera, pasamos 10 toneladas de hachís en otro sitio.

-Eres una mujer muy inteligente… ¿desde cuándo lo sabes?

-No mucho… pero no imaginé que lo hicieras por dinero, Storm.

-No fue por dinero.

-¡Obvio no! –contestó Amy –si con lo que me robaste te basta y sobra.

Esa información la tuvo durante su plática con Espío…

-¿Te presionaron mucho?

-Ni imaginas.

-No, mi imaginación no da para tanto.

-No sé cómo pasó… las cosas se complican y yo perdí el control. Me dijeron que lo conservaría todo, borrón y cuenta nueva…

-Borrón y cuenta nueva ¡No pues qué fácil!

-Sí… pero puedo decirte todo lo que quieras saber… ¡Todo!

-Storm –dijo llamándole la atención –lo sé todo… y lo que no sé, no me interesa.

-Supongo que esto es el final –ella intercambió una apacible mirada con Knuckles, una seña de complicidad ciega.

-Todo este tiempo junto a mí no te sirvió de nada… ¿cómo pudiste, Storm? –dijo decepcionada e indiferente.

-Amy, me presionaron mucho… al final sólo buscaban…

-Tú te buscaste tu propio final –añadió Amy.

-Escúchame… piensa en mis hijas, tengo dos hijas.

-Qué tarde te acordaste de tus dos hijas ¿no? –lo miró a los ojos –de tus tres hijos –salió mientras se le quebraba la mirada y empezaba a lagrimear, pero Storm empezó a preguntarle si estaba embarazada… "¡Amy, Amy!"

Como un golpe recordó todas las noches de idilio y pasión, que no fueron pocas, que vivió junto a ese hombre.

Escuchó el balazo que determinó la vida de Storm, pronto salió Knuckles. Los pasos del gatillero sonaron a su espalda. Sin volverse, esperó a que se acodara junto a ella, en la regala mojada. Había una línea de claridad despuntando por levante, y las luces de la costa brillaban cada vez más cerca, con los destellos del faro de Estepona justo al norte. Amy se subió la capucha del chaquetón. Arreciaba el frío.

-No te agüites, Amy –empezó a decir –lo que hizo él… traicionar y robar es peor que matar.

-Era el padre de mi hijo –dijo para sí la eriza.

-Eso no cambia nada… las cuentas se ajustan parejo.

-…Voy a volver, mi equidna –declaró Amy, dejando a Knuckles perplejo.

"_-¿Y si te vuelves para allá? Digo, tienes conectes –sugirió Knuckles un día que estaban platicando mientras ella se limpiaba los demonios con el olor a aceite de motor, la única etapa en la que fue feliz –y un chingo de lana._

_-No… no siendo quien soy –respondió –no puedo volver allá ni permitirme vivir esperando un tiro por la espalda._

_-Pero… podrías. A mí me quieren ver muerto._

_-Nos quieren, Knuckles… nos quieren, pero ver muertos."_

Knuckles se inclinó a la borda, muy pensativo y callado, no preguntó a donde, pues era más que claro.

-Hay que ajustar cuentas pendientes.

-Tú, Amy, siempre sabes lo que haces, pero me late que eso puede estar muy difícil.

-Antes me ocuparé de que no te falte nada –dijo volteando a verlo.

-¿Qué pasó, Amy? ¿Sóla? No me ofendas –dijo ofreciéndole la mano y con tono dolido de verdad, se quedaron mirando.

-Nos pueden torcer a los dos –dijo con suavidad –y bien gacho -Knuckles se quedó callado otro rato, uno de esos silencios que son balance de una vida.

-Pues fíjate que es la de ahí, Amy… Igual da morirse en un sitio que en otro –volteó a ver el cuerpo de Storm hundirse lentamente en el océano –y a veces está bien que uno elija donde, si puede.

* * *

**¿QUÉ ONDA, LES ESTÁ GUSTANDO? ESO ESPERO PORQUE YA CASI TERMINA ESTO... FUE MÁS RÁPIDO DE LO QUE ESPERÉ PERO EL QUE SIGUE ES LA PARTE FINAL DE TOOODA LA HISTORIA :D**

**FUE UN PLACER ESCRIBIR PARA USTEDES n.n**


	17. Amy POV: Enterrando muertos

**AMY POV**

-Espío –le llamé por teléfono poco después de haber llegado a mi casa, él me contestó con la soltura de siempre, como si no hubiera problemas que lo aquejaran, como si de ese trabajo hubiera surgido la admirable persona que hoy en día era –me voy para Emerald Town.

No obtuve respuesta, pero escuché un ligero suspiro, como si un trozo de él se hubiera roto, o si no fue de él, seguramente fue algo dentro de mí. Me pidió que me dirigiera a su casa, que pronto vendría uno de sus guardaespaldas por mí.

Hube llegado cuando me abrazó con la misma calidez y frialdad que lo distinguían desde el día que lo comencé a tratar.

-Me regreso.

-Puedo ayudarte a huir a cualquier país… tú sólo –empezó a decir.

-No –interrumpí –no quiero seguir huyendo, tengo que cerrar cuentas.

-Entiendo, a pesar de que suene muy arriesgado… como todo lo que haces –se volteó un par de segundos y después me abrazó nuevamente, por sorpresa y sin decir palabra alguna me acarició el rostro con sólo una mano.

-Eres el hombre al que más le debo en esta vida –dije desde el fondo de mi corazón, él se me quedó mirando.

-Y tú eres la mujer más admirable que he conocido –me volvió a abrazar. Duramos juntos cerca de diez segundos, entonces, cuando hubo deshecho el abrazo llamó a Vladimir y le pidió que me escoltara al aeropuerto.

Llegué y me recibió Vector, quien me dio mis papeles en regla, subimos y empezamos el viaje. Aunque las horas de vuelo se me hicieron pesadas, pude animarme un poco porque Knuckles me veía con cierta complicidad, la misma que nos caracterizó durante estos años, sonreí y volteé a la ventana.

-¿Qué hiciste con Storm? –preguntó Vector, a quien miré con recelo y desdén.

-¿Eso importa? –respondí –gracias a mí te van a ascender en la DDN, destruiré la carrera de Eggman. ¿De verdad crees que voy a responderte algo como eso?

-Lo mataste –completó acertando, no pude negarle de ninguna forma su suposición.

-Me vendió por unos centavos.

-También sabías que te estaba robando –aseguró –de Sonic a Storm hay mucha distancia.

-¿Tú qué hubieras hecho en mi lugar? –pregunté, pero me miró con indiferencia.

-No he estado en tu lugar, jamás estaré en tu lugar… soy de los buenos –respondió, no pude evitar soltar una sonrisa cínica.

-De "los buenos" –reí -¿oíste, mi Knucky? –el equidna rió también –si eres de los buenos… ¿cómo se llama esto que andas haciendo? ¿Sacarme de un país donde me quieren ver encarcelada? –no pudo replicar –no mames… mejor déjame dormir, que no he pegado el ojo en 24 horas.

Habían pasado dos horas desde esa conversación.

-¿En qué piensas? –me preguntó el agente.

-En Eggman –respondí con un suspiro –a estas alturas ya debe saber que voy para Emerald Town –él suspiró también –desde que me dijiste que él lo mandó matar… se me revolvió la vida y yo de mensa que creí que me había ayudado cuando él los mandó matar a todos –hubo un silencio –fue mi peor enemigo siempre –otro silencio lo secundó –desde que ambos regresaron a Emerald en esa ocasión, se adoraron… si los hubieras visto juntos.

-Me consta, acuérdate que no sólo trabajaba conmigo, era mi amigo y nunca habló mal de Eggman, hasta creo que lo quería.

-Como a un padre –empecé a mover la cabeza –no puedo creer que lo haya mandado matar, a ver si se atreve a negármelo cuando me esté viendo a la cara y a los ojos.

-¿Es eso lo que te motiva, no? Por eso lo haces, por venganza.

-No me has entendido, quiero dejar de correr, cerrar las cuentas e iniciar de cero –expliqué –todos los que me han conocido, incluyéndote, han escrito mi vida y es hora de que yo decida como quiero vivir ¿no?

Habíamos llegado al aeropuerto de Emerald Town, era de noche, de esas oscuras noches nubladas y cálidas en las que se podían suscitar miles de crímenes… me esperaban los militares, todos armados y usando sus uniformes de camuflaje verde, ninguno de ellos me inspiró confianza alguna, me veían algunos con el rostro perverso y otros se limitaban a hacer su trabajo de obedecer ciegamente. Parecía yo tener más seguridad que el presidente de Emerald Hill, y eso ya era decir mucho.

Bajamos del avión, donde uno de ellos se acercó y me fue presentado por el lagarto.

-No se preocupe, señora –empezó a decir el águila, que en algo me recordó al coronel Jet en Seaside –nosotros le proveeremos toda la protección que necesite desde hoy hasta que le toque declarar.

-Bien –respondí secamente, pero Knuckles se acercó a ellos.

-¿Me puede devolver mi arma? Creo estaríamos más seguros–pidió, pero fue ignorado por Vector.

-Vámonos –ordenó, pero ni el equidna ni yo nos movimos -¿no me oyeron?

-Sí, lo hicimos –aclaré –pero de aquí no nos vamos a mover sin que le devuelvas su arma a Knuckles y me des una a mí.

-Pero no las necesitan –completó el militar, un general por lo que me había dicho el lagarto –estarán bien protegidos, somos militares.

-Podrán tener toda la vigilancia del mundo, pero mire, Eggman no respeta uniformes –empecé a responder –él puede comprar a todos tus hombres y, si algún gatillero quiere ganarse unas monedas por mi cabeza, no lo va a dudar –Knuckles me veía con la misma seriedad de siempre –esto es Emerald Town, no Seaside Hill ni Cocoa Island y, aquí, no confío en otra cosa que no sea la protección que me confieren las balas.

Vector se desesperó, situación que no me pareció extraña, pues siempre se le veía la misma mueca cuando se trataba de hablar conmigo, caminó un par de pasos y entonces le entregó al rojo su arma y el general a mí me dio una Beretta cargada y con un cartucho lleno en la recámara.

Entonces los militares nos llevaron a una camioneta negra, blindada y polarizada… pasamos por la colonia Rubí, la que en ese instante me trajo tantos recuerdos. Quién diría que hace 6 años yo vivía aquí, que hace 6 años tuve que abandonar este hermoso lugar, pero no podía regresar. Identifiqué el mercadito de inmediato y pude ver la tienda de Sally Acorn… quien tampoco se pudo librar de mi maldición, pues me informaron sobre su homicidio, el que ocurrió a los pocos días de haberme prestado la ropa. Supongo que se le concedió el deseo de estar al lado de Sonic, aunque sea en las mismas llamas del pinche infierno que se han de estar cargando en este momento.

Me llamaron por el teléfono, un número que recordé durante mucho tiempo, durante el tiempo que llevé afuera de Emerald Town, contesté...

Llegamos a la que era mi casa en la zona más privilegiada de Emerald Town.

-Aquí vas a estar segura –empezó a explicarme –vas a tener protección las 24 horas, el perímetro exterior lo custodiará el ejército y el interior los federales.

-Estamos en Emerald Town, pueden comprar lo que quieran –aseguré -¡ah! Y mañana necesitaré transporte, saldré temprano.

-No puedes –respondió –estás a dos días de tu declaración.

-No puede abandonar el edificio, señora.

-Que yo sepa, general Ledezma –empecé a replicar –yo no estoy aquí en calidad de prisionera.

-Desde luego que no.

-Si acepto su protección es porque quiero, pero no me pueden prohibir hacer lo que se me dé la regalada gana.

-Explíquele, por favor –pidió a Vector.

-Es muy arriesgado que salgas…

-Es que no les estoy pidiendo permiso, sólo les aviso que mañana saldré y que necesito transporte –informé.

-Es muy arriesgado para su seguridad y no estoy autorizado para dejarla salir –dijo el general –aquí todos la estaremos custodiando.

-Pues hágale como quiera, pero si no me dejan salir, interpretaré que me tienen aquí en contra de mi voluntad –amenacé –lo que deshace mi acuerdo con el gobierno de Emerald Town y Emerald Hill.

-Se me quedaron mirando con cara de impresión, se vieron obligados a acceder. Por lo que entré a mi casa y cerré la puerta.

No sé cuál sea el truco de los periodistas para enterarse de todo, pero llegaron a mi puerta como zopilotes en busca de carne viva. Knuckles se encargó de correrlos a todos, a excepción de uno quien, a simple vista, lucía como una persona sincera y, debo admitir que en algo me recordó a Jake, la guacamaya.

Le invité a sentarse a un lado de mí, yo seguía mirando afuera, a la lluvia que poco me molestaba, pues adoraba ese calor que me hacía sentir en casa, ese calor que caracterizaba este sitio. El invitado sacó una libretita de notas y empezó a hacerme preguntas que no le quise responder.

-…Ok –dijo –pasemos a otro tema, el personaje de Edmundo Dantés se me hizo muy interesante en el libro… ¿usted lee?

Un relámpago iluminó parte de la habitación, por el brillo bajé la mirada y esbocé una sonrisa que desconcertó al periodista. Le dirigí una mirada silenciosa. Volteé de nuevo hacia la lluvia que golpeaba los cristales y terminé absorta en mis recuerdos.

-No leo libros –le dije, pero se dio cuenta de que mentí, como sin duda hube hecho infinidad de veces en los últimos seis años. Y su necesidad de no parecer inoportuno le obligó a cambiar de tema nuevamente. Mi vida, mi camino de ida y vuelta contenía episodios que se le hacían más interesantes que mis lecturas, pronto me enteré de que él seguía mis huellas y que al fin se cumplió el deseo que tanto añoraba desde hace ocho meses: tenerme enfrente de él para una entrevista, a lo mejor estaba decepcionado… pero en esa clase de trabajos esa palabra suele ser relativa, dado que "realidad" y "leyenda" son para ellos simple material de trabajo.

-¿Por qué está aquí? –Pregunté.

-Me falta un episodio de su vida, el más importante.

-Vaya, un episodio dice.

-Eso es.

Saqué una botellita chica de vodka y la tomé en tragos chicos.

-¿El más importante? Debe de serlo de veras –añadí –si hoy se atreve a venir aquí.

Había una pistola a un lado de mí, en una mesita de teléfono, quince balas 9 parabellum por cargador, al tresbolillo y tres cargadores llenos, las puntas doradas de los proyectiles eran gruesas como bellotas.

-Sí, hace 6 años, aquí en Emerald Town.

Volví a ojearlo silenciosamente, desde luego que ya me había llegado información sobre un periodista que quería conocer todo de mí, tal vez para un reportaje o hacer un libro que pudiere terminar en mis manos, con dinero se resuelven los misterios.

-¿Por qué habría de contárselo?

-Porque me he tomado mucho trabajo en usted.

Lo miré entornando un poco los ojos, como una máscara de Chaos. Me levanté y de un mueble saqué una botella grande de vodka. Pantalón de lino, blusa negra y botas para la lluvia era mi vestimenta. No llevaba joyas conmigo, todos los accesorios los dejé en Cocoa Island… seguramente el muy desgraciado de Big ha vendido mis posesiones o el gobierno las ha confiscado.

Decidí mostrársela inesperadamente, una fotografía. La fotografía mía con Sonic… aquel erizo que fue capaz de quitarme el sueño. Una imagen recompuesta y muy ajada que acabé por poner sobre la mesa, en esa foto yo tenía veinte años, entre las botellas y vasos de vodka y un cenicero vacío se encontraba la imagen de una antigua yo: Amy Rose, sólo era media foto porque faltaba todo el lado izquierdo: de él podía verse el brazo de un hombre, enfundado en la manga de una cazadora de piloto, sobre los hombros de una joven, rosa, delgada, de poco cabello rosa y ojos grandes. Pantalones de mezclilla ceñidos y una fea chamarra con cuello de lana, mi mueca era indecisa, no recuerdo si iba a hacer una sonrisa o si volvía de ella… esos días ahora se veían tan lejanos. Observé mi maquillaje: vulgar y excesivo sobre una mirada que demostraba inocencia y vulnerabilidad acentuada por un joven rostro. Era singular, si no era bella, podía al menos presumir que fui única. Esa fragilidad que se reflejaba en la foto… pudo haberle enternecido de no saber de quien se trataba.

-No la reconozco.

Así mismo me lo dijo, pero no me molesté. Sólo miré la foto, me quedé así un buen rato.

-Yo tampoco –concluí. Volví a guardarla dentro del bolso del sofá, en una cartera de piel con mis iniciales y le indiqué en dónde estaba la puerta –creo que ya es suficiente.

Estaba cansada y la prolongada charla junto con el alcohol empezaron a crearme oscuros cercos bajo los ojos que ya no eran como la vieja foto, el invitado se puso de pie, abotonó su chaqueta, me dio la mano, que apenas rocé y dejé que Knuckles acompañara al periodista al exterior.

-Espero todo salga bien –me dijo, no dejé de mirar el trayecto de sus ojos.

-Claro –asentí murmurando sin dejar de ver la lluvia caer.

Me levanté muy temprano, a las 6 de la mañana… ¿por qué? Porque no estaba dispuesta a perderme aquella oportunidad. Aún recuerdo la charla.

"_-¿Bueno? –pregunté con mis reservas._

_-Necesito verte en persona, Amy –dijo sin introducirse a sí mismo, sólo arqueé la mirada._

_-¿Qué necesita?_

_-¿Cómo que qué? –me dijo golpeadamente –si lo que quiero es que pienses bien las cosas._

_-No hay nada que pensar._

_-Por favor, Amelita –me dijo –si soy yo, Eggman, tu padrino, te he apoyado a lo largo de estos años._

_-¿Y luego?_

_-Sólo quería decirte que te quiero ver mañana en persona._

_-¿Dónde?_

_-Donde nos vimos la última vez. ¿Aún te acuerdas?_

_-Claro que recuerdo… el día fatídico de mi vida._

_-No, Amy… pero recuerda, en esta vida si las cosas son para ti, ni aunque te quites y si no lo son, pues ni aunque te pongas._

_-¿Qué quiere decirme con eso?_

_-Que necesitamos comernos un buen pollo. Tú y yo._

_-¿A primera hora mañana?"_

Subí a la camioneta y les indiqué el camino a la cueva del Chaos, aquella capilla donde los míos iban a rogarle al Chaos que les apoyara en todas sus locuras y peticiones. Sentí que me veían de lejos, pero no vi nada en particular… o a alguien, a pesar de ello… siento que me estaban vigilando.

Llegué y me senté en una de las tantas sillas de la capilla, Knuckles obviamente me acompañaba. Miré la imagen de Chaos… maldita cosa viviente hecha de agua, sé que existes… no puedo olvidar cuando te enfadaste y apareciste frente a nosotros cuando tenía yo sólo doce años, por eso he creído en ti y en tu poder, pero sólo sirves para eso, para proteger a los tuyos y no a nosotros…

"_-Tanto que te pedí por mi Sonic… ¡y me lo dejaste solo! –empezó a llorar la memoria de su novio, mientras volteaba y daba la espalda a la imagen del Chaos, se sentó lentamente en una de las butacas, pero pensó mejor su situación y se recargó detrás de uno de los muros de la cueva, sabiendo que en algún momento iban a entrar más personas, personas que no conocía y que podían meterle un balazo en la frente. Sacó las cosas que llevaba: la foto, el arma, la agenda, el millón destinado a su escape, su visa y pasaporte, el teléfono celular… ya no llevaba la ropa, pues se había quedado en el escondrijo donde la… violaron. Aún recordaba la escena y cómo fue que Shadow entró violentamente en ella, golpeándola para que, en sus propias palabras "aflojara" Tragó saliva fuertemente y tomó el teléfono celular mientras veía la agenda naranja."_

"Cómo pasa el tiempo…" Pensé en cuanto lo revisé por última vez. Escuché pisadas a mis espaldas, mi cabello rosa, ahora largo, ondeaba por el viento de la entrada trasera, podía escuchar a las patrullas y a los militares murmullar y también imaginé a Vector, quien seguramente estaba deseoso de saber lo que estaba ocurriendo aquí adentro, inclusive pagaría para escuchar mis palabras. Las veladoras encendidas le daban al lugar cierta magnificencia y, cuando volteé sólo pude ver una silueta regordeta en forma de huevo, los bigotes sobresalían, la luz lo separaba perfectamente de la entrada principal… distinguí el brillo de sus lentes, los que era obvio que jamás cambió y también noté el brillo de su calva.

-Amelia Rose… Amy. Cuánto tiempo.

Seguía casi igual, igual de corpulento, ahora usaba traje, sus botas y ese bigote bien peinado…

-Apenas te reconozco –dije mientras se adentraba en la capilla y la luz de las veladoras me dejaba verlo bien.

-Usted no ha cambiado mucho –dije –algo más de peso, quizá. Y las canas en el bigote.

Me senté en el banquito junto a la efigie del Chaos, no me inmuté al verlo entrar.

-¿Llevas arma? –preguntó cauto.

-No.

-Qué bueno. A mí me checaron ahí afuera esos putos. Yo tampoco traía –suspiró un poco, las velas lo iluminaron trémulamente –ya ves, acabo de cumplir 57, pero no me quejo –dijo mientras se aproximaba lentamente a mí –Creo que te fueron muy bien las cosas por allá, Amy.

-Tampoco a usted le han ido mal.

Eggman movió la cabeza en una lenta afirmación, pensativo, después se sentó justamente en el mismo sitio de hace 6 años.

-6 años ¿verdad?, Tú y yo en este mismo sitio con la famosa agenda de Sonic.

Recordé casi de inmediato guardando silencio, Eggman sacó un cigarrillo de habano del bolso superior de la chaqueta.

-Sí, el día que mataron a Sonic –espeté en tono tranquilo.

-Nunca imaginé… creo que todos te infravaloramos –dijo –Sonic, Mephiles, Shadow… yo mismo.

-Gracias a eso mismo sigo viva.

-No es un estado permanente ni garantizado, uno vive hasta que se muere –dijo llevándose el habano a la boca -¿qué ganas con hacerme esto?

-Lo que gano es cosa mía –respondí sin dejarlo de mirar.

-Esto es hacerle el juego a los políticos –respondió.

-A mí su carrera política me importa muy poco –le dije –usted mandó matar a todos los míos, a Sonic, "Tails", Cream… ¿le parecen muy pocos los motivos que tengo para fregarlo? Así que… agárrese muy bien de la brocha mientras le quito la escalera, Eggman, porque a eso mero vine.

Durante un instante escuchamos chisporrotear las velitas del altar. También las ráfagas de la lluvia de la mañana que golpeaban el suelo exterior de la cueva, seguía destellando la luz de las patrullas. Pensé de inmediato en su tono de voz, muy buen tono, menos de un reproche a casi una pregunta dolida, un padrino traicionado… amistad herida. Tal vez siga siendo sincero, pues, a menudo lo fue.

-Mira, no sé qué te han contado ni hasta donde te han mentido, pero esto es Emerald y tú conoces las reglas.

-Esas reglas incluyen ajustar cuentas con quien te la debe –respondí sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Yo no te debo nada.

-¿Va a venir a cantarme rancheras a estas alturas? –pregunté incrédula –usted no nada más mandó matar a la gente que yo más quería, me mandó matar a mí.

-No, eso es mentira y tú lo sabes, estuviste conmigo… te salvé la vida, te ayudé a escapar, te mandé a Seaside Hill.

-Pues, pa' pronto se arrepintió, porque no tardó en mandarme matar para allá… ¿o no?

-Amy, yo seré el siguiente presidente, tendré el poder en mis manos.

-Señor, si yo abro la boca, a usted se le acaba la carrera.

-Entiendo que quieras pasar factura –dijo finalmente –pero… ¿transar con esos cabrones?

-A usted qué chingados le importa con quien transo…

-Dime una cosa. La noche que nos vimos tú habías leído la agenda, ¿verdad?... Sabías lo de Sonic... Y sin embargo no me di cuenta. Me engañaste.

-Me iba la vida.

-¿Y por qué desenterrar esas cosas viejas?

-Porque hasta ahora no supe que fue usted quien le pidió un favor a Mephiles el oscuro. Y Sonic era mi hombre.

-¡Era un cabrón de la DDN!

-¡Con todo, cabrón y de la DDN, era mi hombre –espeté a gritos –y lo amé con toda mi alma! Y al matarlo, usted me obligó a vivir una vida que nunca pedí vivir.

-Siempre me porté bien –aquello yo ya sabía que era mentira –era el padrino de ustedes dos, Amy, yo quería a Sonic y a ti… él me traicionó y a pesar de lo que me hizo, te protegí.

-Lo que usted siempre hizo fue escudarse detrás de gente como Knuckles, ¿o no, mi Knuckles?

-Así es, Amy –respondió saliendo de atrás de una de las estatuas.

-Pero ya estoy fuera de todo eso –se quiso lavar las manos, pero no lo dejé.

-Eso no le quita ni la culpa ni lo asesino.

-Mira, hagamos un trato, cuando sea presidente podré hacer muchas cosas por este sitio tan maltratado por los políticos esos ¿qué ganas con perjudicarme?

-Vengarme.

-¿Qué te ofrecen? ¿Dinero? ¿Cuánto? –sonreí plácidamente –¡te lo duplico!

-¡Ay señor, de verdad usted no entiende nada!

-Amy… -Knuckles se le acercó –yo ya estoy cansado.

-Yo también estoy cansada.

-Entonces no hay trato –dijo con cierta decepción.

-Me late que no.

-Bueno pues, desde este momento hasta que te toque declarar pueden pasar muchas cosas.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo –dije sin dejar de mirarlo. Se alejó a la entrada principal de la cueva –y me vale madres.

-Debí matarte aquella noche.

-Debió, pero no lo hizo, y ahora le cobro, quizá se trata de otros hombres y no sólo de Shadow y Sonic, pero… yo también pago.

-Estás loca.

-No, lo que estoy es muerta. Su Amy Rose murió hace 6 años y he venido a enterrarla.

Cuando salió definitivamente Eggman de la cueva, Knuckles se me acercó y me sostuvo las dos manos, poco le conocí en un inicio, pero empecé a sentir un afecto increíble por el equidna.

-Amy… en mi vida he conocido dos fieras… una: El monstruo que mató a mi padre por quere hacerse el valiente y otra… tú. Le dejó la boca sin palabras.

-No, este no se queda así, algo intentará y eso te lo puedo jurar –entró Vector.

-¿Estás bien?

-Estoy viva, si es lo que quieres saber. Sana y salva… por ahora.

Regresé a mi casa, había dejado de llover y sentí el vaho húmedo refrescarme la frente, los focos del jardín hacían relucir las ráfagas de agua, convirtiéndolas en millares de gotas luminosas que se desplomaban en el contraluz, entre las ramas de los árboles, o brillaban suspendidas al extremo de las hojas. Yo tenía un vasito de licor entre los dedos, en el estéreo sonaban los éxitos de hace 6 años… me era difícil recordar si era alguno de los discos de Knuckles o eran de la colección que dejó abandonada ese día.

Él se me acercó lentamente mientras alistaba su arma, yo sólo podía contemplar el exterior, que parecía estar afuera de una cúpula de color gris que dividía los jardines del resto del mundo.

-Se han ido todos, Amy –notificó, de pronto, volví a sentir ese frío intenso… miedo tal vez.

-¿Cómo que todos?

Me miró casi con reproche, para qué pregunto si lo entiendo… todos significan todos menos tú y yo, eso me dijo sin emitir palabras.

-Los federales, la casa está vacía.

-¿Y a dónde fueron? ¡No pudieron dejarnos así a la buena de dios!

Se limitó a encoger los hombros, lo leí en sus ojos púrpuras… él no necesitaba radar para detectar perros silvestres.

-Me huele a trampa.

-Le hablaré a Vector –tomé mi teléfono, pero no agarraba la línea –no sé cómo le hicieron pero no hay señal ¡checa el teléfono de la casa!

-Está muerto.

-Los compraron, ese fue Eggman, estamos solos y ahora llegaron a fregarnos.

La luz se fue de la nada, pues estábamos ambos juntos y sin acercarnos a los interruptores… "ya nos fregaron" fue lo primero que pensé y seguía sintiendo aquella sensación. Tomé mi arma correspondiente junto con los cargadores que se metió en los bolsillos de su ajustado pantalón, ella solía decir que le pesaban más de lo que aparentaban. Knuckles tomó la radio.

-Ya revisé y no hay nadie… ¿qué hacemos? Sólo hay soldados.

-Tratar de llegar a ellos, Knucky –dije sin dejar de verlo… tal vez por última vez –llegaron.

-Pues, que Dios nos agarre confesados.

-Vamos.

Caminamos dentro de la oscuridad de la casa, aquel pasillo traicionero del que podría salir cualquier sorpresa inesperada e indeseada. Me acerqué al marco de la ventana y eché un vistazo. Lejos, tras la gran verja de la entrada todo parecía normal, se apreciaban los soldados y coches bajo las grandes farolas de la calle. En el jardín, sin embargo, no advertí movimiento alguno.

-¿Cuándo fue el relevo, equidna?

-Hace quince minutos. Vino un grupo nuevo y se fueron los otros.

-¿Cuántos?

-Los de siempre: tres feos en la casa y seis en el jardín.

-¿Y la radio?

Knuckles pulsó dos veces el botón del boquitoqui y se lo mostró. Ni madres, mi doña. Nadie dice nada. Pero si quiere podemos platicarle a los guachos.

-Olvídate de ellos… -dije mientras caminábamos –acerrojé la pistola… un plomo en la recámara y quince en el cargador, me fajé la cintura.

Toqué la culata de la escuadra, resignada. Un kilo de acero, plomo y pólvora, me quité el semanario de la muñeca y lo guardé en el bolsillo libre. Knuckles vino a dar noticia del desmadre Números a favor y en contra, balances. Lo posible y lo probable. Calculé

una vez más la distancia que separaba la casa de la verja principal y de los muros, y repasé lo que durante los últimos días estuve registrando en la memoria: lugares protegidos y descubiertos, rutas posibles, trampas en las que evitar caer. Había pensado tanto en todo eso que, ocupada ahora en revisarlo punto por punto, no tuve tiempo de sentir miedo. Excepto que el miedo, esa noche, fuese aquella sensación de desamparo físico: carne vulnerable y soledad infinita: La Situación.

Se trataba de eso mismo, confirmé de golpe. En realidad no vine a testificar contra Eggman, sino para que Knuckles dijera "estamos solos, Amy" y sentirme como ahora dispuesta a pasar la prueba.

Sonreí cuando vi que mi equidna traía una AK47 metida en su ropa, un saco que aparentaba ser muy olgado.

-Vamos, Amy –dijo él –nos han tendido un cuatro que ni el del coyote, pinches gays.

-¿Federales, militares o ambos?

-A mí me late que es cosa de los feos, pero cualquiera sabe… ¿pido ayuda por radio?

Me reí ante su idea, él se me quedó mirando, se rascó la sien con el cañón y nos quedamos mirándonos.

Llegamos a la entrada de la cocina bajando por las escaleras, nos estaban esperando unos feos… y empezó la maldita batalla. Decidí no desconfiar nunca de Knuckles, de tenerlo cerca y tratar de no meterle un plomazo del que me pudiera arrepentir.

Uno de esos batos quiso arremeter contra nosotros, pero Knuckles le metió el tiro de gracia y pronto entraron otros tres, de los que me defendí usando mi arma siempre asestando las balas al muro. También traían metralletas; durante ese desmadre, fogonazos y chispazos de las armas pude distinguir un rostro en particular: marcado, negro y con mirada furibunda… algunas partes llevaban un terminado color rojo vino y se le veía muy maduro… ¡Shadow! Ese cabrón se la quería cobrar… la herida en la mejilla y la violación sin terminar.

-¡Knuckles, vente! –le grité y me escuchó, se acercó a mí lentamente y cuando hubo llegado no pude evitar reír locamente.

-¿Y ahora qué le ocurre? –me preguntó en tercera persona.

-Hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía tanto miedo a morir.

-Eso nos pada a todos, pero mientras nos matan o no, podemos llevarnos a varios de estos al infierno –dijo guiñando un ojo, sonreí con la misma complicidad, pero ahora aumentada.

-¡Vamos por la otra salida! –dije indicando la del lobby trasero. Me siguió y pronto llegamos a la salita… vaya recuerdos en ese lugar, cada rincón era muy bien conocido por mí. Suspiré y me oculté detrás del sofá más grande, pero por suerte mi amigo vio a un cabrón y le mató -¡Ahí vienen!

-¡PERRA! –me gritaba Shadow con ira mientras balaceaba, quedamos ocultos y respondimos al fuego.

-¿Cuántos son? –pregunté.

-Ni idea, pero vamos quemándonos poquito a poquito, sin prisa, Amy para que no se te acaben las balas –dijo mientras yo recargaba –pero si se acaban… tírales mentadas de madre, que también duelen a lo chingón ¡órale!

-¡Vámonos, Knuckles!

Había otro gatillero en el piso de arriba, desde ahí casi nos parte la madre, intenté dispararle, pero no podía asestar un tiro decente con tanto bullicio, el sillón casi quedó desecho y estaba acostada en el suelo.

-¡Espérame! –pidió mientras se dirigía al cuerpo y le tomaba algo.

-Esta es la llave para salir, me cubres y cuando explote, nos vamos –dijo mientras me mostraba la granada.

-¡Échala! –ordené mientras disparaba a matar.

La lanzó, explotó y salimos de ahí al patio. Shadow… escuchamos que gritaba a sus guardias que nos alcanzara. Brincamos la barda, literalmente y corrimos por todo el patio.

Fogonazos entre fogonazos, mientras el ruido crecía y se hacía cada vez más claro y cercano el sentimiento de victoria, pues casi llegábamos a la calle… hasta que por detrás, casi nos estaban alcanzando… corrimos y corrimos. Algo iba mal, o ese era mi sentimiento… ¿me habían dado? No… al menos a mí no, si seguía disparando, es porque seguía viva.

Metí mi último cargador a la culata de mi arma y no tenía ni un solo rasguño, pero… eso no compensó cuando vi a Knuckles desfallecer y entre dientes lo oí quejarse.

-¿Estás herido? –pregunté sin poderle ver bien

-La regué bien gacho, Amy… algo de plomo llevo.

-¿Duele? –pregunté inútilmente.

-Un chingo… para qué te miento.

-Knuckles…

-Dime.

-Está requeté cabrón aquí… no quiero que nos cacen cual animales.

-Ordéname, que tú mandas…

Lo pensé varias veces, los vi acercarse y a Shadow lo percibí correr… años que no veía a alguien tan rápido, incluso varios habían dejado el hábito de ir y venir a velocidades altas y el erizo negro no era la excepción.

-Knuckles –dije con la voz entrecortada…

-¿Sí jefa?

-Alcánzame la AK47 –pedí con la voz quebrándose más. Recordó al gatillero, a su fiel amigo de estos últimos años y no pudo evitar soltar varias lágrimas… finalmente fue víctima de su maldición.

-Fue un honor conocerte, Amy –dijo con debilidad, cada vez más notoria…

-Lo mismo digo –dije, cuando vi cerca a Shadow, le quise ordenar inútilmente que se levantara, pero el erizo ya estaba conmigo.

Para entonces Shadow ya estaba conmigo y en cambio, Knuckles había partido a manos del erizo.

-¡DISPÁRAME! –ordené con furia.

-Knuckles… ¿por esa pendeja nos traicionaste? –dijo viendo al ahora cadáver de mi… amigo -¿y tú qué? ¿pensaste que te iba a dejar hablar con los policías? Ni tú, pinche perra desquiciada, ni nadie evitará que Eggman, sea presidente… levántate, que contigo tengo cuentas pendientes… ¿ves esto? –dijo señalándose la cicatriz –ahora vas a pagar… ¡adiós! –dijo, y disparó.

¡Oh sorpresa! Pensé para mis adentros… el arma no tenía balas, pero yo ya estaba lo suficientemente mareada como para darme cuenta al instante, instante en el que me sentí más mareada de lo habitual, este bebé no deja de fregarme y creo que el alcohol ahora no es una gran combinación. Pero pronto me di cuenta, y, después de escuchar aquel bullicio exterior que aclamaba palabras ininteligibles para mí y gritos a través de megáfonos, sonreí y me reí estrepitosamente.

-Tú… ya no volverás a violar mujeres –empecé a decirle –y tu jefecito no será presidente –le di un disparo en el estómago y dejé que la rabia me consumiera, pronto se le sumaron dos, tres, cuatro… y así hasta que se me acabó el cargador.

-¡Knuckles! –grité al cielo, los militares se acercaron a mí poco a poco –fue un placer conocerte –suspiré y dejé caer mi brazo. Lloré como nunca antes, Vector se acercó a mí y me abrazó, dejó que llorara en su hombro y al fin me desahogué.

Salí de la procuraduría general escoltada por los policías y algunos funcionarios, los periodistas no dejaron de hostigarme con preguntas y suposiciones… si iba a regresar a Cocoa Island, a dónde iba a vivir y qué iba a hacer. Me detuve un par de minutos enfrente de la camioneta que me trajo aquí hace dos horas. Saqué la vieja fotografía de mi bolso… no pude evitar reconocer al periodista que me visitó, él no me hostigó en absoluto, le miré fijamente por un par de segundos; saqué la fotografía y la deshice mientras la tiraba al suelo… esa niña, la chica de ojos grandes, vulgar en maquillajes y vulnerable a los ataques ahora estaba enterrada, ahora y para siempre.

-Ahí va una morra con huevos –decían algunos, pero no les prestaba demasiada atención, estaba decidida a salir de ahí. No siempre es cierto eso de "cuentas claras, amistades largas" pues en esta ocasión he acabado con un enemigo por querer ajustar las facturas.

-¡No tengo nada que declarar! –les grité –nada -eso no los detuvo a seguir fotografiando, los flashes me lastimaban los ojos.

Entonces me llevaron lejos, sólo vi de reojo que salía Eggman de la procuraduría, esposado y con un chaleco antibalas y lo subían a la camioneta de la policía. Del otro lado vi a un erizo como Shadow, el muerto Shadow…

Éste sonreía y le dedicaba blasfemias. Poco después me enteré de que Eggman mandó a Shadow a matar a la familia de Mephiles, quien me veía de lejos… tal vez él fue el que me veía el día que me encontré con Eggman en la cueva y, hasta ahora, voy hilando los hechos. Suspiré lentamente y sentí que, por primera vez después de 6 años fuera, después de que mataran a Sonic, mi alma descansaba de una vez y para siempre.

-Entonces… ¿mi extradición? –pregunté a Vector, quien me entregó en la camioneta un folder con muchos papeles que tuve que leer con atención antes de firmar.

-Lo prometido es deuda…

"_-Acepto –dije en el aeropuerto poco antes de partir –pero ¿qué gano yo?_

_-Cambio de identidad y residencia –explicó –un trato tentador para alguien con tu historial ¿no crees?"_

Llené los papeles con mi nuevo nombre y mi nueva residencia… lo último que quería que pasara en estas circunstancias era que alguien me viera o me reconociera como "la princesa de la costa"… uno de los tantos apodos que me gané a pulso en Seaside y Cocoa.

Volteé a ver a aquel periodista y saqué el libro que Rouge me regaló, con su delicioso empastado y todas las palabras que solía leer con gusto, él me vio y se sorprendió, por un lado descifré su expresión "lo sabía" quería decir. Sonreí un poco para mí y entonces, releí esas palabras que ya me sabía de memoria mientras me acariciaba el vientre.

7 meses después

Me hallaba en medio de una playa paradisiaca y con un agua de piña sin alcohol, lo que durante estos meses se volvió muy común para mí… cero excesos, cero salidas nocturnas y cero bares de mala muerte donde conocer gente indeseable para mí. Suspiré y mis soplidos se los llevó el viento.

-Esto le va a gustar –dijo la empleada de mi casa, una conejita que demasiado me recordaba tanto a Tikal como a Cream.

-Gracias –le dije mientras tomaba un libro que ávidamente leí al ver el título… "La princesa de la costa" "curioso" fue lo que pensé y al leer el nombre del autor me dio aún más curiosidad.

Pasaron los días y lo hube terminado, maravillada y asqueada me sentí con todas sus palabras… "se esmeró, pero no lo sabe todo" Quedé fascinada al leer la descripción de Espío sobre mí, lo mucho que me apreciaba y también me dolió su final: En prisión por una confusión de cargas. Mujeres extranjeras confundidas como un cargamento de su propiedad lo llevaron a cumplir una condena de cinco años en prisión, Big terminó como asesor financiero de una empresa de textiles, Mephiles seguía dedicándose al narcotráfico, Sonic, en efecto nunca me engañó a menos que la soledad sea una amante fiera, y lo era, pues por ella se hacen demasiadas locuras y yo…

"De Amy Rose nunca más se supo. Hay quien asegura que cambió de identidad y de rostro, y que vive en Emerald Hill, Green Hill zone, dicen. O Metrópolis zone. Otros afirman que regresó a Seaside, con su hija, o hijo, si es que llegó a tenerlo. Se habla de Cocoa Island, Splash Hill, Acuatic Ruin zone; pero en realidad nadie sabe nada. En cuanto a mí, ese último día ante mi botella de cerveza en La Ballena, Emerald Town, escuchando canciones de la rockola entre parroquianos bigotudos y silenciosos, lamenté carecer de talento para resumirlo todo en tres minutos de música y palabras. El mío iba a ser, qué remedio, un corrido de papel impreso y más de quinientas páginas. Cada uno hace lo que puede. Pero tenía la certeza de que en cualquier sitio, cerca de allí, alguien estaría componiendo ya la canción que pronto iba a rodar por la colonia Rubí y todo Mobious, cantada por algún grupo de leyenda. Una canción que esos individuos de aspecto rudo, con grandes bigotazos, camisas a cuadros, gorras de béisbol y tejanas de palma que nos rodeaban a julio, a Élmer y a mí en la misma cantina -quizás en la misma mesa- donde estuvo sentado Sonic el erizo, escucharían graves cuando sonara en la rockola, cada uno con su media Pacífico en la mano, asintiendo en silencio. La historia de la Princesa de la Costa."

Suspiré mientras cerraba el libro y recordaba todas las escenas de mi vida, acaricié mi vientre y lloré un par de minutos a lágrima silenciosa y me vi al espejo. Salí a caminar un rato al mar y traté de borrar mis huellas, huellas de una persona que fue asesina y que tal vez perjudicó a millones. En efecto… yo ya no soy ni seré "Amy Rose", pero de todos los finales que pude haber tenido, en definitiva, el que plasmaba aquel libro era sin duda el mejor de todos.

* * *

**BUENO PUES, AQUÍ TERMINA EL FIC, ESPERO LES HAYA AGRADADO Y... LO SUBÍ UN POCO ANTES PORQUE TENÍA TIEMPO. LEAN EL LIBRO Y OPINEN SI LES GUSTA LA HISTORIA, NO EL FIC EN SÍ MISMO PORQUE EDITÉ MUCHAS COSAS PARA QUE FUERA ATRAPANTE. SE LES APRECIA Y ESPERO VERLOS EN OTRA HISTORIA**

**BYE***


End file.
